Un mariage peut en cacher un autre
by NathanaelleS
Summary: " (...) Il était heureux comme ça. Sans femme, sans enfant, sans attache, il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il était libre. Et puis elle était arrivée, renversant ses convictions, chamboulant son cœur." Rating M pour plus tard.
1. Prologue

**Bom dia tout le monde !**

 ** **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic]****

Alors voici ma première fic longue, une Charmione.

C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce couple et j'avoue avoir eu quelques appréhensions. Heureusement j'ai pu compter sur le soutien de mes merveilleuses amies et lectrices. Merci à elles.

Ce chapitre est en fait le prologue, il est assez court comme vous le constaterez. Les chapitres sont plus longs, mais pas trop non plus. ^^

.

 **Facebook : ** NathanaelleS

 **Remerciements**  
À Marine ( _ **MissPika42)**_ pour m'avoir fait découvrir _son_ Charlie, dont je suis tombée amoureuse, ainsi que pour toutes ses photos et infos.

À ma Ju ( _ **Mery-Alice Gilbert**_ ) qui lit chaque chapitre en avant-première et me donne son avis dessus. Elle m'aide à continuer quand j'ai la flemme. Et comme j'ai souvent la flemme... Elle m'aide beaucoup !

À ma Laureen _**(Ewimonde93)**_ qui m'a fait remarqué qu'un bon coup de correcteur d'orthographe ne serait pas du luxe parce que les participes passés et moi, nous ne sommes pas potes. xD  
Merci à vous les filles. *Avalanche de petits cœurs*

.

 **/!\** Je mets le **DISCLAIMER** ici une bonne fois pour toute la fic : tout appartient à J.K.R, seule l'histoire et les OC sortent de ma petite tête.

.

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 ** **PROLOGUE****

La vie peut vraiment être magnifique des fois, se disait Charlie Weasley, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres alors qu'il ne quittait pas du regard la femme qui remontait l'allée centrale.

La robe, d'un joli blanc-cassé, contrastait avec sa peau légèrement hâlée en cette période estivale. Retenue par deux larges brettelles couvrant le dessous de ses épaules fines, elle soulignait parfaitement sa poitrine et sa taille avant de s'évaser au niveau des hanches. Ses longues boucles brunes rendues plus légères et douces par des heures de soins tombaient doucement dans son dos. Deux mèches soigneusement choisies étaient attachées à l'arrière, par une pince en forme de papillon, dégageant ainsi parfaitement son visage radieux. À son cou, on pouvait remarquer une fine parure de petits brillants et à son poignet se trouvait le bracelet assorti. Tout cela n'avait rien de bien tape à l'œil, elle n'aurait pas été aussi à l'aise sinon. Elle avait voulu rester le plus naturel possible, allant même jusqu'à se disputer avec l'esthéticienne engagée par sa belle-mère, qui voulait à tout prix la maquiller de façon plus prononcée. Et elle avait eu raison de s'écouter, car, tout en simplicité, elle était magnifique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et qu'elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, une douce chaleur se propagea en Charlie. Il se sentait bien, chanceux. Et pourtant, ce n'était encore rien en comparaison à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Merlin, la mort pouvait le terrasser en cet instant, il mourrait en étant l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Alors que le Mage entamait la cérémonie, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, hypnotisés par ce qu'ils voyaient chez l'autre. Amour, passion, tendresse, confiance. Le cœur de Charlie débordait d'émotions.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé un jour pouvoir ressentir tant de choses pour une seule et même personne. Et encore moins pour une femme, soyons honnête.

Les dragons, ça, il connaissait, c'était son domaine. Non content de travailler parmi eux, il avait appris à vivre en leur compagnie, établissant son domicile au sein même de la réserve. Se levant tôt et se couchant tard, ne s'arrêtant que quelques heures pour dormir et s'occuper de ses propres besoins, il consacrait l'intégralité de son temps à son travail.

Les dragons, il les comprenait. Pour lui, ces créatures magnifiques étaient tout simplement trop incomprises. Lorsqu'il se lançait dans ses récits où il laissait transparaître tout l'amour qu'il leur portait, beaucoup le disaient fou. Mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Ils pouvaient bien parler, eux tous, lui, il était heureux comme ça. Sans femme, sans enfant, sans attache, il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il était libre.

Et puis elle était arrivée, renversant ses convictions, chamboulant son cœur. Pas comme un ouragan, rapide et destructeur, oh non ! Cela avait été bien plus subtil et tellement plus dévastateur !

Pourtant, s'il y avait prêté plus attention, il les aurait vus, les signes. Mais à l'époque, il était trop focalisé sur ses dragons, fermé à toute nouveauté dans sa vie qu'il estimait parfaite. Il n'avait pas senti l'atmosphère changer, devenant de plus en plus lourde, plus étourdissante. Il n'avait pas vu les nuages arriver à l'horizon, promesse d'un orage violent en approche. Il n'avait pas remarqué les vagues se retirer vers le large. Non, il n'avait rien remarqué. Jusqu'à ce que la tempête éclate, qu'un tsunami de changements ne le submerge, d'une violence inouïe.

Soudain, il ressentait de nouvelles émotions et se noyait dedans. Instinct de survie oblige, il avait voulu se débattre, il avait tapé des pieds, brassé des bras, tout pour remonter à la surface. Mais la vague avait été haute, puissante, ne lui lançant aucune chance et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se laisser porter par les flots, priant pour ne pas se noyer totalement.

Lorsque finalement les éléments s'étaient apaisés et qu'il avait pu sortir la tête hors de l'eau, elle était là, sur le rivage, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à rejoindre la terre ferme. D'abord hésitant et têtu, il s'était ensuite laissé avoir par son petit sourire malicieux qui faisait pétiller ses yeux et avait finalement attrapé sa main. Sur le moment, il était persuadé de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il remerciait toutes les Puissances Divines qu'il connaissait pour ce fabuleux cadeau.

Tout ce changement, tout ce bouleversement, tout ça avait commencé trois années auparavant.  
Le jour du mariage d'Hermione Granger et de son frère Ronald.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est court hein, je vous avais prévenu. Promis juré, le prochain chapitre est plus long.**

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Des bisous !


	2. Chapitre I

**Bom dia !**

Ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de notre beau Charlie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre... Que Charlie plaise est une évidence. :D

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 ** **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic.]****

 ** **Bonne lecture. :)****

* * *

 ** **CHAPITRE I****

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon, donnant ainsi au ciel de magnifiques couleurs chaudes, quelqu'un apparut dans un fracas sonore au milieu de la plaine.

De taille assez grande, les épaules musclées et droites, Charlie Weasley lâcha son sac de voyage à ses pieds et prit une grande inspiration. Il était de retour.

Le temps d'un instant, il observa la journée s'éveiller, un sourire nostalgique se dessinant sur son beau visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ce paysage lui avait manqué, c'était indéniable. Lorsqu'une fine brise vint remuer ses boucles rousses, il ferma les yeux et son sourire s'élargit encore.

Après quelques minutes cependant, il se secoua, ramassa son sac et partit à grands pas à travers la plaine. Bien qu'il fût en avance, il voulait arriver rapidement à destination. Il avait tellement hâte ! Il avait beau dire qu'il aimait son travail et sa vie de solitaire, rien ne valait, à ses yeux, le fait de retrouver ses proches. Vraiment rien.

Cette fois, il revenait après près de sept mois d'absence, sa dernière visite remontant à Noël. Il s'attendait d'ailleurs à se faire remonter les bretelles par sa mère. Elle qui aimait tant avoir ses « petits » auprès d'elle, comme elle le disait si bien, ne le raterait pas. C'était certain.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la limite de la propriété familiale et qu'il put aviser la maison bancale dans laquelle il avait grandi, son sourire se fit de nouveau plus large. Outre la grande tente blanche plantée dans le champ derrière la maison, rien n'avait changé. Tout près du garage de son père se trouvait toujours l'arbre immense sur lequel il aimait grimper afin d'observer les oiseaux. Le petit étang était toujours là aussi, bien qu'il semblât s'être légèrement asséché. Avec la vague de chaleur que subissait cette année encore l'Angleterre ce n'était rien d'étonnant. Il rit doucement en se remémorant ce jour où son grand frère, Bill, avait voulu l'y pousser, mais qu'il avait réussi à l'entraîner dans sa chute. Leur mère était entrée dans une colère noire lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés trempés et boueux alors qu'elle finissait de nettoyer les sols.

Plus il avançait et plus les souvenirs affluaient. Là, il avait un jour trouvé un chaton blessé, ici sa petite sœur avait fait un vol plané lorsque le vieux balai-jouet de Bill s'était stoppé net, l'envoyant s'écraser lamentablement sur le sentier. Elle avait pleuré, plus de honte que de mal, tandis que ses frères et lui riaient aux éclats... Jusqu'à ce que leur mère sorte en courant. Ils avaient été privés de dessert pendant une semaine cette fois-là. « Non, mais quelle idée ! Vous êtes ses grands frères, vous devriez veiller sur elle, lui expliquer que c'est dangereux et non pas l'inciter. Bande d'idiots ! ».

Il secoua la tête en riant de nouveau et ralentit à la vue d'un bosquet fleuri. Sous celui-ci, il s'était caché une fois avec les jumeaux pour espionner Percy réciter un discours, pour il ne savait plus quelle occasion. Ils avaient ensuite passé des heures à le caricaturer, au grand dam de leur frère.

Les jumeaux. Le sourire de Charlie s'évanouit. Il n'en restait plus qu'un aujourd'hui, la faute à cette guerre maudite. Ils avaient tant perdu durant cette période sombre, mais il remerciait le ciel de ne pas leur avoir pris plus. Il avait pourtant bien failli le faire et il remerciait encore toutes les divinités d'avoir remis Angelina sur la route de son frère George. Sans elle, il le savait, ils auraient pu le perdre également. La mort de Fred les avait tous tant affectés, ils s'étaient tous tant enfermés chacun dans leur petite bulle de douleur qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué les signes de détresse de George. Ce n'était pas peu dire qu'ils avaient failli le perdre lui aussi, car il était réellement passé tout près de rejoindre son jumeau.

Se retrouver tous réunis à son chevet, priant pour qu'il se réveille après qu'il ait ingurgité plusieurs potions expérimentales, avait cependant eu un effet positif. Ils avaient en effet enfin réalisé la torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous murés au point de devenir aveugles. Et ils en étaient sortis petit à petit. Bill peut-être plus vite que les autres puisqu'il avait eu l'immense joie de devenir père quelques mois plus tard. Par la suite, Ginny s'était fiancée puis mariée à Harry. Ils avaient fait ça à l'étranger, en cachette, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Molly. Sa colère s'était un peu apaisée lorsque Percy lui avait présenté Audrey, sa petite amie. Pour finir de la calmer, Arthur lui avait offert un voyage. Ils n'étaient plus partis en vacances, en amoureux, depuis la naissance de Bill. Elle en était revenue radieuse.

Quant à George, il avait continué à voir Angelina, qui avait été son infirmière durant son séjour. Au fil des rencontres, ils étaient finalement tombés amoureux et avaient emménagé ensemble quelques semaines plus tard après s'en être rendu compte.

Quant à lui, Charlie, il était retourné en Roumanie, auprès de ses dragons. Il les aimait tellement ces braves créatures. Elles avaient eu une sorte d'effet anesthésiant sur ses blessures. Plus il travaillait en leur compagnie, moins il pensait à sa douleur. Alors il avait travaillé dur. Tellement dur qu'il avait aujourd'hui l'argent nécessaire pour ouvrir sa propre réserve.

Malgré cela, étant éloigné de sa famille, il était peut-être celui qui avait mis le plus de temps à se remettre de la mort de Fred. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours été proche de ses frères jumeaux, les accompagnant bien souvent dans leurs blagues douteuses et les couvrant lorsque leur mère les attrapait. Oui, il avait eu énormément de mal à surmonter sa disparition.

Restait enfin Ronald, le plus jeune des frères Weasley. Charlie l'avait beaucoup observé durant les vacances de Noël et pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'avait pas su cerner l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Dès le premier soir, il avait remarqué une certaine distance entre Hermione et lui. Eux qui d'antan avaient été si complices, ne s'adressaient presque pas la parole. Même s'ils étaient côte à côte, ils ne se préoccupaient presque jamais de l'autre. Et cela s'était perpétré pendant les deux semaines de son séjour. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que leur couple devait battre de l'aile, mais n'en avait parlé avec personne. Qui était-il pour débarquer après plusieurs mois d'absence et émettre ce genre de supposition ?

Trois semaines après son départ, il avait reçu une lettre de son frère lui annonçant qu'il avait demandé Hermione en mariage et qu'il était bien évidemment invité à se joindre à eux, le 17 juillet prochain pour célébrer cet événement. Il avait tout d'abord froncé les sourcils, un peu perdu, étant persuadé que ce qu'il avait vu durant les vacances étaient des signes avant-coureurs d'une rupture plutôt que d'un mariage et puis avait haussé les épaules.  
Après tout, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il se trompait certainement. Mais il en doutait.

Un hululement de hibou tout proche le ramena à la réalité. Il était de nouveau parti dans ses pensées.  
Se détournant du bosquet, il se pressa d'atteindre le porche de la maison familiale. Il tendait la main vers la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Charlie, mon petit ! Tu es en avance ! S'exclama Molly Weasley en étreignant son fils

\- Bonjour Maman. Un collègue a proposé de me remplacer ce matin, j'ai donc pu prendre un portoloin plus tôt.

\- C'est tellement gentil de sa part. J'avais peur que tu n'arrives trop tard lorsque tu m'as écrit ne pouvoir te joindre à nous qu'une heure avant la cérémonie.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je suis là maintenant, répondit Charlie en souriant. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me lâcher, Maman, j'étouffe...

\- Excuse-moi, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir après tout ce temps. Sept mois Charlie, te rends-tu compte ? Sept mois et à peine quelques lettres, n'as-tu pas honte de laisser ainsi ta pauvre mère inquiète sans nouvelles ?

On y était. Il avait senti les reproches arriver, et cela n'avait pas manqué. Fermant les yeux un quart de seconde, il se prépara mentalement pour la suite.

\- Tu sais Charlie, je ne comprends toujours pas ce besoin que tu as de partir si loin. Et puis, travailler avec des dragons... Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose d'un peu moins dangereux ?

\- Maman, s'il te plaît, on a cette conversation à chaque fois que je viens, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Molly hocha silencieusement de la tête et se détourna, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Charlie eut cependant le temps de capter les larmes qui pointaient dans les yeux de sa mère. Avec un soupir, il la rattrapa, la fit pivoter et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Maman. Arrête de pleurer, cela ne changera rien et tu le sais. Tu me fais toujours le coup. Mais tu ne réussiras pas à me faire culpabiliser cette fois.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Il sourit, il avait gagné.

\- Surtout que, bon, tu as certainement une tonne de choses à faire pour cet après-midi, non ? Ce serait bête de perdre ton temps si précieux dans une bataille perdue d'avance, alors que tu as le mariage de Ronnie à préparer. Quelle mère serais-tu, sincèrement, si...

\- Sale petit... ! Argh, manipulateur ! S'exclama Molly en se dégageant des bras de son fils, tandis que celui-ci éclatait de rire. J'ai effectivement mille choses à faire, tu as de la chance ! Mais puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

Charlie perdit son sourire d'un coup alors que celui victorieux de sa mère apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Hein ? Mais...

\- Silence. Monte ton sac dans ton ancienne chambre et redescends m'aider en cuisine. Tu t'occuperas de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde pendant que je finirais la pièce montée. Exécution.

Dépité, le rouquin ramassa son sac, et commença à gravir les marches en grinçant des dents. Il s'était bien fait avoir. Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant, après toutes ces années : lorsqu'on cherche Molly Weasley, on la trouve !

Et le pire, c'était qu'il détestait cuisiner.

* * *

Hahaha, je me relis et je me dis que j'adore Molly. xD

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser une review pour m'en parler ? À bon entendeur :p

Des bisous !


	3. Chapitre II

**Bom dia :)**

Vous allez bien ? Moi, je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Je dormais super bien puis, vers 6h, l'espèce de grosse brute épaisse qui me sert d'homme à commencer à prendre toute la place dans le lit, puis toute la couette. Jusque-là, ça allait encore, un coup de pied ou un coup de coude et c'est réglé. (Je plaisante... Ou pas.) Je commence à me rendormir, il me demande de lui passer la bouteille d'eau. Je grogne, mais m'exécute en, oh pardon, lâchant la bouteille sur son ventre. Je me retourne, recommence à m'endormir et là, Princesse, une de mes chattes, qui me grimpe dessus en quémandant des caresses. Après un "Vous m'faites chi**!", me voilà debout à 8h, un dimanche matin. Argh ! J'ai la haine !

L'avantage pour vous, c'est que vous avez le chapitre suivant plus tôt. Les malheurs des uns font le bonheur des autres, n'est-ce pas ? *inspire profondément et souffle bruyamment pour que son homme l'entende jusqu'en haut. S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir dormir plus longtemps encore !*

BREF. Voilà pour mon état émotionnel à 8h24 en ce dimanche 11 septembre 2016. Bonjouuuur. xD

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :) *petit stress habituel*

 **Facebook:** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**  
 **Berenice et Sarah:** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! **Berenice** , ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai cette fic, elle me tient trop à cœur pour que je l'abandonne :p Merci à vous deux.

 **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic.]**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

Avisant le lit de camp à côté de son propre lit et le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce, Charlie déduisit que c'était sa chambre qu'avait pioché Ronald. Il était en effet de tradition que les futurs mariés soient séparés pour leur dernière nuit en tant que célibataires. Charlie trouvait cela purement ridicule, mais ce n'était que son avis.

Il rangea rapidement ses effets personnels dans son armoire, gardant cependant son nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'une tenue propre. La vie à la réserve étant plutôt... Spartiate, il se languissait de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche, bien chaude. Oh oui, surtout bien chaude en fait !

C'est donc d'un pas rapide, mais le plus silencieusement possible qu'il se rendit à la salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Ron. Entre sa mère et son frère, aurait-il la possibilité d'ouvrir une porte lui-même aujourd'hui ?

Surpris tous les deux, ils restèrent un instant figés avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un l'autre pour une accolade.

\- Tu nous as manqués, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Chuchota Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Je n'allais pas manquer le mariage du petit Ronnie tout de même ! Répondit son aîné en riant

Il se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de travers, car une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de son jeune frère, avant qu'il ne reprenne son sourire. Cela avait été si rapide et le sourire que Ron affichait à présent semblait si sincère qu'il finit par se dire qu'il avait dû rêver. Et puis, il était sans doute nerveux. Être tendu le jour de son mariage n'était pas quelque chose d'anormal après tout. Oui, c'était certainement cela. Charlie se traita lui-même d'imbécile en se rappelant qu'il s'était déjà trompé en pensant que ces deux-là allaient se séparer. Lui qui avait toujours cru avoir un sixième sens pour ces choses-là...

Il haussa alors les épaules et prit congé de son frère pour aller prendre cette douche dont il rêvait tant.

Lorsqu'il redescendit à la cuisine, Molly était seule. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne l'avait pas entendu descendre et sursauta lorsqu'il parla :

\- Eh bien, personne d'autre n'est levé ? Où est Ron ?

\- Charlie ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Si, ton père et Ron sont dehors, ils aménagent une seconde tente.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui. Au mariage de Bill, nous n'avions pas prévu énormément d'alcool vu la euh... Vu le contexte. Mais la gu... Tout cela... Étant fini, il n'y a plus aucune objection à ce que l'on puisse profiter pleinement. On a donc pensé à installer une seconde tente, divisée en plusieurs chambres, au cas où certains ne serait plus aptes à transplaner ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des désartibulations sur la conscience ! Expliqua la matriarche

Charlie hocha de la tête, n'ajoutant rien, ne relevant pas non plus le fait qu'à deux reprises, elle n'avait pu prononcer le mot « guerre ». Il prit alors place aux fourneaux et se lança dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

L'odeur du bacon dû monter jusqu'aux étages, car moins de vingt minutes plus tard, on vit apparaître Georges accompagné d'Angelina, Audrey au bras de Percy, et enfin Harry.

\- Tiens, les filles dorment encore ? Demanda Charlie, après un moment, étonné de ne voir ni sa sœur ni la future mariée descendre.

\- Elles restent en haut jusqu'à la cérémonie, répondit Harry avant de développer face à l'air surpris que le rouquin affichait. Les futurs mariés ne peuvent pas se voir pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, tu te souviens ? Les filles ont pris cette tradition très au sérieux. Ginny et Lavande, étant respectivement témoin et demoiselle d'honneur, se sont enfermées avec Hermione depuis hier matin. Merlin seul sait ce qu'elles font là-dedans depuis !

\- Ah ! Mais, elles ne meurent pas de faim ?

\- Probablement que si, lança Molly, et comme tu l'as fait remarquer et que tu as terminé, tu pourrais très bien leur apporté un plateau. Merci mon chéri !  
Une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir. Il soupira, attrapa le plateau repas et pris les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre des filles. Au passage, il leva son majeur à l'attention des garçons qui ricanaient, silencieusement pour ne pas se faire attraper pas Molly.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur le palier, un cri de douleur, tout de suite suivit d'éclats de rire lui parvint. Il n'aurait donc pas à s'inquiéter de savoir comment il allait réveiller les filles, manifestement, elles l'étaient déjà. Levant la main, il frappa deux coups et clama :

\- Service d'étage !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une tornade rousse qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse.

\- Charlie ! Oh, tu m'as manqué ! Viens, entre, vite !

Souriant, il la suivit à l'intérieur et resta figé face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Littéralement effondrée sur un des trois lits, Hermione, en short et débardeur de pyjama se cachait le visage à l'aide de ses bras tandis que Lavande lui appliquait une sorte de substance collante sur les jambes. Hermione écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Charlie. Elle voulut pour se redresser, mais Lavande venait de déposer un rectangle de papier blanc sur sa jambe. Elle se laisser alors retomber sur le matelas et se prépara à souffrir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Prête pour la dernière, Hermione ?

\- Nooooon ! Gémit la future mariée

\- Super ! À trois. Un, deux...

Charlie comprit alors d'où provenait le cri qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le palier. Pliées en deux de rire, Ginny et Lavande avaient du mal à se ressaisir alors qu'Hermione, les larmes aux yeux gémissait encore.

\- Espèces d'amies indignes ! Je devrais vous retirer vos rôles de témoin et de demoiselle d'honneur !

Charlie ricana et la pauvre victime tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Dans sa douleur, elle avait oublié la présence du rouquin. Pleurnichant, elle attrapa un oreiller pour se cacher le visage et on l'entendit alors marmonner les mots « honte » et « vengeance ». Cela n'eut pour effet que de renforcer les rires des trois autres.

Vexée, la future mariée se redressa et se rendit dans la petite salle d'eau qui jouxtait la chambre. Celle-ci avait été, exceptionnellement, et temporairement, installée pour ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Malheureusement pour elle, cela exposa l'intégralité de ses jambes et l'ont pu remarquer les grosses marques rouges et rectangulaires laissées par les bandes de papier. L'hilarité de ses amis ne fit donc que redoubler.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Charlie s'essuya les yeux et se releva du lit sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber avec le plateau repas.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Épilation à la cire ! Il existe bien un sort qui enlève tous les poils, mais aucune de nous ne le connaît, on a donc fait ça à la façon moldue, expliqua Lavande avec un grand sourire

\- Mais, c'est... Barbare !

\- Il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Répliqua Ginny au moment où Hermione ressortait avec un petit pot blanc dans les mains, que Charlie reconnut comme étant une crème apaisante.

Les snobant tous les trois, elle se réinstalla sur son lit et entreprit d'appliquer soigneusement l'onguent sur ses jambes. Au fur et à mesure des passages, les marques s'estompèrent. La magie était tout de même quelque chose de merveilleux ! Au bout de quelques minutes, tout avait disparu et Hermione en soupira de soulagement. Elle aurait vraiment eu l'air malin avec ces marques le jour de son mariage !

\- Charlie ?

L'interpellé sursauta et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été hypnotisé par les gestes d'Hermione. Celle-ci, heureusement, ne s'était rendu compte de rien, trop concentrée dans sa tâche.

\- Oui... Oui ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Il va falloir que tu sortes, on n'a encore pas mal de choses à faire, annonça sa sœur avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tenez, voilà pour manger. J'y vais, salut ! S'exclama-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, son visage avait repris une teinte plus claire et il en fut heureux. _« Tu passes décidément vraiment trop de temps avec tes dragons, mon pauvre vieux ! »_ Se dit-il à lui-même alors que sa mère distribuait les tâches qu'il restait à effectuer pour ce grand jour.

* * *

 **Alors ? :)**

Eh eh, un homme reste un homme devant une jolie paire de jambes ! :p xD  
Vos reviews me font réellement plaisir et me boostent à continuer, n'hésiter donc pas à en laisser :p

 **Des bisous les petits chats !**


	4. Chapitre III

**Bom dia !**

Comment ça, on est pas dimanche ? Je vous avais dit que je publierais un autre dans la semaine, non ? Eh ben this is a surpriiiiiiise (lire "surprise" avec l'accent de Cristina Cordula) pour celles à qui je ne l'avais pas dit ! :D

En plus, il fallait que je vous montre le nouveau petit design de cette histoire ! Hiiiiiiiiii ! Ce montage a été fait par ma Ju et je pense que je ne l'ai pas encore remercié assez ! Alors : MERCI MA JUUUUUUU ! *avalancheeeeeeS* avec un S parce que tu en mérites plusieurs ! Elle écrit également des fics sous le pseudo "Mery-Alice Gilbert", allez y jeter un œil, vous ne le regretterez pas !

TRÊVE DE BAVARDAGE. Je suis supposée étudier pour mon permis théorique, que je vais passer tantôt, donc je ne vais plus m'attarder, je suis stressée !

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur ! xD]**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

Ronald Weasley, était nerveux. Et le mot était faible. Aujourd'hui, était le grand jour, et il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé donc par la tête ? Se marier !? Sérieusement !? Il n'était qu'un idiot de la première espèce !

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione, il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais... Mais plus comme avant. Plus comme il aurait encore dû l'aimer pour l'épouser. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'ils formaient un couple et le conte de fées était, à ses yeux, terminé depuis bien longtemps. Avait-il même réellement existé un jour en fin de compte ? Au début peut-être, et encore.

Dans un premier temps, ils s'étaient surtout soutenus dans les épreuves. En se tenant la main durant les enterrements, en faisant équipe pour la reconstruction de Poudlard ou encore en faisant front ensemble contre les journalistes qui leur courraient après. À l'époque, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses. Ils avaient fallu attendre leur premier anniversaire de couple avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin et ne fasse l'amour pour la première fois. Non pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, ils n'y pensaient juste pas.

Pour en revenir à leur première fois, cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très spectaculaire. Trop maladroits et gênés, l'un comme l'autre, ce moment intime et magique avait tourné au désastre. Heureusement, la seconde fois fut meilleure, la troisième fois aussi. Mais, à partir de la quatrième fois, Ron avait déjà l'impression de s'ennuyer et cela n'avait pas été en s'améliorant.

Au mois de septembre 1999, Hermione, ayant enfin décidé ce qu'elle souhaitait faire dans la vie, commençait des études de Médicomagie, tandis que Harry entamait sa formation d'auror. Quant à Ron, eh bien, il avait pris du temps pour réfléchir. Et cela avait duré un moment. Près de deux ans pour être exacte.

Pendant qu'il méditait, Hermione se noyait dans ses cours. C'est à cette période qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'emménager ensemble, souhaitant se retrouver un peu seuls.

Contrairement à ce que tous auraient pu penser, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas pressé à trouver du travail, lui laissant ainsi du temps et de l'espace. Ayant elle-même du mal à faire ses propres deuils, elle comprenait qu'il mette du temps à se remettre de la mort de Fred. Ainsi, elle le laissait tranquille. Après tout, ils avaient largement assez d'économies avec l'argent versé par le Ministère de la Magie en guise de récompense. Bien sûr, de temps en temps seulement, elle lui demandait s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire, s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée, mais à part cela, rien. Il fallait bien le lui reconnaître.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé grand-chose puisque en plus de ses études et de ses stages, elle gérait non seulement les courses, le ménage, mais également le linge. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait de temps en temps, c'était qu'il fasse le repas du soir.

Vraiment, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre. Alors il avait réfléchi tranquillement et, n'étant jamais bousculé, cela avait mis un certain temps avant qu'il ne trouve.

Un jour, alors qu'il flânait dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, il avait croisé Lavande Brown. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. La jeune fille, supportant très mal sa nouvelle condition de lycanthrope, s'était énormément renfermée sur elle-même et éloignée de ses anciens amis.

Ils avaient longuement discuté ce jour-là. Et puis, vu la chaleur, ils avaient eu envie de glace. Malheureusement, on ne trouvait pas de glacerie dans le petit village. Déçus, ils s'étaient alors imaginé en ouvrir une et devenir associés. Lavande s'occuperait de la vente, tandis qu'il s'occuperait de la fabrication. L'argent ? Ne serait pas un problème grâce à la récompense du Ministère !

Quelques mois plus tard, cette idée qui les avait d'abord bien fait rire devint réalité. Tout d'abord surpris et septique, leur entourage avait fini par admettre qu'ils avaient l'air épanouis dans leur commerce. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un vif succès dès les premiers jours d'ouverture.

Se sentant enfin mieux, utile, Ron avait pensé que cela apporterait du changement dans son couple avec Hermione, mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. La jeune femme, qui avait alors commencé sa troisième année, faisait volontiers des heures supplémentaires à Sainte Mangouste tant ce qu'elle vivait là-bas la passionnait. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle rentrait, Ron avait déjà mangé et était installé devant la télévision, quand il ne dormait pas déjà. Le fossé entre eux s'était creusé encore un peu plus.

Bien sûr, ils avaient des jours de congés, bien sûr Hermione rentrait parfois plus tôt, mais ces moments-là, ils les partageaient toujours avec Harry et Ginny. Ron ne pouvait même plus se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu un moment juste à eux, et encore moins de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Vu de l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient plus à un couple de colocataires qu'un couple amoureux.

C'est ainsi que, petit à petit, le rouquin s'était rapproché de son associée. Cela avait commencé par une invitation à dîner, lorsque Lavande avait compris qu'il mangeait souvent seul le soir. Il avait tout de suite accepté, mais s'était senti mal à l'aise par rapport à Hermione. La blonde était son ex tout de même, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle le prenne bien. C'est pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Il avait également passé sous silence la fois suivante... Ainsi que toutes les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, il passait tellement de temps chez Lavande, que rentrer chez lui était étrange.

La situation, déjà compliquée à gérer pour Ron, s'était encore aggravée le jour où il avait retrouvé son associée en pleurs dans l'arrière-boutique. Ne supportant pas de voir une femme pleurer, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait invité à sortir. Ce soir-là, ils avaient beaucoup bu, noyant leur chagrin ensemble. Lui, parce qu'il ne supportait plus ce simulacre de vie de couple et elle parce que depuis qu'elle était devenue loup-garou, elle n'avait plus eu de relation avec un homme.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient fait l'amour et le vide qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux-mêmes, c'était un peu comblé. Au réveil, cependant, dégrisé, Ron était parti sans un mot, mortellement gêné. Et inquiet que Hermione ne se rende compte de sa tromperie. Mais la jeune femme avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Après cet épisode, la glacerie avait été fermée pour congés exceptionnels. Cela avait duré une semaine. Honteux l'un comme l'autre, Lavande et Ron avaient préféré se laisser un peu de temps avant de se retrouver. Au bout de sept jours, s'est le jeune homme qui avait fait le premier pas en allant frapper à la porte de Lavande. Ils devaient discuter, mettre les points sur les "i", ce moment entre avait été une erreur. À ne jamais reproduire. La lycanthrope était dans un état lamentable lorsqu'elle avait ouvert. Et pourtant, malgré ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux rougis et cernés ou encore ses traits tirés se mêlant aux cicatrices qu'elle portait sur une partie du visage et de la gorge, elle n'avait jamais paru aussi belle à Ron. Aussi, alors qu'elle l'invitait à rentrer boire un thé, il l'avait poussée à l'intérieur pour lui faire l'amour passionnément dans le hall d'entrée.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il allait se marier à Hermione Granger, cela faisait près d'un an et demi qu'il avait une relation avec Lavande Brown. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas quitté la première ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi l'avait-il demandé en mariage après Noël ? Il n'en savait toujours rien. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, alors comment aurait-il pu l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ? Au moment même où il avait prononcé la fameuse question, il avait senti le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et depuis, il manquait d'air, il se sentait pris au piège.

Il aimait Hermione, oui, mais comme une amie, une sœur. Alors qu'il aimait profondément Lavande, d'un véritable amour.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été anéantie et leur boutique avait fermé plus de deux semaines lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Leurs amis ne s'en étaient tout d'abord pas mêlés, après tout, cela arrivait à tout le monde de se disputer. Cependant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que les deux associés semblaient réellement souffrir de cette situation, ils s'étaient inquiétés. Ironie du sort, s'est Hermione qui avait pris les choses en main et les avait secoués, appuyant le fait que leur commerce risquait de subir les conséquences de leur querelle. Lui donnant finalement raison, la glacerie avait rouvert ses portes dès le lendemain.

Le soir même, à l'abri des regards, dans l'arrière-cuisine, Ron et Lavande avaient finalement eu une longue discussion durant laquelle le jeune homme avait fondu en larmes. Déstabilisée, la jeune femme avait fini par comprendre que son amant était totalement perdu et l'avait pardonné.

À partir de ce moment, tout avait été plus compliqué que jamais. Hermione ayant terminé ses études, et ayant à présent un horaire fixe à Sainte Mangouste, elle était beaucoup plus souvent à l'appartement et proposait de plus en plus de sorties à Ronald. Un soir, alors qu'il venait la rejoindre au lit, il avait eu la surprise de la voir sortir de la salle de bain en petite tenue. Plus mal que jamais, il n'avait pas réussi à s'exciter face au petit déshabillé noir qu'elle portait, ni même aux caresses intimes qu'elle s'était évertuée à lui procurer. Vexée et monstrueusement gênée, elle s'était alors couchée dos à lui et avait pleuré silencieusement pendant un bon moment, sans savoir qu'il faisait la même chose de l'autre côté du lit.

Le lendemain matin, elle lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait encore. Pris au dépourvu et horrifié de voir la tristesse dans le regard chocolat d'Hermione, il lui avait affirmé que oui, il l'aimait, énormément. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il demandé en mariage ? Elle avait souri timidement et haussé les épaules. Il l'avait alors guidé dans leur chambre et lui avait fait l'amour doucement. Cela avait duré jusqu'au lendemain. Enfermé dans leur petite bulle, ils avaient su se retrouver après tout ce temps éloigné loin l'un de l'autre.

Bien sûr, dès le lundi matin, l'univers de Ron avait implosé, emportant son cœur avec lui lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Lavande. Elle n'était que sa maîtresse après tout, mais il l'aimait, vraiment, et il s'était senti affreusement coupable d'avoir pris autant de plaisir avec sa fiancée. D'autant plus que cette situation s'était répétée à plusieurs reprises. Presque chaque dimanche, jour de congé commun, Hermione et lui s'enfermaient dans leur petit appartement et profitaient pleinement de la présence de l'autre, retrouvant petit à petit la si belle complicité qu'ils avaient eue. Et chaque lundi, il retrouvait Lavande qui lui avait manqué.

Il se sentait l'âme d'un monstre, il se dégoûtait de faire ça à ces deux femmes qu'il trouvait aussi magnifique l'une que l'autre, mais il était coincé. D'un côté, il avait Hermione, son amie, qu'il aimait tendrement et qu'il n'avait pas envie de blesser. Et de l'autre, il avait Lavande, sa moitié, son âme-sœur, qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, et qu'il voulait à ses côtés pour toujours.

Déchiré entre les deux, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui sans savoir quoi faire.

Après avoir aidé son père à monter la tente qui logerait les invités trop imbibés pour transplaner, il alla marcher dans les champs. Il avait besoin d'air, de respirer. Que faire ? Qui choisir ? Comment choisir ? Quelqu'un serait de toute façon blessé dans l'histoire, lui-même le serait. Parce qu'il le savait, il en était certain, s'il en choisissait une, il perdrait l'autre définitivement. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et puis, comme si cela n'avait pas été déjà assez compliqué, Hermione et Lavande s'étaient rapprochées au cours des dernières semaines. La future mariée ayant choisi l'associée de son futur mari en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, il n'avait pu en être autrement.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi Lavande avait accepté. Elle lui avait alors expliqué, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle se sentait seule depuis trop longtemps. Oui, elle l'avait lui, oui, elle voyait des gens au travail, mais ce n'était pas pareil, d'autant plus qu'ils se méfiaient d'elle, sa situation de lycanthrope avait été rendue publique.

Malgré la guerre et ses conséquences, les préjugés tenaient bon et Lavande, étant une cible parfaite, s'était murée dans la solitude pour ne pas en souffrir plus que nécessaire. Alors quand Hermione lui avait proposé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

Ron pouvait comprendre cela, il savait à quel point elle en souffrait, et s'en était voulu d'avoir pu penser qu'elle n'acceptait que pour faire du mal à Hermione. À l'époque de Poudlard, Lavande aurait pu avoir ce genre de comportement, mais plus maintenant. Son expérience l'avait rendue douce, gentille et extrêmement timide. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime et de fonder une famille. Ron souhaitait par-dessus tout lui offrir tout cela.

Il était donc là, aussi perdu au milieu des champs que dans sa tête et dans son cœur lorsqu'un patronus de la forme d'un petit dragon apparut. La voix de Charlie presque aussitôt alors dans l'air :

\- Eh petit frère, tu devrais revenir maintenant, ils commencent tous à s'agiter ici. La cérémonie est dans deux heures et tu dois encore te préparer.

La forme argentée disparut sitôt le message délivré et Ron soupira. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, par pitié…

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.**  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Je monte direct au bûcher ou vous préférez attendre de savoir si le mariage va avoir lieu ou pas ? xD

 **Des bisous les chats !**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Bom dia !**

Cette fois, je suis debout hyper tôt parce que je suis allé dormir hyper tôt aussi ! La dernière fois, je vous disais que j'allais passer mon permis théorique, eh ben, je l'ai réussiiii ! Je vais pouvoir officiellement apprendre à conduire maintenant ! J'ai hâte et super peur à la fois xD

Allez, voici le chapitre IV, avec le mariage tant attendu de Ron et Hermione. Vous m'avez bien fait rire avec vos reviews, merci mille fois !

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

S'il avait apprécié les conversations qu'il avait échangées avec Hermione pendant les vacances de Noël et qu'il avait été hypnotisé en la regardant se masser les jambes, Charlie n'avait cependant pas été préparé à être littéralement subjugué lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'allée centrale.S'il avait apprécié les conversations qu'il avait échangées avec Hermione pendant les vacances de Noël et qu'il avait été hypnotisé en la regardant se masser les jambes, Charlie n'avait cependant pas été préparé à être littéralement subjugué lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'allée centrale.

Malgré tout, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu l'être encore plus. Cachée derrière un voile transparent, on ne voyant que peu son visage, mais il était persuadé qu'elle était assez fortement maquillée. Il en fut surpris, elle qui prônait pour le naturel, cela ne lui ressemblait que très peu. Son ressentit se fit plus fort encore lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de Ron et qu'il releva son voile. Ses yeux étaient trop charbonneux, ses joues trop roses et ses lèvres beaucoup trop rouges. En plus d'être définitivement trop maquillée, ses belles boucles brunes avaient été lissées. Cela la transformait totalement. Elle était très belle, on ne pouvait le nier, mais... Ce n'était pas l'Hermione passionnée de livres qu'il connaissait.

Après, se fit-il la réflexion, il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour juger. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils croisés depuis qu'elle était l'amie de son petit frère ? Une dizaine de fois, maximum, sur douze ans. Cela faisait peu en effet.

Charlie reprit son observation de la cérémonie. À gauche d'Hermione, se trouvait Ginny, en tant que témoin, vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge. Et à sa droite, se trouvait Ron et enfin Harry, témoin également. Charlie grimaça en avisant son frère. Droit comme un "i", le visage fermé, il s'était éloigné d'Hermione après lui avoir enlevé le voile. A présent, près d'un mètre séparait le couple. Ne devraient-ils pas se tenir la main ou au moins se regarder ?

De son côté, si elle semblait être oppressée dans sa robe trop sophistiquée et toute en jupons et volume, la jeune femme ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué le malaise de son futur mari. Elle ne souriait pas, non, mais n'avait pas l'air stressé non plus, elle était juste... Elle ne souriait pas, non, mais n'avait pas l'air stressé non plus, elle était juste... Oui, calme, comme si elle attendait sagement que le moment se passe.

En se concentrant sur les témoins, Charlie remarqua le visage crispé de Ginny et les regards furieux que lui lançait Harry. Surpris, il jeta un œil sur l'assemblée et remarqua que sa mère et George fronçaient également les sourcils. Manifestement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec ces quatre-là.

Il échangeait un regard intrigué avec son frère Bill, un peu plus loin à sa gauche, lorsqu'un « Non » leur fit tourner vivement la tête vers l'autel. Un murmure d'exclamations s'éleva rapidement dans les rangées d'invités.

\- Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, je ne pense pas avoir compris. Le stress doit être en cause, mais, j'ai cru vous avoir entendu dire « non » ? Fit le Mage de Cérémonie en réprimant un rire nerveux

\- Vous avez très bien compris, au contraire. J'ai dit non, répondit Hermione d'une voix posée

À ses côtés, Ron semblait sous le choc et… À ses côtés, Ron semblait sous le choc et… Le temps d'une seconde, il avait même tourné la tête vers l'assemblée et sourit tristement à quelqu'un. Charlie tenta de suivre la trajectoire que son regard avait pris, mais ne parvint pas à déterminer a qui était destiné ce sourire.

\- Mais enfin, Miss... Tenta le Mage totalement désemparé

\- Quand comptais-tu mettre fin à cette mascarade, Ronald ? Demanda alors Hermione. Juste après le mariage ? Après la lune de miel ? Dis mois ? Et puis, depuis combien de temps dure-t-elle d'ailleurs ? Un mois ? Six mois, peut-être ?

Un silence de mort était tombé sur l'assistance. Tous attendaient la suite, de quoi parlait-elle ? Ron semblait le savoir en tout cas, car une multitude d'expressions différentes se succédaient sur son visage. Charlie aurait souhaité les analyser, mais elles changeaient si rapidement que cela lui était impossible.

\- Hermione ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Ronald.

\- Mais, non je ne...

\- Tais-toi. Il t'est inutile de nier quoique ce soit. Je te demande simplement depuis quand cela dure. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué.

Cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis, c'était de l'horreur qui s'affichait sur le visage de Ron. À leurs côtés, Ginny semblait paniquer tandis que Harry se passait une main sur le visage. À nouveau, Charlie jeta un œil sur l'assemblée et remarqua Lavande, au premier rang. Il se fit soudain la réflexion que c'était étrange qu'une demoiselle d'honneur soit assise au milieu des invités plutôt que présente auprès de la future mariée. Et puis il repensa au sens, pointilleux, de la symétrie de sa mère : qu'il y ait trois personnes d'un côté et seulement deux de l'autre l'aurait certainement rendu malade. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tous les invités affichaient un air d'incompréhension, la blonde semblait aussi horrifiée que Ron. Celui-ci échangea d'ailleurs regard entendu avec elle.

Les rouages de Charlie tournaient à plein régime, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant d'elles-mêmes. _Merlin, est-ce que... ?_

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire tout haut.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors que son regard passait de Ron à Lavande et vice-versa.

\- Si, Charlie, ça l'est, répondit Hermione. J'aimerais simplement savoir depuis combien de temps cela dure.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, qu'on puisse terminer ce mariage !? S'exclama Molly en se levant.

Charlie remarqua alors que beaucoup en avaient fait autant et que, s'il ne se levait pas lui-même, la vue de l'autel lui serait bientôt cachée.

\- Je suis navrée, Molly, mais il n'y aura pas de mariage aujourd'hui. Ou tout du moins je n'en serais pas la mariée. Je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mon linge sale devant tout le monde, c'est pourquoi je me contenterais d'une réponse à ma question. Je ne doute pas que nous aurons une importante conversation en privé.

\- Dis-lui, Ron, souffla soudain Ginny, la voix tremblante. Elle a le droit de savoir.

Si Hermione avait su garder son masque calme jusque-là, il se fissura devant l'intervention de son amie.

\- Tu... Tu étais au courant !? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers elle.

Ginny baissa la tête. La brune interrogea Harry du regard et celui-ci détourna les yeux.

\- Toi aussi, Harry ? Merlin, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle donnait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard en posant justement sa main sur sa poitrine et reculant d'un pas. Réponds Ron, depuis quand ?

\- Hermione, je...

\- Réponds ! Hurla la brune, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes

\- Un an et demi, bredouilla le rouquin

Cette fois, une chape de plomb semblait s'être littéralement effondrée sur les épaules d'Hermione. Charlie eut un pincement au cœur face à ce changement. Elle craquait, et devant tout le monde en plus. Cela n'était peut-être pas le plus important au vu de la situation, mais il lui semblait qu'elle en voudrait énormément aux responsables de l'avoir fait paraître vulnérable face à une assemblée d'une centaine de personnes.

Secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Ron tendit la main dans sa direction, mais elle recula encore.

\- Ne me touche pas, tu me dégoûtes. Vous me dégoûtez tous, cracha-t-elle en regardant Ginny et Harry.

Avec horreur, Charlie constata que plusieurs autres personnes baissaient les yeux : Neville Londubat faisait partie de ceux-là. Hermione le remarqua également.

\- Eh bien. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je vais me retirer, aller enlever ces... Choses, commença-t-elle en désignant sa robe et son visage, et puis je m'en irais. N'hésitez pas à goûter le buffet et la pièce montée, Molly a mis du temps pour tout confectionner. Ce serait bête de gâcher tant de nourriture quand des gens meurent de faim dans le tiers-monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur un petit sourire ironique, elle ramassa ses jupons et reprit l'allée centrale en sens inverse. Charlie était admiratif, vraiment. Si, une poignée de secondes auparavant,elle semblait sur le point de se briser littéralement, elle affichait de nouveau ce masque calme et déterminé qu'elle s'était imposé depuis le début. Comment faisait-elle pour cacher ainsi ses expressions ? Les seules personnes, à la connaissance de Charlie, capables de telles capacités étaient les Malefoy et feu le Professeur Rogue. Peut-être y avait-il en elle plus de Serpentard qu'on l'aurait cru. Après tout, elle avait bien laissé Ron aller jusqu'à l'autel pour ensuite le planter là et le couvrir de ridicule. Charlie doutait cependant que cela soit la seule raison de ce choix. Elle avait certainement pensé que Ron aurait le courage de lui avouer tout avant la cérémonie.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de l'allée, elle fit brusquement demi-tour en vint se planter devant l'autel, avisant Harry et Ginny.

\- Lequel d'entre vous l'a su en premier ? Demanda-t-elle, en les pointant du doigt.

\- C'est moi, répondit Ginny en levant la tête pour croiser son regard

\- Bien, magnifique. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'est toi, Harry, qui me déçoit le plus. Vraiment, j'aurais pensé que...

Elle se détourna sans finir sa phrase, des larmes pointant dans ses yeux chocolat, pour fusiller du regard une Lavande en pleurs.

\- Toi. Je croyais sincèrement que tu avais changé. Je pensais que tu avais tourné la page sur cette compétition puérile d'adolescentes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, cette fois, je te le laisse. Et pour de bon. N'oublie simplement pas que s'il m'a trompée pendant un an et demi, il pourrait tout à fait réitérer l'expérience, dit-elle en souriant vicieusement.

Hermione ramassa une fois de plus le bas de sa robe et cette fois, ne s'arrêta plus.

Un nouveau silence pesant était tombé sur l'assemblée. Ron avait l'air d'hésiter entre rattraper Hermione et rejoindre Lavande qui avait éclaté en sanglots. Le Mage, lui, enlevait vivement sa robe de cérémonie en marmonnant vivement dans ses dents. Charlie aurait bien parié cinq galions que cette cérémonie serait sa dernière. Harry avait l'air de retenir ses larmes tandis que Ginny fixait ses pieds. Molly, quant à elle, sorti de son état de choc plus vite que tout le monde et se rua sur son fils.

\- Espèce de sale gamin ! Comment as-tu osé ? Criait-elle, avant que son mari et Bill ne l'attrapent tous les deux pour l'empêcher de véritablement frapper son plus jeune fils.

\- Maman, calme-toi, tenta Charlie qui venait de les rejoindre

\- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Tu es une honte pour cette famille, Ronald ! Je ne pense pas t'avoir élevé comme ça, si ? Est-ce que je vous ai élevé comme ça ? Demanda alors la matriarche en regardant ses plus grands enfants, des larmes plein les yeux

\- Mais non Maman, assura Bill

\- Non, Maman. Ron est juste le plus débile de nous tous, dit sévèrement Charlie. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me fusiller du regard, Ronald. Tu es vraiment con. J'espère que tu te rends compte de tout le mal que tu viens de faire. Hermione doit être effondrée.

\- Oh Merlin, Charlie, tu as raison. Elle doit être terriblement bouleversée. Va la voir, tu veux ? Fit Molly

Le rouquin se figea dans une expression de pur ahurissement.

\- Moi ? Mais enfin Maman, je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour...

\- Charlie, s'il te plait, ne discute pas. Va la voir. Je vous rejoindrai une fois que j'aurais réglé leurs comptes à ceux-là aussi, lança la matriarche en fusillant du regard Harry et Ginny cette fois.

Se sentant, une fois de plus, coincée, il finit par acquiescer et prendre la direction de la maison. Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur...

* * *

 **TADAAAA !** Alors, ça vous a plu ? Déçu ?  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience et, comme je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, je vous publierai la suite dans la semaine (mercredi) :)

 **Des bisous :)**


	6. Chapitre V

**Bom dia !**

Vous allez bien ? Votre début de semaine s'est bien déroulé ?

Dites, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais même pas répondu aux reviews anonymes des chapitres précédents. Vous me laissez des commentaires, et je ne vous réponds même pas. Je suis impardonnable, mais je vais tâcher de me rattraper et, à partir de maintenant, je vous répondrai comme ceci avant chaque nouveau chapitre :p  
En attendant, **Sarah, Berenice, Sabi1301 et Ginny Lovegood : MERCI LES FILLES !** *cœur*

 **Facebook** : NathanaelleS

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

Le vacarme qui régnait à présent dans le jardin s'atténua lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison. Ici, rien ne venait briser le silence. Inspirant profondément, Charlie gravit les marches de l'escalier. Pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait-il à ce point sur lui aujourd'hui ? « Va la voir » ! Elle était bien comique sa mère, franchement. _« Et je fais quoi, moi, après l'avoir trouvée ? »_ Se demandait-il, agacé. Comme si elle n'avait pas pu envoyer Bill, Fleur ou même Angelina ! Entre filles, elles auraient très certainement su quoi faire, elles ! Lui qui vivait entouré de dragons, loin de toute agitation et de perturbations émotionnelles, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de réfléchir à la question puisqu'il arrivait déjà devant la chambre des filles. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et remarqua dans un premier temps le bazar qui y régnait. Mais que c'est-il passé ici ? Lorsqu'une chaussure frôla sa joue, il tourna la tête et découvrit la raison de tout ce remue-ménage. Tournée face au mur, Hermione se tortillait dans tous les sens pour tenter de défaire le nœud de sa robe, situé au milieu de son dos. Figé sur le seuil, Charlie la regarda se débattre et jurer comme un charretier.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes cependant, les genoux et les bras de la jeune fille lâchèrent et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Agenouillée de la sorte, parmi tous les froufrous et les jupons de sa robe, elle paraissait tellement vulnérable que le cœur de Charlie se pinça. Son frère était un véritable abruti, il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus.

Charlie se demanda encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour que celui-ci lui impose cette épreuve, avant de s'approcher doucement de la jeune femme.

\- Hermione, je euh... C'est Charlie.

Imperceptiblement, il la vit sursauter puis se raidir.

\- Je doute que tu veuilles voir quelqu'un, mais ma mère... Enfin, tu sais comment elle est... Elle m'a envoyé voir si tu allais bien, dit-il avant de se traiter lui-même d'imbécile

 _« Espèce de veracrasse, comment veux-tu que ça aille après ce qu'elle vient de vivre ! »_

\- Hum. Je vais bien, merci. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, retourne auprès de ta famille. Dès que j'aurais enlevé cette maudite robe, je m'en irais et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi.

\- Comment ça ? Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Mariée ou pas à Ron, tu fais partie de cette famille ! Affirma-t-il, déconcerté.

Hermione eut un petit rire dédaigneux qui fit froid dans le dos de Charlie.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle tout en se relevant.

Une fois encore elle tenta de défaire le nœud qui fermait sa robe et une fois encore, ce fut peine perdue.

Charlie fit alors un pas dans sa direction et la vit de nouveau se tendre. Sans tergiverser, il attrapa un des rubans du nœud pour tirer dessus. Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de la retenir, la robe tomba à ses pieds, révélant ainsi la lingerie en dentelle blanche qu'elle cachait dessous.

Déglutissant, le rouquin recula rapidement de deux pas pendant qu'elle enfilait rapidement un jean et un chemisier. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, il l'entendit inspirer très profondément et sortir sa baguette pour envoyer se ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle ne se tourna vers Charlie que quand elle eut fini. Et celui-ci souhaita immédiatement que le sol s'ouvre pour l'engloutir. Parce que, si tout à l'heure, elle avait tout fait pour cacher ses sentiments devant la foule d'invités, elle ne prenait plus cette peine à présent.

Elle resta un moment, là, immobile, simplement à le fixer de ses grands yeux chocolat barbouillés de maquillage, noyés de larmes, le visage ravagé par la tristesse. Il ne semblait pas à Charlie l'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état, même aux enterrements après la guerre. En plus de la trahison de Ron, celle de ses amis l'avait visiblement détruite de l'intérieur et cela se traduisait par un regard totalement vide d'expressions. Tous ces mensonges et ces déceptions l'avaient vidée de la petite lumière qui la caractérisait tant. Et Charlie en eut un violent frisson. Cette fille était une battante, il le savait, mais en cet instant, il doutait qu'elle se remette un jour complètement de tout cela.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé, sincèrement.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le temps d'un instant, ses prunelles pétillèrent de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire que tu es désolé, Charlie, je ne t'en veux pas à toi. J'ai bien compris que tu ne savais rien de toute cette histoire avant que je n'en parle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, bien que ce ne fût pas nécessaire.

\- C'est vrai, je n'en savais rien et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ce que t'a fait mon frère me répugne profondément. Mais...

\- Mais ? Demanda Hermione après un moment de silence pendant lequel Charlie se fustigeait mentalement. Dis les choses telles qu'elles te viennent, Charlie, je pense avoir eu mon compte d'hypocrites pour la journée.

Au moins, c'était clair.

\- Tu as raison. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que... Depuis Noël, je me posais des questions sur votre couple, vous étiez très distants. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Ron, j'ai été septique. Vous mariez alors que vous sembliez au bord de la rupture ? Vous ne vous en étiez peut-être pas rendu compte, les autres non plus puisqu'ils vous voyaient comme ça au quotidien, mais moi, j'avais une vue d'extérieur. C'est toujours plus facile de remarquer ce qui a changé quand on n'est pas avec les personnes tout le temps. Et, enfin... J'ai été surpris, voilà.

Hermione acquiesça puis fit un pas dans sa direction, sa valise dans une main et pressa son bras musclé de l'autre, tremblante.

\- Tu es décidément un Weasley bien à part. Manifestement, tu as su voir ce que, moi-même, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre, alors qu'il s'agissait de mon couple. J'espère te revoir un jour, dit-elle en lui souriant tristement.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu fais partie de cette famille, donc nous nous reverrons, c'est certain.

Cette fois, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourcil relevé.

\- Vraiment ? Sois réaliste deux secondes, Charlie. Tu me vois, sincèrement, revenir ici, comme une petite fleur et la bouche en cœur alors que ton frère me fait cocue depuis plus d'un an et demi ? Et pire, que ta petite sœur, ma meilleure amie et son mari, celui que je considère comme mon frère, étaient dans la confidence ? De quoi aurais-je l'air, dis moi ? Je sais que cela blessera ta mère, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est bien au-dessus de mes forces.

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. À sa place, il serait déjà retourné en Roumanie et se jetterait d'ores et déjà corps et âme dans le travail. Il hocha donc de la tête, approuvant, et Hermione lui resservit un autre petit sourire triste.

\- Tu diras au revoir à tes parents de ma part ? Je vais sortir par la cuisine, je n'ai pas trop envie de croiser qui que ce soit, demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'une nouvelle boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Pendant un instant, il se perdit dans son regard baigné de larmes, ressentant soudainement sa souffrance et ce sentiment de trahison qui l'oppressait tant. Il aurait souhaité en faire plus, lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant ou ne serait-ce que pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne savait pas y faire. Isolé depuis trop longtemps, il ne savait pas s'y prendre et en ce moment, il aurait largement préféré se retrouver face à une dragonne protégeant son petit. Parce que les dragons, il les connaissait, il savait comment se comporter avec eux, il reconnaissait les signes. Mais une femme, en pleurs et brisée en plus, il ne savait pas et se maudit pour cela.

Cependant, la voir détourner les yeux pour laisser son regard se perdre dans le vide lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il tendit alors la main vers son visage brouillé par le maquillage et, d'un doigt, lui releva le menton avant d'ouvrir ses bras dans une invitation maladroite. Ni une ni deux, la jeune femme se blottit contre lui. Et il resta comme ça, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, gêné.

L'image de sa mère l'étouffant de ses petits bras lui parvint alors. Timidement, il entoura donc la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer, il en fit autant, soulagé. Que tout cela était bien compliqué !

Après quelques secondes de calme cependant, un sanglot brisa le silence et Hermione s'accrocha un peu plus à sa veste de costume. Le malaise lui comprima alors les entrailles. _« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant !? »_ Se demanda-t-il, en proie à la panique.

\- Tu peux me tapoter le dos en me disant que tout va bien aller, mais cela ne servirait à rien parce que je ne te croirais pas. Tu peux aussi ne rien dire du tout, c'est ce que faisait mon père. Ou bien, tu peux me caresser les cheveux, ça m'apaise en général... Dit Hermione en riant doucement, apprenant ainsi à Charlie qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

 _« Non, mais quel imbécile, vraiment ! Ressaisis-toi mon vieux !»_

Écoutant toutefois la jeune femme, il leva sa main droite et la fit passer dans ses cheveux toujours lisses. Il grimaça, s'éloigna d'elle, attrapa la baguette qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche arrière et la pointa sur elle. Aussitôt, ses cheveux se bouclèrent et son visage fut vierge de tout maquillage. Il sourit, remit la baguette en place, puis ramena Hermione contre lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle doucement

\- C'est purement égoïste, je te préfère comme ça, répliqua-t-il, souhaitant la faire sourire

Cela fonctionna et il s'en sentit fier.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les larmes d'Hermione se tarirent enfin. Elle recula alors en reniflant fort peu élégamment et grimaça en avisant l'état de la chemise de Charlie. Celui-ci suivit son regard et grimaça à son tour avant de hausser les épaules :

\- Rien que Maman ne puisse faire partir.

\- Décidément, j'aurais vraiment souhaité te connaître un peu plus, Charles Weasley, fit-elle en souriant malicieusement

\- Hey ! Fit-il en s'indignant de l'appellation, il détestait son prénom.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et finirent par éclater de rire. Merlin, que cela faisait du bien ! Hermione reprit cependant son sérieux la première et Charlie le regretta. Il détestait sincèrement voir son visage se fermer de la sorte et, pour cela, il maudit une fois de plus Ron et les autres.

\- Tu m'écriras quand même ? Demanda-t-il soudain, les surprenant tout les deux. Je veux dire, euh, Maman voudra certainement de tes nouvelles et ça ne me dérangerait pas de les lui faire passer si tu ne veux pas lui écrire directement.

Hermione le regarda intensément tandis qu'il rougissait de la tête aux pieds, mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander ça !?

\- Entendu, je t'écrirais.

Charlie hocha vivement de la tête sans dire un mot, ne se faisant définitivement plus confiance pour ouvrir la bouche. Quelle bêtise pourrait-il encore lâcher ?

La jeune femme recula encore, attrapa de nouveau sa valise et se dirigea de la porte lorsque finalement, il brisa le silence tout en lui barrant le passage.

\- Mais, où vas-tu aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Où le vent me portera, j'imagine, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Eh bien, si le vent te mène près de la Roumanie, passe dire bonjour, l'invita-t-il, charmeur

À nouveau, elle sourit alors qu'il rougissait face à sa propre audace.

 _« Sérieusement, Charlie, elle vient d'apprendre que ton frère, qui a été son petit ami pendant cinq ans, la trompait et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est flirter avec !? »_

Merlin, il avait définitivement passé trop de temps avec ses dragons pour manquer autant de tact. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne lui en tint pas rigueur et, au contraire, en rit de nouveau.

\- Entendu, Charles, je passerais te dire bonjour, chuchota-t-elle en embrassant sa joue avant de franchir la porte.

Pantelant, le rouquin écouta ses pas s'éloigner dans l'escalier et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'un « pop » sonore retentit, signant son transplanage, il relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir.

En inspirant profondément pour se remettre les idées en place, il nota la touche de vanille qui régnait dans l'air. Il l'avait également sentie lorsqu'il avait pris Hermione dans ses bras. Avait-il toujours aimé cette odeur ou bien était-ce à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il souhaitait simplement que ce ne fût pas la dernière fois qu'il la sentirait.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors ?**  
Ce pauvre Charlie en aura vu de toutes les couleurs dans cette journée !

Je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une excellente journée de la Paix !

 ***Faites l'amour, pas la guerre !***


	7. Chapitre VI

**Bom dia les Chats !**

Voici la suite :) **  
**

 **Facebook:** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**  
 **Liloupop:** Hihi, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :p  
 **Guest:** Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête d'Harry ? C'est maintenant que tu vas le savoir ! héhé  
 **Berenice:** Je t'avoue que j'aurais sans doute eut la même réaction que toi, mais je connais la suite moi et... Rhaaan tu verras bien :p Hahah

MERCI à vous *avalanche de petits cœurs*

 **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

\- Elle... Elle a dit à Charlie qu'elle partait...

\- Elle est partie ? Mais, où ça ?

\- On n'en sait rien, elle a dit qu'elle irait où le vent la mènerait. Je... Je suis désolée, Harry...

\- Putain !

Plus qu'un cri de colère, ce fut un hurlement de rage et de désespoir qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry Potter lorsque sa femme lui apprit le départ d'Hermione. Autour de lui, le vent se mit à tourner et les fenêtres à vibrer.

\- Harry, calme-toi... Fit la voix tremblante de la jeune femme

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Ginevra ! Surtout pas toi ! Parce que tout ça, tout ce bordel, s'est de ta faute !

Si, d'ordinaire, elle se serait énervée de l'appellation, elle n'en fit rien cette fois. Son mari ne laissait jamais échapper sa magie à ce point que lorsqu'il était profondément en colère ou blessé, voir les deux. Dans ces moments-là, il valait tout simplement mieux ne plus rien dire et fuir. Rapidement. Ce qu'elle fit.

Resté seul, Harry Potter se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, abattu. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de douleur et de déception dans le regard de sa meilleure amie, jamais. Si Ron lui avait déjà fait de la peine, si elle avait déjà été blessée, jamais depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne lui avait vu cette expression de pure souffrance dans les yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement pour cela. Et il en voulait tellement à Ron et Ginny, Merlin, ce qu'il leur en voulait !

Dès le début, il avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée, dès le début, il aurait dû écouter son instinct qui lui hurlait d'aller parler à Hermione de la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre. Mais non, il s'était fait avoir par les beaux yeux de sa femme et les promesses de son meilleur ami. Quel idiot il avait été de les croire...

 ** _Flash-back. Veille du mariage._**

 _Harry était heureux. Demain, ses deux meilleurs amis seraient enfin mari et femme. Après tout ce temps, Ron avait, enfin, demandé sa main à Hermione. Pourtant, Harry avait vraiment douté que cela n'arrive un jour, surtout après les avoir observés pendant les vacances de Noël. S'ils discutaient volontiers avec tout le monde, ils ne parlaient presque jamais entre eux. Cela avait beaucoup surpris Harry. Certes, il travaillait énormément à cause de sa récente promotion et ne les voyait donc pas souvent, mais tout de même, il aurait dû remarquer les changements... Non ?_

 _Lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses impressions à Ginny, une fois chez eux, elle avait ri : « Enfin, Harry, cela fait des mois qu'ils sont comme ça, tu sais... »_  
 _Cela l'avait choqué. Parce qu'il n'en avait rien vu. Comment pouvait-il se dire être leur meilleur ami s'il ne remarquait même pas lorsqu'un fossé se creusait entre eux ?_

 _Trop perturbé par cette nouvelle, il avait été dans la lune toute la journée du lendemain, ce qui avait nuit à son travail. Au bout de plusieurs remarques de la part de ses hommes d'équipe, il avait décidé de reprendre quelques jours de congés supplémentaires. Il en avait pas mal en réserve de toute façon et, en tant que chef de département, il pouvait se le permettre de temps en temps._

 _Malheureusement pour lui, la maison était toujours envahie par un, voir plusieurs Weasley, ce qui était loin d'être propice au calme et à la réflexion. Ainsi, à l'aube du quatrième jour, il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow. Là-bas, il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement, car non seulement, il se sentait proche de ses parents, mais c'était également l'endroit le plus apaisant qu'il connaisse. Arrivé tôt dans la matinée, il était resté assis sur un banc jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche, se réchauffant occasionnellement à grand renfort de sortilèges._

 _Lorsqu'il avait transplané chez ses amis, le soir venu, Harry avait été accueilli par un Ron fraîchement sorti de la douche qui lui tendait un beau bouquet de roses. Tout aussi surpris que lui, son ami avait bégayé qu'il pensait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait ri puis lui avait demandé depuis quand Hermione avait changé son jour de garde._

 _\- Hermione ? Avait répondu Ron. Elle n'a pas changé son jour, elle travaille toujours le mercredi soir, pourquoi ?_

 _Les sourcils d'Harry s'étaient levés avant de se froncer._

 _\- Pour qui sont ces fleurs dans ce cas ?_

 _\- Ces fl... ? Oh ! Pff, j'ai la tête ailleurs ces derniers jours, désolé. Entre._

 _Le rouquin avait fait disparaître le bouquet d'un coup de baguette avant de laisser passer Harry. Tandis que celui-ci se débarrassait de sa veste, il avait commencé à jeter des regards inquiets vers l'horloge murale puis vers la porte d'entrée._

 _\- Tout va bien, Ron ?_

 _\- Oui, oui bien sûr, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Dis, tu veux bien m'attendre une seconde ? Je dois absolument envoyer un hibou._

 _\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Je suis venu parce que je pensais qu'Hermione bossait et que j'avais besoin de te parler, mais je reviens une autre fois si tu veux ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais Hermione rentre demain matin, vers six heures, je n'attends personne, vraiment. Reste. Qui est-ce que j'attendrais ? C'est ridicule ! J'arrive, il faut vraiment que j'envoie ce hibou !_

 _Tandis que le rouquin se précipitait à l'étage, Harry s'était rendu dans la cuisine dans le but de boire un verre d'eau. Rester assis sur un banc toute une journée sans boire ni manger n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Il avait ainsi été surpris de constater que la table avait été dressée pour deux personnes._

 _\- Tu es vraiment la tête en l'air, dis-moi ! Avait-il lancé à Ron lorsque celui-ci était redescendu._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu as mis la table pour deux._

 _Ron avait rougi furieusement avant de se donner une tape sur le front et répondre que c'était par habitude. Harry devait bien admettre que cela lui arrivait de temps en temps aussi. Le rouquin lui avait alors proposé de manger ensemble, histoire que cela ne serve pas à rien, et l'estomac gargouillant du brun avait répondu pour lui._

 _Plus tard, installé au salon, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main, Harry avait oublié les petites étrangetés du début de soirée, trop ravi qu'il était de pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. C'était devenu tellement rare._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation cependant, il n'avait plus tenu et avait demandé à Ron si tout allait bien avec Hermione, s'il était heureux. Il lui avait également confié qu'ils lui avaient semblé distants pendant les vacances._

 _\- Quand j'en ai parlé à Ginny, elle a eu l'air de dire que ça fait des mois que vous vous comportez comme ça. Et je me demandais si elle disait vrai. Parce que je n'avais jamais remarqué ça auparavant, avait avoué doucement Harry, honteux._

 _Ron n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. À la place, il s'était levé pour leur servir un verre de whisky pur feu puis s'était réinstallé. Son regard était fixé sur le liquide ambré qu'il faisait doucement tourner dans le verre lorsqu'il s'était enfin mis à parler._

 _\- Ginny a raison, cela fait des mois... Voir des années que c'est comme ça. Tu ne l'as pas vu parce que j'imagine qu'on a fait en sorte de te le cacher, comme à tout le monde d'ailleurs. Tu as déjà bien assez de sujets dont tu dois te tracasser pour en plus ajouter nos histoires à la liste. J'imagine que le fait qu'on te voit, toi, moins souvent a fait que tu as mis plus de temps à le remarquer malgré tout. Mais ne t'en fais pas... Je suis certain que tout va aller mieux maintenant. Parce qu'Hermione travaille, qu'elle a un horaire fixe et surtout qu'elle n'a plus toutes ces préparations ou examens. Elle est déjà beaucoup moins fatiguée et moins stressée._

 _Un peu rassuré par cette réponse, Harry avait embrayé sur quelque chose de plus léger et ils avaient encore parlé pendant un moment avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Ses amis avaient eu une mauvaise passe, mais cela allait s'arranger. Et puis cela arrivait à tout le monde._

 _Deux semaines plus tard, lors d'un repas familial au Terrier, le rouquin annonçait qu'il avait demandé sa main à Hermione. Cela n'avait fait que confirmé à Harry qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien et en avait été sincèrement soulagé._

 _Au cours des mois suivants, il avait fait tout son possible pour voir ses amis, ensemble et séparément, plus souvent. Culpabilisant toujours un peu de ne pas avoir remarqué leurs problèmes alors que pour sa femme et les autres, cela avait été évident. Il avait donc mis les bouchées doubles et avait pu ainsi constater qu'en effet, comme Ron le lui avait dit, ils semblaient plus proches qu'avant. Bien que le rouquin soit plus dans la lune que jamais. À tel point qu'Harry s'était de nouveau un peu inquiété... Avant de se souvenir que lui-même, avant son mariage, avait souvent été sur son petit nuage._

 _« Tout allait donc pour le mieux » se disait-il en marchant dans le jardin du Terrier. Il aimait se promener à la tombée de la nuit, l'air y était beaucoup plus respirable qu'en journée. Seul, il en profitait pour faire le vide et fermer son esprit, vieille habitude qu'il gardait de la guerre._

 _Au bout de près d'une heure, il fit demi-tour. S'il souhaitait être en pleine forme pour le lendemain, il était temps d'aller se coucher._

 _Ses projets furent cependant réduits à néant lorsqu'il perçut des chuchotements précipités dans la remise d'Arthur Weasley. Intrigué, il s'approcha silencieusement et se rapprocha de la porte entrouverte par laquelle il aperçut deux silhouettes. Il mit un temps à les reconnaître à cause de la pénombre, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Ron et de sa sœur, Ginny. Harry sourit et allait les rejoindre lorsque la voix de Ron s'éleva dans l'air._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Gin ! J'aime Hermione, mais..._

 _\- Mais pas comme Lavande, je sais, j'ai compris. Mais tu dois faire quelque chose ! Merlin, Ron, tu te maries demain, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! C'est soit l'une, soit l'autre !_

 _\- Je le sais, Ginny, je le sais ! Ce que tu me dis là ne m'aide pas, je..._

 _Ron ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'un Harry sous le choc venait d'ouvrir la porte en grand, les faisant sursauter sa sœur et lui._

 _\- Harry ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de contenir sa colère comme il le pouvait._

 _\- Rien, mon chéri, viens, rentrons, fit Ginny en tendant la main pour lui prendre le bras_

 _D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea, sortit sa baguette qui ne le quittait jamais, et verrouilla la porte avant de se retourner vers le frère et la sœur Weasley._

 _\- Personne ne va nulle part tant que vous ne m'aurez pas éclairé sur ce que je viens d'entendre, siffla-t-il_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.** Ça va pètééééé! Non, je déconne. Quoique... Qui dis quoi ? Je prends les paris ! :p

En réalité Harry n'était donc au courant que depuis la veille ! Héhé ! J'ai longtemps cogité sur cette question de "depuis combien de temps il est au courant". Parce que pour moi, Harry et Hermione sont encore plus proches qu'Harry et Ron ou qu'Hermione et Ron. Ils sont frère et sœur, fusionnels, des âmes sœurs, vous voyez ? D'ailleurs, je trouve que je ne développe pas encore assez le sentiment de culpabilité d'Harry par rapport au fait qu'il n'ait rien vu de la distance qui se creusait entre Hermione et Ron. Peut-être devrais-je approfondir ce point plus loin.

Qu'en pensez-vous sinon ? J'ai réussi à faire remonter l'Élu dans votre estime ? :p Ou pas encore complètement ?

 **Bisous :)**


	8. Chapitre VII

**Bom dia les Chats !**

Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, je me remets doucement de ces deux premiers jours de la semaine. Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation, en vous levant le matin qu'il allait vous arriver quelque chose ? Eh bien moi, j'ai eu ça ce lundi. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé puisque j'ai lu toutes vos reviews *coeur* puis je suis partie au boulot. Je prends deux bus voyez-vous et, pour ça, je me lève à 5h15. Donc j'étais HS, donc je me suis endormie et réveillée juste à mon arrêt, donc je suis sortie précipitamment... En oubliant un sac. Sac dans lequel se trouvait : mon ordi, mes notes pour mes écrits, mon chargeur de GSM et ma nourriture ! Imaginez un peu, il me restait 15 % de batterie sur mon GSM, plus d'ordi, pas déjeuner et il n'était pas encore 7h30. Bon finalement, j'ai campé devant le boulot pour voir passer le bus dans l'autre sens et MERLIN MERCI, le chauffeur avait trouvé mon sac ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chapitre ce matin ! J'ai personnellement frôlé la crise de nerfs. Mdrr Et ce n'est pas fini puisque hier, je les ai enchaînés aussi : j'ai glissé en faisant le ménage, me suis brûlée avec de l'eau bouillante, failli m'étouffer avec du pain... Aujourd'hui, jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Pourvu que ça dure xD

BREF, voilà pour ma vie xD

 **Facebook** : NathanaelleS

Plus sérieusement, il y a un stùùùt avec les reviews. Le site beug et je ne sais pas vous répondre de manière traditionnelle, c'est pourquoi je vais tout faire ici et maintenant.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**  
 **Kalihell:** Je suis ravie que tu aimes, ça fait toujours plaisir hihi C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas tellement des Charmione et c'est bien dommage :(

 **Delphine03:** Hahaha je ne sais pas encore vraiment si Harry va quitter Ginny ou pas, je me tâte :p On verra le feeling que j'aurai avec elle quand j'en arriverai là :p

 **Charliee3216:** J'espère faire remonter Harry complètement dans ton estime avec la suite :p Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ginny et Ron mdr Hahah mes chattes sont géniales ! En ce moment la plus petite pète un câble avec la machine à laver. A chaque fois que je la fais tourner, elle se met devant le hublot et l'attaque. Elle ne doit pas être seule dans sa tête si tu veux mon avis xD

 **Berenice:** "Je pense qu'il pourrait souffrir encore un peu" hahahah Vilaine ! :p Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, mais ... C'est Harry ! Et puis c'est sa première erreur ! J'espère qu'avec la suite te lui pardonnera un petit peu :p

 **Luffynette:** C'est net et précis avec toi ! Hahah Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Guest:** Haaaan ! J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop fatiguée pour aller bosser le lendemain ? Mdr Je connais tellement ça, le fait de vouloir lire à tout prix quitte à être vidé après ! Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis contente que ma fic te fasse cet effet :p Je me réjouis d'avoir ton avis sur le reste !

 **M3lani307:** Alors toi, je te l'avais déjà dit sur ma page, mais je te le répète : c'était un bonheur de lire ta review de si bon matin ! Heureusement qu'elle était là d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec la matinée que j'ai passé après ! J'avais au moins un peu de positif ! Hahah J'aime bien Molly aussi, elle me fait un peu penser à ma propre Maman, bien qu'elle soit un joli mélange entre Molly et Narcissa. Ces deux femmes sont magnifiques. Et ma Ginette aussi ! *cœur M'man!* C'est vrai que Harry et Ron sont proches, je comprends ton avis. Mais pour moi, avec Hermione, c'est vraiment comme une évidence. Je veux dire, ils ne se disputent pas, ne se trahissent pas,... Hermione est toujours restée du côté d'Harry malgré tout. Alors que Ron... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ^^  
Je passe du coq à l'âne maintenant, parce que la fin de ta review m'a donné une idée ! Je ne voyais pas encore du tout comment finir cette fic, mais avec ta remarque sur les points de vue, c'est bon, j'ai ma fin ! Je l'ai écrite d'ailleurs hihi :p J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **À toutes : MERCI ! *cœur***

Allez, cette fois vous laisse avec Harry et les Weasley. :p **Bonne lecture !**

 **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

 _ **Suite du flash-back. Veille du mariage.**_

 _Paniqués, les deux plus jeunes Weasley se regardèrent, puis Ginny haussa les épaules, résolue._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, dit-elle à son frère avant de se tourner vers son mari. Harry, chéri, reste calme, d'accord ?_

 _\- On verra bien. Parle Ron._

 _Le visage totalement fermé et les muscles tendus par la colère, Harry était impressionnant. Déjà puissant durant la guerre, il avait encore gagné en pouvoir avec ses entraînements d'aurors. À tout juste vingt-trois ans, on disait de lui qu'il surpassait la puissance magique de feu Albus Dumbledore. Il était également de notoriété qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier lorsque son index droit tapotait sa baguette. Du Ministre de la Magie aux plus gros délinquants, tout le monde le savait. Sa femme et son beau-frère les premiers._

 _Déglutissant, Ron se lança :_

 _\- Harry, je... Je ne sais pas par où commencer..._

 _\- Le début me semble être une bonne idée._

 _Ron soupira, il ne l'aiderait visiblement en rien._

 _\- Tu sais à quel point Hermione a travaillé dur pour ses études et... et elle n'était jamais là..._

 _\- Moi aussi, je travaille très dur et je suis rarement à la maison. Ginny ne va pas voir ailleurs pour autant. Que je sache en tout cas, fit-il en regardant sa femme_

 _\- Hey ! S'indigna la rousse_

 _\- Oui, mais... Enfin... Ce n'est pas pareil ! Répliqua Ron_

 _\- Ah bon ? En quoi est-ce différent ?_

 _Le rouquin ne répondit pas tout de suite, se tortillant les mains tout en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre._

 _\- J'attends, Ron. En quoi n'est-ce pas pareil ? Lorsque tu t'es mis avec Hermione, tu savais qu'elle ferait des études, tout le monde sorcier le savait. Tout le monde savait aussi qu'elle ne choisirait pas les plus faciles. Hermione est une grande sorcière pourvue d'une intelligence hors du commun. Tu ne pouvais sincèrement pas croire qu'elle allait choisir une voie qui la ramènerait tous les soirs à dix-sept heures à la maison et pour laquelle elle n'aurait pas à étudier pendant des heures, si ? Si c'est le cas, Ron, tu es un parfait idiot, vraiment._

 _\- Bien sûr que je savais qu'elle voudrait étudier, mais elle ne rentrait jamais avant vingt heures et lorsqu'elle était là, elle s'occupait du ménage, révisait et puis allait dormir !_

 _\- Peut-être que si tu l'avais aidée un peu, elle aurait pu passer plus de temps avec toi._

 _\- Comment ça ? C'est elle qui me disait de ne rien faire ! S'écria Ron, vexé_

 _Harry expira bruyamment par les narines, Ginny tenta alors d'expliquer à son frère ce que son mari voulait lui faire comprendre :_

 _\- Ron, ce que Harry essaye de te dire, c'est que lorsqu'on vit en couple, il ne faut pas toujours attendre que l'autre te dise quoi faire pour le faire. Si la vaisselle sale déborde de l'évier et que tu es toute la journée à la maison, fais la, n'attends pas qu'Hermione rentre le soir pour la regarder faire. Si tu constates qu'une machine doit être étendue sur le fil, fais-le !²  
_

 _\- Mais enfin, elle aurait pu me le dire ça ou me l'écrire, je n'en sais rien !_

 _\- Non Ron, elle n'avait pas à te le dire ! Parce que, comme Ginny vient de te le dire, c'est quelque chose de logique, d'implicite quand on vit en couple ! Si elle était tombée malade pendant deux semaines, rien n'aurait été fait pendant tout ce temps, c'est ça ? Tu aurais vécu dans la crasse en attendant qu'elle se rétablisse ? S'écria Harry en craignant sincèrement la réponse de son ami_

 _\- Eh bien... Répondit Ron en faisant un rond dans la poussière avec la pointe de son pied, les mains jointes dans son dos_

 _\- Oh Merlin, tu es désespérant !_

 _Harry, complètement abasourdi, leva les yeux et les mains au ciel, implorant toutes les Puissances Divines moldues et sorcières de lui venir en aide. Il prit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'était installée sur un plan de travail, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide._

 _\- Bref. Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as trompé Hermione._

 _\- Harry, tu dois comprendre, je me sentais seul. Et Lavande aussi alors on est sorti un soir et on a beaucoup bu. Le lendemain, on était horrifié et honteux tous les deux, à tel point qu'on a fermé la glacerie pendant une semaine entière pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre._

 _Sur son perchoir, Ginny grimaça et ferma les yeux, sentant le coup de colère de son mari arrivé à toute vitesse._

 _\- Que... Est-ce que tu parles de la première semaine de congé que vous avez pris, il y a quoi, un an et demi ?! Es-tu vraiment en train de me dire que tu trompes Hermione depuis plus d'un an et demi !?_

 _Ron écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, lorsque l'atmosphère se chargea soudain d'électricité. Face à lui son ami avait définitivement abandonné son masque d'impassibilité et l'on pouvait lire la fureur sur tous ses traits._

 _\- Je... Oui, mais Harry, comprends-moi, je..._

 _\- Ferme-la ! Ferme-la, Ron ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis !? Te comprendre ? Non Ron, je ne te comprends pas ! Comment as-tu pu...? Oh Merlin, le soir où je suis venu te voir et que tu m'as ouvert la porte avec des fleurs... Tu... Tu attendais Lavande en fait, c'est ça !? Putain... Tu me dégoûtes Ron, vraiment, cracha finalement Harry_

 _Le rouquin, choqué par la véhémence des propos de son ami, fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau. Inquiète, Ginny observait les deux hommes attentivement : l'un faisait les cent pas rageusement, son index frappant sa baguette de plus en plus vite, tandis que l'autre se laissait tomber sur une chaise et cachait son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se terminerait cette discussion, mais elle était certaine que, dorénavant, quelque chose serait brisé à jamais dans leur amitié._

 _\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas quittée, Ron ? Pourquoi être resté avec elle si tu aimes autant Lavande que tu le dis ? Pourquoi l'avoir demandé en mariage ? Demanda soudain Harry, faisant sursauter les deux autres_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... J'imagine que je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir._

 _\- Tu ne voulais pas la faire souffrir ? Ginny, dis-moi qu'il se fout de ma gueule, dis-moi que c'est une caméra cachée, je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme._

 _« Une quoi ? » Se demanda-t-elle sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche, se contentant simplement de hocher tristement de la tête._

 _\- Bien. Puisque tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as agi comme ça jusqu'aujourd'hui, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que tu comptes faire dans l'avenir ? Tenta Harry_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Tu dois faire un choix, Ron, et tout avouer à Hermione. Quel que soit le choix que tu feras, tu dois tout lui dire, maintenant. Ou je le ferais moi-même._

 _En une seconde, Ron fut sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés et les mains jointes._

 _\- Non ! Je t'en prie Harry, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps !_

 _\- Du temps !? Mais, putain, Ron, le mariage est demain à 14h !_

 _\- Je le sais ! Mais laisse-moi le temps de me préparer à l'affronter, s'il te plait ! Je te promets qu'elle ne me rejoindra pas à l'autel sans connaître toute la vérité, supplia Ron, larmoyant_

 _Harry inspira profondément et réfléchit plusieurs minutes à cela. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas du tout en fait. Mais finalement, c'est l'idée qu'Hermione devait dormir à présent et qu'elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour affronter la journée du lendemain qui l'aida à prendre sa décision._

 _\- Très bien, je te laisse jusqu'à demain 13h grand maximum. Au-delà de ce délai, je lui dis tout et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je le ferais. Tu es mon ami, Ron, mon beau-frère, mais Hermione est comme ma sœur, elle a toujours été là pour moi. Quand tu m'as lâché pendant nos études ou pendant la recherche d'horcruxes, elle, elle a toujours été présente à mes côtés. Elle m'a toujours soutenu, quoiqu'il arrivait. Et ce que tu lui fais là, je ne le tolère pas._

 _Ron hocha vivement de la tête, soulagé d'avoir encore un peu de temps avant de voir son univers exploser. Il s'apprêtait à demander s'il pouvait partir à présent, lorsque la voix de Harry s'éleva de nouveau._

 _\- Quant à toi, Ginny, depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?_

 _La rousse descendit doucement du plan de travail et rejoint son frère, la démarche mal assurée et la tête baissée. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas plaire à son mari, c'était certain._

 _\- Je l'ai découvert il y a trois mois... Chuchota-t-elle si doucement que Harry dut tendre l'oreille_

 _\- Trois mois !? Répéta-t-il._

 _\- Oui, je devais rejoindre Lavande début d'après-midi à la boutique pour aller essayer nos robes pour le mariage, mais je suis arrivée plus tôt. Et ils étaient, eh bien, en train de s'embrasser dans l'arrière-cuisine..._

 _\- Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Je suis ton mari, on s'est promis de toujours tout se dire, non ?_

 _\- Oui, mais chéri, il s'agit de mon frère !_

 _\- Et de ma sœur pour ainsi dire !_

 _\- Oui. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais Ron m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Et comme j'appréhendais ta réaction, j'ai de toute façon préféré ne pas le faire._

 _\- Magnifique. Vous faites vraiment la paire tous les deux. Vous en avez d'autres comme celle-là ?_

 _\- Ne sois pas insolant, Harry ! Lança Ginny, son caractère reprenant finalement le dessus, avant que ses épaules ne se voûtent au regard que lui renvoya son mari_

 _Pendant un moment, il les scruta encore de son regard émeraude, les faisant ainsi se sentir particulièrement petits et misérables, avant de tourner les talons et de lever sa baguette pour annuler le sortilège de verrouillage. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna cependant une dernière fois avant de sortir._

 _\- Vous me décevez, vraiment. Vous ne savez pas à quel point. Mais je vous laisse une dernière chance de régler tout ça. Ne me faites pas en plus regretter ma décision, vous avez intérêt à ce qu'Hermione soit au courant de tout avant 13h._

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

Toujours assit contre le mur d'une des chambres du Terrier, Harry se traitait d'imbécile. Comment avait-il pu sincèrement croire ces deux-là alors qu'ils étaient manifestement de bons gros menteurs ? Il s'était bien fait avoir par leur belle promesse, ça oui. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à le croire. À quel moment avaient-ils changé à ce point l'un et l'autre ?

Tout à l'heure, peu avant 13h, comprenant que Ron n'avait encore rien dit à Hermione puisqu'il s'était échappé dans un premier temps avec son père puis dans les champs, il avait voulu aller tout avouer à la jeune femme. Mais sa propre épouse lui avait interdit l'accès à la chambre. À plusieurs reprises. Il avait eu bon tambouriner et appeler, Ginny avait insonorisé la porte de l'intérieur et n'ouvrait pas. Fou furieux, contre les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie Weasley, il était parti voler jusqu'à ce que la voix de Molly le rappelle sur la terre ferme. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait pris place sur l'autel, auprès de Ron qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, il en avait même laissé passer le moment où le Mage demandait aux personnes opposées à ce mariage de se manifester. Cela ne l'avait que plus rendu fou de colère encore.

Et puis lorsque quelques minutes après, il avait compris qu'Hermione était au courant que son futur mari la trompait, Harry avait senti son cœur s'affoler, mais cela l'avait soulagé. Ginny avait ensuite parlé et Hermione s'était tournée vers lui. Il avait lu la supplique, il avait compris qu'elle priait pour se tromper et qu'elle l'implorait silencieusement de nier être au courant, mais il n'avait pu le faire. Parce qu'il était au courant ! Depuis la veille seulement, mais tout de même. Alors son cœur s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de son amie, sa sœur, se vider de tout espoir pour se remplir de douleur et de déception. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer exactement son implication à lui, mais il était cloué par l'horreur et la culpabilité. Il aurait dû faire plus, il aurait dû défoncer cette maudite porte ou aller la voir pendant qu'elle s'installait au bout de l'allée centrale ou être attentif aux paroles du Mage ! Il aurait dû et il ne l'avait pas fait.

La suite était un peu floue, tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que Charlie Weasley, le frère de Ron, avait été envoyé par Molly à la poursuite d'Hermione. La matriarche Weasley leur était ensuite tombée dessus. Il en avait pris plein son grade, au même titre que Ginny, pour avoir tu toute cette histoire, mais tout était flou. À nouveau, il aurait aimé démentir, mais le choc le rendait amorphe et muet. Au bout d'un moment, il avait senti Ginny l'entraîner dans cette chambre, son état les inquiétant tout un peu.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de gros nuages d'orage lorsqu'il était un tant soit peu revenu à lui et qu'il avait demandé à Ginny pour voir sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait alors annoncé que la jeune femme était partie peu de temps après avoir quitté la cérémonie. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, il serait parti rapidement aussi à sa place. Mais le fait était qu'il aurait souhaité lui parler.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne comprenait pas comment Ron avait pu autant décevoir leur amie durant leur scolarité et surtout ne rien faire de plus pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ensuite. Comment Hermione avait pu autant lui pardonner restait un mystère pour Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la première fois qu'il, voyait, lui, dans le regard de son amie, de la déception qui lui soit destiné. Et il ne le supportait pas cela. Il ne supportait pas cette sensation qui lui comprimait la poitrine et lui retournait les entrailles. Il l'avait trop ressentie en étant plus jeune, pendant la guerre, à chaque fois que quelqu'un était blessé par sa faute. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne plus jamais la ressentir. La culpabilité, il détestait cela.

Dès le lendemain, il ferait tout pour se racheter, c'était certain. À l'heure actuelle, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de dormir un peu. Mais pas ici, ni chez lui, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Se relevant difficilement, Harry avisa la pluie qui commençait à tomber drue au-dehors. Ce temps orageux lui rappelait ce fameux match de Quidditch, en troisième année, où il avait cru apercevoir le Sinistros dans les nuages. Une association d'idées l'amena à penser à son parrain, Sirius Black, puis à la maison de celui-ci. Et il sut où il devait aller. Il rassembla alors ses affaires puis descendit à la cuisine où il tomba sur Charlie. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Harry n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu pourras prévenir ta mère et ta sœur que je suis parti, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, seul.

Le rouquin acquiesça simplement, le visage fermé, avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Harry réajusta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Ron s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Harry ! Où vas-tu ? Je suis déso...

Lâchant brusquement son sac, le brun venait de se retourner et de décrocher un crochet du droit sur la joue droite de l'autre.

\- Juste, ferme ta gueule, Ronald. Ferme surtout bien ta gueule.

Il sortit ensuite calmement de la maison. Comme l'avait dit Hermione en troisième année : _"ça fait du bien"_. Malheureusement, la satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps, la culpabilité revenant au triple galop. Un transplanage plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld, où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis la guerre. La minute suivante, il se roulait en boule sur le lit de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

Le lendemain, il ferait tout pour retrouver Hermione et tout lui expliquer, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, celle pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'il l'avait trahie. Alors il la retrouverait.

Pour l'instant cependant, il avait juste besoin de digérer les évènements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et d'y réfléchir. Digérer le fait qu'il venait de décevoir Hermione, de perdre toute confiance en Ron et réfléchir aussi à ce qu'il devait faire avec Ginny, parce qu'après tout, elle aussi lui avait menti et omis des faits importants.

Oui, le lendemain, il partirait à la recherche d'Hermione. Mais pour l'instant, il allait essayer de dormir un peu et prier, pour que son amie accepte de le croire...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.** Alors ? Votre avis sur Harry maintenant ? Il remonte un peu dans votre estime ? Il me fait de la peine à moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux en écrivant !

² Je dédicace ce passage à mon Amoureux Chéri, qui après près de six ans à ENFIN compris cette notion. Si tu lis, je t'aime Papouf ! xD

 **Des bisous :)**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Bom dia les Chats !**

Comment allez-vous ? Votre semaine s'est bien passée ? Et le week-end ?  
Pour ma part, et pour finir en beauté cette semaine qui avait commencé bizarrement, je suis malade ! Merci à l'amoureux chéri qui n'a pas su garder ses microbes pour lui ! *regard qui tue* hahah

 **Facebook:** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews** anonymes  
 **Berenice:** Oh :( Je suis triste que tu ne pardonnes pas à Harry, mais je comprends ton point de vue :p Il ne la retrouvera pas de suite ne t'en fais pas... Un peu de Charlie / Hermione avant héhé  
 **Guest:** Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les Harry méchants, je n'aurais pas su le faire comme ça ^^  
 **pititeLili:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite :p

Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir ! :D *cœurs*

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

Ce furent les coups de bec intempestifs contre sa fenêtre qui réveillèrent Hermione. Grimaçant en ouvrant les yeux, elle se maudit d'avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux avant de se mettre au lit la veille. Foutu soleil.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! Grommela-t-elle lorsque les tapements reprirent.

À peine eut-elle ouvert la fenêtre qu'une magnifique chouette au plumage mordoré s'engouffra dans la pièce, lâcha le courrier sur la tête d'Hermione et alla se percher sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. La jeune femme la fusilla du regard en la pointant du doigt.

\- Tu es très mal élevée, tu le sais !? Quelqu'un devrait vraiment t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

L'oiseau émit un petit hululement vexé en battant des ailes.

\- C'est cela, oui, répliqua Hermione en ramassant la lettre qui était tombée au sol.

Elle la plaça sur le haut de la pile qui recouvrait le petit meuble sous la fenêtre et se détourna pour aller se préparer un thé. C'était sans compter sur la chouette qui hulula violemment, vola jusqu'à la pile, attrapa sa lettre et fit tomber le reste. Elle alla ensuite lâcher, à nouveau, l'enveloppe sur la tête d'Hermione.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête !? Je ne lirai pas cette lettre parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! Et regarde-moi tout ce bazar maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en avisant la pile répandue par terre.

A raison d'au moins trois enveloppes par jour depuis dix jours, il y en avait un joli paquet. Elle les avait toutes posées là en attendant de savoir quoi en faire. Les lire ? Les utiliser pour raviver son feu de cheminée ? La seconde option la séduisait particulièrement.

Elle se releva, retourna à la confection de son thé, mais dû encore s'arrêter lorsque la chouette se mit à voler autour de sa tête en hululant.

\- Cela suffit, maintenant ! Arrête de me tourner autour comme ça ! Cria-t-elle.

La chouette poussa un cri plus aigu avant d'attraper l'enveloppe qu'elle venait d'apporter pour la lâcher, une troisième fois, sur la tête d'Hermione.

\- Argh ! Très bien, je vais le lire ton maudit courrier ! Mais arrête de crier ! Gronda la jeune femme

Fier de lui, le volatile hulula de telle façon qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il riait et alla se reposer sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau.

Hermione soupira lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture en patte de mouches de son meilleur ami. Elle allait pour la repousser lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la chouette. Grognant de frustration, elle l'ouvrit.

La lettre n'était pas bien grande, une demi-page à peine.

 _« Hermione,_

 _J'espère que la chouette ne t'a pas trop importunée, mais il m'en fallait une têtue qui ferait tout pour te remettre ce courrier. Ne me lance pas ton regard noir, après dix jours de silence radio, j'ai décidé d'employer les grands moyens. Et puis lorsque je l'ai vue dans la ménagerie, j'ai tout de suite compris que cette chouette serait parfaite pour cela. Elle s'appelle Lizzie, je lui ai donné ce nom en référence à Elizabeth Bennet², j'imagine que tu sais de laquelle je parle, vu son tempérament. Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que, dorénavant, Lizzie t'appartient. Elle te tiendra compagnie et puis ce sera plus pratique pour toi que de toujours aller à la poste._

 _Enfin bref. J'aimerais te voir, que l'on discute. Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que je t'ai trahie, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais au courant de ce qu'il se passait, oui, mais depuis la veille seulement. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Ron et Ginny. J'avais exigé qu'ils t'en parlent avant la cérémonie, auquel cas, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Ils avaient promis, mais ils m'ont berné aussi. Ginny a tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas te parler. Si tu y réfléchis un peu, tu te souviendras que plusieurs fois, je suis venu frapper à la porte de votre chambre avant de finalement partir voler._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé, Hermione, crois-moi. Peut-on se voir ? Dis-moi simplement où tu te trouves et je viendrais, où que tu sois._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Harry »_

Ainsi donc il ne lui avait pas caché toute cette histoire comme elle l'avait pensé... En même temps, elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer non plus.

Mi-soulagée mi-honteuse, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit en reniflant bruyamment. Un poids sur son épaule suivit d'un petit hululement attira alors son attention. En tournant la tête, son regard tomba dans celui doré de la chouette.

\- Tiens, je t'avais presque oublié toi. Ainsi donc tu t'appelles Lizzie.

Hululement et bruissement d'ailes.

\- Il parait que je suis ta nouvelle maîtresse. Tu crois qu'on va réussir à s'entendre toi et moi ?

Hululement et bruissement d'ailes.

\- Harry a raison quand il écrit que tu as un sacré caractère en tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu de chouette aussi têtue que toi.

Hululement fier.

\- Bienvenue chez toi Lizzie.

Hermione approcha sa main et la chouette tendit la tête pour quémander une caresse. La jeune femme sourit, cette chouette était vraiment un sacré phénomène.

\- Eh bien ma grande, que dirais-tu de te reposer un peu le temps que je prenne une douche puis que je réponde à Harry ?

La concernée mordilla le lobe de son oreille, ce qui la fit rire, puis retourna se percher sur le haut de la chaise de bureau. Après lui avoir donné de l'eau et un biscuit sec trouvé dans son sac à main, Hermione se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard, fin prête pour la journée, elle s'installa pour écrire.

 _"Harry,_

 _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas³. J'ai besoin d'être seule encore quelque temps. Je te ferais signe quand je serais prête à te parler._

 _Hermione. "_

Sous l'eau chaude de sa douche, elle avait longtemps hésité à inviter Harry à la rejoindre, mais avait finalement pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Premièrement, cela lui ferait du bien de se tenir éloignée de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Ron et clairement, Harry faisait partie de ce tout. Deuxièmement, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour la tâche qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectuer.

Après s'être relue une fois, elle confia sa réponse à Lizzie et la suivie du regard quand elle s'envola par la fenêtre. Lorsque la chouette eut totalement disparu de l'horizon, elle alla finir de se préparer son fameux thé. Et c'est donc le nez dans sa tasse qu'elle se remémora les évènements de ces derniers jours.

Les premières septante-deux³ heures après le fiasco du mariage, Hermione s'était enfermée dans la chambre la plus poussiéreuse du premier hôtel moldu qu'elle avait trouvé. Isolée par plusieurs sortilèges, elle avait laissé sortir tout son trop-plein d'émotions. Elle avait d'abord pleuré puis ri, crié puis s'était tue, elle avait frappé les murs puis avait déprimé dans son lit. Il fallait que cela sorte et elle s'était laissée trois jours pour cela, pas un de plus, parce que Hermione Granger ne se laissait pas abattre. Jamais. Hermione Granger en avait déjà vu de bien pires et s'en était toujours remis. Certes, elle avait toujours pu compter sur ses amis et aujourd'hui, elle serait seule, mais elle pouvait le faire.

Le matin du quatrième jour, elle s'était donc levée avec le soleil, avait pris une douche, commandé le petit-déjeuner et s'était installée à table pour réfléchir.

Que faire à présent ? Elle était forte et s'en sortirait, mais elle avait malgré tout besoin de prendre du recul. Aussi, il était hors de question de retourner dans le Londres sorcier.

Elle avait tout d'abord envisagé de se rendre en Afrique, elle qui avait toujours rêvé de visiter ce continent, que cela soit pour les paysages ou pour en apprendre d'avantage sur la culture et les traditions. Elle rêvait depuis toujours d'y mettre un jour les pieds. Elle avait donc attrapé du parchemin et une plume dans le but de mettre par écrit ses idées lorsqu'elle avait pensé à ses parents. Eux aussi avaient un jour rêvé de voyager, de visiter de belles contrées, celles de l'Australie en l'occurrence.

Délaissant temporairement ce qu'elle faisait pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre, elle s'était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas penser eux tant cela lui était encore douloureux.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de les retrouver, pensant que le sort qu'elle leur avait lancé était irréversible. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait fait ses études de Médicomagie, elle savait que, si et seulement si, le sort était bien effectué, il était possible de le contrer. Les cas comme celui du Professeur Lockhart, qui avait reçu le sortilège par erreur, en revanche, étaient définitif (4).

Et si elle les retrouvait ? Et si elle profitait justement de ce besoin de s'éloigner pour partir à la recherche de ses parents ?

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait finalement faire. L'Afrique pouvait bien encore attendre un peu. Prise d'une soudaine frénésie, elle avait rassemblé ses effets personnels et avait directement transplané pour Sainte Mangouste.

Sur place, elle avait demandé à voir son supérieur et lui avait demandé un congé sans solde. Bien que surpris, l'homme avait fini par accepter. Premièrement, on ne refuse rien à une héroïne de guerre et, deuxièmement, il était au courant, comme tout le monde, du fiasco qu'avait été sa cérémonie de mariage. La pauvre petite avait bien besoin de vacances, avait-il pensé.

Hermione s'était ensuite rendue au Ministère de la Magie pour réserver une place pour le prochain Portoloin en partance pour l'Australie. Chanceuse, elle avait appris qu'il partait le soir-même.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle était installée dans la salle d'attente, le nez dans un bouquin, lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que les employés du département des transports murmuraient à son sujet. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive la phrase _« Combien crois-tu qu'on payerait pour une info pareille ?_ _»_ Outrée, Hermione avait exigé à voir le directeur sur le champ.

Monstrueusement gêné, l'homme lui avait affirmé que personne n'enfreindrait le secret professionnel, mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot, les gens étaient toujours avides de cancans et plus encore lorsqu'ils pouvaient en retirer quelques gallions. Elle avait alors prévenu le directeur que, si jamais l'information sur sa destination sortait de ses murs, elle poursuivrait le service entier en justice.

La prenant très au sérieux et souhaitant montré sa bonne foi, il avait fait rassembler tout son personnel pour leur faire signer un document attestant de leur discrétion, auquel cas, ils se verraient démis de leur fonction et contraint à payer une amende faramineuse. Cela avait eu le mérite d'en faire blêmir plus d'un.

Satisfaite et pas peu fière, Hermione était ensuite retournée à son livre en attendant le départ du Portoloin. Ça avait du bon, parfois, d'être une _"héroïne"._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

² Elizabeth Bennet, pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas est un des personnages principaux du roman "Orgueil et Préjugés" de Jane Austen. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle a un sacré caractère ! Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement ce livre. Puis si vous n'aimez pas lire autre chose qu'Harry Potter, il y a l'adaptation en film, qui n'est pas mal du tout. Elizabeth y est interprétée par Keira Knightley. :)  
³ "Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas", vous avez déjà vu ce film ? Il est juste... Je n'ai pas de mots. Je pleure à chaque fois. Je vous le conseille aussi.  
(4) Septante-deux = Soixante-douze :p Je suis belge héhé  
(5) Dans cette fic, comme dans les films, Hermione a lancé un « Oubliettes » à ses parents.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais que la fin est assez bizarre et subite, mais une fois de plus j'ai dû couper le chapitre en plusieurs morceaux et c'était finalement ce qui était le moins étrange. Vous comprendrez en voyant le suivant.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

 **Des bisous !**


	10. Chapitre IX

**Bom dia les Chats !**

Vous allez bien ? Perso, je suis toujours malade, et ça descend sur les bronches. En gros : ça puuuuuue ! xD

 **/!** **\** Ce chapitre est un plus long que les autres comme vous le verrez. Mais ne vous y habituez pas ! J'aurai pu le couper, mais vous comprendrez que ça aurait été compliqué. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point-là quand même :p Quoique quand je vois comme j'ai fini le suivant, qui est plus court en plus... Disons que vous me haïrez dimanche matin xD

 **Facebook:** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews** anonymes **  
** **Berenice** : Ahhh ! Je suis contente ! Ça va attendre encore un peu, tu verras :p Et puis oui, il va prendre ses distances :) Oui c'est vrai qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose dans le chapitre précédent, mais il faut bien des chapitres de ce genre de temps en temps. Histoire de poser le décor, toussa toussa :p

 **MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vous me faites bien rire des fois :p**

Oh et puis, je voudrais une nouvelle fois souhaiter à BrownieJune, toutes mes félicitations ! Figurez-vous que notre Coquillette a accouché hier soir ! Hihiiii *cœur, cœur, cœur*. Ma Marion, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde dans cette nouvelle vie à trois... cinq, on oublie pas les filles ! :p *avalanche de cœurs*

 ** **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]****

 **Bonne lecture ! :D  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

Si les mois de juillet et d'août étaient synonymes d'été dans l'hémisphère nord, en Australie, dans l'hémisphère sud, c'était l'hiver. Et, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de neige, les températures ne dépassaient que rarement les seize degrés. Un véritable choc thermique pour quelqu'un quittant un pays où une canicule faisait parler d'elle ! N'ayant emporté que sa valise initialement prévue pour son voyage de noces et qui ne contenait que des robes légères, Hermione s'était tout de suite rendue dans la première boutique de prêt-à-porter qu'elle avait trouvé. C'est donc chargée de nombreux sacs de vêtements chauds qu'elle s'était mise à la recherche d'une chambre d'hôtel. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée, elle s'y était fait couler un bon bain d'eau chaude. Sa peau était rouge écrevisse et toute fripée lorsqu'elle en était sortie, mais elle se sentait définitivement mieux. Elle avait ensuite envisagé d'aller se balader un petit peu, mais s'était finalement laissé tenter par la fin de son livre.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, elle s'était rendue au bureau de police le plus proche.  
Se présentant comme une fille venant d'apprendre qu'elle avait été adoptée, à la mort de ses parents adoptifs, elle avait demandé si l'on pouvait la renseigner sur Wendell et Monica Wilkins, ses prétendus parents biologiques. Une pauvre petite orpheline pouvait-elle obtenir l'adresse ou ne serait-ce que le numéro de téléphone de sa dernière famille sur Terre ? Elle avait supplié, les yeux larmoyants, priant pour ne pas éclater de rire. La standardiste, émue, l'avait redirigée vers l'agent qualifié pour ces situations, dans le fond du poste de police.

Au moment où elle l'avait aperçu, Hermione avait tout de suite pressenti qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce personnage. Et pour cause. L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'avait détaillée de la tête aux pieds dans un regard lubrique puis s'était tourné vers son ordinateur avant de lui poser plusieurs questions. À chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, il se mettait à fixer sa poitrine, les yeux brillants. Monstrueusement mal à l'aise, Hermione s'était mordu la langue presque jusqu'au sang pour ne pas faire de remarques cinglantes. « Tu as besoin de ces infos, tais-toi. » S'était-elle répétée à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque, enfin, il lui avait tendu un petit morceau de papier, elle le lui avait presque arraché des mains et s'en était allée rapidement.

Tout ça, c'était il y a cinq jours.

À l'heure actuelle, Lizzie devait être partie depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et son thé était devenu froid. Hermione soupira, elle devait se remuer.

Même si elle avait trouvé l'adresse de ses parents dès le premier jour, merci la magie, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller à leur rencontre. Vous parlez d'une Gryffondor ! Mais elle avait tellement peur... Lui pardonneraient-ils d'avoir altéré leurs mémoires ? De les avoir en quelque sorte manipulés ? De leur avoir caché la guerre et son implication à elle ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle souhaitait avoir des réponses, mais en même temps qu'elle redoutait de poser. Alors elle les avait observés.

Ils vivaient à présent dans un petit quartier résidentiel assez semblable à celui dans lequel ils vivaient en Angleterre. La maison l'était aussi d'ailleurs : une grande cuisine ouverte sur le séjour, deux chambres, un petit jardin avec balancelle à l'arrière, un grand garage avec un atelier bricolage pour son père. Vraiment très semblable.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'ils rentraient du travail, les Granger/Wilkins suivaient le même rituel : ils cuisinaient ensemble, mangeaient à la lueur des chandelles tout en discutant de leur journée puis s'installaient dans le salon pour une heure ou deux. Parfois, ils lisaient, côte à côte, parfois, ils regardaient un film. Sa mère posait alors sa tête sur les genoux de son père.

En ce qui concernait le travail, il était comique de constater que même dans leur nouvelle vie, ils étaient dentistes. Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient destinés à pratiquer ce métier.

La jeune femme soupira. Cinq jours qu'elle les suivait dans leur quotidien et, force était de constater, qu'ils étaient heureux. Avait-elle le droit de réapparaître dans leur vie après tout ce temps ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre la table, avant de la taper quelques fois dessus.

\- Mais. Qu'est-ce. Que. Je. Dois. Faire !? Demanda-t-elle tout haut, ponctuant chaque mot par un coup de tête.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, son front était rouge et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à sa question. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir Harry à ses côtés. Elle avait vraiment été bête de lui répondre qu'elle souhaitait être seule, parce que là tout de suite, maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée et qu'elle n'avait pas de chouette virevoltant autour de sa tête, elle souhaitait plus que tout avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Avisant le tas de lettres tout près d'elle, elle tendit paresseusement le bras et attrapa le tout pour les feuilleter. "Harry, Ron, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Harry, R..." Tiens, elle ne connaissait pas cette écriture. Intriguée, elle la retourna, mais le destinataire n'était pas inscrit au dos. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et si c'était Ron ou Ginny qui avait écrit avec une plume permettant de changer l'écriture ? Ils n'iraient quand même pas jusque-là, si ? Après tout, ils avaient déjà été bien loin dans la manipulation... Son cœur se pinça.

Chassant les mauvaises pensées qui commençaient à envahir son esprit, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lut la signature en bas de la page.

 _« Salut Hermione,_

 _Tu avais dit que tu écrirais, j'attends toujours. Prends-le comme un reproche, s'en est un._

 _Ma mère me harcèle littéralement pour savoir si j'ai eu de tes nouvelles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imagine, mais j'ai fini par décider de t'écrire. Et je t'en prie, je t'ordonnerai presque même, de me répondre ! N'importe quoi, mais réponds-moi, qu'elle me laisse tranquille, par Merlin ! Mon patron va finir par me virer si un hibou débarque encore dans la réserve. Les dragons sont ingérables et s'agitent à leur approche. Ce qui n'est pas l'idéal lorsque, justement, on essaye de les garder tranquilles pour les soigner ! De ce fait, si tu pouvais privilégier la cheminette pour me répondre, ce serait formidable. Je suis chez moi tous les jours avant 6h30, ensuite entre 13 et 13h15 pour le déjeuner et puis à partir de 21h30. Tu peux toujours tenter de me joindre entre-temps, mais je ne te promets rien du tout. »_

 _À très bientôt, (tu as intérêt!)_

 _Charlie._

 _PS : mon adresse de cheminette est la suivante, Charlie Weasley, Roumanie, Réserve Regele Aerului*, baraquement 4.»_

Hermione relut la lettre deux fois avant de se laisser aller dans un éclat de rire nerveux. Ce Weasley n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata qu'il était 9h55 du matin. Bien. Combien d'heures de décalage y avait-il entre l'Australie et la Roumanie déjà ? ... Déjà ? Comme si elle l'avait su un jour ! Se moquant d'elle-même, elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à l'accueil de l'hôtel. En arrivant à Sydney, elle avait tiré au sort pour savoir si, pile, elle prendrait une chambre côté moldu ou face, du côté sorcier. C'était tombé sur pile.

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous avez une connexion internet ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune réceptionniste occupée à lire un magasine people tout en mâchant ouvertement un chewing-gum

 _« Ferme ta bouche quand tu rumines, on dirait une vache au bord de la route._ _»_ Pensa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Depuis qu'elle louait sa chambre ici, elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme faire autre chose que mâcher et lire ses magazines. La moindre des choses aurait été qu'elle compense son allure en accueillant correctement les clients, mais ce n'était même pas le cas. À la place de son patron, il y a longtemps qu'Hermione lui aurait remonté les bretelles... Et fait mettre une jupe plus longue... Et se laver les cheveux... Et se laver les dents aussi tiens, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Merlin, c'était bien son haleine qui sentait si fort l'alcool à travers le chewing-gum mentholé ? Hermione retroussa son nez, vraiment gênée par l'odeur.

La femme lui indiqua une petite salle du doigt, sur la gauche puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Hermione faillit la supplier de la garder fermée.

\- Vous avez droit à une demi-heure par jour.

\- Merci ! S'exclama la sorcière en s'éloignant rapidement.

Pour toute réponse, la réceptionniste fit éclater une bulle de chewing-gum. Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée. Vraiment, si elle était la patronne de cette femme, soit elle lui ferait prendre des cours de savoir-vivre, soit elle l'aurait virée tout simplement. Peut-être les deux en fait.

Internet lui apprit que cinq heures décalaient ce pays de celui où Charlie se trouvait. Si elle se dépêchait de trouver une cheminée connectée au réseau, elle pourrait lui parler avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Elle remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre, rassembla ses maigres biens d'un « Failamalle » bien senti et quitta l'établissement après avoir réglé son séjour auprès de Miss Chewing-gum.

\- Charlie Weasley, Roumanie, Réserve Regele aerului, baraquement 4 ! Tenta encore une fois Hermione.

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle tentait toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables de prononcer le nom de la réserve, sans succès. Et naturellement, la connexion ne se ferait que lorsque la prononciation serait la bonne. Rageuse, elle se mit à crier.

\- Charlie Weasley, Roumanie, Réserve Regele Aerului, baraquement 4 ! Tu vas fonctionner bon sang !?

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire de gueuler comme ça à seulement 6h du mat' !? S'écria soudain une voix dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter Hermione

\- Charlie ! Oh Merlin, Charlie, je suis désolée ! Mais c'est le nom de ta réserve, voilà dix minutes que j'essaie de le prononcer !

\- Hermione !?

Un grognement suivit. Elle entendit ensuite vaguement un bruit de froissement, le son caractéristique que fait une ceinture lorsqu'on la boucle et un long bâillement avant que la tête endormie de Charlie Weasley n'apparaisse dans la cheminée.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas passer de ce côté ? J'ai eu une longue journée hier et j'ai beaucoup trop mal aux genoux pour dire de rester dans cette position.

\- C'est faisable de si loin ? S'étonna la jeune femme

Charlie ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les sourcils l'air de dire _« Si je te le dis !_ _»_

\- Mais alors pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas plus souvent au Terrier ?!

\- Parce que je n'en n'ai pas l'envie, voilà tout. Bon, tu viens ?

\- Charlie, il m'a vraiment fallu dix minutes pour trouver comment prononcer ton adresse et c'était au pif. Je serais incapable de la répéter comme ça.

Le rouquin soupira bruyamment avant de lui demander son adresse à elle. La seconde suivante, il était à ses côtés, dans la chambre d'hôtel côté sorcier qu'elle venait de louer. Plus spacieuse que la précédente, il sembla toutefois à Hermione qu'elle venait soudainement de rétrécir. Et pour cause, un Charlie Weasley vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean élimé, les yeux encore embués de sommeil et la tignasse désordonnée, ça prend de la place. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle le détailla alors qu'il s'époussetait en grognant contre le système de poudre de cheminette.

Là où ses frères étaient très grands et fins, Charlie était légèrement plus petit, bien que toujours plus grand qu'elle, mais également plus musclé. S'ils possédaient la couleur typique de la famille Weasley, ses cheveux à lui, coupés au menton, tiraient plutôt sur l'auburn que sur le roux flamboyant. Quant à ses yeux, Merlin. Tout en restant bleus, ils étaient néanmoins plus foncés, plus sombres, plus mystérieux que ceux de n'importe quel autre Weasley à la connaissance d'Hermione. Sur l'entièreté de son bras gauche, on pouvait voir le tatouage d'un dragon. Intriguée, elle fit un pas en avant pour le regarder de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un Magyar à pointes et on aurait pu croire, à s'y méprendre, qu'il s'agissait précisément de celui que Harry avait affronté en quatrième année. Les traits étaient fins, précis, sans ratures, magnifiques.

Particulièrement gêné par cette inspection en règle, Charlie se racla doucement la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter une nouvelle fois Hermione.

 _« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ma grande !?_ _»_ Se fustigea-t-elle elle-même, tout en rougissant furieusement.

\- Hum. Pardon, je... Il est magnifique ce tatouage, je... Euh... Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit Charlie en souriant.

Un silence gêné se plaça alors entre eux et Hermione s'en serait tapé la tête aux murs. _Non, mais quelle idiote !_ Charlie quant à lui, les bras croisés, en profitait pour la scruter à son tour... Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Sur dix jours, il était plus que clair qu'elle n'avait pas dû énormément dormir. Les yeux cernés, le visage pâle et légèrement creusé, elle n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Laissant glisser son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme, il put remarquer qu'elle avait maigri. Merlin, comment pouvait-on sérieusement perdre autant de kilos en à peine plus d'une semaine ?! _« Apprends que tu es cocu depuis des mois, le jour de ton mariage et que tes amis étaient au courant, fuis ensuite, seul, dans un autre pays pour retrouver tes parents sans savoir s'ils te pardonneront un jour, ajoute à cela toutes les incertitudes quant à l'avenir et on verra si tu ne perdras pas quelques écailles, dragonnier !_ _»_ Fit une voix ironique dans la tête de Charlie.

\- Vu comme ça... Marmonna Charlie en grimaçant

Malheureusement, Hermione l'entendit et ces mots, accompagnés de la grimace après qu'il l'ait reluqué ouvertement, furent mal interprétés. À son tour, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit un pas en arrière en détournant le regard. La déception et une douce colère commençaient à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il !? Si le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait lui était si dérangeant, qu'il s'en aille ! Une boule en travers de la gorge, elle souffla et dit sèchement :

\- Alors comme tu le vois, je vais bien. Tu peux retourner pour l'écrire à Molly, elle te laissera tranquille après ça. Ou non, tu sais quoi ? Je lui écrirais moi-même, ainsi, tu n'auras plus à te déranger pour moi.

Le changement radical dans le comportement d'Hermione déstabilisa Charlie. Qu'avait-il donc, encore, fait ?

\- Euh, Hermione, ça va ?

\- À merveille, merci.

De plus en plus perplexe, il voulut pour approfondir la question, mais elle le coupa :

\- Écoute, Charlie, je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, ça n'arrivera plus, crois-moi. Tu peux retourner auprès de tes dragons, j'ai des choses à faire de toute façon.

Charlie était à présent complètement vexé. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui parler de cette façon ? Hochant la tête, il tourna les talons en levant la main brièvement et sèchement en signe de salut puis disparu quelques secondes plus tard dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent alors et les larmes qu'elle retenait jusque-là ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

Après avoir fixé l'âtre pendant un moment, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se plaça face au miroir sur pied.

Elle avait vu la grimace qu'il avait fait après l'avoir reluqué. Elle l'avait entendu marmonner _« Vu comme ça »_. Eh bien, vu comme ça, quoi ? Vu comme ça, il était normal que Ronald soit allé voir ailleurs, c'est ça ? La rancœur lui étreignit le cœur.

Elle s'était laissée trois jours pour déprimer et pleurer, après qu'elle eut quitté la cérémonie de mariage, mais force était de constater que cela n'était pas suffisant. Parce qu'elle était fatiguée, épuisée de ne pas dormir. Parce que si la journée, elle était assez occupée pour ne pas penser à sa relation brisée, la nuit, seule dans le grand lit, elle ne pouvait qu'y penser. Et ça la rongeait, Merlin que ça la rongeait.

Bien souvent, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir du lit et de tout briser sur son passage. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé et étudié pendant trois ans, mais il fallait bien ça pour qu'elle devienne une Médicomage qualifiée. Ron le savait que cela lui tenait à cœur pourtant, il savait que ce ne serait que pour trois ans. N'est-ce pas ?

En plus, sans vouloir faire de reproches, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'avait poussé à quoique ce soit. Elle lui avait laissé du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il souhaitait faire et elle ne l'avait pas incommodé avec les tâches ménagères, quitte à les faire elle-même lorsqu'elle rentrait épuisée de ses journées de cours. Alors elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que justement, elle aurait dû le bousculer ? Peut-être que justement, il avait interprété cela comme un désintérêt de sa part ? Peut-être... Hermione ne savait pas. Ron était retourné dans les bras de Lavande et elle n'en avait rien vu. Ou tout du moins pas avant récemment.

À l'approche du mariage, Ron était devenu encore plus nerveux et distant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Troublée par ce changement et ne supportant plus de le voir partir sans excuses valables, Hermione l'avait suivi jusque chez Lavande. Elle avait ensuite patienté, pendant près d'une heure, cachée par un sortilège de désillusion, qu'il ressorte. Lorsque la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte et qu'elle les avait vu s'embrasser sur le seuil, le cœur d'Hermione s'était brisé.

Elle était alors rentrée en transplanant et s'était servie un verre de whisky pur feu. Surpris, Ron lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas en rentrant, à peine quelques minutes après elle. Elle lui avait souri, siphonné son verre, répondu qu'elle avait simplement besoin de boire un coup et s'était resservie. Il l'avait laissée là et était monté se coucher en haussant les épaules.

Étant une femme de réflexion plus que d'action, Hermione s'était donnée la nuit pour réfléchir. Malheureusement, le lendemain, à part une bonne gueule de bois et une mine affreuse, elle n'avait rien trouvé dans le whisky. Elle avait alors fait le choix, stupide maintenant qu'elle y pensait, de ne rien dire et d'attendre... En priant pour que ce qu'elle avait vu était en réalité un baiser d'adieu, qu'ils avaient peut-être eu une aventure, mais que c'était terminé. Une femme amoureuse peut trouver toutes sortes de justifications, vraiment. En tout cas, elle aurait pu vivre avec cette explication.

Puis elle avait surpris les échanges de regards entre les deux amants, le matin de la cérémonie. L'évidence lui était alors apparue : ils s'aimaient, réellement. Et elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça. Elle avait donc mis fin à toute cette mascarade puisque Ron n'avait manifestement pas eu le courage de le faire.

Une question, cependant, la taraudait plus que tout autre chose : pourquoi l'avait-il demandé en mariage si cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il la trompait ? Elle avait pensé dans un premier temps qu'il souhaitait peut-être les garder toutes les deux, mais Lavande était au courant et elle n'était définitivement pas le genre de femme à partager sur le long terme. Même si ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait rendue beaucoup plus calme et timide, Hermione aurait donné sa baguette à casser qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté d'être une roue de secours. Cela n'avait donc aucun sens.

La réponse la plus plausible qui était alors venue à l'esprit d'Hermione était que si Ron ne l'avait pas quittée, c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait pitié, et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir finir vieille fille. L'idée l'avait mise en colère de nouveau, d'autant plus qu'elle se faisait pitié elle-même. Se laisser aller de la sorte ne lui ressemblait pas et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait la dégoûtait.

Chaque soir, au moment d'aller se coucher, elle remuait tout cela dans sa tête et ne trouvait pas le sommeil avant le lever du jour. C'est ce qui faisait que Charlie l'ait trouvé dans ce si piteux état.

Se secouant, Hermione sécha ses larmes, se rinça le visage et retourna dans la chambre. Sur un petit morceau de parchemin, elle nota à Molly Weasley qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle lui demanda également de faire passer le mot à son fils et sa fille afin qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle ne voulait plus recevoir de hibou et n'y répondrait de toute façon plus. Hermione ne donna pas d'informations sur le lieu où elle se trouvait ni sur la durée de son exil.

Une fois la lettre pliée et glissée dans l'enveloppe, la jeune femme attrapa son sac, sa veste et sorti.

* * *

 **Ahhhh !** Alors ? C'est compliqué une femme n'est-ce pas hahah

* Regele aerului signifie « Roi des airs » en roumain. Merci Google Traduction !

 **Des bisous !**


	11. Chapitre X

**Bom dia les Chats !**

Vous allez bien ? Perso, j'ai été gâtée :p Le 12, on fêtera nos 6 ans avec mon Amoureux Chéri et il m'a offert mon cadeau à l'avance: les deux premiers tomes de la version illustrée des HP ! J'en ai pleuré ! Et d'après lui, je suis restée pendant un bon quart d'heure à les caresser avec une expression fascinée sur le visage xDD Il aime se foutre de moi, mais il était tout aussi béat devant ses cadeaux :p Et je ne lui ai même pas encore tout offert, je créé un "Bocal 365", vous connaissez ? Il le recevra à la bonne date celui-là... Parce qu'il n'est pas fini xD

BREF. J'arrête de raconter ma vie.

 **/!** **\** Je vous ai prévenu dans le précédent chapitre, et je vous le répète, celui-ci sera plus court. Je vais me faire incendier xD

 **Facebook:** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews** **anonymes**  
 **Berenice:** Il va comprendre, mais il lui faut un petit peu de temps... C'est un homme quand même, faut pas trop en demander non plus. xD Je déconne hein. Vous aurez son point de vue mercredi, avec ses réflexions toussa toussa. En attendant, on continue sur Hermione.

Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez, mais MERCI pour vos reviews. *cœurs*

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

Dehors, le temps était couvert, mais cela n'empêchait visiblement pas les sorciers australiens d'envahir l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse anglais. Après être passée par la poste et avoir écarquillé les yeux en apprenant le prix que lui coûterait l'envoi de sa lettre, Hermione se rendit à l'adresse de ses parents. Si elle avait envie de visiter un peu, le besoin de voir ses proches, même de loin, était encore plus fort tant elle se sentait seule. Ainsi, comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle savait où les trouver, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans le petit parc situé en face de leur maison.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque, perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle réalisa subitement que sa mère venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Sous le choc, elle ne pouvait que la fixer, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant petit à petit.

\- Voilà presque une semaine que l'on vous voit partout, mon mari et moi. Où que l'on aille, vous êtes là aussi, commença la femme, nous aimerions savoir à quoi cela rime.

Hermione ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer plusieurs fois. Et lorsqu'enfin, elle réussit à prononcer quelques mots, ce ne furent que des balbutiements.

\- Je... Euh... En fait... Je...

Face à elle, la femme fronçait les sourcils sur ses grands yeux chocolat si semblables aux siens. A présent qu'elle la voyait de près, Hermione pouvait constater qu'elle avait quelques rides supplémentaires sur le front, et autour des yeux, cela n'enlevait toutefois rien à sa beauté.

\- Écoutez mademoiselle, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer à nous suivre de la sorte, mais mon mari est prêt à appeler la police.

Le ton était calme, mais Hermione pouvait aisément affirmer que sa mère était sérieuse. Cela ne délia pas sa langue pour autant. Parce que pendant que la femme la scrutait sérieusement, elle était, elle, en plein combat intérieur. Que dire ? Que faire ? Était-elle prête à affronter la colère de ses parents lorsqu'ils auraient tout appris ? Et s'ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'elle après cela, comment le vivrait-elle ? Très mal, c'était certain. Il valait peut-être mieux laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient actuellement et qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle serait dorénavant seule...

\- Très bien, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenue, fit soudain la voix de madame Grang... Wilkins

\- Non Maman, attends ! S'écria alors Hermione, affolée de la voir s'en aller, avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche

Comme dans un film, la femme se retourna lentement, faisant voleter ces boucles brunes tellement dont avait hérité Hermione, pour fixer celle-ci, la mine ahurie.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Je... Je... C'est compliqué...

\- Eh bien, j'ai tout mon temps, j'attends vos explications.

Se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, Hermione se traitait d'idiote. Elle n'avait plus le choix à présent, elle devait leur dire. Mais ses deux parents devaient être ensemble pour qu'elle puisse jeter le sort. Comment réussirait-elle à les convaincre de les faire entrer chez eux alors qu'ils avaient l'air de la prendre pour une dégénérée qui les suivait où qu'ils aillent ?

\- Votre mari devrait être présent également, finit-elle par dire. Cela le concerne aussi.

De surprise, la femme passa à suspicieuse.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous allons laisser entrer une inco...

\- Nous pouvons venir ici, dans le parc, ou dans un autre endroit public de votre choix, la coupa Hermione, tant que nous pouvons y être tranquille...

Après l'avoir scrutée pendant encore quelques secondes, Madame Wilkins acquiesça et lui demanda de l'attendre là. Hermione inspira alors une grande goulée d'air, se rendant compte qu'elle avait suspendu sa respiration en attendant la réponse de sa mère. Elle en était à tenter de réciter plusieurs façons d'annoncer les choses lorsque le couple sortit de la maison. « Bien, on y est. » Hésitant entre les rejoindre ou restée assise sur le banc, elle se leva finalement, mais resta sur place. Un bon compromis.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Wilkins, dit-elle lorsque l'homme et la femme se furent arrêtés à quelques pas d'elle

\- Ah parce qu'en plus, vous connaissez nos noms ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, ses yeux foncés lançant des éclairs.

Hermione se mit une claque mentale, prit une grande respiration et demanda :

\- Vous préférez rester ici ou aller ailleurs ?

\- Ici me semble parfait.

Le ton était sec. Tremblante, la jeune femme jeta un œil aux alentours et constata qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle pourrait donc sortir sa baguette sans risque le moment venu, c'était parfait. Elle hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le banc d'une table de pic nique. Le couple s'installa en face d'elle, toujours très soupçonneux.

\- Bien, alors voilà. Je vous demanderai seulement de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout, parce que si ce que j'ai à vous dire ne sera pas facile à entendre, il ne le sera pas non plus à dire... Et puis, il vous faudra garder l'esprit ouvert aussi. Surtout, gardez l'esprit ouvert en fait, insista-t-elle nerveusement

Comme ils acceptaient d'un hochement de tête, elle se lança et ne laissa rien passer. Elle leur confia être une sorcière, elle leur parla de la guerre et, elle leur expliqua que pour le bien de ses parents, elle leur avait modifié la mémoire. Elle insista sur le fait qu'ils lui manquaient terriblement et qu'elle était venue ici en Australie pour les retrouver suite au fiasco de son mariage. Après avoir encore donné quelques détails, elle en arriva inévitablement à leur révéler qu'ils étaient ses parents et qu'elle était ici pour leur rendre la mémoire.

Si leurs sourcils s'étaient froncés plusieurs fois et si leurs visages étaient passés par plusieurs couleurs, les Wilkins n'avaient cependant pas prononcé un mot.

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes maintenant qu'Hermione avait terminé son récit et qu'elle attendait leurs réactions. Cinq minutes qu'elle fixait le même écart entre deux planches de bois sur la table et que le couple la regardait silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle perçut du mouvement du côté de sa mère, Hermione jeta un œil dans sa direction et son cœur s'affola lorsqu'elle la vit s'éloigner dans le parc. Elle tourna la tête vers son père et l'homme lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

\- Si vous nous avez effacé, ou modifié la mémoire, que sais-je, le corps de ma femme, lui, n'a en rien changé, commença-t-il, le regard un peu vague, comme s'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Après nous être marié, après être devenu ce que nous rêvions d'être professionnellement et après avoir réalisé notre rêve en venant vivre ici, tout ce qu'il nous manquait était un joli petit mélange de nous deux. Nous avons toujours souhaité avoir un enfant

Il s'arrêta un instant et Hermione le vit regarder sa femme avec une expression intense dans le regard. Il l'aimait profondément, ça crevait les yeux.

\- Il y a près de trois ans, nous sommes allé voir un médecin parce que nous n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant. Après plusieurs examens, il s'est avéré que je n'étais pas stérile, donc cela venait de ma femme. Nous sommes donc allé chez un gynécologue réputé pour ce genre de situation. Il l'a examinée puis nous a demandés si nous lui faisions une blague. Il a dû remarquer notre incompréhension parce qu'il a fini par s'expliquer : elle avait déjà eu un. Naturellement, nous avons affirmé que non, nous n'avions pas d'enfant, et cela l'a intrigué. Nous pensons qu'il a crû qu'elle était peut-être en plein déni et/ou dérangée psychologiquement. Pour ce spécialiste, il était clair qu'elle avait été enceinte et qu'elle avait accouché. Il a alors demandé un autre avis médical et quand son diagnostic a été confirmé, il a contacté la police. Ma femme a été arrêtée un lundi alors qu'elle se trouvait sur son lieu de travail. Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle a subi divers examens physiques et psychologiques, elle a été auditionnée et suspectée tantôt d'homicide tantôt de trafic d'enfant. C'était la folie, ils ne chipotent vraiment pas dans ce pays lorsqu'il est question d'enfant. On la traitait comme la pire des espèces. Elle a, bien évidemment, très mal vécu cette période. Tout ce que nous souhaitions, c'était avoir un bébé, et on se retrouvait accusé de toutes sortes de choses horribles. Nous étions dévastés. D'autant plus qu'au final, lorsque l'affaire a été classée sans suite faute de preuves, on nous a expliqué qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Son pseudo-premier accouchement s'était apparemment mal passé et il en restait des séquelles. Alors comprenez, mademoiselle, que le fait que vous débarquiez comme ça avec votre petit discours, la chamboule au plus haut point, expliqua froidement l'homme

Les deux mains sur la bouche, le visage ravagé par les larmes, Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses puissent se passer de cette façon pour ses parents. Qui l'aurait pu ?

\- Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... Répétait-elle en se levant du banc.

Son regard passait du visage de son père à la silhouette de sa mère, qui s'était arrêtée devant un petit étang. Merlin, mais qu'avait-elle donc fait ? En pensant protéger la vie de ses parents, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était leur faire encore plus de mal. Sa mère avait été traînée dans la boue, on avait bafoué son honneur et sa dignité. À cause d'elle. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si elle ne leur avait pas effacé la mémoire... Si elle ne s'était pas impliquée dans ce combat aux côtés de Harry... Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Harry... Si elle n'avait pas été différente, si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière...

Elle suffoquait, prenant de plus grandes inspirations, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Face à elle, l'homme fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les premiers signes de panique chez la jeune fille, mais celle-ci recula un peu plus en répétant combien elle était désolée. Tout ceci n'était pas une bonne idée, elle devait partir d'ici, et vite. Elle ne supporterait pas de rester une seconde de plus auprès de ces gens qu'elle aimait tellement, mais qu'elle avait tant fait souffrir. Alors, se fichant complètement que quiconque puisse la voir agir, elle sortit sa baguette magique, lança un dernier "désolée" et transplana sans préambule dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Dans des gestes maladroits et précipités, elle arracha sa veste et son foulard qui semblaient lui enserrer la gorge. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant désespérément à avaler une bouffée d'oxygène, mais rien ne passait et la panique s'insinuait dans ses veines à une vitesse grand V.  
L'air ne parvenait plus à entrer dans ses poumons, son cœur battait si vite que ça lui faisait mal.  
La tête commençant soudain à lui tourner, elle se laissa tomber par terre et, comme un film lancé en mode rapide, elle revit les grands moments de sa vie, les pires. La guerre, les morts, les enterrements. Cette sensation la fit d'autant plus paniquer. Elle aurait voulu crier, pleurer, mais rien ne venait, sinon l'angoisse.

Et alors qu'elle priait pour que soit on lui vienne en aide, soit qu'elle meurt rapidement, pourvu que tout s'arrête, deux bras l'encerclèrent.

Elle sursauta violemment et voulut se dégager, mais la voix qui murmura ensuite à son oreille eue instantanément un effet calmant.

\- Calme-toi Hermione, je suis là. Respire.

* * *

 **Bibidi Bobidi Boo !**

*pars trèèèès vite se cacher* xD

Au début, je pensais que le fait que Madame Wilkins soit arrêtée et qu'une enquête soit faite était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais en regardant un peu les infos, je me dis que non en fait. Des femmes qui tombent enceintes, mais font un déni de grossesse, ou non, puis se débarrasse de leur enfant, ça existe réellement, même en Belgique ou en France... Et malheureusement bien plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Alors quand une dame, qui présente des signes de grossesse et d'accouchement, nie ce fait, on peut imaginer comprendre ce que gynécologue a pu penser.

Qu'en pensez-vous sinon ? :)

 **Des bisous !**


	12. Chapitre XI

**Bom dia les Chats :)**

Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui parce que j'ai eu un kwack avec mon petit ordi ce matin, impossible de lui faire faire quoique ce soit ! Je sais qu'il est vieux, d'où son surnom "L'Ancêtre", mais quand même ! Me lâcher alors que je dois publier... Plus de respect de nos jours, j'vous jure ! xD

C'est l'anniversaire de mon Amoureux Chéri aujourd'hui ! Et on fête nos 6 ans en même temps ! Hiiii Il y en a parmi vous qui sont en couple depuis un bon moment également ? :)

 **Facebook:** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews**  
 **Berenice:** Oui, je lui en ai fait voir à cette pauvre dame qui ne m'avait rien fait ! :s Tu as mis dans le mille, il n'y a que Charlie qui connaisse l'adresse d'où se trouve Hermione ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! La suite de suite :p  
JustNolwenn: Ah tu m'en vois ravie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :p Merci beaucoup :)

Encore MERCI à toutes pour vos reviews, et encore plus sur le chapitre précédent qui m'avait vraiment stressée au possible. Vous êtes géniales, *avalanche de cœurs*

 **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

De retour en Roumanie, Charlie avait enfilé un t-shirt, des bottes et était sorti voler. Parce que voler lui faisait toujours du bien. Qu'il soit en colère, contrarié ou autre, lorsqu'il redescendait sur terre après s'être dépensé dans les airs, il se sentait plus serein, plus léger. Et aujourd'hui, il était passablement énervé.

Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Qu'avait-il encore dit ou fait de mal ?

Il savait être un handicapé des relations humaines, lui qui ne vivait plus que pour et par ses dragons, mais tout de même, il n'était pas asocial non plus ! Il avait bon se remémorer les derniers instants en présence d'Hermione, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait tout fait déraper. Il était cependant persuadé que cela venait du fait qu'il l'avait détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Mais elle l'avait fait aussi quelques secondes avant ! _« Avec un joli regard admiratif, d'ailleurs »_ railla sa petite voix intérieure, ce qui lui tira un petit sourire satisfait. C'était vrai, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle la gorge. Tout allait toujours bien à ce moment-là !

Rageur, Charlie donna une impulsion à son balai et il se retrouva au-dessus des nuages. Là-haut s'offrait à lui un panorama magnifique. Tout juste levé, le soleil inondait le ciel d'une multitude de teintes qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Se calant plus confortablement sur son balai, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

Lentement, il se refit à nouveau le film du moment qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme, tout en se focalisant sur la partie où lui la détaillait. Il se souvint avoir sciemment laissé son regard glisser sur son corps et constater à quel point elle avait maigri. Il se souvint de son visage pâle et creusé et de ses grands yeux cernés. Il n'avait pas compris comment elle avait fait pour perdre autant de poids en si peu de temps. C'était sa petite voix intérieure qui l'avait mis sur la voie et il avait concédé qu'elle n'avait pas tort. La seconde d'après, Hermione avait détourné le regard et croisé les bras, visiblement vexée et blessée. C'était là, il le savait ! Que lui avait dis sa petite voix déjà ? _« Apprends que tu es cocu depuis des mois, le jour de ton mariage et que tes amis étaient au courant fuis ensuite, seul, dans un autre pays pour retrouver tes parents sans savoir s'ils te pardonneront un jour ajoute à cela toutes les incertitudes quant à l'avenir et on verra si tu ne perdras pas quelques écailles, dragonnier !_ _»_ Oui, c'était ça. Et lui avait pensé que, en effet, vu comme ça... _« Vu comme ça... »_

Le doute commença à s'insinuer en lui. Il l'avait pensé et seulement pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut quand même ? Auquel cas, additionné au fait qu'il ait grimacé, la jeune fille aurait très bien pu penser que... _« Que vu comme ça, c'était normal qu'il lui arrive ce qui lui arrive ! Bien sûr, que c'est ce qu'elle doit croire, idiot ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre !_ _»_ s' exclama sa petite voix intérieure. Merlin.

Sous le choc de sa propre bêtise, Charlie resta là, à fixer les nuages sans les voir réellement, avant de se secouer. Il devait la voir.

De retour sur la terre ferme, il se dirigea tout de suite vers le cabanon en bois de Raphaël Volvic, son chef et, sans détour, lui demanda sa journée. Il fut interrogé sur les motivations de cette requête, mais ne daigna pas répondre. Surpris, l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années fini cependant par lui accorder cette faveur. Après tout Charlie n'avait jamais demandé un seul jour de congé en dehors de ceux obligatoires.

\- Cela dit, Cha, si tu pouvais aller aider Nathan à l'infirmerie. C'est son tour de veiller et soigner Phil, mais le pauvre est malade à la vue du sang. Tu pourrais lui donner un coup de main, ne serait-ce que pour les soins avant de t'éclipser ? Demanda Raphaël

\- Personne d'autre ne peut le faire ?

\- La seule qui pourrait, c'est Élisa, mais elle aide Ed à la mise au monde du petit de Norberta. Rémy et Josh se chargent des repas, et de toute façon, ils sont aussi malades que Nathan devant de l'hémoglobine. Il n'y a vraiment que toi, désolé.

\- Et si un jour Élisa et moi, nous retrouvons blessés en même temps, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? Demanda Charlie, un peu sèchement, ce qui surprit de nouveau son supérieur

\- J'imagine que je ferais appel à un médicomage.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en prendre un tout de suite, dans ce cas !?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Les dégâts qu'on fait les mâles magyars à l'enclos sont considérables, j'ai déjà dû puiser dans nos réserves de l'année prochaine pour tout payer ! Je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre d'engager une personne de plus, Charlie. Alors pour l'instant, on fait comme ça, d'accord ?

Comme Charlie ne répondait pas, clairement contrarié, son chef répéta la question.

\- Compris ?

\- Oui, c'est d'accord ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon !

La seconde suivante, il sortait du bureau, en claquant la porte, avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Légèrement en retrait des autres petits bâtiments, elle était également plus solide, en pierre plutôt qu'en bois, et plus grande aussi, capable de recevoir toute l'équipe si besoin en était. En cas de grosse tempête, par exemple, tous s'y retrouvaient et dormaient là-bas. Ces dispositions avaient été prises plusieurs années auparavant, suite à un accident. Un soir, en effet, les vents avaient été tellement puissants que le baraquement d'un dragonnier s'était littéralement envolé, blessant mortellement l'homme qui y résidait.

Après avoir poussé la lourde porte d'entrée, Charlie se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la première porte sur la droite et se figea sur le seuil. Le spectacle auquel il assista était vraiment affligeant. Allongé sur un lit médical, Phil avait les traits et les membres crispés par la douleur. Penché au-dessus de lui, le visage très pâle, Nathan appliquait un onguent sur le torse du malade. Ses mains tremblantes faisaient manifestement plus de mal que de bien au blessé. Charlie secoua la tête avant de repérer un seau sur le lit, à côté du « soignant ». Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça ? La réponse lui fut apportée lorsque le visage pâle de Nathan vira subitement au vert et qu'il se pencha sur le seau pour y rendre son petit-déjeuner. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas demain qu'on arrêterait de les appeler Élisa et lui. Affligé, Charlie s'approcha et lui donna un coup d'épaule pour l'éloigner du lit.

\- Prends ton seau et va gerber ailleurs, je prends la relève.

\- Merci Cha, je suis vraiment désolé. J'essaie, tu sais, mais...

\- C'est bon Nate, je m'en occupe, s'impatienta le rouquin

Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme s'en alla tandis Phil fixait Charlie avec étonnement : son ami ne parlait que rarement aussi sèchement. De nature aventureux et casse-cou, il n'en était pas moins le plus calme de la bande et l'on pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour apaiser les tensions. Aussi, sa brusquerie et son visage fermé laissèrent le blessé perplexe. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger lorsque Charlie déposa des bandes imbibées de crèmes sur ses brûlures. Un long sifflement de douleur s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Maudite dragonne !

Deux jours plus tôt, alors que les membres de l'équipe avaient repéré un jeune dragon égaré dans une crevasse, Phil avait été désigné pour le guider jusqu'à la clairière la plus proche. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux heures pour l'y amener, mais tout s'était bien déroulé et Phil venait d'enfourcher son balai pour retourner au campement lorsque la femelle avait surgi devant lui. Souhaitant certainement protéger son petit, elle l'avait attaqué sans préambule. Un miracle avait fait que Rémy et Josh aient décidé de prendre leur tour de garde plus tôt et étaient ainsi venu à sa rescousse. Il s'en sortait avec de multiples brûlures, une fracture du bras gauche, de longues entailles sur les flans et quelques côtes cassées. La routine en somme.

\- Désolé, mon vieux, fit Charlie avec une petite moue d'excuse sur le visage

\- Pas grave, grogna Phil en essayant de sourire, sans vraiment de succès

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il eut terminé de changer tous les pansements et donné les potions nécessaires à la guérison de son collègue et ami, Charlie le réinstalla puis rappela Nathan.

\- Tous ses soins ont été réalisés, je lui ai donné son traitement. Maintenant, il a besoin de repos.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le blessé pour lui promettre de revenir le voir le soir, puis s'en alla. Cette fois, Phil fronça clairement les sourcils, cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à Charlie de ne presque pas parler pendant les soins et ensuite de partir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui le minait donc à ce point ?

En vérité, Charlie n'en savait rien lui-même. Il se sentait nerveux et oppressé, mais ne pouvait en déterminer la cause.

En repassant devant le cabanon de son chef, il soupira bruyamment. Maintenant qu'il avait accumulé assez d'argent pour créer sa propre réserve, il se rendait compte qu'il laisserait ses collègues actuels dans l'embarras en partant. Avec Raphaël, ils étaient sept dans l'équipe et, il fallait le reconnaître, cela était déjà peu au vu de la quantité de travail que la réserve leur imposait. S'il venait à partir, Raphaël serait obligatoirement contraint d'engager un nouveau dragonnier. Le problème résiderait alors dans le fait que maintenant que la guerre était derrière eux, les sorciers évitaient tous les métiers « à risques ». Il aurait été navrant d'avoir survécu à Lord Voldemort pour trépasser en allant simplement travailler. Et s'occuper de dragons demeurait définitivement dans le top trois de cette catégorie de professions dangereuses. D'autant plus qu'il faudrait trouver quelqu'un à qui la vue du sang ne faisait pas peur. Charlie soupira encore, il n'était pas près de partir.

De retour chez lui, il hésita entre aller voir Hermione tout de suite ou prendre une douche. Un léger reniflement de sa personne le fit trancher pour la seconde option. Tout en se savonnant consciencieusement, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué avec les mots, il laissait ça à son frère Bill et sa petite sœur Ginny généralement. Ici cependant, c'était à lui de rattraper le coup. La pauvre Hermione devait être vraiment vexée si, comme il le pensait, elle avait mal interprété ses paroles.

 _"Ce qu'elles peuvent être compliquées, ces femmes..."_ Songea-t-il en s'habillant d'un jean élimé, mais propre, et d'un t-shirt blanc.

Après s'être donné un coup de peigne dans les cheveux et avoir enfilé ses rangers, Charlie attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et prononça l'adresse de l'hôtel où Hermione séjournait. La seconde suivante, il se retrouvait dans la pièce qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. N'y apercevant personne, il allait appeler la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas sortie, lorsque des sanglots lui parvinrent. Rapidement, il traversa la chambre, fit le tour du lit et trouva Hermione, repliée sur elle-même, au sol, en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Cette vision lui comprima littéralement le cœur et les entrailles. Aussi, sans se poser de questions cette fois, il s'agenouilla derrière elle, passa ses bras musclés autour de sa taille et la ramena contre son torse. Comme elle se tendait un peu plus encore et se débattait, il dit d'une voix qu'il voulut douce :

\- Calme-toi Hermione, je suis là. Respire.

* * *

 **Voilà ! :** **)** Vous aviez bien deviné qu'il s'agissait de Charlie, il n'y a que lui qui sache précisément où se trouve Hermione en même temps :p

Que pensez-vous de notre beau dragonnier ?

 **Des bisous**


	13. Chapitre XII

**Bonjour les Chats !**

Comment allez-vous ? Alors, certain(e)s d'entre-vous sont allés chercher "Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit" ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé honnêtement ? Parce que perso, j'ai été déçue ... Et je suis déçue d'être déçue ! xD :( /

 **Facebook:** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews** **anonymes**  
 **Berenice:** Tu m'as tuée xD C'est un exploit en effet :p  
 **Love the Original Family:** Hihi génial :p  
 **AshButterfly:** Oh tu n'imagines pas comme ton commentaire me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! :D

Encore et toujours, MERCI à tout le monde. *cœurs*

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**  
 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII**

Installé confortablement dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôtel, Charlie ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. Allongée sur le flanc droit, celle-ci dormait à poing fermé depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

Lorsque, plus tôt, il avait réussi à la calmer, il l'avait encore gardé dans ses bras pendant un moment, faisant passer ses doigts dans les boucles brunes tout en lui caressant le dos dans un mouvement répétitif et circulaire. Apaisée et épuisée, la sorcière avait fini par tomber de fatigue.

Il avait tout d'abord hésité à la laisser seule avant de finir par se décider à rester. Ne sachant pas exactement ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état d'angoisse, il avait pensé, à juste titre, qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit présent à son réveil.

.

Pour Charlie, Hermione Granger était une jeune femme forte et pleine de caractère. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, elle s'était toujours relevée. Aussi, la voir si fragile le mettait mal à l'aise, le rendait nerveux et réellement inquiet. Pendant un instant, il s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas d'appeler quelqu'un à la rescousse, sa sœur Ginny ou sa mère par exemple. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, il avait conclu que ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. Il était seul sur ce coup-là et ça le tétanisait clairement.

Il en était à se demander pour la quinzième fois ce que Merlin pouvait bien lui reprocher lorsqu'Hermione commença à s'éveiller. Sans bouger de son fauteuil, il l'observa papillonner des paupières puis froncer les sourcils. Elle semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit. Après une dizaine de secondes, son regard se voila et sa respiration s'accéléra. Charlie choisit cet instant pour se manifester.

\- Hermione, appela-t-il doucement

La susnommée sursauta violemment et se redressa à toute vitesse.

\- Charlie !? Couina-t-elle, sa voix se cassant dans ses sanglots refoulés.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête tendit qu'elle s'asseyait, le dos contre la tête de lit. De nouveau, elle sembla se concentrer pour rassembler ses souvenirs.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Avec tout ça, il en avait oublié la raison de sa venue.

\- Euh... Je... Je ne sais plus... Avoua-t-il tout penaud.

Hermione le regarda, une expression de surprise clairement peinte sur le visage, avant que celui-ci ne se ferme complètement. Si lui était trop chamboulé pour se souvenir la raison primaire de sa visite, elle venait de se remémorer la scène du matin. Et elle était toujours clairement blessée et vexée.

\- Eh bien, tu peux t'en aller dans ce cas.

C'est le ton froid qu'elle employa qui l'aida à se souvenir. Il grimaça. Bien, ça ne pas être simple. Il se leva ensuite en soupirant pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit, au plus près d'elle. Comme Hermione s'écarta aussitôt, Charlie ressentit un pincement à la poitrine et s'arrêta d'avancer. Vraiment pas être simple...

\- Je... Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu ce matin.

\- Au contraire, j'ai très bien entendu. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, alors tu peux t'en aller, le coupa-t-elle sèchement

\- Non, écoute Hermione, je t'assure que ce n'est pas...

\- C'est bon Charlie, ne te fatigue pas, je sais que...

\- Par Merlin, arrête de me couper à la fin ! S'écria soudain le dragonnier en sautant sur ses pieds

Debout à côté du lit, il la surplombait maintenant de toute sa taille et cela impressionna Hermione qui se tassa légèrement. Charlie se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus sur la fin et expira bruyamment.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû crier, dit-il finalement en laissant retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps. Si je suis revenu, c'était pour te présenter mes excuses. Je n'ai d'abord pas compris, c'est vrai quoi, tu m'appelles, je débarque, tu me relooke de la tête aux pieds puis d'un coup tu te ferme et m'envoie bouler. Alors je me suis repassé toute la scène petit morceau par petit morceau et j'ai compris. C'est la grimace et les mots que j'ai marmonnés qui t'ont fait te rembrunir, je me trompe ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard. Cela suffit à confirmer les doutes de Charlie.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela. Eh bien, tu as mal interprété mes paroles. Ce que tu as entendu, c'est euh... Merde, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça s'en que tu ne me prennes pour un fou.

De plus en plus nerveux, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant le lit. Cela attira l'attention d'Hermione, qui tourna à nouveau la tête pour le regarder faire, attendant la suite.

\- Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu étais... ... Tu étais si... Putain, Hermione est-ce que tu t'es regardé récemment dans une glace !? Demanda-t-il soudain avant de le regretter immédiatement en remarquant ses pupilles chocolat s'assombrirent. Désolé, ce n'est pas comme ça que je devais le dire. Ne dis rien, écoute-moi, s'il teplait. Il faut que tu saches que... Que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai été surpris par ton apparence, voilà. Toi qui normalement est la plus forte d'entre nous, tu étais là, amaigrie, avec des cernes grosses comme des boursouflets, tu ne te ressemble même plus ! Je me suis demandé comment tu avais pu en arriver là et ma... Ma conscience, on va dire, m'a fait remarquer qu'avec tout ce que tu avais vécu ces derniers jours, c'était tout à fait logique. Je me parlais à moi-même si tu veux. Tu comprends ? Bordel, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un timbré maintenant. Mais je te dis la vérité Hermione. J'imagine très bien ce que tu as pu penser en m'entendant marmonner, mais tu te trompes. Je... Je me répondais seulement à moi-même, tu vois ?

Sur le lit, Hermione battait rapidement des paupières pour éviter que les larmes ne tombent.

\- Alors tu ne penses pas que j'ai mérité tout ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Charlie se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, et alla se rasseoir sur le lit pour la prendre par les épaules.

\- Non, je ne le pense pas, je ne le pense absolument pas. Ce que mon frère t'a fait, c'est impardonnable. Il peut aimer Lavande tant qu'il veut, cela arrive de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne l'a pas choisi, mais il aurait dû rompre avec toi quand il s'en est rendu compte. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait eu peur de ta réaction, c'est tout à fait normal, je le crois lorsqu'il affirme qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser, mais... Te mentir aussi longtemps... C'est dégueulasse, lâche et égoïste. Tu es une fille bien, Hermione, et tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'a fait, ne le pense jamais.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne fit rien pour retenir ses larmes. Touchée et émue par les paroles du dragonnier, elle venait de sentir un petit poids s'envoler de son cœur. Avec un léger sourire, Charlie l'attira à lui et la serra maladroitement dans ses bras.

\- Je me sens tellement pitoyable... Sanglota Hermione, je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Quand je pense que je... J'ai cru qu'il lui disait adieu quand je les ai vus ! Je ne comprends pas...

Fronçant les sourcils, Charlie éloigna la jeune femme de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quand tu les as vus ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu étais au courant !?

\- Oui... Enfin non... Je... Argh ! S'énerva-t-elle, je suis une telle idiote !

\- Calme-toi et explique moi tout depuis le début, lentement.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de se réinstaller contre la tête de lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux pliés. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, son regard devenant lointain. Un étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole. Sa voix était trainante, calme, bien qu'un peu vague, on aurait dit qu'elle décrivait les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- À Poudlard, Ron et moi, on se disputait tout le temps. Je l'aimais et lui ne comprenait rien. Il m'a beaucoup fait souffrir à cette époque. Notamment pendant notre sixième année, au cours de laquelle il est sorti avec Lavande. J'étais en colère, écœurée, mais je l'aimais. Je lui ai pardonné. Je lui ai toujours tout pardonné, même lorsqu'il nous a laissés, Harry et moi, lorsque nous étions partis tous les trois en mission. Je lui ai toujours trouvé des excuses, je l'aimais tellement tu comprends ? Le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard, on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment LE baiser fabuleux auquel je rêvais, vu les circonstances, mais ça m'a aidé à continuer, à me battre. Il était à mes côtés, je l'aimais et je me sentais plus forte alors que notre monde s'écroulait.

Hermione fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Son visage qui s'était éclairé à l'évocation du baiser venait de s'assombrir à nouveau.

\- Après, il a fallu reconstruire, il a fallu enterrer nos amis, faire nos deuils. On s'est soutenu tous les deux. Je le prenais dans mes bras quand il se réveillait en pleurant après Fred la nuit et il me prenait la main quand il me sentait partir dans mes mauvaises pensées. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je pense que cela nous a aidé à surmonter tout ça. Malgré tout, notre couple n'évoluait pas vraiment. Nous n'avons fait l'amour pour la première fois qu'après un an, pour tout te dire, continua-t-elle en rougissant doucement. Lorsque nous avons emménagé ensemble, je venais de commencer mes études de médicomagie. Il est vrai que je travaillais beaucoup, entre les cours, mes stages et puis le ménage en rentrant...

\- Le ménage ?

\- Eh bien oui, l'entretien de l'appartement, le linge, les courses, tu vois ?

\- Mais... Ron ne travaillait pas à ce moment-là, il aurait pu le faire, non ?

Hermione eut un petit rire sans joie, regarda Charlie avec l'air de dire "Sérieusement, tu entends ce que tu dis ?" puis redirigea son regard vers la fenêtre.

\- Il s'occupait des repas. Le reste du temps, je m'occupais moi-même des tâches ménagères. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Fred et je voulais lui épargner tout ça, tu vois ? Il était perdu, ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, alors je l'ai laissé tranquille, je lui ai laissé du temps pour réfléchir. Tout ce que je lui demandais, c'était de préparer le repas du soir. Ça a fonctionné en un sens puisqu'il a fini par ouvrir la glacerie. À partir de là, il était un peu plus joyeux, il redevenait le Ron d'avant la guerre. Je retrouvais l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Mais cela n'a malheureusement pas eu grand effet sur notre couple puisque ma charge de travail augmentait au fur et à mesure que mes études avançaient. À cette époque, on ne faisait même plus l'amour qu'une fois au bout d'une lune. Après une des rares soirées arrosées chez Harry et Ginny généralement. Bon, je t'avoue, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'étais tellement épuisée en rentrant. Ron me manquait, mais j'avais bon faire des efforts pour être plus présente, j'ai toujours été très pointilleuse dans mes études et celles-ci étaient tellement passionnantes... Peut-être aurais-je dû faire plus d'efforts ? Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois que j'ai été diplômée et que j'ai eu un horaire bien déterminé, la situation s'est un peu améliorée. Ron et moi, nous sommes retrouvés, on faisait l'amour au moins une fois par semaine, on s'enfermait chez nous le dimanche et franchement, c'était génial.

Hermione fit une autre pause, le visage rouge vif. Merlin, je parle de ma vie sexuelle avec le frère de mon ex. Elle jeta un œil du côté de Charlie et constata qu'il avait adopté la même teinte. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils le détournèrent vivement et se mirent à rougir plus violemment encore.

\- Hum. Je... J'étais bien, heureuse, mon travail me passionnait et je passais plus de temps avec Ron. Malgré tout, je l'avoue, nous restions tout de même un peu distants. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de vivre une collocation plutôt qu'une vie de couple, mais j'ai mis ça sur le dos de la guerre. Elle nous a tous changés, et nous étions tous tellement jeunes. Enfin... Lorsque Ron m'a demandé en mariage, je ne l'attendais plus, tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai été heureuse. J'en ai remercié Merlin des journées entières. Mais c'est à partir de ce moment que tout a commencé à dégénérer.

Hermione se tut à nouveau un instant, prenant de grandes inspirations et battant, une fois de plus, rapidement des paupières pour éviter que ses larmes ne coulent.

\- Ron, il... À partir du moment où il m'a demandé de l'épouser, Ron est devenu plus distant que jamais. Il sortait souvent, et ce même lorsque je rentrais plus tôt. Il évitait les conversations sur les préparatifs, il ne parlait plus beaucoup. J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte. J'ai finalement mis ça sur le stress, la nervosité. Ça arrive avant un mariage. Un soir pourtant, j'ai décidé de le suivre et lorsque je l'ai vu entrer chez Lavande, je suis restée cachée jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Ce qu'il a fait quelques heures plus tard, et il... Avant de partir, il a embrassé Lavande. J'étais choquée, je me sentais trahie, mais tu sais, je l'aimais, alors je lui ai encore trouvé une excuse. Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient dû avoir une petite aventure pendant mes études et que maintenant qu'on allait se marier, il mettait fin à leur relation. Je me sentais trahie et blessée, mais je pouvais vivre avec ça puisque j'allais l'avoir pour le reste de ma vie. Tu comprends ?

Charlie acquiesça, c'était tordu, mais il pouvait comprendre le fond de l'idée. Hermione continua alors.

\- Je n'ai donc rien dit et j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Mais... Ron et Lavande travaillent ensemble ! Cela ne te rendait pas folle ? S'étonna Charlie

\- Oh si, bien sûr. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis mis en tête que leur histoire était terminée, dit-elle haussant les épaules

Charlie avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'impression que son cerveau allait imploser.

\- Mais enfin, Hermione... !

\- C'est totalement idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien...

Charlie était mal à l'aise. Oui, pour lui, c'était purement, simplement et totalement aberrant. Si dans un premier temps, il avait compris, en cet instant, ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis une idiote. D'autant plus que Ron continuait à s'absenter après ses journées de travail et demeurait distant. Mais malgré tout, j'avais le sentiment qu'à l'approche du mariage, la tension entre nous diminuait et pour moi, c'était la preuve que mon hypothèse n'était pas totalement infondée. Alors je n'ai rien dit, mais quand... Quand je les ai observés ensemble, tous les deux, la veille de la cérémonie, je n'ai plus pu me voiler la face. Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme il regardait Lavande, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu mal, tellement mal. De me rendre compte que je m'étais trompée, qu'il l'aimait encore et toujours ... Et plus que moi surtout. Ensuite de me rendre compte qu'il allait laisser faire ce mariage qui ne rimait à rien pour lui, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de m'affronter. J'ai eu si mal. Et lorsque j'ai compris que Ginny, Neville et Harry étaient au courant... Merlin...

Un sanglot brisa la voix d'Hermione, comprimant les entrailles d'un Charlie qui n'en menait plus large du tout. Lentement, il se hissa sur le lit et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés pour passer son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière. Hermione se laissa alors aller contre son torse et pleura tout son soûl.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, vraiment.

Il n'ajouta rien. Que dire d'autre après tout ? Il attendit donc qu'elle se calme tout en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

Le temps passait et, au-dehors, le soleil avait arrêté de monter dans le ciel, entamant même doucement sa descente. La journée avançait, Charlie ne devrait donc plus trop tarder à rentrer à la Réserve, mais une question subsistait dans son esprit. Une question qu'il comptait bien poser à Hermione avant de partir : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé ce matin ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aussi, vous trouvez que la façon d'agir d'Hermione est aberrante ?  
Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais su supporter ce qu'elle a supporté... Pas aussi longtemps en tout cas. Après, avec mon caractère de Bélier, et en bonne Serpentard, je suis assez "rentre dedans", mais bon xD

À mercredi les Chats, merci de m'avoir lu une fois de plus. *cœur*


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Coucou les Chats !**

Alors avant toute chose, je tenais à vous dire MERCI ! Parce qu'UMPECUA a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews et... Hiiiii c'trop bieeeen ! :D Merci de me lire, merci de laisser vos impressions, vous êtes géniales. *coeurs, coeurs, coeurs*

Ensuite, je suis désolée pour l'heure à laquelle je poste le chapitre, mais disons qu'en plus de mon Ancêtre qui m'a définitivement lâché, j'ai eu quelques contretemps. ^^

Enfin, je ne sais pas si cela vous intéresse de le savoir, mais pour écrire cette fic (et un peu tout ce que j'écris en général) j'écoute parfois une même playlist. En voici le lien:  
www. youtube watch?v=_0dpRJ2KNnI (il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces entre les ".") :)

 **Facebook** : NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux rev** **iews** **anonymes**  
 **Berenice:** C'est vrai, elle aurait dû lui faire face, on pense toutes que c'est ce qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse. Mais quand tu es amoureuse, c'est une toute autre histoire...

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]  
**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

La voix de Charlie fit sursauter Hermione qui commençait à somnoler, épuisée qu'elle était d'avoir encore tant pleuré. En levant les yeux, elle put constater la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait et se mit aussitôt à rougir. Dans l'espace des bras de Charlie, les mains de celui-ci passant et glissant dans ses cheveux à elle, elle s'était sentie tellement bien, tellement en sécurité, qu'elle s'était totalement laissé aller contre lui. Un peu gênée, Hermione se racla la gorge, et acquiesça.

Elle amorça un geste pour se redresser, et se retrouva assise, épaule contre épaule, le dos contre la tête de lit. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers lui.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, chuchota-t-elle

Le visage d'Hermione était si proche du sien que Charlie sentit son souffle s'écraser sur sa joue. Il tourna également la tête et son regard tomba aussitôt dans celui chocolat de la sorcière. Ce fut alors comme si le temps se suspendait. Chez l'un comme chez l'autre le cœur se mit à battre plus vite, la respiration se coupa et le cerveau se déconnecta. Envolées les peines de cœur, envolées les larmes, les trahisons et la douleur. Envolé, tout ce qui n'était pas le regard de l'autre. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, sans qu'ils n'aient eu conscience de s'être encore rapproché, une bouffée de chaleur les envahi tous les deux. Se laissant guider par ce flot d'émotions, Charlie encadra le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et la rapprocha pour approfondir leur baiser.² La sorcière gémit alors et ce fut ce qui fit éclater leur bulle.

Simultanément, ils ouvrirent grands les yeux et se reculèrent vivement sans se quitter du regard. Si Hermione devenait rouge de honte et de gêne, Charlie virait au blanc de la stupeur. Qu'était-il en train de faire au juste !?

\- Je suis désolé ! Dirent-ils d'une seule voix avant de virer au rouge pivoine tous les deux cette fois.

Monstrueusement mal à l'aise, Charlie finit par se lever du lit en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa-t-il sans oser regarder la jeune fille

Hermione non plus ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Rien probablement, et c'était bien là le problème. Elle venait de pleurer la fin du couple qu'elle formait avec Ron pendant des heures et voilà qu'elle embrassait un autre homme ! Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle aujourd'hui. Troublée, elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle verrouilla la porte et se précipita vers le lavabo pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Sa vie actuelle était certes déjà un concentré de catastrophes, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait se laisser aller de la sorte. Elle était Hermione Granger, par Merlin ! Levant les yeux, elle croisa son propre regard dans le miroir et sa bouche s'ouvrit en cri muet. Pitoyable, c'était le mot. Avec ses cheveux broussailleux, ses yeux rouges, gonflés, cernés et son teint pâle, elle avait vraiment très mauvaise mine. Elle soupira, lasse. Honnêtement, elle ne se reconnaissait plus elle-même. Elle qui était venue ici pour se retrouver, elle s'était un peu plus perdue encore. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Charlie était arrivé tout à l'heure, parce que cela aurait pu être bien pire encore. Le discours de son père l'avait vraiment choquée.

À la pensée de ses parents, une sourde angoisse lui étreignit le cœur. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à présent ? Devait-elle leur rendre la mémoire ou leur effacer le souvenir de cette visite et les laisser continuer leur vie sans elle ? En vérité, l'idée même de devoir, retourner les voir faisait monter en elle un sentiment de panique. Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de les affronter une fois encore. La tristesse et la colère qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de son père... Non, elle ne pourrait pas y retourner seule. _Godric Gryffondor serait fier de toi ma grande !_ Ironisa-t-elle.

Mais si elle ne pouvait y aller seule, à qui demander ? Elle n'avait pas encore envie de voir Harry. Elle aurait tellement aimé l'avoir à ses côtés, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, elle préférait régler l'histoire de ses parents avant de revenir sur son histoire avec Ron et donc discuter de tout cela avec Harry. Ginny n'était plus un choix envisageable, Lavande encore moins. Restait donc Charlie. Charlie qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Charlie qui l'avait pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Charlie qu'elle avait embrassé...

Dans le miroir, Hermione vit le rouge teindre ses joues pâles. Le baiser avait été doux, sensuel. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle avouerait avoir particulièrement aimé cet instant hors du temps. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser pour le moment.

En fait, elle ne devait plus y penser du tout. Elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle était épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement. De plus, elle somnolait encore quelques secondes avant, elle s'était tout simplement laissé porter par ses émotions. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Qui sait ce qu'il arriverait sinon... Surtout s'il apparaissait encore comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Elle avait, imprimé dans ses rétines, l'image de Charlie à peine éveillé, le torse nu et le pantalon tombant sur les hanches. En cet instant, il n'en avait certainement pas eu conscience, mais tout en lui était sexy.

Le rouge s'intensifia sur son visage. Merlin, mais à quoi pensait-elle !

Deux coups à la porte la firent sursauter.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Charlie, une certaine inquiétude dans la voix

\- Oui ! Oui, oui, ça va. Je me rafraîchis, je... J'arrive !

La sorcière se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Lorsque ses doigts restèrent bloqués par la tonne de nœuds que ceux-ci comportaient, elle grogna. Elle le regretterait plus tard, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de les démêler, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de les attacher en un chignon lâche. Elle se rinça ensuite une fois de plus le visage à l'eau froide et se maquilla légèrement pour se donner une meilleure mine. Après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations profondes, elle attrapa ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, son maigre courage et sortit de la salle de bain.

Charlie était posté devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées. Cette position rappela à Hermione celle des militaires moldus. Ne manquait plus que l'uniforme pour finaliser l'image. Ainsi posté, en t-shirt de surcroît, ses larges épaules semblaient plus puissantes encore. C'était un homme qui en imposait, c'était un fait. Lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui plutôt, elle s'était vraiment sentie en sécurité, protégée. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre tant qu'elle était dans le creux de ses bras. Un sentiment particulièrement plaisant, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Hermione ?

Une fois de plus, la sorcière sursauta. Honteuse de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage en règle, elle rougit de nouveau. Et se fut pire encore lorsqu'un petit sourire moqueur et timide à la fois étira les lèvres de Charlie.

\- Je... Euh... Hum. Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Pour tantôt également.

Le sourire de Charlie fana instantanément et son regard se fit plus intense.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre. Lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, Hermione coupa le contact visuel, se racla la gorge et demanda au dragonnier s'il souhaitait boire ou manger quelque chose.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ferais bien les deux... Dit-il en riant alors que son estomac émettait quelques grondements.

Hermione attrapa alors le menu disposé sur le guéridon à l'entrée de la chambre et le lui tendit. Lorsqu'ils eurent choisi chacun, ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger, Hermione envoya une note de commande aux cuisines et, quelques minutes plus tard, leur repas apparut sur la table. Merci les elfes de maison. Ils s'installèrent face à face et mangèrent en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie le brise.

\- Dis-moi, Hermione, je me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ce matin ? Je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais que c'était à cause de toute cette histoire avec Ron, tu étais clairement paniquée et... Enfin voilà.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette, déposa ses couverts, but une gorgée d'eau et s'essuya la bouche avant de répondre.

\- En fait, je suis venue ici, en Australie, pour retrouver mes parents.

\- Tes parents !? S'exclama Charlie qui, visiblement, avait oublié qu'Hermione avait eu un jour une famille autre que celle des Weasley.

\- Eh bien oui, mes parents. Lorsque Ron, Harry et moi sommes partis en mission pendant notre dernière année, je me suis effacé des souvenirs de mes parents. Je leur ai également insufflé une nouvelle identité et l'idée de partir en Australie, ils en avaient toujours rêvé. Je pensais à l'époque que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était une erreur, expliqua-t-elle tristement

\- Comment ça une erreur ?

Hermione remua sur sa chaise, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle voulut continuer, mais une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge.

\- Hey, calme-toi, respires. Fit Charlie en lui attrapant la main. Regarde-moi.

La sorcière croisa alors son regard bleu et le calme qu'elle y lut la rassura. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et reprit.

\- Ils sont en vie, mais... Ils ont voulu avoir un enfant. Comme ma mère ne parvenait pas à tomber enceinte, ils sont allé voir des médecins. Le problème avec le sortilège d'Oubliettes, c'est que s'il enlève les souvenirs de l'esprit, il n'enlève pas pour autant ceux du corps. Ma mère a déjà eu un enfant, moi. Et même si elle ne s'en souvient pas, son corps, lui, en garde les traces. En résumé, on l'a prise pour une folle et, vu tout ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps, avec les abandons d'enfants entre autres, une enquête a été ouverte. Les autorités soupçonnaient qu'elle ait fait une sorte de déni sur sa première grossesse et s'était débarrassé du bébé. Comme il n'y avait des preuves de rien du tout, les charges ont été abandonnées, mais... Mes parents ont beaucoup souffert de cette situation.

Un silence suivit les explications d'Hermione. Charlie était sous le choc, elle pouvait le voir à ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Par Merlin et les Fondateurs, je suis vraiment désolé Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il sortit de son état de stupeur.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout est de ma faute et je dois en assumer les conséquences. Seulement... Je ne sais plus quoi faire à présent. Tout à l'heure, je... Tout à l'heure, j'ai paniqué quand mon père m'a raconté tout ça. À la base, le plan était que je les retrouve, que je leur explique la situation puis que je leur rende la mémoire. En réalité, c'est ma mère qui est venue me trouver parce que cela faisait une semaine que je les suivais parce que je ne trouvais pas le courage de les aborder. Ensuite, mon père m'a expliqué toute cette histoire après que j'ai débité la mienne. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, j'ai paniqué et transplané ici, expliqua Hermione d'une voix faible

Après un instant, Charlie demanda.

\- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

Hermione releva la tête en grimaçant.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Soit je leur rends la mémoire et les affronte, soit j'efface le souvenir de ma visite et je tire définitivement un trait sur eux. Dans tous les cas, je serais obligée de leur faire de nouveau face et, franchement Charlie, j'en suis terrifiée... Avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

Le dragonnier, qui n'avait toujours pas relâcher sa main, la serra un peu plus.

\- Et si on y allait tous les deux ? Je sais que je ne suis pas Harry ou Ginny, mais je pourrais te soutenir quand même... Enfin, si tu le souhaites. Je veux dire, je te propose de t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, bégaya-t-il nerveusement

Hermione sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon à tenter de se dépatouiller de la sorte. Il était tout de même paradoxal, pour un homme de cette envergure, d'être autant timide en présence d'une femme en étant assez courageux et aventureux pour travailler avec des dragons ! Une chose était certaine, elle lui était reconnaissante de lui proposer de lui-même son aide. Parce qu'elle aurait sans doute été elle-même trop gênée pour le lui demander.

\- Je veux bien.

Face à elle, Charlie se détendit instantanément et son visage, qui avait passablement rougit, reprit doucement une teinte plus claire. Il hocha de la tête puis bu une gorgée dans son verre.

\- Par contre, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous devrions y aller maintenant, annonça-t-il. Parce que je ne peux pas prendre congé comme je le souhaite vu le manque d'effectif et je ne sais pas quand l'occasion se représentera.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. _Maintenant ?_ Mais... Elle n'était pas prête !

\- Hermione, tu recommences ! Fit Charlie en lui serrant à nouveau la main. Tout va bien se passer.

La sorcière plongea une fois encore son regard dans celui du dragonnier et, une fois encore, se calma assez vite. Il disait vrai, avec lui à ses côtés, il lui semblait que tout irait bien. C'était à la fois merveilleux et terrifiant de constater qu'en si peu de temps, elle puisse se sentir aussi bien en sa présence.

Une fois le repas terminé, pendant qu'Hermione rangeait la table, Charlie repassa chez lui pour aller chercher une veste. Ensuite, ils quittèrent l'hôtel en silence. Hermione préféra marcher pour se rendre à l'adresse de ses parents. Elle voulait rassembler ses idées et, soyons honnêtes, prendre un peu l'air. Cette journée, qui était encore loin d'être terminée, avait déjà eu plusieurs fois raison de ses nerfs et le vent frais lui fit du bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Wilkins, elle s'arrêta net. Charlie lui attrapa la main et lui releva le menton d'avec son index, la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il

Le cœur battant, Hermione acquiesça, la bouche soudainement trop sèche pour parler. Il lui sourit ensuite et une bouffée de chaleur la surprit. Lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, elle rentrerait prendre une douche bien froide. Glaciale même !

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, claqua soudainement une voix masculine sur le côté.

Finalement, plus besoin de douche froide.

 _Tout va bien se passer, c'était vite dit quand même..._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

² Vous allez rire, mais en me relisant, je viens de réaliser un truc : la façon dont je décris ce premier baiser entre Hermione et Charlie... C'est comme ça que s'est passé notre premier baiser entre mon amoureux chéri et moi ! C'est un signe vous croyez ? Hahahah :p En tout cas, c'est bien la preuve, qu'inconsciemment, notre vécu influence nos écrits :p  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'heure !

Des bisous, à dimanche !


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Bom dia les chats !**

Comment allez-vous ? Perso, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mon compte, mais je me suis fait mal au dos pendant la nuit. :/ Je suis d'ailleurs présentement en train de relire ce chapitre en étant sous les effets d'un anti-douleur bien corsé et je vous avoue que je me réjouis d'avoir terminé parce que ça tourne ! xD

Bon, ce chapitre m'aura rendue dingue ! Trois fois, j'ai cru que je l'avais terminé, trois fois que l'ordi que j'ai en dépannage a bugé et pouf les 500 derniers mots (minimum !) envolés. *pétage de plooooooombs* !

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**  
 **Berenice :** héhé je suis ravie que Charlie te plaise :p  
 **Cutelittlewitch :** « nom d'une chèvre » ? Abelforth Dumbledore, sors de ce corps ! Hahah

Je vous le dis chaque semaine, mais je ne le vous dirais jamais assez : MERCI. *cœur, cœur, cœur*

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV**

Petite, mais chaleureuse. C'est ainsi que Charlie qualifiait la maison des parents d'Hermione.

Après les avoir jugés de la tête aux pieds, Wendell Wilkins les avait finalement autorisé à entrer dans sa demeure. Passé un petit couloir étroit, il les avait conviés à se rendre dans la cuisine où, certainement plus pour ne pas avoir à leur faire face immédiatement, Monica avait préparé du thé. En prenant son temps. Charlie doutait en tout cas que la confection de ce breuvage soit plus longue ici, en Australie, qu'en Angleterre.

Lorsque le couple s'était finalement installé en face d'Hermione et lui, un lourd silence était tombé. Silence pendant lequel personne ne croisa le regard de personne. C'est de ce fait que Charlie avait pu observer ce qui l'entourait.

Si les plafonds étaient bas, les couleurs claires et les grandes fenêtres donnaient une certaine impression de grandeur à la pièce. Ouverte à l'Américaine, la cuisine donnait directement sur une belle pièce à vivre. Les meubles en bois clair avaient été choisis avec goût. Mais ce qui plut le plus à Charlie, ce furent toutes les plantes qui avaient été exposées à travers l'habitation et qui apportaient une forme de calme et d'apaisement. Il se sentait bien dans cette maison, vraiment.

À côté de lui, Hermione n'était pas du même avis. Tendue et nerveuse, il pouvait sentir sa petite main trembler dans la sienne.

S'il avait pu en être autrement, il aurait préféré remettre cette rencontre à plus tard, histoire de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre de sa journée désastreuse, mais, comme il le lui avait expliqué, il n'avait pas le choix. Qui sait quand il aurait de nouveau l'occasion de reprendre un jour de congé ?

Ils étaient donc là, à siroter leur thé tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard les uns des autres lorsqu'Hermione reposa sa tasse brusquement, faisant tinter la porcelaine fragile. Charlie et les Wilkins sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ça suffit, ça ne rime à rien, dit-elle en s'adressant à Charlie.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il la vit se lever et sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir... Chuchota-t-elle en entamant un léger mouvement du poignet.

\- Wow wow wow ! S'écria le dragonnier en sautant sur ses pieds pour se placer entre elle et ses parents.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir, après s'être excusé auprès des Wilkins et lui arracha la baguette des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Chuchota-t-il vivement.

\- Je vais leur effacer le souvenir de notre visite, ainsi que celle de ce matin. Ils seront mieux sans moi, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle se voulait assurer.

\- Mais... Tu n'as même pas essayé de leur parler ! Ça fait quinze minutes qu'on est tous là à regarder les mouches voler alors que vous devriez vous expliquer !

\- Ils me détestent Charlie, ça se voit. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils ne nous adressent même pas la parole.

\- Parce qu'ils attendent tes explications ! Par le caleçon calciné de Merlin, je n'y crois pas !

Hermione avait baissé les yeux embués et scrutait le bout de ses chaussures.

\- À quoi cela servirait-il ? Ils me détestent Charlie ! Je ne leur ai fait que du mal, jamais ils ne me pardonneront, murmura-t-elle, lasse

\- Alors tu abandonnes ?

Le ton sec fit relever la tête de la sorcière. Face à elle, le second fils Weasley semblait en colère.

\- Tu as la chance de peut-être pouvoir retrouver tes proches, mais tu abandonnes ? C'est vrai qu'ils seront peut-être fâchés, mais putain Hermione, ils sont en vie ! Ils sont en vie, en bonne santé et en sécurité !

\- Charlie, je...

\- Non, tais-toi ! S'écria le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers elle, ce qui la fit reculer rapidement. Cette foutue guerre nous a prit des amis, des frères, mon frère et on ne les reverra jamais ! Mais toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir retrouver tes proches, tes parents bon sang ! Je sais que tout ce que tu as vécu récemment t'as épuisé, que tu es fatiguée et que tu irais bien te terrer dans un trou. Mais tu n'imagines pas Hermione. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est de vraiment perdre quelqu'un. Tu as perdu des amis, certes, mais là, je te parle de tes parents, de ta famille. C'est vrai que cela faisait des années que tu ne les avais plus vus, c'est vrai que tu as dû te sentir bien seules, mais... Au fond de toi, tu savais qu'ils étaient en vie et en sécurité. Au fond de toi, tu savais que tu pourrais les revoir un jour. À côté de ça, jamais plus Fred ne franchira le seuil du Terrier. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je donnerais pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le prendre dans mes bras et l'entendre rire avec George ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi, Hermione. N'importe quoi.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, Charlie s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il se sentait soudainement vide et las. Et un peu coupable de s'être montré si moralisateur aussi. Soupirant, il se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis se retourna et accrocha le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Ses mots avaient visiblement fait mouche puisque les larmes que la sorcière avait retenues jusque-là coulaient à présent sur ses joues pâles. Il ouvrit alors ses bras en une invitation et elle s'y précipita. Le jeune homme la serra fort contre lui et ne se priva pas pour inspirer profondément l'odeur de vanille qu'elle dégageait, avant de desserrer son étreinte. De ses pouces, il enleva les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage puis se pencha lentement pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, pardonne-moi. Mais... Tu dois essayer, Hermione. Tu le regretteras plus tard sinon. Alors, s'il te plait, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans cette cuisine et retrouver tes parents une bonne fois pour toute, ajouta-t-il doucement alors qu'elle hochait la tête

Elle s'éloigna alors un peu plus, mais lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de Charlie, elle s'immobilisa et le cœur du dragonnier se mit à battre plus vite. Elle resta là, à l'observer, pendant quelques secondes avant de bouger à nouveau. Comme au ralenti, il la vit se hisser sur ses pointes de pieds et venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Par rapport à leur premier baiser, celui-ci fut plutôt un effleurement, mais il électrisa tout autant le jeune homme, qui en cessa de respirer.

Il aurait aimé l'attirer contre lui et lui offrir un baiser digne de ce nom, il ne rêvait plus que de ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés plus tôt dans la journée, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour le faire. Il mit alors fin au contact et recula d'un pas ? Lorsqu'Hermione commença à s'excuser pour son geste, Charlie la coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- On reparlera de ça plus tard. Maintenant, tu as d'autres priorités. Allez, viens, dit-il en la guidant à la cuisine

Ils revenaient à temps puisque les Wilkins semblaient être en plein débat : appeler ou ne pas appeler la police ?

\- Veuillez-nous excuser, nous devions mettre certaines choses au clair. Si vous le voulez bien, Hermione a encore certaines choses à vous dire. Toute cette situation peut vous sembler bien étrange, mais je vous en prie, écoutez-là. Vous ne le regretterez pas, implora presque Charlie

Le couple se concerta du regard, puis Wendell reposa le téléphone. Les sorciers soupirèrent discrètement de soulagement et reprirent place à table.

Le silence commençant à se réinstaller, Charlie attrapa la main d'Hermione et la serra, l'encourageant à se lancer. Ce qu'elle fit, la voix tremblante. Et si, dans un premier temps, elle ne sut quoi dire, les mots finirent par sortir d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche. Elle leur présenta dans un premier temps ses excuses pour s'être évaporée de la sorte le matin-même puis s'évertua à leur prouver qu'elle les connaissait en usant d'anecdotes sur le couple. Malheureusement, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à dire. "Vous avez pu le savoir par internet ou par nos voisins" étant leur meilleure réplique.

\- Vous avez demandé la main de votre femme dans le Hyde Park. Il faisait beau ce jour-là, tellement beau que le parc était bondé de monde et qu'au moment de vous agenouiller devant elle, vous avez été percuté par un cavalier qui avait perdu le contrôle de son cheval. Vous vous êtes retrouvé dans la Serpentine, tenta une fois encore Hermione en souriant

\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé de cela à personne, murmura Monica. Comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir cette information ?

\- Je vous le dis, je suis votre fille, soupira la sorcière avant de s'exclamer. Oh ! Mais quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Monica, je sais que vous avez une tache de naissance ayant la forme de l'Australie sur le haut de la hanche gauche. C'est pour cela que vous avez toujours rêvé de venir ici, vous pensiez que c'était un signe du destin !

Sous les yeux surpris des trois autres personnes, Hermione se leva, ôta son pull et remonta le bas de son débardeur pour leur offrir une vue sur le haut de ses hanches.

\- Regardez, je porte exactement la même ! Lança-t-elle, priant pour que cela les convainque, elle allait bientôt manquer d'idées sinon.

Un raclement de chaise fit sursauter Charlie, hypnotiser qu'il était par la parcelle de peau que leur montrait Hermione. Vraiment, il devait se ressaisir !

C'est Monica Wilkins qui s'était levée et se dirigeait lentement vers la jeune femme. D'une main tremblante, elle frôla la tâche puis se plaça devant Hermione pour faire glisser ses doigts sur son visage.

\- Les cheveux, les yeux, le nez, ... Et maintenant, la tâche, énuméra-t-elle à voix basse, et Charlie sut que c'était gagné. Wendell, je pense que cette jeune fille nous dit la vérité.

L'homme les rejoint et, plus méfiant que sa femme, observa minutieusement Hermione. Au bout d'un moment, il approuva d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants.

\- Je pense aussi. Mais... Cette histoire d'incantation, de... Sortilège. C'est tellement... N'y a-t-il aucun risque que nos fonctions cognitives soient altérées ?

\- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, Hermione a fini major de sa promotion et est actuellement une des meilleures médicomages d'Angleterre, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre, intervint Charlie en souriant

\- Médico... Quoi ?

\- Médicomages, l'équivalent sorcier des médecins, expliqua Hermione en se rhabillant. Pour le sortilège, comme Charlie vient de vous le dire, vous n'avez rien à craindre, ce ne sera même pas douloureux. Dans un premier temps, vos esprits pourraient être un peu embrouillés et vous risquez de vous évanouir. Le cerveau n'étant pas habitué à recevoir autant d'information d'un coup, il se préserve de cette façon. Mais encore une fois, vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous vous réveillerez après quelques minutes, je vous le promets.

Le couple les pria de les excuser un instant, ils avaient besoin d'en discuter entre eux. Ils laissèrent donc Hermione et Charlie seuls dans la cuisine, tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans le couloir.

\- Tout va bien se passer, affirma le dragonnier en attrapant, une fois encore, la main de la sorcière.

Décidément, cela devenait une habitude.

\- Charlie, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais... Je... Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce sort en situation réelle, chuchota Hermione en s'agitant sur sa chaise

\- Et ? Tu t'es déjà exercée à l'école, non ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta promotion, Hermione, lui rappela-t-il. Tu vas réussir ce sort, et je t'interdis même d'en douter, parce qu'alors, à ce moment-là, tu risques de le rater.

Hermione inspira profondément et leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Merci Charlie, heureusement que tu es là, dit-elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire

L'atmosphère se réchauffa alors brutalement pour le jeune homme. "Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je promets de ne plus m'abstenir aussi longtemps à l'avenir !" Bien que l'envie de l'embrasser encore lui étreignît les tripes, il devait résister. Il ne pouvait quand même pas, réellement, craquer pour l'ex de son frère quand même !

Sa prière fut entendue puisque les Wilkins réapparurent au moment où Hermione se penchait vers lui. Merci Merlin !

\- Nous sommes d'accord, annoncèrent-ils d'une voix.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Sous les yeux admiratifs de Charlie, le comportement d'Hermione se modifia du tout au tout et la jeune femme fragilisée enfila son costume de médicomage sûre d'elle. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses parents puisqu'ils se laissèrent guider sans problème. Il fut décidé qu'ils seraient installés dans leur chambre, le salon ne comportant qu'un seul divan, trop étroit pour qu'ils puissent s'y allonger tous les deux.

\- Bien, est-ce que vous avez des questions avant que l'on ne commence ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton professionnel

\- O-oui. Pouvez-vous nous rappeler comment cela se dérouler ?

\- Dans un premier temps, je vais vous lancer un sort pour vous tranquillisez. Il est important que vous soyez calmes et détendus. Ensuite, je vous lancerai le sort de mémoire. À partir de là, vous aurez l'impression de vivre un film en mode accéléré, ce seront vos souvenirs qui reviendront. Cela vous donnera très certainement des vertiges, mais, même si cette sensation est désagréable, elle est tout à fait normale. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, vous vous évanouirez et de nouveau, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, c'est également normal. Vous vous réveillerez au bout de quelques minutes. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

\- Comment... Comment cela se passera-t-il après ? Nous oublierons tout ce que nous avons vécu jusque maintenant ou... ?

\- Les souvenirs se superposeront. Vous pourriez d'ailleurs être légèrement désorientés, mais sur un très court terme seulement, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Ça ira ?

Comme le couple acquiesçait, Charlie l'observa lever sa baguette et entamer son premier mouvement de poignet.

\- Dans ce cas, commençons.

Dehors, le ciel était maintenant noir, la lune haute et l'horloge affichait vingt heures passées. Heureusement, comme Hermione l'avait expliqué au dragonnier, il fallait compter cinq heures de décalage horaire entre l'Australie et la Roumanie. Il devait être à peine dix-sept heures à la Réserve. Il serait très certainement fatigué le lendemain, mais il était présentement soulagé de se dire qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'au bout auprès de la jeune femme.

Installés sur des chaises pas très confortables, proches du lit, ils attendaient que les parents de cette dernière ne se réveillent. Depuis près de deux heures. Et ce fait commençait doucement à angoisser Hermione qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, la jambe gauche agitée, en marmonnant.

\- Lever, abaisser, tourner, faire demi-tour, lever, mouvement à g...

\- Hermione, arrête ! S'exclama Charlie, soudainement à bout.

La nervosité de la sorcière avait fini par le contaminer depuis un moment, lui qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Les Weasley n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience dans ces cas-là...²

\- Tu as réussi ton sortilège, j'en suis sûr. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, les cas que tu as étudiés étaient dans cet état depuis moins longtemps que tes parents. Ils ont plus de cinq ans de souvenirs à assimiler, sois patiente bon sang !

Surprise de ce petit coup d'éclat, Hermione ne répondit pas et ne manqua donc pas le grognement qu'émit l'estomac de Charlie. Rouge de gêne, le jeune homme détourna la tête alors qu'elle s'en allait leur chercher des sandwichs en riant.

Comme un fait exprès, c'est à ce moment que ses parents décidèrent de s'éveiller.

Dans un premier temps, ils papillonnèrent des paupières puis gémirent en portant une main sur leur front. Ils s'étaient redressés péniblement dans le lit et avisaient Charlie en silence lorsque leur fille réapparut dans la pièce. Stupéfaite, elle attendit un mot, un signe qui prouverait que le sort avait bien fonctionné.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, ton père, toi et moi devons avoir une longue discussion sur l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs, grogna sa mère.

Le cri suraigu que poussa Hermione avant de se précipiter sur le lit fit souffrir les tympans de Charlie. Et le sourire que l'image de ces retrouvailles familiale lui avaient inspiré s'évapora subitement lorsqu'il remarqua que, tout à son bonheur, Hermione avait lâché le plateau de nourriture.

La vie était bien injuste parfois, pleurnicha-t-il en ramassant les vestiges de ce qui aurait dû être un excellent sandwich.

* * *

 **Eh voilà, alors vos avis ?** Pauvre Charlie n'est-ce pas ? xD

² Tout à fait entre nous, je suis pareille. Quand j'ai faim, je deviens vraiment méchante. Pauvre Amoureux-Chéri qui doit me supporter xD

Je vous laisse, à mercredi ! :p


	16. Chapitre XV

**Bom diaaaa !**

Comment ça va ? Personnellement, je me remets d'un fou rire monumental.

Je vous explique : j'étais allongée dans le divan avec mon amoureux-chéri et Mia (la petite dernière de mes chattes) lorsque j'ai eu envie de faire pipi. Comme je suis une nouille, j'oublie que je peux tout simplement mettre pause avec Belgacom et je fais à l'ancienne, j'attends la pub. Sauf qu'elle a été longue à arriver. Donc quand, enfin, elle est arrivée, j'ai juste voulu courir tellement c'était devenu pressant. Sauf que... *je suis morte de rire*... Mon mouvement brusque a fait peur à Mia. *Merlin, je repars dans mon fou rire*. Elle a décollé, fait une pirouette, atterri sur la table basse, bousculé mon verre d'Ice Tea, glissé, fait tomber le verre, eu peur du bruit du verre qui se cassait puis détalé dans les escaliers. Je vous jure j'en ri encore rien qu'en vous expliquant. Bon, après avoir tout ramassé, je suis allé la voir et... Elle s'est arrêté de lécher l'Ice Tea qu'elle avait sur elle, a miaulé avec un air indigné et m'a tourné le dos. *hahahaha* J'en peux plus. XD

Enfin voilà. *essuie ses larmes de fou rire*

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anomymes**  
 **Berenice :** Oui, ça va aller mieux pour elle maintenant, je la laisse un peu tranquille :p

 **[Edit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. xD]**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Charlie s'était rendu en Australie. Une semaine et cela lui semblait être une éternité.

Une fois que les parents d'Hermione étaient revenu à eux et qu'ils avaient pu constater qu'en effet, ils avaient récupéré tous leurs souvenirs, Charlie ne s'était pas attardé. Prétextant du travail qui l'attendait à la Réserve, il avait poliment, mais fermement, rejeté l'invitation à manger. Bien que l'idée fût monstrueusement tentante, son estomac criant encore famine.

Dans le regard d'Hermione, il avait lu de l'incompréhension, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait, pas qu'il resterait pour un souper familial. Si le prétexte de la Réserve était tout à fait bancal vu l'heure tardive, les arguments qu'il n'avait pas osé dire tout haut, eux, l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Tout d'abord, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, il était fatigué. Le rythme effréné qu'imposait le fait de travailler avec des dragons favorisait les perturbations de sommeil. Se lever tôt, se coucher tard. Et avec le décalage horaire, sa journée n'avait été que plus longue encore. Vraiment, il était sur les genoux.

Ensuite, il y avait Hermione. Hermione et ses grands yeux chocolat tellement expressifs. Hermione et ses beaux sourires timides. Hermione et ses joues rouges de gêne. Hermione et son odeur de vanille. Les lèvres d'Hermione... Il n'avait pas passé vingt-quatre heures avec elle que Charlie se sentait totalement perdu. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce besoin si fort de se trouver auprès d'une personne. Et, tout à fait entre nous, encore moins auprès d'une femme ! Non pas qu'il était machiste, du tout même, mais... Honnêtement, il était généralement bien trop mal à l'aise en leur présence pour pouvoir y éprouver du plaisir.

Alors certes, de temps en temps, il sortait avec ses collègues et ramenait une jolie demoiselle pour la nuit. Mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Il se faisait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à toujours bien les prévenir : « Tu viens, on passe la nuit ensemble, tu pars. » Pas très galant, peut-être un peu trop franc, mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Il aimait sa petite vie de célibataire, il aimait son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps. Alors il n'avait jamais souhaité s'encombrer d'une femme.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il se demandait si cela était une bonne chose. Dès la première heure, le lendemain de cette journée passée auprès d'Hermione, il avait enfourché son balai et était monté jusqu'au-dessus des nuages pour réfléchir à tout ça. À toutes ces sensations nouvelles qu'il avait pu ressentir auprès d'elle.

Déjà, à aucun moment, il ne s'était ennuyé pendant leurs conversations. Il avait pu lui parler de ses dragons et elle s'était passionnée pour ses récits. Si elle avait posé mille et une questions, elles n'en avaient pas été moins pertinentes pour autant. Elle était réellement intéressée et cela se voyait. Elle avait ensuite respecté ses moments de silence, ne l'inondant pas de paroles insensées. Et de manière générale, au cours de leurs discussions, ils étaient passés d'un sujet à l'autre sans problème. Hermione était assez cultivée sur le monde sorcier pour pouvoir débattre sur bien des choses et, s'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant de ses origines, Charlie aurait très bien pu ignorer le fait qu'elle soit née-moldue. Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance à ses yeux, mais le fait de pouvoir discuter de tout avec elle, pour lui qui, en toute modestie, n'était pas le plus idiot de sa fratrie, était enrichissant. Il aimait cela.

Ce qu'il aimait également, mais qui le terrifiait tout à la fois, c'était cette étrange sensation qu'il éprouvait à la tenir fort contre lui lorsqu'elle pleurait, ce besoin qu'il avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises de lui attraper la main pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie que pendant cette journée de protéger quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de sa famille. Et ce, même pendant la guerre. Certes, il avait défendu toute personne en mauvaise posture, mais hormis pour ses frères, sa sœur ou ses parents, il ne s'était pas mis en danger plus que nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il pouvait affirmer qu'il serait prêt à beaucoup pour le bonheur d'Hermione. Et honnêtement, c'est ce qui le terrifiait le plus. Par Merlin, cette fille avait été l'amie puis la fiancée de son frère ! Jamais il n'aurait dû avoir ce genre de pensées, jamais il n'aurait même dû la regarder autrement qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Jamais, et pourtant...

Pourtant après une semaine sans nouvelles de sa part, il se sentait déjà comme un drogué en manque. Tous les matins, il retardait au maximum son départ avec l'espoir que sa cheminée s'activerait pour la laisser passer. Et tous les soirs, il se mettait au lit le plus tard possible pour les mêmes raisons.

De ce fait, Charlie était, à la fin de cette semaine, épuisée plus que jamais et d'une telle mauvaise humeur que personne n'osait l'approcher. Le seul pouvant prétendre à un peu de sa patience et de sa sympathie, était Phil, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'infirmerie. Son état devenait d'ailleurs doucement inquiétant. Habituellement, il aurait dû être sur pied depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais ses brûlures, plutôt que de guérir, s'étaient infectées. Pour Charlie, s'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, il faudrait appeler un médicomage.

À ce propos, il avait eu une nouvelle discussion avec Raphaël, son chef, mais celui-ci campait sur ses positions : ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'en engager un à plein temps.

Cette fois encore, le rouquin était sorti du bureau en claquant la porte et avait volé jusqu'au-dessus des nuages...

Pour en revenir aux raisons qui avaient fait qu'il n'était pas resté plus longtemps auprès des Granger, bien que celles déjà évoquées étaient pour lui plus que suffisantes, il y avait Fred.

Si aider Hermione à retrouver ses parents avait apporté à Charlie un certain sentiment d'utilité, et d'envie de protection à son égard, cela avait également fait remonter chez lui des émotions qu'il aurait aimé garder enfouies pour toujours. Ce vide dans la poitrine, cette tristesse intense qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il aurait très bien pu finir ses jours sans ne plus jamais avoir à les ressentir.

Son frère lui manquait, c'était atroce. Son frère et tout ce qu'il représentait aussi. Avec lui, c'est le sourire constant sur les lèvres de leur mère qui avait disparu, ainsi que ses crises d'hystérie lorsqu'elle tombait dans un des pièges que lui tendaient les jumeaux, tandis que le reste de la maisonnée riait aux éclats. Avec sa mort, c'est toute la dynamique de la famille qui avait changé. Fini l'organisation des repas familiaux, finies les vacances familiales, fini de se laisser aller au fou rire à tout bout de champs. Tout n'était plus que retenue, on ne s'étendait plus dans ses sentiments, on ne les exprimait même plus. La famille Weasley était devenue morne et ennuyeuse. Elle était, en quelque sorte, perdue.

C'est cela qu'il aurait répondu à Hermione, s'il avait voulu le faire, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne rentrait pas plus souvent chez lui vu que les cheminées permettaient des trajets internationaux. Il n'avait plus envie de croiser le regard mélancolique de sa mère, ni celui un peu éteint de son père, lorsque, exceptionnellement, n'était pas au Ministère. Il rebutait à rentrer au bercail parce que Bill et sa femme, Fleur, se sentait toujours obligée de combler les moments de silence en évoquant les derniers progrès de leur petite Victoire. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa nièce, bien au contraire, mais il se fichait pas mal de savoir que la veille, elle avait mangé de la compote de pommes et ne supportait pas les brocolis. Personne n'aime les brocolis de toute façon.

Mais par-dessus tout, il détestait se trouver au Terrier lorsque George était présent également. Il abhorrait l'entendre se lever au milieu de la nuit, pour ne remonter que quelques minutes avant le petit-déjeuner, faisant ainsi semblant qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il répugnait à le voir s'isoler par moment et laisser se perdre son regard dans le vide.

En mourant, Fred avait emporté une partie de leur famille avec lui. Oh, certes, avec les années cela devenait moins dur, mais c'était toujours là. Et comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, il aurait tout donné pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois son frère. Tout.

Aussi, lorsque, témoin des retrouvailles des Granger, il avait senti poindre une vague de jalousie, il avait préféré partir. Bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse la contrôler, il l'avait senti s'insinuer dans ses veines au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Et il se sentait honteux pour cela. Honteux et dégoûté de lui-même. Quel être immonde était-il pour éprouver l'envie d'échanger sa place avec Hermione. Qui était-il pour estimer que son frère aurait dû survivre et qu'il était injuste que les parents de la jeune femme vivent et pas Fred ? Choqué par ses propres pensées, il n'en avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation l'aurait rassuré et lui aurait expliqué que cela était normal de ressentir ces choses, qu'il ne devait pas se fustiger à ce point, mais personne n'était là. Il vivait donc avec cette impression d'être une mauvaise personne depuis une semaine.

Entre ça et le fait qu'il voulait plus que tout revoir l'ex de son plus jeune frère, il ne parvenait plus à se regarder en face et encore moins à dormir.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'était levé avec un mauvais pressentiment, au matin du huitième jour, il avait proposé à Élisa de la remplacer au chevet de Phil. Fatigué et nerveux, il avait cependant encore assez de bon sens pour se rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se tienne éloigné des dragons. Mêmes elles, ces magnifiques créatures qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, n'étaient pas arrivées à lui apporter un tant soit peu de paix cette semaine.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner, Charlie s'était servi une tasse de café à emporter, avait enfilé sa veste et avait prit doucement le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Arrivé la pièce où son ami se reposait, il constata que celui-ci dormait toujours. Il prépara donc tout le matériel nécessaire aux soins en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'installa devant une fenêtre pour siroter son café. Le silence n'était brisé que par la respiration de Phil. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs rapide, saccadée, et cela inquiéta Charlie.

Se rapprochant du lit, il se rendit compte que son ami était trempé de sueur et sujet à de violents frissons. Il sortit sa baguette magique, en posa le bout sur la poitrine de Phil et prononça quelques mots. Une lueur blanche s'échappa du bout de bois avant de devenir rouge vif, signe que la température corporelle de Phil dépassait les 38°C.

\- Merde ! Jura Charlie avant de se précipiter sur le chariot de soin.

Avec les moyens du bord, il tenta de faire chuter la fièvre, mais deux heures plus tard, force était de constater que rien n'y faisait. Il fit alors apparaître un patronus et l'envoya prévenir Raphaël et Élisa.

Cette dernière s'empressa de contacter Sainte-Mangouste, seul hôpital du monde sorcier², mais une épidémie de Dragoncelle aiguë retenait tous les médicomages sur place, impossible donc de leur envoyer quelqu'un.

\- Quand je te dis qu'il nous faut quelqu'un du métier dans l'équipe ! Cria Charlie à son chef

L'homme allait répliquer, mais sa fille s'interposa.

\- Cha, on comprend que tu sois inquiet, nous le sommes également, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à mon père. Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'engager une autre personne à temps plein, tu le sais très bien. Alors ou tu te calmes et tu nous aides à trouver une solution, ou je te demanderais de sortir de cette infirmerie.

Le ton était calme, mais ferme. Le dragonnier toisa les deux autres pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir du bâtiment à grands pas. Il avait besoin de respirer. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voler, une idée le frappa

\- Mais quel idiot ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter jusqu'à son cabanon.

Chez lui, il activa sa cheminée, attrapa de la poudre et un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

Avec le recul, Charlie se dira qu'il avait eu de la chance que la jeune femme n'ait pas rendu les clefs la chambre d'hôtel, parce qu'il aurait eu l'air malin de débarquer de la sorte et que quelqu'un d'autre s'y soit trouvé à sa place. Mais il avait de la chance.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin à Sydney, et une pluie battante frappait les carreaux de la pièce depuis deux jours. C'était à la fois déprimant et reposant.

Installée confortablement dans le grand divan de sa chambre, Hermione Granger sursauta violemment. Concentrée dans sa lecture, elle n'avait pas entendu la cheminée s'activer.

Perchée dans sa nouvelle cage, Lizzie, se réveilla brutalement et émit un petit cri d'indignation. Par Archimède³, qui donc osait venir perturber son sommeil ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Charlie ? S'exclama Hermione. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Dans sa précipitation, le dragonnier s'était pris le tapis en sortant de la cheminée. Mort de honte, il se releva en grognant quand un lancement le prit dans la cheville.

\- Ça va, merci, affirma-t-il tout en grimaçant

\- Tu es sûr...?

\- Oui. Hermione, c'est vraiment urgent, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Un de mes collègues a été blessé par une dragonne et...

\- Je te suis.

Hermione enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste et sa baguette puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle se rendit alors compte que Charlie n'avait, lui, pas bougé d'un iota. Il n'avait même pas fini d'expliquer la situation et elle le suivait !

\- Ben alors, tu viens, j'ai besoin de toi pour prononcer ton adresse imprononçable, tu te souviens ? Fit-elle en souriant.

Le dragonnier se secoua et la rejoint. Tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'antre, il attrapa le pot de poudre, en jeta une poignée à ses pieds et prononça le nom de la Réserve.

Hermione disparut alors et il prit sa place. Lorsqu'une vague de vanille le submergea et que son cœur manqua un battement, il soupira. _« Je suis vraiment dans la merde... »._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors ? :p**

Il est sous le charme notre Charlie ! Hihi Dimanche : arrivée à la Réserve, on soigne Philou, on parle d'Harry et... Et je pense que je vous en ai déjà dit bien assez ! :p

² j'ai fais des recherches à ce sujet, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur d'autres hôpitaux... Si vous avez des infos, je suis preneuse :p

³ Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris la petite référence, Archimède est le hibou de Merlin, dans le Disney « Merlin l'Enchanteur ». Les sorciers disent « Par Merlin », ben les chouettes disent « Par Archimède ». J'ai ri, et je rigole encore en l'écrivant donc voilà. xD

Merci de me lire *cœur*

À dimanche :p


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Bonsoir les Chats !**

 **Facebook** : NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews:** Je vous répondrais à tous plus tard, il y a encore un kwack à ce niveau. -_-'. Mais une fois encore, Merci tout le monde !

 **[Édit. Chapitre corrigé après la publication de toute la fic. S'il reste des fautes, accusez le correcteur. XD]**

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'Hermione s'activait au chevet de Phil.

Dès son arrivée, elle avait pu constater l'urgence de la situation. Des plaies infectées, une forte fièvre, la respiration saccadée, une hypotension accompagnée d'une tachycardie... Tout indiquait que le dragonnier souffrait d'une septicémie². C'était tout du moins ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Et ce n'était clairement pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle parce qu'il aurait fallu immédiatement hospitaliser Phil. Hors, primo, son état était maintenant beaucoup trop critique pour le transporter et, secundo, avec Sainte-Mangouste en quarantaine, cela aurait de toute façon été impossible.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas devant le lit de son patient, ses méninges en ébullition. Dans un premier temps, elle devait lui administrer une potion antibiotique à large spectre (= action), cela aiderait à combattre l'infection de manière générale. Cela ne pourrait cependant pas durer, elle devait faire analyser le sang du dragonnier afin d'isoler le germe, la bactérie, responsable de son état, puis adapter le traitement.

Hermione allait donc avoir besoin de matériel. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'infirmerie lui confirma qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider ici. Et à part à Sainte-Mangouste, où trouver ce dont elle avait besoin ? _« Merlin, mais comment faisait Mme Pomfresh quand... Mme Pomfresh ! »_

La médicomage arrêta brusquement de marcher.

\- Poudlard ! J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'équipe de dragonniers qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Je vais avoir besoin de matériel et de certaines potions, hors avec Sainte-Mangouste en quarantaine, je ne vois que Poudlard qui puisse accéder rapidement et sans problème à notre requête. Combien de temps faut-il pour obtenir un Portoloin ici ?

\- Plusieurs jours, voir semaines, répondit Raphaël, le chef. Il est plus facile d'entrer dans ce pays que d'en sortir.

 _Ah._ Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent, son visage affichant clairement une mine contrariée. Elle reprit sa marche. Puis, au bout de deux minutes, elle se mit à lancer des regards en coin à Charlie.

Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais le rouquin sentit venir de loin, mais alors, de très loin, qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

\- Charlie, tu m'as bien dit que l'on pouvait aller où l'on voulait par cheminette, à condition que les cheminées aient un accès autorisé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un arrêt le temps de le regarder.

Le susnommé acquiesça. Hermione reprit sa marche, donnant à nouveau le tournis à l'équipe de dragonniers qui l'observaient toujours sans dire un mot.

\- Mhmm. Le problème, c'est que depuis la guerre, le Professeur McGonnagal a fait bloquer toutes les cheminées de Poudlard, celle de son bureau compris. Les seuls moyens de la joindre sont le patronus, le courrier ou aller se planter devant le portail de l'école. Le premier est inenvisageable dans notre situation à cause de la distance, le second prendrait trop de temps à arriver, reste le déplacement. Il faudrait que quelqu'un se rende directement là-bas.

Hermione vint alors se placer devant Charlie et plongea son regard dans le sien, mais, comme une douce chaleur commençait à se propager en son for intérieur, elle détourna légèrement les yeux en rougissant. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Est-ce que la cheminée de tes parents est accessible d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Face à elle, Charlie ferma les yeux et soupira. Il l'avait senti arrivé celle-là et il n'appréciait pas. S'en rendant compte, Hermione fit un pas vers lui et lui attrapa la main, comme il l'avait fait avec elle à de nombreuses reprises. Elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et vint chuchoter à son oreille, pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas retourner là-bas, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait compris pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Je dois rester ici et commencer les soins rapidement, Charlie, il n'y a que toi qui puisses y aller. S'il te plaît. Phil à besoin de toi...

Dans un premier temps, le souffle chaud d'Hermione contre sa peau, ainsi que sa proximité, chamboulèrent Charlie. Ses mains devinrent moites, son rythme cardiaque prit de la vitesse et sa tête se mit tourner rapidement lorsqu'il inspira les flagrances de vanille qui émanaient de la chevelure brune. Le désir violent qu'il commençait à ressentir pour la jeune femme retomba cependant à l'évocation de son ami. Phil allait peut-être mourir et lui ne pensait qu'à... Merlin ! Choqué, Charlie fit un rapide pas en arrière.

\- Hum. Oui, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Oui, la cheminée de mes parents est accessible. J'irai avec Ed, écris-moi tout ce dont tu as besoin sur un papier.

Si Hermione avait été légèrement blessée par ce recul si soudain, l'intonation de sa voix la rassura, il la désirait. Elle s'activa alors pour trouver du parchemin et une plume. Elle fit une liste complète et détaillée de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, ajouta certaines choses _« pour le cas où »_ puis gribouilla quelques lignes sur un autre bout de papier avant de lever sa baguette sur ce dernier. Lorsqu'il fut devenu invisible, elle tendit le tout à Charlie.

\- Voilà, tu peux donner ce message au Professeur McGonnagal, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle seule puisse le lire. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, bien au contraire, mais elle est vraiment devenue très stricte sur la sécurité du château... expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Le cœur de Charlie se mit de nouveau à battre plus vite. _Par les Fondateurs, reprends-toi mon vieux !_

Écoutant sa petite voix intérieure, il se secoua et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, Ed sur ses talons. Hermione se tourna alors vers ce qu'il restait de l'équipe de dragonniers, se sentant soudainement un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je... J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide pour les soins, indiqua-t-elle.

Aussitôt, l'unique femme du groupe s'approcha en souriant. L'air jeune, petite de taille, les cheveux courts et noirs, elle ressemblait étonnement à l'homme que Charlie lui avait soufflé être leur chef.

\- Je m'appelle Élisa, Élisa Volvic, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers Hermione. Ici, à part Cha et moi, tu ne trouveras personne d'autre pour t'aider efficacement. Ces grands gaillards que tu vois là, qui font mumusent avec des dragons à longueur de journée, sont malades à la simple vue de l'hémoglobine.

Hermione apprécia immédiatement cette jeune femme. Elle qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à se faire de copines, sentit tout de suite un bon feeling passer avec la fille du chef.

\- Enchantée, moi, c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger répondit la brune en lui serrant la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien, je suis navrée messieurs, mais si vous ne pouvez pas aider, je vais vous demander de sortir. Nous viendrons vous prévenir lorsque nous aurons terminé.

Sous le ton si soudainement professionnel, les dragonniers s'exécutèrent sans rouspéter. Alors que la porte se refermait, les filles purent cependant entendre clairement Josh demander à Rémy : _" A ton avis, il s'agit de LA Hermione Granger ? Je pourrais avoir un autographe, tu crois ? "_

Élisa secoua la tête, dépitée.

\- Quels idiots. Il faut les pardonner, vivre comme nous le faisons ne les aident pas à devenir plus subtils.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, même à Londres, j'ai droit à ça tout le temps. On finit par s'y faire.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde puis reprit, de nouveau professionnelle cette fois.

\- Bien. Pour commencer, on va s'occuper de rafraîchir Phil puis de refaire ses pansements. Pendant ce temps, tu vas m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le moment de l'incident à ce matin avant mon arrivée. J'imagine que vous avez un carnet de bord ?

Comme la fille du chef réagissait au quart de tour en allant récupérer le dit carnet et se mettait tout de suite au travail, Hermione se dit que finalement, la situation n'était peut-être pas si critique que cela. Enfin... Elle avait quelqu'un d'efficace à ses côtés au moins. Voyons ça plutôt de cette façon.

 **.**

Les soins d'hygiène furent réalisés assez rapidement et, malheureusement, sans matériel plus poussé, la médicomage ne put en faire plus. Elle feuilleta alors le cahier de bord, mais n'y trouva rien qui puisse expliquer que l'état du dragonnier se soit dégradé à ce point. À en croire ce qu'il était écrit sur ces feuilles, il avait reçu, matin, midi et soir, exactement les mêmes soins qu'il aurait reçu s'il avait été à l'hôpital. Certes, on ne lui avait pas administré d'antibiotiques en prévention, mais l'attention apportée au soin des plaies auraient pu, normalement, suffire. Hermione avait appris, durant ses études, que les sorciers avaient un système immunitaire bien plus résistant que les moldus. Bien souvent, la magie elle-même se chargeait d'accélérer le processus de guérison. Il était ainsi assez rare de diagnostiquer des septicémies chez les sorciers, surtout si les plaies étaient traitées comme elles l'avaient été.

Hermione soupira en balayant la pièce du regard lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Là, sur le plan de travail, se trouvait un gros pot transparent contenant une substance épaisse à l'intérieur.

\- Élisa...

\- Oui ?

\- La crème désinfectante qui se trouve là, elle vous sert toujours ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est celle que nous utilisons pour les plaies de Phil...

Le visage de la médicomage pâlit alors, et celui de la fille du chef également lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Une bonne crème désinfectante doit être verte pomme vif. Celle-ci est verte pomme pâle, ce qui indique qu'elle est périmée. Une crème périmée perd non seulement de son efficacité, mais favorise un peu plus encore le risque d'infection.

\- Merlin, c'est nous qui l'avons rendu malade... Souffla Élisa tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait sur le patient pour lui enlever pansements et pommade.

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'Élisa étalait sur les plaies de Phil, trop occupée qu'elle était à re contrôler les fonctions vitales du dragonnier. Elle se fustigea violemment. _Bravo la médicomage, bravo !_

Une fois que le corps du jeune homme fut débarrassé de toute la substance, Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand lorsqu'elle constata que la plupart des préparations avaient soit dépassé leur date d'utilisation, soit étaient proche de le faire.

\- _Evanesco !_ lança-t-elle vivement plusieurs fois, laissant l'armoire vide de tout objet.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du meuble sur sa droite, supposée contenir le matériel nécessaire à la réfection des pansements et bandages. Même constat, tout ce matériel prétendument stérile n'aurait jamais dû être utilisé.

\- Tout. Tout ici est bon à jeter ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Élisa qui tenait la main de son ami, un air coupable sur le visage.

\- Nous... Nous n'avons pas de formations, Hermione. Tout ce que Charlie et moi savons, nous l'avons appris par nous-même. Nous ne savions pas pour... Pour les dates, balbutia la fille du chef en baissant les yeux

\- Pas de formations ? Mais... Il est obligatoire qu'au moins un membre de l'équipe soit qualifié aux premiers soins !

\- En principe, oui. Mais c'est payant et nous manquons cruellement de fonds. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas de médicomage dans l'équipe non plus. C'est une chance que Cha ait su te contacter...

\- Oui, parce que si cela avait été Charlie à la place de Phil, par exemple... Commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter net.

La simple idée que Charlie puisse être blessé venait de lui tordre l'estomac. Elle sentit alors une colère froide monter doucement en elle. Elle allait la laisser s'exprimer, lorsque Charlie et Ed firent leur apparition, les bras chargés. La colère d'Hermione s'évapora alors comme de la neige au soleil pour faire place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux.

Elle ne se laissa cependant pas aller à l'envie qui lui prit de serrer le rouquin dans ses bras et se rua plutôt sur le matériel. Merlin, heureusement qu'elle avait ajouté certains éléments dans sa liste !

\- Élisa, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, tu t'en sens capable ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui rappelait celui du Professeur McGonnagal dans ses bons jours, à la fois stricte, mais presque maternel.

La fille du chef, qui s'était légèrement tassée lorsqu'elle avait senti la colère envahir l'espace quelques instants plutôt, sursauta. Comme Hermione lui souriait doucement, elle lui rendit timidement son sourire en acquiesçant.

 **.**

Près d'une heure plus tard, c'est un sourire satisfait qui ornait leurs lèvres. Il faudrait encore attendre quelques heures pour pouvoir identifier précisément le germe présent dans le sang de Phil et ainsi adapter son traitement antibiotique, mais on pouvait présentement certifier qu'il était sorti d'affaire. C'est justement ce qu'elle expliquait à Charlie et ses collègues lorsque Raphaël Volvic apparut.

\- Tout va bien ? Phil va mieux ? Quémanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à vous ! Siffla vivement la médicomage.

Les dragonniers sursautèrent, surpris par tant de véhémences. Élisa, elle, grimaça légèrement. Son père allait en prendre pour son grade. Pendant les soins, Hermione lui avait expliqué que si cette situation venait à se savoir auprès des autorités, Raphaël Volvic pouvait être puni pour négligence. Il était le chef de cette équipe et était donc responsable de ses hommes. Si la jeune Élisa avait d'abord voulu défendre son père, elle avait cependant fini par admettre que la médicomage avait raison. Ils auraient très bien pu s'arranger.

\- Je... Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Raphaël.

\- Saviez-vous que la quasi-totalité du matériel que vous mettez à disposition de votre équipe était périmée ? Et que, périmé, ce même matériel perdait non seulement de son efficacité, mais que certaines potions pouvaient avoir des effets contraires à ceux pour lesquels elles étaient fabriquées ?

Face à elle les dragonniers ouvrirent de grands yeux et Charlie perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- C'est... C'est à cause de nous si Phil a... Commença-t-il, sous le choc.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Charlie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Puisque ni toi, ni personne n'a reçu de formation ici. Il est pourtant obligatoire, il me semble, qu'au moins une personne par équipe de dragonnier soit qualifiée aux premiers soins.

\- Écoutez, Miss Granger, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous nous sommes très bien débrouillés de la sorte jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors...

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, oui ! Qu'auriez-vous fait si cela avait été Charlie à la place de Phil et que vous n'aviez pas trouvé de médicomage pour effectuer ce que je viens de faire, dites-moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche avant de crier pour de bon. Alors, dites-moi, qu'auriez-vous fait !?

Une fois de plus, elle sentit une sourde colère l'envahir et Élisa perçu de nouveau cette soudaine tension dans l'air. La fille du chef s'écarta d'ailleurs d'un pas, comme le reste de l'équipe, sauf Charlie. Celui-ci s'empressa plutôt d'attraper la main d'Hermione et de plonger son regard dans le sien en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien. Et aussitôt, toute l'électricité retomba.

La jeune médicomage tremblait de la tête aux pieds, vraiment elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle qui pourtant gardait toujours son calme, le perdait pour la seconde fois en moins de deux heures.

Ce Weasley la chamboulait décidément trop pour son propre bien !

* * *

 **Eh voilà !** Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? :p

² Pour les personnes qui ne le savent pas : une septicémie, ou sepsis, est une infection qui se généralise dans tout le corps par la voie du sang. Il s'agit d'une urgence vitale. Cela peut partir d'une vilaine bactérie attrapée de n'importe quelle plaie mal soignée et qu'on a laissé traîner pendant un moment.

 ** _Instant promotion de la santé par l'infirmière sociale que je suis._**

Pour savoir si une plaie infectée, regardez si :

\- elle est purulente, suintante, de couleur douteuse  
\- elle est douloureuse  
\- la peau est rouge autour de la plaie  
\- la peau est chaude autour de la plaie  
\- la peau est un peu gonflée autour de la plaie

Si un ou plusieurs de ces signes apparaissent, je vous invite à demander conseil à votre médecin ou même votre pharmacien. C'est toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, ils sont là pour ça.

Voilà pour _Le moment Info de l'Infi_ ! :p

 **SINON.** Vous imaginez quoi vous pour la suite ? :p

Voilà voilà ! À mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !

Des bisous !


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Bijouuur !  
**

Nooon je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Héhé J'ai juste pas eu le temps de poster avant :p

Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement je ne me remets toujours pas de résultats des élections américaines. Je crains vraiment le pire pour l'avenir. Même J.K. a dit que pour elle iil était pire que Voldemort. C'est dire... Beaucoup me diront certainement pessimiste, mais ne nous voilons pas la face, avec un type raciste, misogyne, narcissique et j'en passe, rien de bien bon pourra en sortir. Enfin bon...

Plus joyeusement, il faut que je vous partage un truc que j'ai oublié de vous dire la dernière fois: Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais le 18 mars 2017, à Anvers, aura lieu une projection du film "Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers" accompagné d'un orchestre symphonique. Genre, ça à l'air juste magique. Eh ben, comme mon anniversaire à moi, c'est le 23 mars, mon amoureux-chéri nous a prit deux places ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! :D :D

Enfin voilà pour le papotage :p

 **Facebook** : NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :  
Berenice: Je n'vous abandonnerai pas, promis ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review *cœur*  
Guest: Attaque Hermione, attaque ! hahah  
helya: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :p C'est vrai qu'il y a trop peu de Charmione :( J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :p  
Coq-Cinnelle: La suite arrive de suite :p

Merci à tout le monde ! Vous êtes adorables, vos messages m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et boostée encore plus à continuer ! *cœur*

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII**

Le petit groupe était resté muet pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Josh, Rémy et Ed ne s'éclipsent, mal à l'aise. Ne restaient ainsi plus que le chef, sa fille, Charlie et Hermione. Celle-ci, toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées, chamboulée par tous ces sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ne remarqua tout d'abord pas les regards noirs que s'échangeaient le rouquin et Raphaël. C'est la voix exaspérée d'Élisa qui la ramena à l'instant présent.

\- Bien. Si vous avez fini votre petit concours de regards assassins, on pourrait peut-être tous retourner à nos occupations, non ?

\- Mais bien, sûr, ma fille. Nous pouvons tous retourner d'où nous venons, répondit Raphaël en insistant bien sur les mots.

Hermione, comprenant le sous-entendu qui lui était clairement destiné, fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle reste ici, affirma Charlie avant même qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche

\- Il en est hors de question, les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés dans cette réserve.

Comme Charlie faisait un pas en avant vers son supérieur et qu'Hermione allait lui attraper le bras pour le retenir, Élisa lui fit un signe de tête l'enjoignant à rester à l'écart.

\- Hermione n'est pas une simple visiteuse, elle est médicomage. Et tu le sais très bien, dit Charlie

\- Certes, mais maintenant que le plus gros est fait, elle peut s'en aller, nous pourrons nous débrouiller pour le reste.

De derrière, la médicomage en question vit clairement les muscles de Charlie se tendre et ses poings se serrer. Sorcier ou pas, baguette ou pas, il ne faisait aucun doute que, si bagarre il y avait, elle se ferait à mains nues.

\- Elle n'a pas terminé de le soigner, nous attendons toujours les résultats des analyses pour adapter son traitement antibiotique !

\- Et bien soit, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures et, après ça, elle dégage. J'ai assez de problème pour ne pas avoir besoin qu'une pimbêche en blouse blanche me fasse la leçon sur comment diriger mon équipe. Alors, elle dégagera une fois le médicament donné, cracha Raphaël avec véhémence.

Là tout de suite, Hermione aurait vraiment apprécié voir ce type se faire massacrer à coup de poings, _Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là !?_ , mais elle ne voulait pas que Charlie ait de problème. C'est pourquoi, comme il l'avait fait pour elle plus tôt, elle lui attrapa rapidement la main et se plaça face à lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Au début, il ne sembla pas la voir, mais tandis qu'elle commençait à tracer des cercles avec son pouce sur le haut de sa main, elle le sentit se détendre.

Quand, enfin, ses yeux s'éclaircirent doucement, elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers le chef des dragonniers.

\- Je ne m'en irais que lorsque je jugerais que je peux le faire, commença-t-elle, et comme il allait parler, elle le coupa. Non, taisez-vous. Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi très attentivement. Vous savez qui je suis, vous savez ce que j'ai fais pendant la guerre. Vous connaissez également le titre d'héroïne qui m'a été de ce fait attribué. Sachez que j'exècre à me servir de ce statut, Monsieur Volvic, mais croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à user de mes relations pour vous démolir si vous me chercher d'un peu trop près. Phil est à présent mon patient et, que cela vous plaise ou non, il a été placé sous _ma_ responsabilité à l'instant même où je l'ai pris en charge. Si vous n'acceptez pas cela et que vous me faites partir, vous le mettez en danger, parce que personne ici ne saura s'en occuper correctement. Si je signale cela à quelques personnes de ma connaissance, en plus de vos stocks périmés et du manque d'un membre qualifié dans l'équipe... Je ne donne pas cher de la survie de votre Réserve, Monsieur Volvic.

Hermione avait employé un ton calme et posé, pensant que cela énerverait encore plus son interlocuteur. Et cela ne manqua pas. Devenu blanc au fur et à mesure du discours de la brune, Raphaël commença à virer au rouge fureur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était coincé.  
Il enrageait, cette petite idiote le tenait pieds et poings liés, il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Il devrait donc attendre que Phil se rétablisse pour voir cette femme horripilante déguerpir de sa Réserve.

Tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose de cinglant à répondre, son regard fut attiré par la main d'Hermione, toujours glissée dans celle de Charlie. Un mince sourire calculateur s'afficha alors sur son visage, toute colère soudainement envolée.

\- Soit, faites comme bon vous semble, tant que je ne vous croise pas plus que nécessaire, dit-il avant de s'éloigner tranquillement, comme si de rien était.

Élisa, Hermione et Charlie se lancèrent des regards étonnés. _C'était tout ?_

\- Au fait, Charlie, ce soir tu es de garde de dragonneaux et ils sont prêts à être réhabilité, lança la voix de Raphaël, sans que celui-ci ne se retourne

\- Quoi !? Mais je n'ai pas dormi correctement toute cette semaine, je ne peux pas prendre...

\- De risques? Cela fait partie du métier, non ? Tu es de garde de dragonneaux, ceci est un ordre. Et si cela ne te plaît pas, tu peux très bien faire tes bagages et partir.

Raphaël venant d'attendre son cabanon, il se retourna, main sur la poignée, vers Charlie.

\- Alors ? Tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu t'en vas ?

Poings serrés, le rouquin s'élança vers son chef avant que les filles n'aient eu le temps de le retenir. Par chance, Josh et Rémy ayant entendu l'échange, s'interposèrent avant que Charlie n'atteigne Raphaël. Ils n'étaient clairement pas de trop d'être deux pour retenir le dragonnier en colère qui se débattit comme un beau diable.

\- Lâchez-moi, je vais lui en coller une !

\- Calmes-toi, Cha ! Criait Josh

\- Putain Cha, tu n'vois pas qu'il fait ça pour te faire enrager ?

\- Justement ! Hurla Charlie

La lutte dura encore quelques instants avant que le second fils Weasley ne commence à se calmer. Tête baissée, il reprenait son souffle en grognant, tandis que ses deux collègues soufflaient de soulagement : ils avaient bon être forts, ils n'auraient pas tenu encore bien longtemps.

\- Je comprends pas, murmura Charlie alors qu'il regardait Raphaël rentrer dans son cabanon, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça. Je le reconnais pas...

\- Nous non plus, vieux. Nous non plus... répondit doucement Rémy en lui tapotant l'épaule. Allez viens.

Tous trois retournèrent auprès des filles, qui avaient assisté à l'échange depuis les portes de l'infirmerie.

\- C'est quoi son problème à ton père ? Demanda Josh à Élisa.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules en secouant la tête mollement de gauche à droite. Elle avait l'air tout aussi ahurie et dépitée que les autres face au comportement de son géniteur.

\- Je... Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié l'intervention d'Hermione. Et comme il ne peut pas l'attendre elle, et qu'il a remarqué que vous étiez proche, il s'en prend à toi... supposa-t-elle en regardant Charlie

\- C'est totalement con et puéril, siffla Rémy

\- Et inconscient, ajouta Josh

Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, tourna la tête vers le dragonnier.

\- Comment ça, inconscient ?

Josh reçu un regard noir de la part de Charlie. _« Merci mon pote, vraiment, merci. »_ pensa-t-il avant de répondre à Hermione.

\- Il parle de la tâche que Raphaël m'a attribué. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les écailles de dragons sont extrêmement prisées et que de ce fait, ces créatures sont souvent victimes de braconnage. Eh bien, nous recueillons les bébé des dragons chassés par ces barbares. Nous prenons soin d'eux, leur donnons à manger, leur apprenons à voler. Puis, quand on les sent prêt, on effectue la réhabilitation. C'est une des tâches les plus délicates de notre job. Parce que cette étape consiste à emmener les dragonneaux auprès des autres dragons et de rester sur place le temps de vérifier qu'ils s'adaptent bien. On effectue cette opération de nuit parce qu'on a remarqué que les autres étaient plus calmes quand on procédait de cette façon, expliqua Charlie avant de lancer un second regard noir à Josh, d'inspirer un bon coup et de continuer. Si Josh a dit que Raphaël est inconscient, c'est parce que ce... cette étape peut durer plusieurs jours et pendant ce temps, on n'a pas vraiment le loisir de dormir. Tout le monde ici sait que j'ai passé une semaine de merde et que je suis crevé.

\- Mais enfin, il n'a pas le droit de t'imposer ça ! C'est dangereux ! S'écria Hermione, les yeux écarquillés

\- Si il en à le droit, il est le chef et donne des ordres. Celui qui ne respecte pas ça s'en va, c'est le contrat, apprit Rémy. Jusqu'ici Raph n'avait jamais abusé de son pouvoir comme ça, il veillait toujours à ce que le dragonnier chargé d'effectué cette tâche soit au mieux de sa forme. Aujourd'hui il se laisse aveugler par son orgueil et ne mesure pas les risques.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Hermione aurait souhaité leur dire qu'elle allait allez parler au chef, mais elle pressentait que cela ferait enore plus de mal que de bien. C'est pourquoi, à la place, elle se tourna vers Charlie.

\- A quelle heure commence ta garde ?

\- Vingt et une heure, pourquoi ?

Hermione fit un pas en arrière pour aviser l'horloge murale, à travers la fenêtre, qui se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Il était tout juste quinze heures.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire entre temps ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-elle encore en tête ?

\- Eh bien, j'avais échangé mes tâches avec Élisa pour rester auprès de Phil. Crois le ou non, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment en me levant ce matin... répondit-il avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix

\- Parfait, j'arrive, fit-elle en souriant avant de retourner dans l'infirmerie.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une fiole à la main.

\- Les analyses sanguines de Phil devraient être terminées d'ici deux à trois heures. J'ai établi un système d'alarme autour de lui, ainsi je serais avertie s'il y a le moindre changement. Vous pouvez aller travailler l'esprit tranquille, annonça-t-elle à Josh, Rémy et Élisa avant de se tourner vers Charlie. Toi, tu me suis.

Lui attrapant la main, elle l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au cabanon du jeune homme.

\- Hermione, vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête, par Merlin ? s'exclama Charlie alors qu'elle faisait le tour des lieux

\- Il te reste six heures avant le début de ta garde. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'allonger, de prendre cette potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et de dormir tout ce temps-là. Il est hors de question que tu ailles faire joujou avec des dragons sans être un minimum repo... Oh !

Tout en s'expliquant, elle l'avait fait entrer dans la chambre, laissé devant le lit pour fermer les rideaux puis était revenue vers lui. Elle avait ensuite voulu le pousser à s'asseoir, mais, surpris, il s'était accroché à son bras et l'avait entrainée dans sa chute.

Rougissante, son cœur commençant à battre bien plus vite, elle tenta de se relever rapidement, mais Charlie la retint contre lui. Son regard, qui s'était considérablement assombri, la captiva dans l'instant. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit instantanément bien, à sa place. Un étrange bien-être l'enveloppait. Dans ces bras doux et forts à la fois, elle se sentait en sécurité. Aussi ne prit-elle conscience que le jeune homme avait rapproché son visage du sien que lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut doux emprunt de tendresse. Jusqu'à ce que la langue taquine d'Hermione ne vienne caresser celle de Charlie. Une vague de chaleur frappa alors la jeune femme de plein fouet, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Dans un grognement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, le jeune homme la fit basculer sur le lit, venant ensuite se placer au-dessus d'elle. Le tout, sans lâcher ses lèvres un seul instant. Plaçant une main dans le creux de son dos, il fit glisser l'autre jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, et l'attira un peu plus encore contre lui. Par Merlin, ce qu'il en avait rêvé de ce moment ! Ces lèvres et cette odeur vanillée l'avait hanté durant toute cette semaine et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux, demandeur. Ils voulaient plus. Ils avaient besoin de plus. Leurs langues ses caressaient, se cherchaient. Quelques fois, la jeune femme aspira sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller et il en grogna à chaque fois de plaisir.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes cependant, il éloigna son visage afin de reprendre son souffle. Et la vue d'une Hermione avec les yeux agrandit de désir, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées ne fit que lui donner encore plus envie d'elle. Tel un rapace, il fondit alors sur sa gorge, la parsemant de baisers, tandis que ses mains devenaient plus aventureuses, plus caressantes.

Sous lui, Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud. Elle aurait dû lui demander d'arrêter, elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à s'engager dans quoique ce soit. Surtout pas après le fiasco de sa relation avec Ron. Surtout pas avec le frère de celui-ci. Mais justement, Charlie n'avait absolument rien en commun avec son cadet. Même ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient plus foncés. Il était plus attentionné, plus doux et plus sauvage à la fois. Cette semaine sans lui avait été délicate. Certes, elle avait passé énormément de temps avec ses parents, ce qui lui évitait d'y penser, mais une fois de retour dans sa chambre à l'hôtel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à lui. Il lui avait manqué, incontestablement.

Aussi, en cet instant, alors qu'il aurait été plus raisonnable de demander au jeune homme d'arrêter, elle l'encouragea plutôt. Tandis que ses mains à lui s'aventurait sous sa blouse, elle passa ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses avant de l'inciter à ôter son t-shirt pendant qu'elle enlevait son propre haut, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Charlie sourit face à cet empressement, mais ne s'en plaint pas le moins du monde. Au contraire il en profita, et il glissa une main dans son dos dans le but de dégrafer le soutient-gorge noir en dentelle qui certes, était tout à fait charmant, mais clairement gênant en cet instant.

\- Oh Merlin... haleta Hermione lorsqu'il aspira la pointe de son sein droit avec avidité

\- Appelle-moi Charlie...

La jeune femme gloussa en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Son rire se mua cependant en exclamation de surprise lorsque le rouquin lui retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement d'un coup sec.

Avec une rapidité qui donna le tournis à Hermione, il se leva ensuite pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. Puis, au lieu de la rejoindre, il la contempla. D'ordinaire, cet état de fait l'aurait mise mal à l'aise, mais sa position lui apportait un avantage considérable: la vue. Si Charlie pouvait la scruter d'en haut, elle se régalait de ce qu'elle voyait d'en bas. Cet homme n'avait décidément rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Elle gémit d'ailleurs d'anticipation lorsque son regard gourmand se posa sur sa virilité plus que tendue.

Ce fut ce qui sortit Charlie de sa contemplation. Avec une douceur contrastant tout à fait l'empressement qu'il avait démontré plus tôt, il lui écarta légèrement les jambes pour venir se placer entre elles. Puis cessa tout mouvement.

Lentement, il leva une main jusqu'à son visage et dégagea les quelques mèches brunes qui le cachait. Son regard, bien que toujours assombri de désir, pétillait de douceur lorsqu'il se plongea dans le sien. Toujours avec tendresse, il embrassa son front, son nez, ses joues puis reprit possession de ses lèvres et la pénétra.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione n'avait ressentit autant d'émotions en faisant l'amour. Certes, elle n'avait jamais connu que Ron, mais la comparaison était stupéfiante. Elle qui pensait avoir toujours éprouvé du plaisir avec son futur mari, réalisa qu'elle était bien loin du compte. Elle avait l'impression d'être vénérée, unique et cela était plaisant. Vraiment, vraiment plaisant.

A aucun moment Charlie ne détourna le regard, pas même lorsqu'il accéléra le rythme. Pas même lorsque l'orgasme le frappa, un peu trop tôt à son goût. Et il en fut de même pour Hermione. Aucun ne brisa ce lien merveilleux qui s'était formé entre eux. Et ce fut magique.

 **.**

\- Waouw... murmura la jeune femme lorsque, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Charlie roula sur le côté

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux. Tendant le bras, il l'attira ensuite à lui avant de jeter la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

Hermione n'eut que le temps de se dire qu'elle était définitivement foutue avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, Charlie la suivant rapidement.

* * *

Voilààà !

Purée, mon premier lemon. J'ai sacrément peur pour être tout à fait honnête hahah Qu'en pensez-vous ? Du lemon, du chapitre, tout ça tout ça.

A dimanche pour la suite ! Cette fois, c'est sûr, Harry fait son grand retour au prochain chapitre :p

Des bisous *cœur*


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Salut les chats !**

Vous allez bien ?

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS **  
Réponses aux reviews anonymes  
Berenice : **Haaaaan tu n'imagines pas comme je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :p Ton petit Harry est de retour tout de suite ! :D **  
Mariceli :** C'est gentil :p C'est mon tout premier et j'avais que j'appréhendais un peu vos réactions ^^ Hahah tous mes chapitres font cette longueur. Je sais que c'est court, mais je préfère faire des chapitres plus courts en étant sûre de poster aux dates prévues que de caler sur des plus longs :p Oh je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi ! Mais fais vite alors parce qu'à mon avis les places vont vite partir ^^  
 **Charmione333:** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :p

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII**

Harry Potter n'était pas ce qu'on appelle communément _« quelqu'un du matin »_. Avec les années il avait bien essayé de faire des efforts, mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque jour, lorsque son réveil sonnait, il grognait, éteignait cet engin de malheur d'un geste brusque puis s'asseyait au bord du lit en poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il prenait ensuite plusieurs minutes à se frotter les yeux, se plaindre, entre autre, d'avoir froid, puis seulement il prenait le chemin de la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, il se traînait ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine et buvait une tasse de café noir. A partir de là, on pouvait déjà constater une petite amélioration, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il avalait par la suite un toast, embrassait sa femme puis partait pour le Ministère.  
Ce n'est que là-bas, après avoir avalé sa seconde tasse de café qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment réveillé.

Entre le moment où le réveil sonnait et celui où il finissait son deuxième café, il valait tout simplement mieux l'éviter et si, par mal chance, on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le croiser, on se faisait tout petit. Parce qu'entre le moment où le réveil sonnait et celui où il finissait son deuxième café, tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche n'étaient presqu'exclusivement que des grognements de mauvaise humeur.

Non, vraiment, Harry Potter n'était pas _« quelqu'un du matin »_.

Sa secrétaire, Marie Melinera, en savait bien quelque chose. Cet homme était la meilleure personne qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée avant d'être embauchée, mais sans son café, il était détestable. Dès son premier jour, elle avait compris un peu plus facilement comment un garçon de dix-sept ans avait pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, une sorte d'aura impressionnante et intimidante flottait tout autour de lui.

Aussi, à l'instant même où son patron passait le seuil du Département des Aurors, elle levait sa baguette et, d'un savant moulinet du poignet, faisait apparaître une tasse de café bien noir sur le bureau de l'homme. Elle le regardait ensuite passer, sans rien dire, et s'enfermer dans la pièce. Invariablement, cinq minutes plus tard, il rouvrait la porte, tasse à la main, lui offrait un petit sourire penaud et la remerciait en la saluant chaleureusement.

Chaque jour que Dieu faisait, il en était ainsi. Chaque jour jusqu'à celui du mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Parce que depuis, malgré des litres de café, Harry Potter ne sortait pas de sa mauvaise humeur et son aura magique ne perdait rien de son intensité.

Marie avait bien tenté, à plusieurs reprises, d'aller lui parler, mais à tous les coups, elle s'était fait rembarrer. En fait, depuis ce fameux jour, il ne s'était plus adressé à elle qu'en aboyant. Et honnêtement, elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Alors certes, il avait le droit de ne pas être d'humeur à travailler alors que ses meilleurs amis vivaient un mauvais moment et que son couple, à lui aussi, battait clairement de l'aile, mais tout de même !

Ce matin-là, en se levant, Marie était sûre d'elle. Elle irait tenter une dernière fois de discuter avec son patron. Et si, une fois de plus elle se faisait traiter comme un vulgaire Scroutt à Pétard, elle lui donnerait sa démission sur le champ. Cette solution ne l'enchantait guère parce qu'elle adorait vraiment son boulot, mais le comportement de son supérieur le faisait le haïr de jour en jour. Et elle ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de femmes aigries par leur travail. Aussi, avec son diplôme et maintenant le fait d'avoir travaillé pour Harry Potter en personne sur son curriculum vitae, elle n'aurait pas de mal à retrouver du travail ailleurs.

Forte de sa décision, elle se prépara soigneusement, prit un copieux petit déjeuner et se rendit au Ministère de la Magie.

Les couloirs étaient toujours passablement déserts lorsqu'elle arrivait, on entendait d'ailleurs pratiquement que l'écho de ses talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage. Arrivée à son étage, elle triait les notes de services, notait les demandes de rendez-vous, arrosait les plantes, préparait les dossiers à traiter par ordre de priorité, puis s'installait à son bureau. En attendant son patron, sentant monter sa nervosité, elle attrapa la pile de courrier venant de l'extérieur et se mit à les trier. Elle ne s'occupait d'ouvrir que celles envoyées au Département en général. Celles adressées à son patron, elle les lui remettait dans la demi-heure après son arrivée. Elle venait tout juste de finir sa tâche lorsqu'Harry Potter arriva justement dans le service.

Comme à son habitude, Marie leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un café noir sur le bureau de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne claque la porte pour s'enfermer dans la pièce. Elle attendit qu'il réapparaisse pour la saluer, mais compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration dans sa vie privée lorsque la porte resta close. Bien. Elle lui parlerait lorsqu'elle apporterait le courrier.

 **.**

Savez-vous comme trente minutes peuvent être longues lorsqu'on les décompte ? C'est ce que se disait Marie en fixant l'horloge murale face à elle. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes, elle se redressa, jeta un œil à son reflet pour remettre en place les boucles blondes de sa coupe carrée et inspira un bon coup avant de se diriger, telle une condamnée qu'on amène au bûcher, vers le bureau d'Harry Potter.

Celui-ci, présentement confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière, les jambes tendues, et les mains croisées sur son ventre, se remémorait la rencontre qu'il avait eu avec sa femme, la veille. Après plusieurs semaines et des dizaines de lettres reçues, il avait enfin accepté de la revoir. Tout d'abord parce qu'il se sentait enfin prêt à avoir une conversation avec elle et puis, surtout, parce qu'elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait tellement qu'il n'en dormait plus et passait ses soirées, ainsi qu'une partie de ses nuits, à retaper la maison de son Parrain.

Après y avoir réfléchis un moment, il l'avait donc invitée à se rencontrer à l'extérieur, dans un endroit neutre. Aussi s'étaient-ils donnés rendez-vous devant un pub moldu, à deux pas du Chaudron Baveur.

Son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'il avait aperçu son teint pâle et les larges cernes sous ses yeux, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait salué d'un hochement de la tête et conjoint à le suivre dans le pub. Une fois installés, un verre devant chacun d'eux, il avait attendu. Elle voulait le voir pour lui parler, eh bien il était là et était toute ouïe.

\- Tu sais Harry, je... Je suis désolée, avait-elle débuté d'une voix morne. Lorsque Neville et moi avons surpris Ron et Lavande, j'ai tout d'abord été choquée au point de partir sans rien dire. Le lendemain par contre, je me suis pointée chez Ron, pendant qu'Hermione était à l'hôpital, et je lui ai demandé des explications. Dans un premier temps je me suis d'abord dit que j'allais aller les retrouver tous les deux directement à la boutique, mais tu sais comme Lavande m'insupporte. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle m'énerve, c'est tout. Donc, je disais que je suis allée chez Ron et je l'ai forcé à tout me déballer. Puis il a pleuré. Longtemps. En me disant qu'il aimait Lavande plus que tout, mais qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Hermione parce qu'elle était son amie et que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que tout le monde soit heureux. Je n'avais plus vu Ron pleurer comme ça depuis... Depuis la mort de Fred. Alors j'ai accepté de le couvrir, le temps qu'il trouve une solution. Parce qu'il est mon frère, que j'en ai perdu un et qu'il était hors de question que j'en perde un autre. Tu sais Harry, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu... Enfin... Tu es fils unique, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de ressentir le besoin viscéral de protéger un membre de ta fratrie. J'aime mes frères et je ferais tout pour les protéger du malheur...

Ginny avait fait une pause, le temps de lever les yeux vers son mari, afin de juger son humeur, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Si elle avait levé la tête une demi-seconde plus tôt, elle aurait aperçu l'éclair de douleur qui avait traversé son regard émeraude, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après avoir inspiré profondément, elle avait continué.

\- Tu sais Harry, je sais qu'on dit de moi que j'ai un tempérament de feu, mais je ne supporte plus les conflits, les disputes, les cris. J'en ai eu ma dose avec la guerre. J'étais heureuse de notre petite vie tranquille, sans anicroches, au calme. Tu te levais grognon, prenais ton  
petit-déjeuner à mes côtés puis partait sauver le monde. Tu avais à peine passé le seuil de la maison que tu me manquais déjà, j'étais heureuse et soulagée quand, le soir, tu rentrais et me prenais contre toi. Si je ne t'ai rien dit pour Ron et Lavande, c'est aussi parce que je savais que tu irais en parler à Hermione et que tout ça volerait en éclat. Je... Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à ça. Tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est tout à fait égoïste, j'en ai conscience, mais c'est la vérité. Et puis, honnêtement, quand je voyais Ron peu après qu'il ait passé du temps avec Lavande, je constatais une réelle amélioration chez lui. Cette fille est peut-être niaise à vomir, mais elle le rend plus heureux qu'Hermione ne l'a jamais fait. Alors voilà...

Ginny s'était tue une nouvelle fois ensuite et attendu une quelconque réaction. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à être mal à l'aise sous le regarrd de son mari, celui-ci c'était levé, l'avait remercié pour sa franchise puis était parti sans se retourner.

Harry était ensuite rentré au 4, Square Grimmaurd et avait bricolé jusqu'au petit matin pour se vider la tête. Lorsque son réveil avait sonné, il était déjà debout, n'ayant pas dormi du tout. Il avait pris sa douche, comme à son habitude, avait avalé un café puis avait transplané devant le Ministère.

Une fois dans son bureau, il avait avalé d'une traite le café que Marie lui avait préparé puis s'était installé pour réfléchir. Des coups frappés sur la porte le firent cependant perdre le fil de ses pensées et ça l'agaça prodigieusement.

\- Quoi ?! Aboya-t-il alors

Comme la porte s'ouvrait sur sa secrétaire, il soupira. Elle lui amenait certainement son courrier et son emploi du temps. Génial. Il avait presque réussi à oublier qu'il était ici pour travailler. Hors, il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de voir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il fit sursauter la jeune femme lorsqu'il lui ordonna sèchement :

\- Annulez tous mes rendez-vous, je ne veux voir personne. Pas d'humeur.

\- Ben voyons, marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

De l'autre côté du bureau, Marie inspira profondément, ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- Vous êtes constamment de mauvaise humeur depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry. Cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, dit-elle courageusement. Je vous ai déjà demandé à maintes reprises si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit, mais à chaque fois, vous m'envoyez bouler.

Face à elle, Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de les plisser. Marie déglutit. Ce n'était pas bon.

\- Si je vous envoie « bouler », comme vous le dites si bien, c'est parce que premièrement je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, surtout pas d'une idiote dans votre genre et deuxièmement parce que cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous avez été engagée pour vous occuper du courrier et de mes rendez-vous, alors tenez-vous en à cela, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, dit-il d'une voix sèche et froide.

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il avait été trop loin lorsque les yeux gris de sa secrétaire s'embuèrent. La culpabilité commençant à s'insinuer dans son être, il voulut lui présenter ses excuses, mais la jeune femme faisait déjà demi-tour.

Un instant plus tard, un petit remue ménage se fit entendre.

Intrigué, Harry se leva et sorti de son bureau. Marie se trouvait justement devant le sien. Son sac grand ouvert et sa baguette à la main, elle rapetissait toutes ses affaires personnelles et les envoyait rageusement se ranger dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle eut vidé son espace de travail, elle attrapa plusieurs paquets de documents et vint se planter devant Harry pour lui jeter le tout dans les bras.

\- Vous annulerez vos rendez-vous vous-même. Voici le courrier. Cette pile-là vous est directement adressée et l'autre concerne le Département en général. Les notes de services sont ici et... voilà ma démission, finit-elle en tapa une dernière feuille sur le paquet, faisant vaciller le Chef des aurors. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Harry, mais depuis plusieurs semaines vous êtes devenu invivable.

Marie s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de retenir ses larmes, mais cette dernière étape fut un échec lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans celui stupéfait de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous soyez malheureux et inquiets pour vos amis et que votre vie de couple vous trotte, mais je ne suis pas là pour subir vos excès d'humeur. Je suis, comme vous me l'avez si bien rappelé, payée pour m'occuper de vos rendez-vous et de votre courrier, pas pour me faire traiter comme une bouse de dragon. Alors, la petite idiote que je suis, ne vous supportant plus, ramasse ses affaires et vous laisse vous débrouiller tout seul avant de vous envoyer un sort entre les deux yeux. Au revoir.

Sur ce, elle s'essuya les joues, renifla et s'en alla dignement, la tête haute, sous les regards choqués de ses collègues du Département et celui toujours aussi stupéfait d'Harry.

Lorsque celui-ci réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, Marie avait déjà quitté l'étage, peut être même le bâtiment.  
A bout de nerfs, en colère contre lui-même et contre le monde entier, sentant sa magie crépiter dangereusement, il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, lâcha la pile de papiers sur une autre et explosa.

 **.**

Dans l'heure, Harry fut appelé auprès du Ministre de la Magie, et celui-ci lui passa un fameux savon.

\- Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un !? Par Merlin, c'est un miracle que personne n'ait été blessé ! avait hurlé Kingsley avant de s'adoucir, mais d'ordonner fermement. Tu as besoin de te reposer, Harry. Toutes ces histoires avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny te rendent incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Et vu la tête que tu as, je parierais sur le fait que tu n'as plus dormi depuis des jours. Tu es le Chef des Aurors, maintenant, mon garçon, tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver dans un tel état alors que tu as plusieurs équipes sous ta responsabilité. Sans compter l'incident d'aujourd'hui, imagines-tu les conséquences que ton manque de concentration pourrait avoir comme conséquences ? Les hommes qui travaillent avec et pour toi te font confiance, tu n'as pas le droit de les mettre en danger parce que tu as la tête ailleurs et que tu n'es pas totalement opérationnel sur toutes les missions.

Le Ministre avait reprit sa respiration et finit:

\- Par conséquent, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça. Alors tu vas rentrer chez toi et ne revenir que lorsque tu auras mis de l'ordre dans ta vie. Je vais te faire remplacer pour quelques temps, je suis désolé, tu es suspendu Harry.

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique et pour être honnête, le plus jeune n'aurait de toute façon pas protesté.

Il avait été horrifié lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la puissance de sa perte de contrôle, et s'en voulait pour cela. S'il y avait eu des blessés, il s'en serait voulu à vie. Comme l'avait dit Kingsley, c'était un miracle qu'il n'y en ai pas eu. Aussi avait-il hoché la tête et était rentré chez lui dans les plus brefs délais.

Il allait d'ailleurs monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. _Sûrement ces charognards de journalistes,_ se dit-il. Il aurait en effet été étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas entendu parler de cette affaire. _  
_

D'un pas raide, il alla ouvrir la porte, avec pour objectif de remballer purement et simplement ces maudits vautours, mais resta toutefois figé sur le seuil. Ce n'était pas les journalistes.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda la personne d'une voix légèrement tremblante

* * *

Eh voilà mes petits chats ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui vient rendre visite à Harry d'après vous ?

Des bisous !


	20. Chapitre XIX

_* L'auteur arrive d'un pas mal assuré, l'air penaud._

 _Tout en se raclant la gorge, elle cherche quelque chose à fixer, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle ne croise pas les regards mécontents et impatients de ses lecteurs._

 _\- C oucou, commence-t-elle timidement, vous allez bien ?_

 _Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle poursuit doucement._

 _\- Personnellement, je vais mieux... Je vous avoue que je suis restée plus d'une dizaine de jours sans toucher vraiment à mon ordinateur à cause de mes fichues migraines. Suis-je allée chez le médecin ? Eh bien non, même pas... Premièrement, parce que je n'aime pas aller chez le médecin, et deuxièmement parce que le mois passé n'a pas été facile côté finances.  
_

 _Le silence se poursuivant, elle continue. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a évoqué que la première dizaine de jours d'absence. Qu'en est-il du reste du temps ?_

 _\- J'avais la flemme, répond-elle. Une flemmite aiguë, causée par le froid, le manque de soleil et d'autres raisons inconnues. Cela se manifeste par un manque d'envie d'écrire, accentué par une incapacité à se concentrer pour le faire. Plusieurs fois vous attraper votre ordi, ouvrez le document texte et... Restez planté là sans rien savoir taper. Traitement : laisser passer, attendre que l'envie revienne. Cela peut prendre parfois quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, vous réfléchissez à tout ce que vous écrirez quand vous le pourrez et vous culpabilisez lorsque vous recevez des messages des lecteurs qui attendent avec impatience.  
_

 _Elle s'arrête un instant avant d'affirmer._

 _\- Mais rassurez-vous, quoiqu'il arrive, je finirai cette histoire. Et pas dans plusieurs mois, non. J'ai parfois des coups de mous en hiver, mais cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps. J'espère tout de même que vous me pardonnerez cette absence et ce retard phénoménal..._

 _Elle finit par sourire timidement, se dandiner un moment, mal à l'aise avant d'hocher la tête en signe de salut et tourner les talons. Alors qu'elle se tourne légèrement pour refermer la porte derrière elle, on peut lire une véritable culpabilité et un appel au pardon._

 _Au même instant, une voix s'élève dans l'auditoire_

 _\- Mesdames, Messieurs, les Jurés, après ce dernier témoignage, c'est maintenant à vous de jouer. Julie, dite NathanaelleS, est-elle, oui ou non, coupable d'abandon de ses lecteurs ? Vous seuls pouvez le décider. Réfléchissez, votez et... Éliminez le Maillon Faible. *_

(Ok, j'ai complètement craqué sur ce coup-là. xD hahahah)

Mais sérieusement, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'espère que vous comprendrez cette vague de flemme et ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Plus joyeusement, vous avez vu Les Animaux Fantastiques ? Saint-Nicolas est-il passé chez vous ? Vous avez fait votre sapin de Noël ? Quoi de beau chez vous ? :D

 **Facebook** : NathanaelleS  
 **Réponses aux reviews (toutes)**  
Bon, pour le coup, je suis également à la bourre dans mes réponses... Vraiment, je suis désolée.  
En tout cas, moi, je vous remercie infiniment, parce que vous êtes géniaux et que vos commentaires me touche beaucoup.  
MERCI MERCI MERCI ! 3

 **Note: Je n'ai pas relu mon orthographe pour ce chapitre. Je viens tout juste de le terminer et vous le publie direct. Je sais que c'est un risque, mais vous avez assez attendu comme ça, je préfère ne plus vous faire attendre :p Si vous trouvez quelque chose de vraiment gros cela dit, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. :p Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX**

 _ **Flash back.**_

\- Hermione ? Cha ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Comme la pièce à vivre se trouvait dans la pénombre, sans que personne ne lui réponde, Élisa se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle frappa doucement à la porte avant d'en ouvrir le battant. Se joues prirent alors une jolie couleur pivoine lorsque son regard tomba sur les corps, nus et entre-mêlés, du couple allongé sur le lit.

\- Hum.. Hermione ? Charlie ?

Ce fut la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux la première. Dans un premier temps, le regard un peu vague, elle fixa la nouvelle arrivante, l'esprit visiblement encore embrouillé par le sommeil, avant de réaliser.

\- Oh Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en attrapant le drap de lit pour le rebattre sur son corps et celui de l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Charlie, réveille-toi !

D'un geste brusque, elle attrapa son épaule et le secoua sans ménagement.

\- Charlie Weasley, réveille-toi ! répéta-t-elle

Le dragonnier, peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, se réveilla en sursaut et sorti du lit d'un bond.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un dragon s'est échappé ?

Bien que contrariée qu'on les ai découvert dans une telle situation, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Cet homme était tellement mignon, encore engourdi par le sommeil et si ... sexy à la fois. La Médicomage força cependant son regard à ne pas trop s'aventurer sur la silhouette du jeune homme, sans quoi elle aurait beaucoup de mal à garder son sang-froid.

Malheureusement pour elle, tandis que la jeune Elisa détournait les yeux, rouge de gêne, des images de ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt se précipitaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Et bientôt, elles furent deux à rougir violemment.

\- Charlie, tu devrais te couvrir. Tu... risques d'attraper froid, lança Hermione en se reprenant

Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et d'attraper le drap de lit pour se couvrir... Découvrant ainsi le corps de la brune.

\- Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant le drap de son côté

Élisa éclata alors de rire, on aurait dit des gamins se disputant un jouet.

\- C'est bon, je sors. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller. Tu commences dans quinze minutes, Cha. Et Phil se réveille, Hermione, on va pouvoir lui administrer la suite du traitement.

Cessant leur petit combat, les deux autres acquiescèrent gravement.  
Lorsque la fille du chef eut refermé la porte de la chambre, ils soupirèrent de concert avant de se jeter un coup d'œil, puis d'éclater de rire. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, Charlie se tourna complètement vers Hermione, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux. Et alors que, comme la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt, les images de ce qu'ils avaient fait lui venaient à l'esprit, ses prunelles bleues s'assombrirent. Lentement il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

\- Cha... Charlie... balbutia-t-elle en posant les mains pour le repousser

\- Hmm?

Loin de l'écouter, le jeune homme commençait à se laisser envahir par toutes ces émotions nouvelles qui le submergeaient. Merlin, jamais il n'en avait ressenti autant pour une même personne, la tête lui en tournait littéralement. Pourtant, Hermione haussa le ton et le repoussa plus fort, le faisant ainsi tombé du lit.

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri, surprise de sa propre force, avant de se précipiter auprès du dragonnier. Celui-ci, vexé et blessé dans sa virilité, chassa sa petite main tendue pour se relever tout seul. Une fois debout, il la fusilla du regard.

\- Merde, Hermione ! C'est quoi ton problème !? s'écria-t-il

\- Je... Je... bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de déclarer d'une voix plus sûre. Les autres nous attendent.

Ils se défièrent quelques secondes encore du regard avant que Charlie ne détourne la tête et ne commence à se rhabiller en silence. Hermione suivit le mouvement, la gorge nouée par plusieurs émotions qu'elle ne souhaitait pas analyser pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils allèrent rejoindre Élisa qui les attendaient devant le cabanon, un grand sac à dos à la main.

\- Tiens, j'ai préparé ton sac, annonça-t-elle en tendant son paquet au dragonnier. J'y ai ajouté une couverture en plus, ils ont annoncé une chute des températures pour cette nuit...

\- Merci Lisa. J'y vais tout de suite, je suis en retard, à toute.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se dirigea vers l'enclos des bébés dragons. Sous le regard surpris de la fille du chef, la Médicomage prit alors le chemin de l'infirmerie en soupirant.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, assise auprès de son patient, Hermione cogitait toujours. Quelle idiote elle était de s'être à ce point laissée aller ! Non, mais franchement ! Toute cette histoire la chamboulait réellement. Le fiasco du mariage, les trahisons, ses parents, Charlie et ce qu'elle avait fait avec, ... argh ! Tout ça allait la rendre chèvre ! Dire qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre pour se reprendre en mains. Bravo Hermione, c'est une réussite totale.

Grognant, en colère contre elle-même, elle se leva pour faire les cent pas. Il ne lui était tout à coup plus possible de rester immobile. Où tout cela allait-il la mener ? Elle venait de rompre avec Ron, elle n'était pas prête à passer à autre chose. Peut importait qu'elle ne se soit jamais sentie aussi bien que dans les bras de Charlie, il était le frère de son ex, par Merlin ! Et puis quand bien même il ne le serait pas, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, elle ne se sentait pas prête à recommencer une relation. Elle souhaitait prendre du temps pour elle. Elle en avait discuté longuement avec ses parents la semaine précédente. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas fait quelque chose rien que pour elle, dans son propre intérêt à elle, sans penser aux autres ? Quand avait-elle été égoïste pour la dernière fois ? A Poudlard, elle se préoccupait d'Harry, son frère, son ami. Elle l'avait suivi partout, le protégeant, l'épaulant, même lorsque tout le monde le traitait de menteur. Elle était à ses côtés. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait soutenu les Weasley, Ron en particulier, naturellement. Ensuite elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses études, pour apprendre à soigner et sauver les autres.

Même lorsque, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait prit la décision de partir hors de l'Angleterre, pour se retrouver, elle avait finalement choisi de retrouver ses parents pour leur rendre la mémoire. Alors, à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait agit égoïstement ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fais... réalisa-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais fais !

Décidant que cela devait changer, et dès cet instant, elle arrêta ses vas-et-viens pour se rendre au chevet de Phil. Le traitement d'antibiotiques fonctionnait à merveilles, l'homme y réagissait très positivement. Même ses brûlures, qui pourtant n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir le matin-même, commençaient déjà à se refermer sagement. _"Avec un baume et des potions non périmés, tout va tout de suite mieux..."_ se dit amèrement Hermione.

Son inspection terminée, elle attrapa un calepin et une plume pour laisser quelques directives à Élisa. Hermione ne doutait pas un instant que la jeune femme saurait se débrouiller, mais sait-on jamais... Sa conscience professionnelle se sentirait mieux en laissant ses quelques lignes alors qu'elle s'apprêtait, pour la première fois, à abandonner un patient avant que celui-ci ne soit totalement rétabli.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à son malade, Hermione tourna les talons et prit la direction du cabanon de Raphaël, le chef d'équipe. Devant la porte, elle inspira profondément avant de frapper. Pas de réponses. Elle frappa de nouveau en espérant que l'homme serait plus calme et plus apte à l'écouter que dans l'après-midi. Un bruit sourd suivit d'un grognement à l'intérieur de l'habitation la fit soudain douter.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il découvrit Hermione sur son seuil, Raph grogna encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. En vérité, elle aurait été totalement incapable de répondre à la question. En regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa alors qu'à part le spot qui éclairait le devant l'infirmerie, toute la réserve était plongée dans le noir. Machinalement, elle avait dû sortir sa baguette pour se diriger.

\- Je suis désolée, Raphaël, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler, s'il-vous-plait ?

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre quelques heures, que le soleil se lève et que j'ai terminé ma nuit, par exemple ? demanda-t-il sèchement

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, non. C'est urgent.

Devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme et se doutant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait, Raph souffla bruyamment avant de l'inviter à rentrer. Une fois la porte refermée, il lui désigna une chaise puis lui proposa un verre de Whisky, qu'elle accueillit avec une gratitude dissimulée.

\- Merci... Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir éveillé. Je vous promets qu'une fois cette discussion terminée, je m'en irai et vous ne me reverrez jamais plus. Attendez, laissez-moi parler, s'il-vous-plait, dit-elle rapidement alors que l'homme se redressait et s'apprêtait à parler. Je n'ai pas totalement terminé les soins de Phil, mais j'ai laissé quelques directives à Élisa, et je suis persuadée qu'elle saura parfaitement se débrouiller. Votre fille m'a beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui, enfin hier... Peu importe. Cependant, j'aimerai vraiment que nous rediscutions du manque de formation de votre équipe au sujet des premiers soins.

\- Je vous ai dis que...

\- Je sais, les fonds s'épuisent, l'argent manque. Justement, c'est en partie de cela que je suis venue vous parler. A la fin de la guerre, le Ministère Anglais m'a versé une somme astronomique en soit-disant récompense pour ce que j'avais fait, avec Ron et Harry. Je n'ai presque pas touché à cet argent. Aussi, j'aimerai vous proposer un marché: vous acceptez que je finance la formation d'Élisa et d'un autre membre de votre équipe et je vous promets de passer sous silence toute cette histoire, ainsi que celle du stock périmé. D'ailleurs vous en profiterez pour le refaire intégralement, à mes frais également. Si vous acceptez ce marché, je vous le répète, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi et tout le monde sera content. Dans le cas contraire, mon devoir est de vous dénoncer, pour la sécurité de vos hommes et de votre fille. Je comprends parfaitement que vous ne puissiez pas engager de Médicomage en raison du coût que cela engendrerait, donc je n'insisterai pas là-dessus. Je vous conseillerai cependant de prendre contact avec les Médicomages de la région et de vous renseigner sur qui pourrait venir en cas d'urgence. Ce serait le minimum. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Face à elle, Raphaël la sondait du regard. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il finit par acquiescer.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte votre marché.

\- Très bien, répondit Hermione en souriant avant de se lever.

Après lui avoir serré la main par dessus le bureau, elle se détourna, prête à partir.

\- Miss Granger, appela alors le chef d'équipe

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Hermione se retourna totalement pour faire face à l'homme, qui s'était levé à son tour et s'approchait maintenant d'elle.

\- Je vous l'ai dis, il est de mon devoir de...

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Je vous demande pardon ?

Pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Charlie, vous l'aimez. C'est pour ça que vous avez réagit si violemment à son sujet aujourd'hui.

\- Ce...Vous délirez. Il est le frère aîné de mon ex petit-ami.

\- Et alors ?

\- Comment ça, et alors ? Ce que vous dites est totalement absurde ! Je ne le connais presque pas, je n'ai vraiment réellement passé qu'une journée complète, seule en sa présence. On ne peut aimer une personne en une journée ! s'exclama Hermione avant d'éclater de rire

Son rire mourut cependant dans sa gorge lorsque le regard de Raphaël devint vague et qu'un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa un petit cadre, posé sur une armoire à la gauche d'Hermione, et le lui tendit. Sur la photo, la Médicomage reconnut Raph, plus jeune, le visage rayonnant, enlaçant amoureusement une femme d'une incroyable beauté, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Ils avaient l'air heureux, amoureux, se suffisant clairement à eux-mêmes.

\- J'ai rencontré Émilie un matin d'hiver, entre Noël et Nouvel An. Cette photo a été prise peine neuf mois après. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard, elle également. Dès qu'elle m'a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, je lui ai demandé sa main. Je l'aurai fais plus tôt encore si nos parents ne nous en avait pas empêcher, nous étions si jeunes. Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si, on peut aimer une personne en ne passant qu'une seule journée complète en sa compagnie...

\- Que... Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione alors que Raph lui reprenait doucement le cadre des mains pour le replacer, presque religieusement, sur l'étagère.

\- A la fin de sa grossesse, elle se plaignait de plus en plus de maux de tête, de vertiges. Elle dormait mal, se sentait mal à toute heure de la journée. Le Médicomage de la Réserve lui a simplement conseillé de se reposer.

\- Avait-elle une tension élevé ? demanda-t-elle alors

Raphaël eut un sourire amer.

\- Oui, mais nous ne l'avons compris que plus tard. Trop tard. Le Médicomage n'avait pas fait attention à ça. Quand ma femme a commencé à avoir des convulsions, il a comprit son erreur et, prétextant qu'il allait cherché de l'aide, il a prit la fuite. Avec les gars, nous avons put sauver Élisa, mais Émilie est morte dans mes bras.

Les lèvres serrées, Hermione retenait à grande peine ses larmes. _"Pauvre homme,_ se dit-elle, _ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'apprécie pas ma présence et qu'il fait tant d'histoires !_ "

\- Je suis désolée, Raphaël, vraiment. Cet homme était visiblement un incapable doublé d'un lâche. L'avez-vous retrouvé un jour ?

\- Les autorités Roumaines l'ont intercepté avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature. De ce que je sais, il est mort en prison.

 _"Bien fait."_ failli laisser échapper la jeune femme, et l'homme face à elle dû le deviner puisqu'il eut un petit sourire complice.

\- Je comprends mieux certaines choses, à présent, finit par dire Hermione. Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté mon marché.

\- Moi également, affirma-t-il.

Sur ce, Hermione lui fit un signe de tête et sortit du cabanon. Elle s'éloignait dans la nuit lorsqu'il l'appela à nouveau. Elle s'arrêta et regarda par dessus son épaule.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire désabusé, décidément, cet homme était pire qu'une girouette.

\- Cela m'étonnerait que je revienne, mais merci Raph.

Et cette fois elle s'en alla pour de bon.

 _ **Fin du Flash back.**_

Après avoir laissé un mot à Charlie, lui disant à quel point elle était désolée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer "cela" quoique ce fut, elle était rentrée à l'hôtel, en Australie. Comme il faisait, là aussi, nuit, elle avait du attendre quelques heures. Mais plutôt que de dormir, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires puis était partie flâner dans les rues de Sydney. Ses pas l'avaient finalement menée dans le parc face à la maison de ses parents. Elle s'était alors assise sur le même banc qui les avaient accueillit tous les trois, une semaine plus tôt et s'était laissée bercer par le vent frais de la nuit.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, légèrement engourdie, elle s'était rendue au Ministère Australien afin de réserver une place pour le prochain Portoloin en partance pour l'Angleterre.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il reste deux places pour cet après-midi ! Un couple s'est désisté hier soir. Ces jeunes fous ont décidé de se marier ici ! avait lancé joyeusement l'employé

Hermione avait répondu par un petit sourire crispé avant de se rendre chez ses parents. Ceux-ci s'étaient montré compréhensif et l'avait même encouragé à prolonger son congé pour, cette fois, réellement en profiter. Ils lui avaient ensuite promis de lui donner des nouvelles sur leur retour en Angleterre puis il avait été l'heure de partir.

Étonnement, ce ne lui fut pas si difficile que ça de les laisser derrière elle. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mémoire, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux quoiqu'il arriverait.

De retour en Angleterre, elle s'était rendue au Ministère dans l'espoir d'y trouver Harry. Il était hors de question pour elle de se rendre directement chez les Potter et de prendre le risque de croiser Ginny. La rousse était vraiment l'une des dernières personnes qu'elle souhaitait voir pour le moment. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, si elle pouvait ne plus voir un seul Weasley pendant quelques temps, elle ne s'en porterait sans doute pas plus mal.

Malheureusement, c'était le branle-bas de combat dans le Département des Aurors. Aussi s'était-elle rendue auprès du Ministre en personne. Et Kingsley l'avait informé qu'Harry avait quitté les lieux cinq minutes à peine avant son arrivée, ils avaient du se croiser sans se voir. Dépitée, elle était sur le point de partir lorsque le Ministre lui avait apprit que les époux Potter vivaient présentement séparés.

Quelques minutes, Hermione se trouvait devant la porte du 4, Square Grimmaurd.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout... fit la jeune femme après avoir débité d'une traite tout son périple à partir du moment où elle avait quitté l'Angleterre jusqu'à son arrivée ici, près de deux heures plus tôt.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment, après cela, avant de déposer brusquement sa tasse sur la table. Il se penchant ensuite pour attraper les mains d'Hermione et plonger son regard émeraude dans le sien.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tes parents et Kingsley ont raison. On a besoin de vacances, toi et moi. Alors voilà ce que je te propose: on se repose ce soir, et demain matin on se rend au Ministère. Là-bas, on prendra le premier Portoloin qui nous emmènera loin de tout et de tout le monde. Tu es d'accord ?

Si elle était d'accord ? Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux de bonheur.

Comment avait-elle pu songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, des semaines auparavant, que le jeune homme face à elle, son frère, son meilleur ami, puisse la trahir un jour alors qu'il la comprenait mieux que personne ? Il ne l'avait pas interrogée sur ses sentiments envers Ron ou Charlie, il ne lui avait pas fait la morale sur quoique ce soit. Non, il l'avait écoutée et lui proposait maintenant de mettre les voiles, juste eux deux, pour eux deux, pour se retrouver et se ressourcer.

Après qu'elle eut accepté, ils étaient monté prendre une douche chacun. Ils s'étaient ensuite fait livrer une pizza, qu'ils avaient dévoré assis devant la cheminée. Ils auraient aimé rester encore un peu là où ils se trouvaient, mais la fatigue s'abattit comme une chape de plomb sur leurs épaules et ils décidèrent de monter se coucher.

Lorsqu'Harry proposa Hermione de dormir ensemble, elle n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde. Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble, lorsque Ron les avait abandonné pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, par exemple. C'est donc tout naturellement, comme _"au bon vieux temps"_ qu'ils se glissèrent sous les draps du même lit et que la jeune femme se glissa dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, ils sombraient tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ou pas du tout ?

Bon, on les envoie où en vacances sinon ? C'est une question sérieuse, je ne sais pas encore où je vais les faire aller. Je prendrai surement la carte du monde et laisserai faire le hasard en faisant tomber mon doigt dessus xD

Des bisous !


	21. Chapitre XX

**Bonjour les Chats !**

Comment allez-vous ?

Alors, avant toute chose, je souhaiterai vraiment vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos messages et commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas comme vous me faites du bien par vos petits mots. Si je n'étais pas sûre de moi lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, puis à la publier après avoir été encouragée par **_Mery-Alice Gilbert_** (vous lui devez une ovation :p), je suis aujourd'hui vraiment heureuse de l'avoir fait. Et c'est principalement grâce à vous, alors Merci.

Bon, pour en venir au chapitre et à la destination des vacances ! J'ai pas su choisiiiiiir ! Alors.. Ben vous allez voir ce que ça donne hahah

Je vous laisse là-dessus, il faut que j'aille me préparer ! Vous avez entendu parler de la Balade à moto des Pères et Mères Noël à Liège ? Et bien s'est ma meilleure amie et son homme qui l'organisent. Pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas, ils ont réussi à rassembler près de deux cent motards, et seront tous déguisés, pour aller distribuer des bonbons aux enfants malades d'un orphelinat et de l'hôpital de la région. Bon moi je ne monte pas sur ces engins, mais je vais les attendre sur le Marché de Noël avec un verre de vin chaud ! hahah

 **Facebook** **:** NathanaelleS  
 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Charmione333** : Hahaha tu m'as fais rire à crier en majuscule comme ça xD Merci pour ton indulgence :p  
 **Berenice** : Eh bien écoute, je touche du bois, pour le moment je n'en ai plus eu.. Pourvu que cela dure ! Parce que oui c'est horrible :( Charlie lui pardonnera t'en fais pas (ils se marient dans le prologue !) :p  
 **Guest** : J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en te lisant, tu n'as pas idée comme tout ce que tu dis me touche. Merci mille fois, vraiment. 3 Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu dis pour les retrouvailles avec Harry, elles sont un peu speed, mais j'avais une idée en tête et... Les grandes discussions arrivent dans ce chapitre :p Encore merci à toi.

 **Merci à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XX**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Allongée sur son transat, Hermione tourna la tête vers la droite pour regarder Harry, installé juste à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais soupira finalement en haussant les épaules avant de retourner à son observation des nuages.

Cela faisait près d'un mois aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient partis et ils avaient décidé de rentrer au pays le dimanche, deux jours plus tard.

Le lendemain de son arrivée à Square Grimmaurd, Harry et elle s'en étaient tenus au plan du jeune homme : ils avaient avalé un copieux petit-déjeuner, s'était apprêter et avaient transplané au Ministère.

Là-bas ils avaient réservé deux places pour le prochain départ en dehors de l'Europe et avaient attéris à Auckland. Harry avait eu bien du mal à calmer l'hystérique qu'était alors devenue sa meilleure amie. Il devait avoué cependant que ce pays s'était révélé magnifique.

Mais ! Quel fou il avait été de croire qu'ils passeraient des vacances à lézarder ! Alors que les belles étendues de sable lui faisaient de l'œil depuis le balcon de sa chambre, Hermione était entrée en trombe dans sa chambre pour lui faire part de leur programme de visite ! Dépité d'avance, il avait cependant été soulagé en remarquant qu'après avoir visité le volcan de White Island et aperçu des dauphins, elle avait prévu de rester tranquillement à l'hôtel. Leur première semaine s'était alors déroulée dans une alternance de jour de visite et de jour de repos.

Leur seconde, ils la passèrent à travers les États-Unis. Et là, même Harry voulut en voir le plus possible, mais ils avaient dû se limiter. Aussi, durant ces sept jours, ils visitèrent New-York et ses gratte-ciels, Washington et sa Maison Blanche, le Golden Gate Bridge de San Francisco et puis le Grand Canyon. Ils avaient naturellement envisagé de faire une escale à Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie américaine, mais, vacances d'été obligent, personne n'avait été présent pour les recevoir.

Ils eurent cependant vite fait d'oublier leur déception lorsqu'ils migrèrent vers l'Amérique du Sud, et plus précisément au Pérou. Si Harry devait réellement choisir ce qu'il avait préféré parmi tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu, il aurait sans hésité désigné cette troisième semaine. Contrairement aux précédentes, ils ne dormirent pas à l'hôtel, mais chez l'habitant et ce fut l'expérience la plus unique de toute sa vie.

Bien sûr, ils visitèrent, entre autres, le Machu Piccu, où Hermione s'extasia sur tout ce qui se présentait devant ses pupilles écarquillées de bonheur, mais ils passèrent également énormément de temps auprès de ces personnes qui les accueillaient à bras ouverts. Et ce fut merveilleux.

Pour leur quatrième et dernière semaine de vacances, ils étaient revenus vers l'Europe et avaient décidé de longer la Méditerranée en partant de Faro, sur la côte d'Algarve au Portugal, avant de remonter vers Barcelone, en Espagne, puis de mettre le cap, ce matin, vers Marseille.

\- Hermione ?

\- Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sursauta.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question et tu n'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en rentrant ?

La jeune femme soupira discrètement avant de s'asseoir pour faire face à son meilleur ami qui l'observait depuis son transat. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil, mais elle les imaginait pétillants.

Au fur et à mesure de leur voyage, alors qu'elle-même se sentait aller mieux petit à petit, elle avait vu le d'Harry s'illuminer de nouveau. Derrière l'homme, elle avait retrouvé le petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, bien des années auparavant.

Depuis ce jour de septembre, avec la guerre et les morts, elle avait vu la flamme dans les yeux émeraudes s'éteindre. Mais, aujourd'hui, et surtout après leur semaine auprès des périviens, elle était de retour. Et avec cette flamme, son éclat de rire. Celui qui est communicatif, celui qui réchauffe le cœur lorsque l'on est mal soi-même, un rire d'enfant et qui fait du bien à entendre quand on connaît le passé de l'homme.

\- Franchement ? Je n'en sais encre trop rien Harry... Je crois que je devrais commencer par avoir une conversation avec Ron.

Harry acquiesça. En effet, ce serait un bon début.

\- Tu lui en veux encore beaucoup ?

Le sourcil gauche d'Hermione se leva de façon ironique tandis qu'Harry se traitait d'imbécile. Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Mais, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait s'exclamer, il la vit sourire avant de se réinstaller dans son transat, son regard se perdant vers le large.

\- Oui je lui en veux toujours, mais... Mais je crois que finalement c'est une bonne chose. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué ces dernières semaines, pas comme Charlie me manque, alors que j'ai vécu cinq années avec lui et que je n'ai passé que quelques jours avec son frère. En fait...

Hermione s'arrêta de parler pour inspirer profondément, regarda le ciel, Harry, puis de nouveau la mer avant de reprendre.

\- En fait je pense que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui depuis un bon moment. Je l'aimais, oui, mais... Un peu comme je t'aime toi, comme un frère. Bien qu'avec toi ce ne soit pas encore pareil, toi tu es à part. Toi, je te comprends, j'anticipe tes réactions, je te connais par cœur. Alors que Ron, même après avoir vécu tant d'années à ses côtés, je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner...

Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'un beau sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Leur relation était unique, plus que fraternelle, elle était véritablement fusionnelle. Si ce n'était pas à ce point tout de même, il vivait cependant un peu la même chose avec Ginny. Après autant d'années de mariage, il lui arrivait de ne toujours pas comprendre sa femme, alors qu'il lisait en sa meilleure amie comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je crois, reprit Hermione, je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas tant que notre histoire se termine que de la façon dont elle s'est terminée. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Lavande, après tout depuis la fin de la guerre, elle a bien changé, s'est une fille géniale, et puis cela ne se commande pas, mais me mentir pendant si longtemps... C'est ça que je ne digère pas. Parce qu'avant d'être mon petit ami puis mon fiancé, il était avant tout mon meilleur ami et je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Tu vois ?

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il voyait et comprenait parfaitement. C'est aussi ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à Ginny, mais ça, il n'avait actuellement pas envie d'y penser.

\- Et pour Charlie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je suis complètement perdue par rapport à lui. Je m'en veux tellement d'être partie comme je l'ai fait, si tu savais.

Pour le coup, Harry non plus ne saisissait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle décide de partir comme une voleuse plutôt que d'attendre pour discuter. Elle qui avait toujours été la plus raisonnable de leur trio, s'était d'avantage conduit comme les têtes brûlées que Ron et lui étaient.

\- En fait, je... Je suis persuadée qu'il m'aurait empêché de partir.

S'il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris où voulait en venir la jeune femme, Harry percuta à l'instant où il remarqua son teint rouge pivoine. Et il éclata de rire.

\- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il, hilare

\- Arrête de rire idiot !

\- Il... Il est si bon que ça ?

\- Si tu savais. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de tel, répondit rêveusement Hermione, les yeux légèrement dilatés aux souvenirs de la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de Charlie.

Cela eut pour effet d'arrêter net le rire d'Harry dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie avec cet air de pur extase lorsqu'elle parlait de Ron. En réalité, il ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression du tout. Pour être honnête, il y avait des aspects de la vie d'Hermione qu'il avait toujours préféré ne pas connaître et, définitivement, savoir ce qu'elle avait fait au lit avec Charlie Weasley faisait partie de cette catégorie !

\- Hum, oui, je ne veux pas vraiment savoir en fait.

Ce fut autour de la jeune femme d'éclater de rire devant l'air choqué d'Harry.

\- S'est toi qui a demandé !

\- J'ai changé d'avis ! Enfin, je ne veux rien savoir de vos... De ce que vous... Je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle Hermione ! T'es comme ma sœur bon sang, préserve-moi !

Le fou rire qu'ils eurent fut mémorable. Ils avaient mal au ventre et à la mâchoire lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

\- Merlin, j'ai l'impression que je n'avais jamais ris comme ça de toute ma vie ! Dit Harry en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Comme il avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil pour s'exécuter, Hermione pu voir ses yeux briller et son cœur se gonfla parce que non, il n'avait jamais été si insouciant. Elle lui attrapa alors la main et lui sourit avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son transat. Harry lui rendit son sourire et fit de même.

Ils étaient vraiment bien là, tous les deux. Et, pendant une seconde, Hermione fut tentée de lui proposer de rester comme ça, juste eux deux et de vieillir ensemble. Mais elle ravala ses mots lorsqu'elle se souvint lui avoir proposé la même chose alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt de Dean. Après avoir ris comme ils venaient de le faire, elle aurait tout gâcher en rappelant un moment de guerre.

Aussi choisit-elle de se taire.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils visitaient le Vieux Port, elle apprit à Harry qu'elle envisageait de quitter Sainte-Mangouste.

\- J'aime mon métier, et de ça, je ne veux pas en changer, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais finalement pas tellement d'être enfermée à l'hôpital, expliqua-t-elle

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je comprends, dit-il. Je ressens la même chose avec le Ministère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'aime enquêter, je ne me vois pas faire autre chose que de traquer les criminels, mais depuis que je suis devenu le chef du Département, ce n'est plus pareil. Je suis plus souvent enfermé dans mon bureau à faire de la paperasse ou à assister à des réunions que sur le terrain. Et franchement, ça me manque.

\- As-tu envisagé de demander à Kingsley de te remplacer pour toi redevenir un « simple » auror ?

\- Oui, plus d'une fois. Mais, franchement, je pense que j'aurai du mal à me retrouver sous le commandement de quelqu'un après avoir moi-même été le chef, sourit malicieusement Harry

Hermione devait bien admettre que sur ce point, il n'avait pas tord. Si Harry Potter avait bien un problème avec quelque chose, c'était avec l'autorité.

\- Mets-toi à ton compte dans ce cas.

\- Comment ça ? Détective privé tu veux dire ?

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de s'arrêter pour lui faire face.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu serais ton propre patron, tu choisirais les affaires qui t'intéressent vraiment et tu serais tout le temps sur le terrain. Bon, tu aurais encore un peu de paperasse, mais quel boulot n'en a pas ? Oui, je penses vraiment que ce serait un job parfait pour toi, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Et il le fit. Et plus il y songeait, plus il était séduit par l'idée. Vraiment, il avait une meilleure amie géniale.

.

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la ville lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être partis en vacances sans s'être une seule fois sortis. Aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de rentrer pour se préparer. Hermione fit cependant un arrêt express dans une petite boutique de prêt-à-porter sur le chemin. Pour l'occasion, elle souhaitait une nouvelle robe. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, mais en y réfléchissant ne serait-ce que dix secondes : rien de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis deux mois n'était dans ses habitudes !

\- Deux Mojitos s'il-vous-plait ! Demanda-t-elle au barman

\- Tu es sûre que c'est bon ? L'interrogea Harry avec une moue septique

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais goûté ! Mais tu ne me feras plus boire de Tequila, c'est vraiment infâme !

La glace pilée et le mélange rhum-menthe se révéla meilleur que la Tequila, mais si Harry l'adopta définitivement, Hermione préféra essayer une autre chose encore. Et son choix s'arrêta sur la Sangria.

Elle en recommandait justement un second verre, se félicitant d'avoir bien manger avant de partir !, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une jolie blonde venait d'aborder Harry.

Dès leur arrivée, son meilleur ami avait attiré l'attention de pas mal de jeunes femmes présentes dans la boite. Il fallait reconnaître qu'avec son jeans foncé qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses et son t-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée et ses yeux pétillants, Harry était à tomber.

Lorsqu'elle était allée le rejoindre dans sa chambre, Hermione lui avait avoué en riant que si elle ne l'avait pas considéré comme son frère, elle se serait jetée dessus. Le jeune homme était alors devenu rouge pivoine et avait failli ne plus vouloir sortir.

De là où elle se trouvait, Hermione observa son meilleur ami sourire timidement alors que la blonde lui parlait à l'oreille. Au bout d'un instant cependant, il s'éloigna et leva sa main gauche. La blonde eut alors une moue clairement déçue et tourna les talons après lui avoir embrassé la joue.

\- Alors ? Fit Hermione en le rejoignant

\- Alors quoi ?

La jeune femme leva un sourcil. Harry eut un sourire malicieux et légèrement... coquin ?

\- Elle m'a donné le numéro de sa chambre et m'a proposé de l'y rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. Je lui ai dis que j'étais marié.

Le sourire d'Harry devint triste et Hermione n'osa rien dire. Elle éprouvait encore beaucoup trop de rancune envers Ginny et s'était efforcée de ne pas penser à elle au cours de ces dernières semaines. Si la trahison de Ron lui faisait mal, celle de Ginny lui était encore plus insupportable, parce qu'elle touchait également Harry. Et elle ne supportait pas de voir le regard de son meilleur ami se voiler de la sorte alors qu'il était redevenu si étincelant.

Elle me manque, avoua-t-il soudain. Je suis vraiment en colère contre elle, parce que je pensais vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance, parce qu'on s'était toujours promis de toujours tout se dire, et qu'elle m'a caché toute cette histoire pendant des mois, mais... Elle me manque terriblement. J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser jusque maintenant, et de profiter un maximum, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Penser au fait que lorsqu'on va rentrer, je vais retourner à Square Grimmaurd alors que je souhaiterai rentrer chez moi, chez nous... Ça me tue.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir en rentrant et avoir une conversation avec elle...

\- Je sais. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai encore à lui faire confiance.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il donnait facilement sa confiance aux gens,et que lorsqu'on avait la chance d'avoir une place dans son cœur, on gagnait un ami précieux. Mais, elle savait également que lorsqu'on perdait la confiance d'Harry Potter, il était très difficile de la récupérer.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile, mais si tu l'aimes et qu'elle te manque à ce point, tu devrais essayer, dit-elle et il acquiesça

\- Tu as peut-être raison, j'irai la voir et je verrais bien...

Ils se sourirent alors et Harry attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

.

Ils rentrèrent au petit jour. Fatigués, les pieds en compote, et à la limite du coma éthylique, mais heureux.

Harry cru cependant qu'il allait commettre un meurtre lorsqu'Hermione surgit dans sa chambre, à peine quelques heures après qu'il se soit couché, les cheveux trempés, et vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle était visiblement sortie précipitamment de sa douche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? S'écria-t-elle en lui mettant ses fesses sous le nez.

Se reculant vivement, Harry se redressa dans le lit en clignant des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça ne va pas !?

\- Non, ça ne vas pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Hurla-t-elle en mettant son doigt sur sa fesse droite.

Et il le vit alors. Petit, heureusement, bien rond, encore un peu boursouflé, Hermione avait le symbole d'un sens interdit tatoué sur la fesse. Harry se retint du mieux qu'il pu, mais il ne pu s'empêcher bien longtemps d'éclater de rire.

\- Oh Merlin !

\- Arrête de rire, espèce d'idiot ! S'écria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Hermione, son Hermione, tatouée, s'il avait un jour imaginé ! Sur la fesse en plus ! Oh Merlin. Il repartit dans un éclat de rire. Vexée, la jeune femme parti en claquant la porte.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard cependant, alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler un débardeur au-dessus de son short, Harry surgit dans sa chambre, avec seulement un drap autour de la taille. Vraiment, il avait de la chance qu'elle ne le considère que comme un frère, se dit-elle.

\- J'en ai un aussi ! Cria-t-il avant de se tourner et de lui présenter sa fesse droite.

Et en effet, tout aussi petit, rond et encore légèrement boursouflé, le tatouage d'un sens interdit marquait la peau d'Harry.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'insurgea Harry

\- Je te rappelle que tu étais plié en deux il y a encore quelques minutes lorsque je t'ai montré le mien ! Lui rappela Hermione

Ils se regardèrent alors pendant un instant, s'envoyant des éclairs, avant de partir dans un fou rire commun.

\- Oh Merlin, je ne boirai plus jamais ! Jura Hermione

\- Moi non plus, plus jamais !

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Hermione sorti sa baguette pour désinfecter leurs tatouages. Sait-on jamais. ils en rirent encore un peu, se disant que finalement ils auraient un petit souvenir en plus des photos qu'ils avaient fait tout au long de leur voyage.

Ils passèrent ensuite leur dernière journée de vacance à flâner dans les rues de Marseille puis sur la plage, main dans la main. Ils parlèrent peu, se perdant chacun dans leurs pensées.

Harry était décidé à retrouver sa femme dès qu'ils seraient rentrés. Comme l'avait dit Hermione, ce ne serait pas facile, mais il devait essayer. Il avait également cogité sur le fait de se retirer du Ministère et se mettre à son compte, et avait décidé de prendre rendez-vous avec Kingsley dès la semaine suivante.

De son côté, Hermione prévoyait d'avoir une longue conversation avec Ron et Lavande. Elle songeait également très sérieusement à quitter l'hôpital. Comme elle l'avait confié à Harry, elle se sentait enfermée dans cet endroit. Pendant ces stages déjà, elle avait eu ce sentiment, mais le fait que son emploi du temps soit partagé avec les cours l'avait aidé à surmonter ce malaise. Aujourd'hui, le simple fait de s'imaginer y retourner lui minait le moral. Elle aimait son métier pourtant, soigner les gens était vraiment ce qu'elle aimait faire, mais plus à l'hôpital. Elle irait donc en discuter avec son chef à son retour.

Quant à Charlie, elle avait finalement décidé de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Il lui manquait, c'était un fait. Elle éprouvait des sentiments forts à son égard, elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Et il avait éveillé en elle des sensations que jamais elle n'avait ressenti. Mais imaginer une relation entre eux était tout simplement impossible. Ne serait-ce que pour les deux points suivants : il était le frère de son ex et il vivait à des milliers de kilomètres. Le mieux était donc de passer à autre chose.

Hermione en était arrivée à cette conclusion, le cœur serré, lorsqu'Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Le regard brillant, l'humeur hésitant entre la sérénité et la nostalgie, ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher, joli final de cette petite parenthèse qu'ils s'étaient accordé.

Leur départ avait été précipité, quatre semaines auparavant, mais ils ne regretteraient jamais d'avoir prit ces vacances improvisées. Parce que cela leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux et qu'à présent, ils se sentaient assez forts pour affronter tout ce qui pouvait bien les attendre en Angleterre.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^

A bientôt ! :)


	22. Chapitre XXI

**Bonjour les Chats !**

Ça va vous ? Désolée pour le retard ! Le pire, c'est que j'avais déjà écris une grosse moitié du chapitre, mais hier j'ai passé la journée avec ma Laureen ( _ **Ewimonde93**_ ) hiiiiiiiiii ! 3 et quand je suis rentrée, je me suis endormie direct après avoir souper xD Je précise qu'il était environ 20h30, ça vous situe sur ma fatigue ? Mon homme m'a dit qu'il a dû me pousser et tout parce que je prenais toute la place dans le lit Hahah

Enfin bref, je viens de le finir à l'instant (journée chargée) et je vous le poste vite vite avant d'aller dodo.

(Il y a des Belges parmi vous ? Des Liégeois(es) plus précisément ? :p)

 **Facebook** **:** NathanaelleS  
 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Charmione333** : Hahah avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'aurai pas su te donner la suite toute de suite... Parce qu'elle n'était pas encore écrite xD Mais la voilà :p

Désolée pour ces vingt-quatre heures de retard ^^  
Merci à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown étaient reclus chez la jeune femme. Avec le foin médiatique que le fiasco du mariage avait donné, et la foule de journalistes qui les poursuivait dès qu'ils mettaient un pied dehors, ils avaient préféré fermer la boutique pour une durée indéterminée. Et si Ron tentait par tous les moyens de positiver, _« Ils vont bientôt se calmer, ne t'en fais pas ! Quand ils auront un nouveau scoop à se mettre sous la dent, ils nous oublieront. »,_ il n'en était rien pour Lavande. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle tournait comme un lion en cage et avait développé une telle obsession pour le nettoyage que le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à s'en inquiéter.

Actuellement, ce dernier était installé dans son fauteuil, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main, tandis que sa petite amie s'occupait du « ménage » à l'étage. Elle viendrait ensuite le déloger du salon pour en astiquer le moindre recoin. La cuisine passait toujours en dernier. Ron se réjouissait qu'il ne lui soit pas encore venu à l'esprit de récurer la cave en plus. Merlin l'en préserve !

Lorsqu'elle aurait terminé, elle s'attaquerait au repas du soir et là, Ron pourrait l'entendre gronder de frustration si une goutte de quoique ce soit venait à tomber au sol. Il avait bien tenté de l'aider, lui répétant inlassablement que tout était propre, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout nettoyer, chaque jour, de la sorte, mais la jeune femme se mettait alors à crier avant de fondre en larmes. Alors il avait essayé autre chose, il lui avait proposé son aide, mais rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était jamais parfait. Aussi avait-il laissé tomber et priait Merlin pour que tout s'arrange au plus vite.

Avisant le grand soleil au dehors, Ron soupira en s'essuyant son front moite de sueur. Maudits journalistes. Même sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin lui était déconseillé s'il ne souhaitait pas faire la une des journaux le lendemain ! Un instant, il songea qu'Hermione les aurait sans doute déjà fait dégager depuis longtemps. Et à cette pensée, il sentit son ventre se tordre.

Malgré un nombre incalculable de lettres envoyées, il n'avait plus entendu parlé de la jeune femme depuis le mariage, deux mois auparavant. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il en avait fait des erreurs avec elle, mais jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là.* Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec une telle déception, une telle douleur. Honnêtement, si elle lui pardonnait encore une fois, cela relèverait du miracle... Ou de la bêtise, parce que lui-même ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

D'Harry non plus il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Par Ginny il avait apprit que son meilleur ami s'était installé à Square Grimmaurd, mais qu'il s'était volatilisé après avoir laissé éclater sa magie au Ministère. Kingsley l'aurait mit à pieds le temps qu'il se reprenne. Il devait être dans un état déplorable pour se laisser aller de la sorte.

Ron venait justement d'apprendre son départ lorsque sa mère avait débarqué. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis qu'elle lui avait passé le sermon de sa vie, le jour du mariage. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, elle n'était pas entrée. Depuis le seuil, elle l'avait fixé un moment, les yeux emplis de déception, l'avait giflé pour la première fois de sa vie, puis était partie, sans un mot. C'est le flash d'un appareil photo qui avait ramené Ron à la réalité et, main sur la joue, avait fermé la porte.

Lavande l'avait trouvé prostré dans son fauteuil après avoir terminé le rangement des chambres.

Quant à ses frères et son père... Eh bien, ce dernier suivait sa femme sans rien dire et Percy se fichait bien de s'impliquer dans toutes ces histoires. Bill et George lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point il les avait déçu, mais que malgré tout, si vraiment il avait un très gros problème, alors, peut-être, accepteraient-ils de l'aider, mais sinon ils préféraient ne plus le voir pour le moment. De toute façon, retournés à leur petit quotidien, ils avaient bien d'autres choses à régler que de penser au comportement pitoyable de leur petit frère. Quant à Charlie et bien, comme pour Hermione et Harry, il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Il était celui qui avait vu la jeune femme juste après la cérémonie et lorsqu'il était redescendu, il était clairement chamboulé par sa détresse. Il n'avait accordé qu'un _« Tss »_ méprisant à son frère avant de remonter faire son sac. Quelques heures plus tard, il retournait en Roumanie.

Restaient que Ginny et Neville. Sa soeur, comme depuis le début de toute cette histoire, les soutenait, Lavande et lui, bien qu'elle ait parfois du mal à l'écouter, ne se sentant elle-même pas toujours bien. Harry lui manquait. Par moments elle s'en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit, par d'autres elle se mettait à crier que de toute façon s'était son droit le plus strict de vouloir protéger son frère.

 _\- « Ce qui est fait, est fait. »_ finissait-elle toujours par dire avec un petit sourire triste.

Neville, quant à lui, venait une fois par semaine lui demander s'il n'avait pas des nouvelles d'Hermione. Il souhaitait la voir pour lui présenter des excuses, parce qu'il était également au courant, étant aux côtés de Ginny lorsqu'elle avait découvert la liaison de Ron et Lavande. Le rouquin avait, dans un premier temps, tenté de le dissuader, arguant que personne ne se souviendrait qu'il avait baissé les yeux à la cérémonie, se désignant ainsi coupable, mais le botaniste n'en démordait pas. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione se rappellerait ce détail, on parlait d'Hermione Granger tout de même ! Et il préférait aller la voir de lui-même plutôt que de laisser traîner tout ça et se le voir renvoyer en pleine figure un jour ou l'autre.

Ron et Lavande n'avait donc vu presque personnedepuis plusieurs semaines et ne s'attendaient pas à voir quiconque avant un moment puisque sa soeur lui avait annoncé ne pas pouvoir passer avant plusieurs jours.

Aussi, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte et qu'il se leva, perplexe, il se prépara à trouver n'importe qui sur son seuil. N'importe qui, excepté son ex-fiancée.

Ron se sentit fois pâlir à l'extrême, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et que sa bouche s'asséchait de rester ouverte.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Hermione, dont le visage ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions

Incapable de prononcer un mot, le rouquin hocha vivement la tête avant de la laisser passer. Étant déjà venue dans la maison, elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers la cuisine.

\- Je... Tu... Tu veux du thé ? Bégaya Ron

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'activa dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, prenant pitié de lui alors qu'une tasse venait de se fracasser au sol, elle se leva et lui prit tout des mains.

C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Lavande est là ?

Comme il acquiesçait, elle ajouta qu'elle souhaitait avoir une conversation privée avec lui avant de parler avec la blonde.

Ron monta alors à l'étage afin de prévenir sa petite-amie de la situation. Celle-ci se figea, devint aussi livide que lui, puis hocha la tête avant de se remettre compulsivement à récurer la baignoire. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Hermione leur servait une tasse de thé à chacun.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant qu'il ne prenne finalement son courage à deux mains et ne se lance.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix tremblante et rendue rauque par l'émotion.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...

\- Je sais.

\- J'aurai dû te parler...

En effet.

Le rouquin se tut un instant, ne sachant plus quoi dire, déstabilisé par le calme et les réponses brèves de son interlocutrice, mais il reprit soudain, le ton plus suppliant.

\- Écoute Hermione, je sais que je t'ai fais énormément de mal et que je me suis comporté comme le pire des salopards. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir et te trahir comme je l'ai fais et je ne te demanderai même pas de me pardonner, mais, s'il-te-plait... Pardonne à Lavande. Elle... Elle ne va vraiment pas bien depuis... Tout ça... Et la voir dans cet état me rend malade. Alors, je t'en prie, dis lui que tu lui pardonnes, même si ce n'est pas le cas, mais qu'elle y croit et qu'elle aille mieux. S'il-te-plait.

Hermione le fixa un instant, interloquée, avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

\- Je n'y crois pas... Tu ne manque vraiment pas de culot, hein. Jusqu'au bout tu continueras de t'enfoncer, jusqu'au bout ! C'est incroyable.

Soupçonnant qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé, Ron se tut. Et il fit bien.

\- Merlin, je n'y crois vraiment pas ! Est-ce que... Merde ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ? Tu ne peux décemment pas demander à une femme trompée de pardonner à la maîtresse de son fiancé ! S'exclama Hermione, le visage un peu rouge, avant de se lever pour se mettre face à la fenêtre.

Au dehors, les journalistes s'étaient entassés devant la petite barrière de la propriété. Elle souffla bruyamment avant de fermer les rideaux sèchement.

\- Le positif étant que visiblement, tu n'auras pas fait tout ce carnage pour rien. Tu l'aimes, elle, au moins... marmonna-t-elle à Ron

Le rouquin eut la décence de rougir, gêné.

\- Tu sais, je t'aimais vraiment, Hermione, je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs, mais... différemment. Comme... Comme une sœur plutôt... dit-il après un temps de silence

\- Je sais, moi aussi...

Ron releva la tête, les sourcils froncés en une interrogation muette. La jeune femme soupira avant de se rasseoir face à lui. En pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie ces dernières semaines, Hermione se dit qu'il ne manquait plus que Victor Newman au casting. _« Ma vie est un véritable scénario pour le genre de série mélodramatique qu'on passe l'après-midi, c'est pitoyable ! »_

Sauf que Ron était bien réel et qu'il attendait visiblement qu'elle s'explique. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Pour être honnête, pendant qu'on était en vacances avec Harry, j'ai réalisé que... commença-t-elle

\- Harry était avec toi !?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, répondit-elle sèchement. Je disais donc que... que tu ne me manquais plus. Plus comme tu aurais dû me manquer si j'étais encore amoureuse de toi en tout cas. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tout ça. Je me suis rendue compte que cela faisait un bon moment en réalité, que tu ne me manquais plus, dit-elle en se tordant les mains sur la table. En fait, je pense que je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi depuis un bon moment, et que comme toi, je ne t'aimais plus que comme un frère, que comme mon meilleur ami.

Cette révélation laissa Ron bouche-bée.

\- Mais alors... Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi cette crise, si tu ne m'aimais plus ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Sérieusement, il le faisait exprès ou bien... Ou bien il y avait vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter !?

\- Ron, on a vécu cinq ans ensemble et pendant plus d'un an, tu m'as trompée. Même si je n'étais plus amoureuse, ça fait mal d'être trahi par une des personnes en qui tu as le plus confiance ! D'autant plus que tu ne savais pas plus que moi que je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi, ce qui ne change donc strictement rien à la situation ! Me mentir à ce point, c'était dégueulasse ! Comme je l'ai dis à Harry il y a quelques jours, je peux comprendre que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une autre, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Au lieu de ça, tu as tout laissé aller, comme si de rien était ! s'écria-t-elle en tapant sur la table.

Les mains crispées sur sa tasse de thé, la tête basse, Ron n'osa rien répondre. Avec le temps, il avait apprit que lorsque la jeune femme commençait à faire de grands gestes en haussant le ton, il valait mieux se méfier. Qu'elle s'agite de la sorte, alors que généralement elle était la plus calme et rationnelle du groupe, signifiait clairement qu'elle était plus qu'en colère. Aussi ne prit-il pas de risque et resta silencieux. Qu'aurait-il à dire de tout façon ? Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, il avait été, entre autre, lâche et égoïste.

\- Où est Lavande ? demanda-t-elle alors, plus calmement cependant

Ron sursauta et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai à lui parler, je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure.

\- Écoute, Hermione, elle... Elle n'est vraiment pas bien, ce... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le sourcil gauche de la jeune femme s'élevant vers ses cheveux, elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas été mal moi peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! s'exclama Ron en se levant pour se mettre entre la porte et Hermione, bien que celle-ci n'eut pas encore bougé de sa chaise. Mais elle ne va vraiment pas bien et, à part pour lui dire que tu lui pardonnes, je ne te laisserais pas lui parler.

Perplexe par rapport à cette réaction, Hermione jaugea son ex-fiancé pendant un instant. Il avait le dos droit, les épaules en arrière, le menton relevé et un air farouchement déterminé sur le visage. Afin de le tester, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et ne rougit pas comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il était donc terriblement sérieux et, bien malgré elle, Hermione en fut intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ?

Dans la seconde, Ron perdit toute sa nouvelle assurance, la lassitude prenant soudain le dessus. Il inspira profondément en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Depuis le... Depuis le mariage, les journalistes ne nous ont pas lâchés et Lavande n'a évidemment pas été épargné par la critique. Les premiers jours, ils venaient jusque dans la glacerie et faisait fuir les clients. Du coup on a prit la décision de fermer le temps que ça se calme. Sauf que cela fait plusieurs semaines que cela dure et, comme tu as pu le constater, ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire. Lavande devient dingue d'être enfermée ici alors qu'on est en pleine saison et que la majorité de notre chiffre d'affaire ce fait à cette période normalement. Et puis, surtout, elle culpabilise à propos de tout ça. Elle n'en dort pas la nuit et je sais que si elle ne se forçait pas à faire la cuisine pour moi, elle ne mangerait pas. D'autant plus que... D'autant plus qu'elle a développé une obsession pour le ménage... Et faire à manger est devenu un calvaire pour elle, expliqua Ron d'une traite

\- "Une obsession pour le ménage"? répéta Hermione, définitivement interloquée par le comportement du rouquin.

\- Oui. Depuis qu'on est enfermé ici, elle a commencé à nettoyer de plus en plus et... C'est devenu impossible. Elle récure toute la maison tous les jours et se met à pleurer quand elle fait des crasses en cuisinant par exemple.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, songeuse avant de faire un signe de tête à Ron pour qu'il s'éloigne. Elle se leva ensuite, écarta clairement le rouquin hésitant de son passage et gravit les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage.

S'est affairée au-dessus des toilettes qu'elle découvrit Lavande. Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence, celle-ci se releva vivement en lâchant tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que... Je... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Hermione avait imaginé plusieurs fois la cette scène. Parfois elle se voyait dire ses quatre vérités à la blonde, parfois elle se voyait même la gifler avant de tourner les talons. Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé pouvoir ressentir de la pitié en la voyant. Et pourtant, son visage creusés, ses yeux cernés et son teint pâle ne lui inspirèrent rien autre. Elle se sentit également mal à l'aise en lisant la détresse de Lavande lorsqu'elle la vit jeter un regard fou et dégoûté aux loques abandonnées négligemment par terre. Hermione comprit qu'elle se retenait de ne pas les ramasser sur le champ pour tout désinfecter.

La brune soupira alors. Elle avait bon être en colère, elle avait bon vouloir cracher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle n'était cependant pas du genre à enfoncer quelqu'un qui n'allait pas bien. Et présentement, Lavande Brown n'avait, clairement, pas l'air en forme du tout.

Malgré tout, elle ne pu se résoudre à lui pardonner et encore moins à lui faire croire que c'était le cas. Aussi tourna-t-elle les talons sans un mot, tandis que des larmes commençaient à envahir les grands yeux de la blonde.

\- Tu devrais la convaincre de voir un psychomage, conseilla Hermione à Ron lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint au rez-de-chaussée

\- Mais elle n'acceptera jamais !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne lui ai rien dit parce qu'effectivement, elle à l'air d'aller mal, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais l'aider. Ne compte vraiment pas sur moi pour ça.

Hermione attrapa son sac sans rien ajouter de plus et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle décrocha ensuite son plus beau regard noir à la foule et lorsque ceux-ci s'écartèrent vivement, transplana.

 **.**

De retour à Square Grimmaurd, où elle s'était installée à son retour de vacances, Hermione monta immédiatement se faire couler un bain. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et détendit ses muscles endoloris. L'air de rien, la nervosité de ces derniers jours l'avait crispée au possible.

 _Alors qu'au final, cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que cela_ , se dit-elle. Elle qui pensait que Ron allait monter sur ses grands hyppogriffes, comme il l'avait tant de fois fait pour ne pas avouer ses tords, avait été sidérée de l'entendre reconnaitre avoir été lâche et égoïste. Elle n'en demandait vraiment pas tant, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre non plus.

Malgré tout le bien qu'il lui procurait, elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans son bain, souhaitant préparer le souper avant le retour d'Harry. Celui-ci était parti voir sa femme quelques heures avant qu'elle-même ne transplane devant chez Lavande... Et Ron.

Alors qu'elle avait souhaité attendre quelques jours encore après leur retour pour les confronter, Harry avait été voir Ginny dès que son pied avait foulé le sol Anglais. C'était aujourd'hui la cinquième fois qu'il la voyait. Le premier jour, il était rentré après seulement quelques minutes, les yeux brillants de colère, mais dès le lendemain la situation avait semblé s'améliorer puisqu'il resta plus longtemps.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, une tasse de café brulante vola jusqu'à la table et Harry apparut dans la cuisine dix secondes plus tard. Un petit sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à Hermione et attrapa sa tasse. Il avala deux grandes gorgées de la boisson chaude avant de déclarer:

\- On a beaucoup discuté et... On va divorcer.

* * *

* Si vous aussi vous avez lu cette phrase avec l'air de _« La Belle et la Bête en tête »_ , tapez 1 ! hahahah

Eh voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai retravaillé plusieurs fois les réactions et dialogues de Ron et Hermione. Je remercie d'ailleurs encore mille fois ma Ju, **_Mery-Alice Gilbert_** _,_ qui m'a bien aidé pour ce passage. Quant à la relation Harry/Ginny, j'expliquerai un peu plus en détails au prochain chapitre.

A dimanche pour la suite !

PS: Encore désolée pour le petit retard, je file au lit maintenant :p


	23. Chapitre XXII

**Bom dia les Chats !**

Comment allez-vous ?

Je viens personnellement de réaliser que la semaine prochaine, en ce même jour, ce sera Noël hiiiiiiiii ! Je vous ai déjà dis que j'étais amoureuse de Noël, de ses illuminations etc ? Je radote tellement que je ne sais plus ce que je vous dis ou non haha En plus cette année à Liège ils se sont surpassés sur les décos, c'est tout bonnement magnifique. J'adore ça ! *.*

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS  
 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**  
 **Berenice :** Ahhh je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'avoue que j'attendais ton avis sur ce chapitre :p Charlie est sur la page de gauche, en bas à droite, près du marchand de fleurs, au milieu du groupe des lapins bleus. Hahahah Pardon. xD  
 **Charlie333** : Mais, je SUIS cruelle ! Mouhahah Et je fais ce que je veux ! Héhé ! xD Voilà la suite :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII**

Minerva McGonagall s'installa à une table du Chaudron Baveur en se laissant plus tomber sur sa chaise qu'autre chose. D'ordinaire sévères, ses traits étaient marqués en cet instant par la lassitude.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieux Tom lui apporta une tasse de thé justement sucrée. Elle le remercia d'un sourire fatigué.

Les années passant, elle se demandait de plus en plus souvent comment les nerfs d'Albus Dumbledore ne l'avaient jamais lâchés. D'autant plus qu'en son temps, le monde sorcier vivait de bien sombres heures.

La femme portait sa tasse à ses lèvres lorsqu'Hermione Granger pénétra dans l'établissement. Lorsque son ancienne, et meilleure, élève l'eut repérée, Minerva lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sa démarche était nerveuse et crispée.

\- Bonjour Professeur ! Salua tout de même joyeusement Hermione

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous joindriez-vous à moi ?

La plus jeune des deux femmes sembla réfléchir un instant tout en vérifiant sa montre, avant d'acquiescer et de s'installer.

\- Avec plaisir, Professeur. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas m'attarder bien longtemps parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon chef dans trente minutes.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Monsieur Weasley.

Hermione haussa négligemment les épaules en grimaçant légèrement. Naturellement, tout le monde en avait entendu parler. Et elle réalisa d'ailleurs que quelques personnes lui jetaient des regards en coin. _Vive la célébrité._

\- J'ai vu pire, répondit-elle franchement. Je suis partie plusieurs semaines afin de me ressourcer et, si cela va mieux qu'au début, je pense qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour digérer toute cette histoire. Et vous-même, Professeur, comment allez-vous ?

Le regard de Minerva se posa sur sa tasse, dans laquelle elle faisait tourner sa cuillère. Hermione remarqua alors pour la première fois à quel point elle semblait fatiguée.

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête avec vous, Miss Granger, je suis plutôt bien embêtée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous. Il s'agit plutôt d'une accumulation de faits en un laps de temps assez court. Et avec la rentrée le mois prochain, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour régler tout ça. Demain, tout ira mieux, j'ai simplement un petit _« coup de mou »_ comme vous dites, vous les jeunes, expliqua Minerva McGonagall.

Pour Hermione, la femme qui lui faisait face avait toujours été un modèle de respect, de courage, elle avait toujours été forte, pendant la guerre et à tout instant. Et pourtant, elle lui apparaissait soudain faible et lasse, comme tout en chacun pouvait être susceptible de l'être un jour dans sa vie. Hermione réalisa à ce moment précis que son ancien professeur était tout aussi humaine qu'elle et les gens qui les entouraient.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir une fois entendu un enfant crier à sa Maman, tout en désignant une femme du doigt : _"Regarde ! On a la même à l'école !"_ Hermione avait alors vu les deux dames éclater de rire et expliquer au petit que cette femme était sa Maîtresse d'école. Tout à son innocence, le garçon avait ouvert grands les yeux : _"Mais alors, tu dors pas à l'école ?"._ Cette fois, Hermione avait ri avec les deux autres femmes.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se dit que, avant aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais songé au fait que ses professeurs avaient une vie en dehors de Poudlard. Ce constat lui fit une impression étrange.

\- Si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe, peut-être pourrais-je vous aider ?

\- C'est bien aimable à vous, Miss Granger, mais je doute que vous puissiez y faire quoique ce soit, répondit la plus âgée avant de continuer tout de même. Horace Slughorn m'a annoncé hier matin qu'il ne souhaitait pas revenir enseigner une année de plus. Madame Chourave me contactait pour les mêmes raisons deux jours avant. Et il y a quelques heures, je recevais un hibou de Poppy, m'expliquant qu'après un malaise cardiaque, elle préférait ne pas revenir non plus. Ajoutez à cela qu'Hagrid a eu la merveilleuse idée de laisser son demi-frère s'amuser près du Lac Noir et que l'on a retrouvé celui-ci pratiquement mort noyé entre les tentacules du Calmar Géant ! Je ne sais lequel des deux est le plus traumatisé par cette rencontre.

Hermione dû faire un effort énorme pour ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment, le garde chasse l'étonnerait toujours par ses idées farfelues ! Elle se mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue avant de parler.

\- Je comprends en effet, à si peu de temps de la rentrée, vous allez avoir du mal à trouver des remplaçants pour ces postes.

\- Exactement. D'autant plus que je suis allée rendre visite à votre chef, justement, et qu'il m'a apprit n'avoir actuellement personne pour remplacer Poppy sur du long terme. Nous aurons donc droit à des intérimaires pendant un certain temps. Ce qui, je vous l'avoue, ne m'enchante guère. Après toutes ces années, je me méfie encore des étrangers. D'ailleurs, cela me revient à l'esprit à l'instant, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, vous avez bien fait de donner ce second papier à Monsieur Weasley lorsque vous l'avez envoyé chercher le matériel. Sans cela, je ne les aurais pas laissé entrer !

Hermione fronça une seconde les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi la femme parlait, avant de se souvenir : Phil malade, les stocks périmés, Ste Mangouste en quarantaine, Poudlard la seule solution...

Merlin, seules cinq semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis cette journée et cela lui semblait être une éternité.

\- Je dois reconnaître avoir souri en vous lisant cela dit, s'amusa Minerva, mais Hermione rougit violemment, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire pour de bon.

Sur ce fichu papier, afin que son professeur comprenne qu'il s'agissait bien d'un mot écrit par elle-même, elle avait inscrit les mots suivants : _« Hermione Granger a raté la partie pratique de son examen de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, de troisième année, parce qu'elle a paniqué devant son Epouvantard. Celui-ci représentait le Professeur McGonagall lui disant qu'elle avait raté tous ses examens. »_

\- Oh Professeur, s'il-vous-plait ! gémit Hermione en se cachant le visage de ses mains, gênée et amusée à la fois, tandis que Minerva essuyait les larmes de rire qui perlaient de ses yeux

\- Pardonnez-moi Miss Granger, mais cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus ri de la sorte. Il faut dire que j'en n'ai guère l'occasion.

La plus jeune sourit avec indulgence. Elle avait au moins rendu un peu plus agréable la journée catastrophique de son ancien professeur.

Tandis que cette dernière finissait sa tasse de thé, les yeux pétillants, Hermione songeait à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : une place de Médicomage était vacante à Poudlard. Eh bien, peut-être plus pour longtemps.

Soudainement de meilleure humeur, la jeune femme se redressa et prit congé de la Directrice.

\- Je vais devoir filer, Professeur. Mais, attendez-vous à recevoir un hibou de ma part, j'ai peut-être une solution ou l'autre à vos soucis.

Intriguée, Minerva McGonagall observa son ancienne élève quitter précipitamment le Chaudron Baveur. S'il y avait une élève dont elle était plus que fière, c'était bien d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait bien grandit, la petite fille d'onze ans, aux cheveux impossibles, et à la main constamment levée pour répondre aux questions posées. Le temps passait tellement vite ! Toujours aux côtés de Messieurs Potter et Weasley, l'incroyable intelligence de cette petite "Je-Sais-Tout" leur avait été plusieurs fois d'un grand secours. Le monde sorcier était d'ailleurs tout à fait conscient que sans elle, ses deux amis ne seraient très certainement jamais arrivés au bout de leur quête. Minerva se disait intérieurement qu'ils n'auraient même pas fini leur première année. Le filet du Diable qu'avait installé Pomona Chourave sous la trappe, cette année là, était véritablement redoutable. Et de ce qu'elle en savait, ni le jeune Harry, ni son meilleur ami, Ronald, n'aurait pu s'en sortir sans leur amie.

Minerva retint un soupire exaspéré en pensant à ce dernier. Si Potter et Granger avait toujours été très soudés et, à sa connaissance, ne s'était jamais réellement fâchés, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant en ce qui concernait le dernier fils Weasley. La Directrice se souvint qu'à l'époque de leur scolarité, elle avait pu observer à plusieurs reprises la jalousie du jeune garçon vis à vis de ses amis. Combien de fois avait-elle ouïe dire qu'il s'était disputé avec l'un ou l'autre ? Combien de fois avait-elle pu voir les larmes et la déceptions dans leurs regards après que le rouquin ait laissé éclaté sa colère ? Et pourtant, leur amitié avait toujours été tenace... Jusqu'à récemment tout du moins.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Hermione, quelques instants auparavant, elle avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé à la Cérémonie par la Gazette. Bien qu'elle ait été invité à se joindre à eux en ce grand jour, la Directrice avait été retenue à Poudlard à la dernière minute. Elle n'avait donc apprit tout ce fiasco que le lendemain. Elle avait ensuite su que la jeune femme avait filé lorsque Molly Weasley l'avait contacté pour savoir si elle ne l'avait pas recueillie au château. Minerva se souvint de la compassion qu'elle avait éprouvé à l'égard d'Hermione ce jour-là. Ayant elle-même eu le cœur brisé, à deux reprises, ne pouvait que comprendre le besoin de la jeune femme de s'éloigner.

Minerva espérait toute fois que sa favorite ne commettrait pas la même erreur qu'elle en se noyant dans le travail et en s'isolant à Poudlard...

.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle rédigeait sa troisième offre d'emploi en deux semaines, Minerva McGonagall sursauta violemment quand une chouette mordorée et particulièrement vivace vint frapper à sa fenêtre.

Lizzie déposa la lettre qu'elle transporta avant d'aller se percher sur une chaise pour se laver les plumes.

"Professeur, disait la lettre, vous serait-il possible de me recevoir aujourd'hui-même dans les alentours de quatorze heures ? J'ai une proposition à vous faire par rapport au poste vacant de Médicomage. Bien à vous, Hermione Granger."

Un grand sourire illuminant soudain ses traits, la Directrice s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative et de remettre sa réponse à la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt.

Elle fit ensuite apparaître son service à thé et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître ce qu'elle écrivait quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

A quatorze heures précises, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. C'est sur un ton joyeux que Minerva invita la personne à entrer.

\- Miss Granger, bonjour. Oh, quelle surprise, Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle constata que la jeune fille n'était pas seule.

\- Bonjour Professeur, salua très courtoisement Drago Malefoy

\- Installez-vous, je vous prie. Eh bien Miss Granger, je dois vous avouez que j'étais persuadée de recevoir une candidature de votre part ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Minerva darda son regard sur Hermione qui inspira avant de se lancer.

\- Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser Drago à plusieurs reprises. Il se trouve que son service travaille en collaboration avec le mien. Il crée les potions que j'administre à mes patients. A force de nous rencontrer, nous avons commencé à discuter de plus en plus. Et, à chaque fois, il se plaignait de ce boulot qui ne le passionnait pas complètement, qu'il aurait souhaité enseigner, mais qu'on ne l'aurait accepté dans aucune école en raison de son passé. Aussi, après notre rencontre d'hier et après mon rendez-vous avez le chef, je suis passée le voir et... Eh bien, si vous le souhaitez, Professeur, vous avez devant vous votre futur Professeur de Potions, expliqua Hermione d'une traite.

Dire que Minerva McGonagall était surprise serait un bien trop doux euphémisme. A la limite de l'état de choc, la Directrice ne put que regarder ses anciens élèves, la bouche ouverte. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, qui commençait à devenir gênant pour Hermione et surtout Drago, la jeune femme se racla la gorge.

\- Hum. Professeur ?

Derrière ses lunettes, Minerva papillonna des paupières, comme si elle revenait d'ailleurs. Elle était en effet repartie dans ce passé où Gryffondor et Serpentard se faisaient presque passionnément la guerre et où prédire ce genre d'entrevue aurait été susceptible de déclencher un cataclysme. Bien sûr, après la Chute de Voldemort, les tensions entre Maisons s'étaient un peu apaisées, mais jamais Minerva n'aurait un jour imaginé voir arriver, ensemble, et presqu'amicalement, Granger et Malefoy.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé, afin de discuter de tout ceci plus en profondeur ?

A quelques mètres de là, dans son tableau, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore essuyait une petite larme sur sa joue, heureux qu'il était de voir son rêve se réaliser enfin. De son côté, Severus Rogue restait impassible, mais un fin observateur aurait remarqué que ses lèvres s'étaient très légèrement retroussées en un sourire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Drago Malefoy s'éclipsait rapidement après avoir signé son nouveau contrat et remercié sincèrement Hermione et Minerva. Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'à peine un mois pour préparer ses premiers cours.

Restée avec la Directrice, Hermione trépignait maintenant sur sa chaise, ce que remarqua Minerva.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous turlupine, ma chère ?

\- Eh bien... Je souhaitais vous demander si vous aviez trouvé une solution pour le poste de Médicomage ?

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'écria Dumbledore en applaudissant joyeusement

Minerva fit signe à son prédécesseur de se taire. C'est qu'on ne se serait plus entendu avec ses exclamations ! Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune femme se trouvant en face d'elle.

\- Pour quelles raisons avez-vous décidé de quitter votre précédent emploi ? demanda la Directrice

\- Je ne me plais pas autant que je l'avais imaginé, à l'hôpital. Certes j'y apprends énormément et l'action ne manque pas, mais... Justement, ça bouge tout le temps, j'ai rarement congé et je me rends compte avec tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu, que j'aspire à un travail qui me passionnerait, mais qui me permettrait également d'avoir du temps pour moi, pour lire, voir mes amis... Avoir une famille un jour, peut-être aussi.

Minerva lui offrit alors un sourire bienveillant et rassuré.

\- J'ai eu peur pendant un moment que vous ne cherchiez à fuir, avoua-t-elle, ce qui surpris la jeune femme

\- Fuir ? répéta Hermione, pas certaine de vraiment comprendre

\- Monsieur Weasley, précisa alors la Directrice

\- Oh...

Hermione se fit alors muette et laissa se perdre son regard par la fenêtre. Si la plus âgée pensait qu'elle songeait à Ron, il n'en était évidemment rien. C'est vers la Roumanie et un dragonnier bien particulier que l'esprit d'Hermione vagabonda. Le rouquin lui manquait encore et elle regrettait de plus en plus d'être partie comme elle l'avait fait, lui pardonnerait-il un jour ? Rien était moins sûr. Et puis de toute façon, quelle importance ? Avec elle séparée de Ron et Harry qui allait divorcer, plus rien ne la reliait vraiment aux Weasley.

D'accord, elle se savait injuste, elle savait que Molly et Arthur accepteraient toujours de la recevoir, et l'inviteraient même, mais ce ne serait plus pareil. Elle ne reverrait alors certainement plus Charlie avant plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années.

\- N'ayez crainte, Professeur, j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps cet épisode. Si je décide de vous proposer ma candidature, c'est uniquement parce que je rêve d'un poste comme celui-ci. D'autant plus que j'aimerai vous faire part d'un projet auquel je pense depuis quelques semaines...

Rassurée pour un moment, mais pas dupe, Minerva invita Hermione à développer son idée.

Celle-ci lui parla alors des cours aux premiers soins. Après son court séjour à la Réserve, ce projet avait germé dans son esprit. Elle avait pour but de se rendre au Ministère afin de leur en faire part, mais finalement il valait peut-être mieux en discuter avec la première concernée.

\- En fait, tout a commencé pendant la guerre. Plusieurs fois, je me suis fais la réflexion que, si les gens avaient su quoi faire, bien des personnes auraient pu être épargnées. J'y ai de nouveau songé lorsque Charlie m'a appelé pour venir l'aider avec un de ses collègues malades. Enfin, au cours de nos vacances, avec Harry, nous avons vu pas mal de pays. Et je me suis rendue compte à nouveau que bien souvent, connaître certains premiers gestes auraient pu sauver une personne ou même seulement une partie de son corps. C'est pourquoi je comptais, dans un premier temps déposer au Ministère un projet de cours aux premiers soins. Maintenant je me dis que connaître votre avis sur la question serait peut-être pas mal avant de faire quoique ce soit, expliqua Hermione

Vraiment, se disait Minerva, elle était fière de pouvoir dire avoir été un jour le Professeur de la jeune femme brillante qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Comme celle-ci attendait de nouveau une réponse de sa part et commençait à devenir nerveuse, la Directrice approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, Miss Granger. Vous pourrez me mettre tout ceci par écrit et me l'envoyer par hibou une semaine avant la rentrée. Comme Monsieur Malefoy, je vous attendrai deux jours avant la rentrée.

.

Trois semaines plus tard, Hermione Granger se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller y acheter les dernières fournitures qui lui seraient nécessaires pour ses cours, ainsi que des uniformes. Elle avait tellement hâte !

Son chef, lui, avait naturellement été moins enthousiasmé de voir partir un de ses meilleurs éléments, mais il devait bien reconnaître que la jeune femme ne semblait pas aussi épanouie qu'elle l'aurait dû l'être en commençant dans son tout premier emploi. Lorsqu'elle lui avait ensuite annoncé vouloir proposer sa candidature à Poudlard, il avait définitivement compris qu'il l'avait perdue. Entre Poudlard et Sainte-Mangouste, vraiment, il n'y avait pas photo. Il lui avait alors offert un sourire un peu triste, mais définitivement bienveillant et lui avait souhaité bonne chance dans sa nouvelle vie.

Une nouvelle vie, c'était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin, se disait Hermione lorsqu'elle s'installa chez Florian Fortarôme. En cette fin de mois d'août, le soleil tapait fort et un milkshake à la fraise lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle songeait ironiquement qu'avant elle aurait fait la surprise à Ron et Lavande en débarquant à l'improviste dans leur glacerie, lorsque Neville Londubat vint la saluer.

Elle allait lui proposer de s'asseoir à ses côtés, quand il commença rapidement à parler.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te joindre et j'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises à Ron de me dire quand il aurait de tes nouvelles, mais il n'en avait jamais et voulais même me dissuader de venir te parler. Mais je tenais vraiment à te présenter mes excuses. Et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne les acceptes pas, mais je souhaitais te dire tout de même à quel point je m'en veux et je...

\- Doucement Neville ! s'exclama Hermione en riant, les mains levées. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! De quoi veux-tu t'excuser ?

La tête du jeune homme fut alors impayable tant il ne croyait pas à sa chance... Qu'il venait de rater puisqu'il était maintenant obligé de s'expliquer.

\- Que... Je... Eh bien, j'étais au courant pour Ron et Lavande...

\- Oh ! fit simplement Hermione. C'est vrai... J'avais oublié que tu étais dans le lot de ceux qui ont baissé les yeux.

\- Oui... Et j'en suis vraiment navré, Hermione, je t'assure que plus d'une fois j'ai voulu venir te parler, mais... Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Et puis Ginny me disait que Ron allait bientôt te mettre au courant et...

\- C'est bon Neville, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux le plus. Je suis un peu déçue, c'est une chose certaine, mais je te pardonne.

Le soulagement se peignit clairement sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Merci Hermione. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu ne m'avais pas pardonné alors que l'on va de nouveau se côtoyer quotidiennement, avoua-t-il avant de poursuivre devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione. Je suis le nouveau Professeur de Botanique. J'ai reçu le hibou de McGonagall alors que je cherchais un boulot dans les petites annonces. J'ai tout de suite accepté, tu penses bien.

\- Oh! Félicitations Neville, je suis vraiment contente pour toi !

Celui qui allait prendre la relève du Professeur Chourave s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard, pressé qu'il était de terminer lui aussi ses achats avant la rentrée.

Après son départ, et un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Hermione sirotait son milkshake en scrutant la foule dense qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme se demandait lesquels de tous les enfants qu'elle voyait passer elle retrouverait à Poudlard dans quelques jours, lorsqu'une chevelure rousse attira son attention.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'elle reconnut Charlie sortant de la banque Gringotts. Abandonnant son milkshake et rassemblant rapidement ses affaires, elle se leva précipitamment afin de se fondre dans la foule. Mais elle avait été repérée et vite rattrapée. Elle allait transplaner lorsque deux bras puissants l'entourèrent. La seconde suivante, ils disparaissaient du Chemin de Traverse et réapparaissait sur un terrain vague.

Furieuse, Hermione lâcha tous ses paquets et se retourna pour crier sa façon de penser au jeune homme. Mais le regard froid et tellement sombre de Charlie la cloua sur place. Si elle était furieuse, il était manifestement un cran voir deux au-dessus encore.

\- Tu comptais réellement me laisser en plan une fois encore ?

* * *

Voili voilou ! Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite !

Je sais que certaines d'entre vous vont me dire "EH ! ON PARLE PAS D'HARRY !?" Eh ben non hahah Au moment de commencer ce chapitre, s'est Minerva qui s'est imposée dans mon esprit et voilà ce que ça a donné. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez conversation à cœurs ouverts entre Charlie et Hermione. "IL ÉTAIT TEMPS", oui je sais :p

Des bisous ! :D


	24. Chapitre XXIII

**Coucou les Chats ! JOYEUX NOËL !**

Comment ça va pour vous ? Vous avez passé un bon Réveillon ? Vous avez été gâtés ?

Des sous et une tasse HP pour moi :p

Une fois de plus, je suis désolée pour le retard, je vous assure que j'ai tout fait pour terminer ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je le voulais parfait et donc je l'ai lu, relu et retravaillé plusieurs fois. Puis avec la semaine hyper chargée d'avant Noël, je suis rarement rentrée chez moi avant 19h, le temps de manger, la douche etc... Enfin voilà. Vous verrez qu'il est beauuucoup plus long que d'habitude cela dit.

 **Facebook : **NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes  
** **Charmione333 :** Hhaha t'en fais pas, j'aurais vraiment été sadique de ne pas vous mettre la confrontation tout de suite ^^  
 **Berenice :** J'avoue c'est un peu sadique de vous faire attendre, mais j'ai deux (très !) bonnes raisons : la première c'est que je préférais consacrer un chapitre rien que pour cette confrontation et la seconde.. J'étais juste trop épuisée pour continuer à écrire xD Hahah J'espère que les explications d'Hermione te convaincront. :p  
 **No name :** C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire oui ^^  
 **Fan :** Hahaha j'imagine la scène :p Merci beaucoup en tout cas, voilà la suite. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIII**

 _Furieuse, Hermione lâcha tous ses paquets et se retourna pour crier sa façon de penser au jeune homme. Mais le regard froid et tellement sombre de Charlie la cloua sur place. Si elle était furieuse, il était manifestement un cran, voir deux au-dessus encore._

 _\- Tu comptais réellement me laisser en plan une fois encore ?_

Charlie ne s'était jamais senti autant en colère contre quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Jamais il n'avait senti sa magie s'échapper ainsi par les pores de sa peau et crépiter autour de lui. Il était tellement... Blessé ? Vexé ? Non, c'était un sentiment plus fort encore. Trahi, peut-être ? Assurément, oui. Ça lui prenait les tripes, les comprimait et ça faisait mal.

Face à lui, Hermione était devenue livide et la peur commençait à transparaître dans ses yeux écarquillés. Lentement, elle fit un pas en arrière et cela mit encore un peu plus le rouquin en colère. Elle avait peur de lui ? Avait-il jamais fait quoique ce soit pour la blesser ? Que du contraire ! Malgré tout, elle venait de faire un autre pas pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je... Euh... Charlie, écoute, je... Je suis désolée.

Charlie ricana, cynique. Il semblait dans un état second.

\- Ouais, j'ai lu ça, cracha-t-il, faisant référence aux quelques lignes qu'elle avait griffonné sur un bout de papier, qu'il sortit justement d'une de ses poches pour le jeter à ses pieds.

Hermione baissa les yeux, rougissante de gêne et de honte confondues.

\- Est-ce que tu imagines... Putain, commença doucement Charlie en serrant l'arête de son nez, les yeux douloureusement fermés. Est-ce que tu imagines comme j'ai pu me sentir con quand j'ai compris que tu étais partie ? Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai pu... Merde, Hermione ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Le ton soudainement plus impatient et grave de la voix du dragonnier fit sursauter Hermione. Comme elle se mettait légèrement à trembler, Charlie se traita d'imbécile, ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose. Il fit alors en sorte de détendre ses muscles et d'inspirer profondément. Et manifestement cela détendit également Hermione puisqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas Charlie. Sur le moment... Sur le moment ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée. J'étais... perdue et il fallait que je m'éloigne. De toi, de tout et de tout le monde. Je devais me retrouver et réfléchir à tout ça, réellement et sérieusement cette fois. D'ailleurs, après être rentrée en Angleterre, je suis tout de suite partie avec Harry.

 _Harry ?_ Un sentiment de jalousie enflamma si soudainement le sang de Charlie qu'il en suffoqua presque.

\- Qu'est-ce que Harry à avoir là dedans ?

\- Il avait lui aussi besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps. Ginny et lui vont divorcer.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit tant il était stupéfait. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait même oublié que le Survivant était initialement marié à sa petite sœur ! Par Merlin, il allait devenir dingue.

Ayant relevé la tête, Hermione pu lire les interrogations sur son visage et y répondit, détournant ainsi la conversation de son propre comportement. _Lâche_ , souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

\- Après la Cérémonie, Harry s'est installé dans la maison de son Parrain. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ta sœur et lui se sont vu pour discuter, mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé, alors il est resté là. Au bout de quelques semaines il n'en a plus pu et sa magie a explosé alors qu'il était dans son bureau. Personne n'a été blessé, heureusement, mais Kingsley lui a donné des congés forcés. Je suis rentrée ce jour-là. Le lendemain on était en Nouvelle-Zélande. Nous y sommes resté une semaine avant d'aller aux États-Unis, ensuite au Pérou puis nous sommes revenus sur les côtes Méditerranéennes. Nous avons prit un mois pour tout faire. Quand nous sommes rentrés en Angleterre, Harry est retourné voir Ginny. Il allait chez eux tous les jours, mais rentrait au Square pour dormir. Il voulait vraiment lui donner une seconde chance, et prendre le temps pour ça, mais il ne lui fait plus confiance. Et Harry, sans confiance, il ne peut pas avancer dans une relation. Il a trop souvent été déçu par le passé. Mais il a essayé de toutes ses forces, je t'assure, il pleurait quand il rentrait, tant il était malheureux de ne plus pouvoir regarder sa femme en face sans se demander si elle ne lui cachait rien d'autre. Malheureusement, dans ce genre de situation, faire des efforts ne suffit pas. Ils ont finit par se dire qu'il valait mieux arrêter avant qu'ils ne se fassent encore plus de mal. Le divorce devrait être prononcé rapidement puisqu'il se fait avec l'accord des deux conjoints.

\- Eh ben merde... fut tout ce que Charlie parvint à dire dans un souffle

Décidément, son petit frère n'avait pas seulement fait du mal à Hermione, cette histoire s'était également répercutée sur Harry et Ginny. Qui d'autre encore ? _Quel gâchis_ , se disait Charlie, avant de se souvenir que le positif dans tout ceci, était qu'il avait trouvé Hermione. Cette pensée le ramena aussitôt à la situation présente, à la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là tous les deux. Et la jeune femme pu clairement identifier le moment exact où il s'en souvint à l'air choqué qui s'effaça rapidement du visage de Charlie pour que celui-ci devienne plus dur et froid. Sa mâchoire se ferma ensuite, puis se serra tellement qu'Hermione s'étonna de ne pas entendre ses dents grincer.

\- Tout ça ne me dit quand même pas pourquoi tu es partie, dit-il sévèrement

Hermione s'était, jusqu'ici, toujours demandé si Charlie avait vraiment le caractère pour être un bon dragonnier. Après tout, pour travailler avec ce genre de créatures, il fallait un sacré tempérament, or, elle n'avait jamais rencontré que le Charlie doux, attentif, protecteur, comique ou encore songeur. Il y avait bien eu aussi le Charlie contrarié puis énervé à cause de Raph, et celui combattant de la guerre, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à faire au Charlie littéralement furieux et rouge de colère. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas les dragons qui devaient se méfier de lui plutôt que l'inverse. Parce qu'avec son regard de tueur et sa magie qui formait un halo crépitant autour de lui, il était incroyablement menaçant... et sexy aussi, il fallait l'avouer.

 _Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_ Se fustigea-t-elle

\- J'attends, siffla le rouquin en croisant les bras, et la jeune femme déglutit lorsque son regard s'aventura sur ses avant-bras musclés

 _Merlin, il ne devrait pas être permis d'être si beau !_

\- Hum. Je...J'avais peur Charlie. J'étais déboussolée, blessée et j'avais peur, parvint-elle à bredouiller

Cette entrée en matière eu pour effet de calmer légèrement Charlie. Après avoir croisé ses yeux en colère et songé une fois de plus qu'il était vraiment torride lorsque ses prunelles étaient si sombres, Hermione laissa son regard filer sur l'horizon. Il se voila lorsqu'elle continua ses explications, comme si elle se détachait de son propre corps, de ses propres émotions afin de pouvoir trouver les mots justes.

Ce fut autour de Charlie de se dire que la personne face à lui était bien trop belle pour son propre bien. Hermione avait les cheveux lâchés, légèrement éclaircis par le soleil des vacances, tandis que sa peau hâlée ressortait sur le blanc de sa jolie robe fleurie. Elle avait reprit quelques kilos et sa silhouette n'en était que plus appétissante. Le visage légèrement tourné sur le côté, elle mordillait ses lèvres, signes de son malaise. Et s'il n'avait pas sincèrement été fâché et désireux d'entendre ses explications, Charlie l'aurait embrassé pour l'empêcher de meurtrir sa bouche si douce. Il étouffait un gémissement de frustration lorsque la voix d'Hermione fendit l'air.

\- Comme je l'ai dis à Harry et puis à Ron lorsque je suis allée le voir à mon retour, je me suis rendue compte, en m'éloignant ainsi, que Ron ne me manquait pas. J'ai même réalisé qu'il ne me manquait plus depuis un bon bout de temps. En tant que fiancé en tout cas. Quand je l'ai dis à Ron, il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux en me demandant pourquoi j'en avais fais toute une histoire dans ce cas. Je m'étais déjà posé la question, plusieurs fois. Et j'ai compris que c'était surtout le fait d'avoir été trahie par celui que je considérais comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis qui m'avait le plus blessé. Parce que oui, avant de devenir mon petit ami, Ron était avant tout mon ami. J'avais confiance en lui. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble et après la guerre, je ne pensais pas un jour avoir à douter de ma confiance envers lui. Il a fait des erreurs lorsque nous étions jeunes, il a été jaloux, il a fait des choses que beaucoup ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, mais je l'ai fait, j'ai pardonné, parce que justement, nous étions jeunes et parce que les circonstances dans lesquelles nous vivions n'étaient pas ordinaires. Ce qu'il a fait avec Lavande, il l'a fait en connaissance de causes. Il aurait pu arrêter, ou m'en parler, mais il n'en a rien fait. Il aurait même laissé se faire le mariage si je ne l'avais pas interrompu moi-même. Et en plus de tout ça, il a, certes sans le vouloir vraiment, mais tout de même, impliqué nos proches dans ses mensonges. C'est tout ça qui me blesse le plus et qui fait que je doute d'un jour pouvoir lui pardonner.

Hermione s'interrompit un instant, croisant ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter légèrement sa poitrine et mettre un peu plus Charlie au supplice.

\- Quand je t'ai dis que je partais, le jour de la Cérémonie, j'envisageais de me rendre en Afrique. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller visiter ce continent, d'y rencontrer les gens et de découvrir leurs cultures. Mais j'ai pensé à mes parents. Tu sais à quel point cela a été dur, tu étais là. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez d'ailleurs...

Elle tourna la tête vers Charlie et pu constater que s'il avait toujours les poings et la mâchoire serrés, son regard était toute fois moins sombre. Il s'adoucissait, se calmait. Hermione continua alors.

\- Quand... Quand tu... Quand tu es venu me chercher, pour aider Phil, cela faisait près d'une semaine que je ne dormais plus que très peu la nuit. Encore moins qu'avant je veux dire. Parce que si la journée j'arrivais à ne pas y penser, lorsque je me retrouvais toute seule le soir, ta présence me manquait.

Le cœur de Charlie manqua un battement mais il s'efforça de rester impassible. Hermione quant à elle, était devenue rougissante et son regard se posait partout autour de Charlie, sans jamais s'arrêter sur lui.

\- C'est fou, non ? Je veux dire... On s'est croisé pendant des années au Terrier, mais je n'avais jamais rien ressenti en te voyant. Et là, après avoir seulement passé quelques jours à tes côtés, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais tu arrives à me calmer d'un regard, je me sens en sécurité avec toi et... et... et cette fois où on a... Tu vois... Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Tu me diras qu'avant toi, je n'avais jamais connu que Ron, mais justement ! J'étais amoureuse de Ron et pourtant, il ne m'a jamais fait ressentir tout ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit là. Et ça m'a fait peur. Parce que je ne savais pas où j'en étais, parce que je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie, parce que ce que je ressentais était trop intense. Ça arrivait trop vite, trop fort, et j'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours peur pour être honnête, parce que tu es là devant moi, en colère et... et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi sexy ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, rouge pivoine. Merlin ! Tu es le frère de mon ex, je ne peux pas... On ne peut pas faire ça, ce n'est pas correct. Je ne peux pas Charlie, je suis désolée. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi à la Réserve était une erreur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Si le dit Charlie s'était littéralement enflammé au cours de son discours, il fut brusquement refroidi par cette dernière phrase. L'espoir qu'il avait senti monter en lui venait d'un coup de retomber. Une fois de plus, il avait mal.

Merlin qu'il était bien, il y a quelques temps encore, à ne vivre que pour ses dragons. Tout ça, tous ces mélodrames, ces disputes, ces larmes, ce manque, il n'en avait pas l'habitude et honnêtement, il finissait par se dire qu'il fallait être masochiste pour se lancer dans une histoire d'amour.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout d'une voix qu'il voulu froide, mais qu'Hermione entendit clairement comme étant blessée

\- Je te l'ai dis Charlie, tu es le frère de Ron. Et puis, tout ça est bien trop rapide, trop fort, ça me fait peur. Je ne veux plus avoir à souffrir et je sais que si je me laissais encore tenter par toi, j'aurai encore plus de mal à le supporter lorsque tu partiras.

\- Qui te dis que je partirais ? Qui te dis que...

\- Ta vie se trouve en Roumanie, tu partiras forcément, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais qu'on pourra toujours essayer de se voir le plus souvent possible, mais je ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça. J'aspire à quelque chose de plus tranquille, je souhaite avoir un homme à mes côtés, constamment, qu'on partage notre vie ensemble et qu'on devienne parents. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas me donner tout ça, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de vie qui te fais envie, et je comprends ce choix. Seulement, il n'est pas compatible avec moi et je préfère arrêter là avant de trop souffrir.

Les grands yeux noisettes d'Hermione était à présent noyés de larmes et la détermination de Charlie à rester froid et distant vacilla dangereusement. Elle avait raison, il n'avait jamais désirer se caser, avoir une femme et des enfants, mais tout ça, c'était avant. Avant elle. Avant qu'elle ne débarque et ne le touche en plein cœur, et ça en quelques heures seulement. Au début il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce que signifiait tout ce panel de nouveaux sentiments ou encore pourquoi il s'était senti tellement blessé lorsqu'elle était partie, s'est Raphaël qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Sans le savoir, Charlie avait eut droit au même discours qu'Hermione de la part de son chef. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé depuis leur violente dispute, mais Raphaël avait fini par le convoquer et ils avaient longuement discuter. C'est au cours de cette entrevue que Charlie avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme. Que tout ce qu'il ressentait était dicté par l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait. Loin de lui faire du bien et de le rassurer, cette révélation l'avait encore plus atterré, parce qu'elle était partie. Il l'aimait, mais elle n'était plus là, elle l'avait fui.

Pour la première fois, Charlie Weasley, dragonnier de son état, expérimentait le chagrin d'amour.

Tant bien que mal, il avait tenté de se plonger dans le travail, mais rien n'y faisait, au moment même où il quittait les enclos et pouvait relâcher sa vigilance, l'image d'Hermione revenait à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Au fil des jours, il avait commencé à maigrir, à perdre son sourire. Il s'isolait et ne parlait plus que pour échanger ses rapports avec les membres de l'équipe.

Un soir cependant, tout changea. Il venait de passer la journée à soigner la plus vieille dragonne de la Réserve, et allait rentrer prendre une douche quand Élisa l'avait prévenu que Raphaël l'attendait dans son bureau. Épuisé et n'ayant aucune envie de parler, il s'y était rendu en traînant les pieds. Pourtant, dès que son regard s'était posé sur son chef, il avait été intrigué. Celui-ci avait une mine dépitée et fatiguée.

\- Tu voulais me voir, Raph ? Avait-il demandé

\- Oui, assieds-toi, Cha. Je te sers un verre ?

Un silence étrange s'était fait depuis quelques instants entre les deux hommes lorsque Raphaël avait annoncé sans préavis que la Réserve allait fermer ses portes. Sous le choc, Charlie avait avalé de travers la gorgée de Whisky qu'il venait de prendre.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il croassé dès qu'il l'avait pu

\- Nathan a déposé sa démission ce matin, honnêtement, je crois que je l'aurai viré s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce gamin n'a pas l'âme d'un dragonnier. Outre son problème avec le sang, il est beaucoup trop craintif, et les dragons le sentent.

\- Je suis d'accord là-dessus, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait de fermer la Réserve !

\- Le rapport est dans le fait qu'il aurait de nouveau fallu trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui aurait accepter de bosser beaucoup, pour pas grand chose, mais de toute façon, personne ne restera plus bien longtemps ici...

\- Comment ça ?

Raphaël avait poussé un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme avant de répondre.

\- Le nouveau gouvernement Roumain ne nous versera plus de subsides.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !

\- Eh bien apparemment, si. Non seulement ils le peuvent, mais ils le font.

\- Sous quel motif ?

\- On m'a répondu que la Réserve leur coûtait plus que ce qu'elle ne leur rapporte. Mais j'ai croisé un gars du Département de l'Environnement, il était furax et m'a expliqué que la véritable raison était qu'il voulait faire installer un centre commercial ultra moderne sur ces terres. Ils veulent redorer l'image de la Roumanie. Ils trouveront donc n'importe quel prétexte pour nous faire fermer, on a pas le choix...

Charlie s'était affalé sur son siège, abasourdi, sous le choc.

\- Et les dragons ? avait-il réussi à demander d'une voix blanche

Le visage de Raph s'était encore un peu plus assombri, il avait haussé les épaules et secoué, totalement las, la tête de gauche à droite avant d'avouer qu'il n'en savait strictement rien du tout.

\- Je vais envoyer plusieurs hiboux, me renseigner si d'autres Réserves accepteraient de s'en charger, mais j'en doute. Nous sommes les seuls à nous occuper de Magyar parce qu'ils ne accommodent qu'avec peu d'autres races. Et si je ne trouve nulle part où les replacer...

Raphaël n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, il n'en avait pas eu besoin et c'était tant mieux, Charlie n'aurait jamais supporté d'entendre ces mots.

Le monde Sorcier en avait trop vu, il serait hors de question de laisser de si dangereuses créatures dans la nature. En temps normal, les dragons évitaient les hommes, mais ceux de la Réserve étaient bien trop habitués à la présence humaine. Ils seraient donc très certainement abattus afin d'éviter qu'ils ne s'approchent trop des civilisations en étant relâchés.

Pour Charlie qui s'occupait de certains spécimens depuis plusieurs années, il était inconcevable d'imaginer ce cas de figure. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour empêcher cela ?

Le lendemain, Raph annonçait la nouvelle au reste de l'équipe. Phil, totalement remis de ses blessures, avait faillit se jeter sur Nathan, le prenant pour responsable, puis s'était excusé quand il après avoir comprit que Nathan présent ou pas, la décision du gouvernement était de toute façon prise. Ils prirent la décision de tous s'installer dans le bâtiment de l'infirmerie, ce jour-là. Ainsi, ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils passeraient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Au fil des années, ils étaient devenu plus que des collègues ou des amis, ils étaient une famille. Une famille qui s'apprêtait à devoir se séparer.

Et puis un matin, Charlie s'était levé précipitamment en se traitant d'imbécile. _Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!_ A peine habillé, il avait débarqué dans la chambre de Raph.

\- J'ai une solution ! Pour tout !

Et effectivement, il avait une solution et elle était toute simple : il avait l'argent nécessaire pour ouvrir une nouvelle Réserve. Pourquoi ne pas la créer et transférer les dragons là-bas ? Rien ne changerai si ce n'était l'emplacement même de la Réserve. L'idée fut accueillie avec des cris de joie et des soupirs de soulagements.

Plus tard dans la journée, Charrlie déboulait au Terrier, par voie de Cheminette, faisant hurler sa mère de peur. Sans préambule, il était passé devant une Molly éberluée en lui expliquant qu'il reviendrait vite, était sorti de la maison et avait transplané devant le Ministère de la magie.

Kingsley, qu'il connaissait pour avoir combattu plusieurs fois à ses côtés pendant la guerre, l'avait reçu dans l'heure. La discussion avait été périlleuse, Charlie devait absolument le convaincre d'accepter son projet. Pour cela, il avait mis en avant le déclin affolant des Magyars dans la nature, leur importance dans l'écosystème, ainsi que le fait qu'il avait essuyé des refus de la part de tous les autres pays qu'il avait interrogé.

Kingsley lui avait posé de nombreuses questions et griffonné rapidement des notes tout du long de l'entretien. A la fin, il lui avait promis qu'il lui enverrai rapidement une réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

Une semaine plus tard, un hibou apportait un courrier leur indiquant que leur projet de créer une nouvelle Réserve était accepté. Trois endroits leur étaient également proposés, et après les avoir visité avec Raph, Charlie avait répondu au Ministère que le second était parfait.

Ce matin, le rouquin avait eu rendez-vous avec son frère Bill, à Gringotts, pour discuter du prêt qui lui serait octroyé pour la construction des bâtiments. Ensuite il avait aperçu Hermione.

Toute cette histoire avec la Réserve lui avait permis, certainement pas de l'oublier, mais au moins de penser penser constamment à elle. Il avait reprit les quelques kilos qu'il avait perdu au cours de son abattement et, s'il ne souriait toujours plus autant, avait retrouvé un peu le moral. Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était fait la promesse qu'il ne se laisserait plus jamais aller de la sorte et que quand il la croiserait, il serait indifférent.

Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posé sur elle, tout à l'heure, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées dans la seconde. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient fait plus rapides et une chaleur s'était répandue en lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Oubliant complètement qu'il devait rentrer afin d'annoncer à l'équipe que son rendez-vous s'était déroulé encore mieux que prévu, il s'était dirigé vers la jeune femme, rêvant de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui parler. Et puis celle-ci avait tenté de s'échapper.

En colère, il n'avait alors pas réfléchis une seconde et avait transplané au premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, il n'était pas étonnnant qu'ils se retrouvent sur le terrain de la future Réserve. D'ici quelques jours les travaux débuteraient et, pour Noël, ils pourraient commencer les transferts de dragons.

Charlie ne l'avait pas encore annoncé à sa famille, mais tout ceci signifiait qu'il rentrait au pays. Irrémédiablement, il se demanda ce qu'en dirait Hermione, si elle venait à le savoir.

\- Nous sommes en Écosse, indiqua-t-il alors que la jeune femme observait justement les plaines qui s'étendaient à des kilomètres

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ici, nous sommes en Écosse.

\- Ah.

 _Ok. Et ?_

\- Et tu me dis ça, parce que...?

\- Tu me disais que je repartirai bientôt, tu as raison. Mais je reviendrai bien assez vite, puisque la Réserve va déménager. Ici même, sur ce terrain. Le gouvernement roumain ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix que celui-ci.

Charlie put clairement lire le choc sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Tu... Tu es sérieux ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Mais... Tu... bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de parler d'une voix qu'elle voulu ferme. Cela ne change rien, ici ou en Roumanie, c'est du pareil au même. Ron reste ton frère et ton mode de vie n'est pas compatible avec mes attentes.

Le dragonnier, plutôt que de laisser s'échapper le grognement qui montait dans sa gorge, s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour tendre le bras et la toucher, il accrocha son regard au sien.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Qui te dis que je n'ai pas envie de changement ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Putain Hermione, je te croyais la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération ! s'exclama Charlie avant de l'attraper par les épaules. Je suis... Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça un jour, je n'avais jamais imaginé tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit, et encore moins si vite. Mais les faits sont là, tu me rends fou. Et c'est vrai que j'aime mes dragons, mon travail, mais... De plus en plus, j'envisage autre chose pour ma vie. Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas tout changer d'un seul coup, surtout pas avec cette toute nouvelle Réserve dont je serais le responsable puisque Raph ne nous suivra pas, mais petit à petit je souhaiterai créer autre chose. Avec toi si possible...

Voilà, c'était dit. Charlie inspira profondément et observa Hermione. Le regard plein de larmes, elle le fixait de ses pupilles écarquillés, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise de cette révélation. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle se sentit soudain mal et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Charlie la rattrapa et la maintint fortement contre lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Non, rien n'allait. Comment pouvait-il débarquer comme ça et lui balancer ses sentiments en plein visage alors qu'elle finissait de lui dire qu'une histoire entre eux deux était impossible. Il souhaitait autre chose de sa vie, c'était une nouvelle merveilleuse, mais elle ne réglait qu'un seul des deux points qui les empêchaient d'aller plus loin ensemble.

Hermione se redressa et recula. Charlie fronça les sourcils face au vide que cela lui engendra.

\- Cela ne change rien. Tu restes le frère de Ron et on ne peut pas faire ça.

Cette fois, le dragonnier laissa sa colère exploser.

\- Mais pourquoi !? Bon sang, Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que Ron soit mon frère !?

\- Ça fait que je ne peux pas sortir avec le frère de mon ex, ça ne se fait pas !

\- Ouais, ben il aurait peut-être fallu y penser avant de te retrouver dans mon lit, répliqua sèchement Charlie qui regretta dans l'instant ses paroles.

Le teint hâlé d'Hermione était devenu livide. Charlie tendit une main vers elle, mais elle se mit hors de sa portée.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça comme ça. Merde...Je suis désolé Hermione, sincèrement. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas passer pour une fille qui se tape tous les frères d'une même fratrie, mais... Je m'en fiche moi, que tu aies été avec Ron auparavant, parce que je sais qu'avec moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais aussi que ma famille sera heureuse pour nous, parce qu'ils t'adorent et ne souhaitent que te voir heureuse, et moi avec. Ron ouvrira certainement sa bouche, parce qu'il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher, mais je la lui ferai vite fermer, je t'assure. Il t'a trompé, Hermione, il est avec quelqu'un d'autre ! S'il-te-plait, je... J'aimerais vraiment que tu nous laisse une chance et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je l'accepterai.

Face à son manque de réactions, Charlie tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher d'Hermione et elle le laissa faire. Les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux se mirent à couler, aussi leva-t-il les mains pour essuyer ses joues mouillées.

\- Ne pleure pas, ma belle, je n'aime pas te voir triste, supplia-t-il. Réfléchis-y simplement, d'accord ? Je sais que tu as peur parce que tout ça est rapide et je le comprends parfaitement, n'oublies pas qu'il en est de même pour moi. Mais réfléchis-y, tu veux bien ? Et si tu acceptes, on ira à ton rythme, je te le promets. D'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête doucement avant de lever les yeux pour croiser son beau regard bleu.

\- Oui, j'y réfléchirai.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, affirma-t-elle en souriant légèrement

Charlie hocha la tête à son tour, satisfait et intensément soulagé tout à la fois.

\- Bien. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger ensemble, pour en rediscuter, un soir ? Ou un midi, selon ce que tu préfères, je ne connais pas ton emploi du temps à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je ne travaille plus à l'hôpital. Je... Je ne m'y sentais pas aussi bien que je ne le pensais. En fait, je retourne à Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh prend sa retraite et je vais la remplacer. Je commence à la rentrée prochaine.

Une fois la surprise de la nouvelle passée, le regard de Charlie se mit à pétiller et il éclata de rire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? s'insurgea Hermione en voulant se dégager de ses bras qui s'étaient finalement repliés sur elle

\- Ne te vexes pas, je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est juste que... Merlin, le destin fait si bien les choses ! Tu te souviens, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dis que ce terrain se trouvait en Écosse ? En fait, nous sommes à un peu plus de cinquante kilomètres de Poudlard.

\- Oh ! fit Hermione, se sentant un peu bête tout à coup

Charlie lui sourit doucement et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite encore qu'il ne le faisait depuis que le dragonnier avait posé ses mains sur elle.

\- C'est d'accord pour le repas ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer, aller manger ensemble n'engageait à rien après tout, et le sourire de Charlie se fit plus éclatant.

\- Extra, j'ai hâte. Je... Je t'enverrai un hibou pour connaître tes préférences, ok ? Parce que là il va vraiment falloir que je file, j'ai énormément de choses à préparer et l'équipe m'attend. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis, d'accord ? Je ne te presserai pas, mais réfléchis-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- J'y penserai.

Ce n'était déjà plus un "non" catégorique et c'est ce qui fit renaître la petite flamme de l'espoir dans la poitrine de Charlie. Pris d'une impulsion, il se pencha vers la jeune femme et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser tout doux... Auquel Hermione répondit aussitôt. Ravi, le dragonnier se recula cependant.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, à bientôt ma belle.

Et se faisant, il disparu dans un "pop" sonore qui résonna dans les plaines. Restée seule, Hermione inspira profondément avant de soupirer bruyamment. Vraiment, cet homme la rendait dingue. Elle ramassa ses paquets toujours à terre et rentra au Square. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être intenses en réflexion... Bien qu'au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait déjà ce qu'elle déciderait.

* * *

Et voiilààààà ! Tadaaaaa !

Que pensez-vous de tout ceci ? Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder un chapitre entier pour cette discussion ? hahah J'attends vos avis :p

Bisous, à bientôt ! :)


	25. Chapitre XXIV

**Coucou les Chats !**

Euh, là je n'ai pas d'excuses, j'ai juste oublié de poster hier. Puis avant de le faire tout à l'heure j'ai voulu le relire et... Ben je viens de repasser deux bonnes heures dessus en fait. * je suis désespérante * xD

Comment ça va sinon ? Prêts pour le Réveillon de samedi ? Nous ab-so-lu-ment pas ! On a ni courses, ni idée de ce qu'on va manger, ni même idée de qui va venir ! Mais c'est exactement la même chose chaque année depuis que je suis avec mon homme, donc bon... Après six Réveillons, on s'y fait hahah

 **AU FAIT !** En parlant de Réveillon, je risque d'être en retard dans la publication de dimanche. Because si le 31 = Nouvel an, le 1er = CHOUCROUUUUUUUTE chez nous aussi. C'est une tradition et généralement on passe la journée en famille. Donc voilà. Je vais tout faire pour publier, mais ne m'en voulez pas si je ne sais pas ^^

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes  
** **Charmione333** : Haaaaan * cœur * Voilà la suite :p  
 **Pouillie :** Cela fait si longtemps que ça que je l'ai commencé ? * va voir puis revient * Purée, depuis le 4 septembre déjà ! :o Ça passe trop vite ! Dans la théorie je publie le mercredi et le dimanche. Dans la pratique j'ai parfois du retard pour le mercredi selon comment sont chargées mes semaines Mdr

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIV**

\- Honnêtement Granger*, je ne te comprends pas ! Ce type est super ! Il est galant, patient, il a de l'humour, il est fan de toi, en plus il hyper canon, pour un Weasley en tout cas, et toi, tu le laisse courir ! Je ne te comprends pas !

Hermione Granger gémit et appuya son front sur la rambarde du balcon en fermant les yeux. Elle non plus ne se comprenait pas. Comment l'expliquer du coup ? Cela faisait six semaines maintenant qu'elle voyait régulièrement Charlie. Et pourtant, rien n'avait vraiment évolué entre eux. Enfin...

Comme prévu, elle lui avait envoyé Lizzie pour l'informer des dates qui lui convenaient le mieux pour un rendez-vous et ils s'étaient vu quelques jours plus tard.

Au cours de cette première rencontre, le dragonnier avait été surprenant, gentleman à souhait, tout simplement parfait. A aucun moment il ne lui avait laissé penser qu'il voulait plus, malgré tout elle était restée crispée, nerveuse.

\- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu peux te détendre, lui avait-il soudainement assuré avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin puis de recommencer à manger comme si de rien était.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé, que du contraire. En plus de son malaise, elle s'était sentie coupable. Le pauvre faisait des efforts et elle ne parvenait pas à se décoincer. Malgré tout, lorsque le jeune homme lui avait demandé pour se revoir, elle avait accepté.

Au moment de venir la chercher, pour ce second rendez-vous, il lui avait d'entrée de jeu annoncé qu'il ne tenterait rien, qu'il attendrait qu'elle initie elle-même quelque chose... s'il y avait quelque chose à initier.

\- Je t'ai promis qu'on irait à ton rythme et en général, je tiens toujours mes promesses. De toute façon, ça me va aussi, j'aime assez l'idée de devoir te courtiser, d'apprendre à te connaître, comme les générations précédentes le faisaient avant nous.

Il avait parlé sur un ton doux, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Et elle avait fondu.

A partir de cet instant, tout avait été bien mieux. Ils sortaient plusieurs fois par semaine, apprenaient à se découvrir, ils riaient ensemble, discutaient de la vie, de la guerre, de leurs emplois, tout y passait. Et c'était bien. Jusqu'à la veille.

Après six semaines de rendez-vous tout à fait platonique, d'un point de vue physique, Charlie avait finalement craqué. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc dans un parc du Londres Moldu, pour se reposer d'avoir marcher pendant un long moment. L'épaule d'Hermione était appuyée contre la sienne. Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, à regarder les gens passer. Puis le regard de la jeune femme s'était mis à pétiller et un grand sourire était venu illuminer son visage. Du bout du doigt, elle lui avait alors indiqué un petit écureuil qui courrait d'un arbre à un autre. Et... Elle était tellement belle à cet instant, avec ses joues rosies par le vent froid d'automne, qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que de se pencher et de poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans un premier temps, celle-ci s'était figée et avait plongé son regard dans celui du rouquin, qui avait cessé de respirer, puis l'avait embrassé à son tour.

L'un comme l'autre avait alors senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans leur poitrine. C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Cela leur avait tellement manqué ! Le baiser se faisait plus passionné quand des sifflements provenant d'un petit groupe de jeunes les avaient interrompu.

\- Prenez-vous une chambre ! Avait ri un des garçons

Charlie avait ri aussi, rougissant légèrement, mais Hermione l'avait repoussé avant de se lever pour partir rapidement. Surpris, le dragonnier n'avait tout d'abord pas réagit, échangeant un regard d'incompréhension avec les jeunes, avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Elle tournait dans une petite ruelle sombre, après être sortie du parc, quand il l'avait rattrapé.

\- Hermione ! Avait-il crié et il avait tout juste eu le temps d'agripper son bras avant qu'elle ne transplane.

Arrivés à destination, devant les grilles de Poudlard, elle avait titubé puis fait volte-face. Son visage était rouge de colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Tu es malade ou quoi !? Tu veux nous faire désartibuler tous les deux !? Avait-elle hurlé en faisant de grands gestes.

Charlie avait eut un mouvement de recul face à son air furieux, mais s'était vite repris.

\- Non, mais ça ne te va pas de crier comme ça ?! Si tu n'avais pas encore fuis, je n'aurais pas eu à te courir après ! Pourquoi es-tu partie d'ailleurs !?

Et là, contre toute attente, Charlie avait vu les grands yeux noisettes se remplirent de larmes et la colère de la jeune femme fondre comme neige au soleil. En quelques secondes, son visage s'était marqué d'une fatigue lasse.

\- Je ne... On ne peut pas faire ça. C'était une erreur, je me suis laissée aller et c'était une erreur, n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir. N'importe qui, dont ta famille ou pire, Ron.

Charlie était resté silencieux tellement longtemps qu'Hemione avait cru pendant un instant qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais il l'avait finalement fait, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, le regard dur.

\- Très bien.

Et il avait transplané. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il n'était plus là, il était parti. Elle était alors rentrée au château en se sentant coupable et déprimée. Arrivée dans sa chambre, qui jouxtait l'infirmerie, elle avait aussitôt avalé une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et avait sombré.

La journée du lendemain s'était déroulée sans incident pour les élèves, elle réussit donc, en évitant de prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle, à ne voir personne. Une fois le couvre-feu passé cependant, elle était montée jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie où l'attendait Drago Malefoy.

.

Si, pendant leurs cours communs à l'Université, l'ancien Serpentard et elle avaient enterré la hache de guerre, c'était le cas de le dire, et étaient devenus polis entre eux, ils étaient devenus bien plus proches depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler tous les deux à Poudlard.

Le fait qu'ils soient, avec Neville, les trois plus jeunes enseignants de l'école y était pour beaucoup, cela allait sans dire, mais Hermione aimait penser que même sans cela, ils se seraient rapprocher de toute façon. Parce que finalement, ils se ressemblaient sur pas mal de points.

La première fois qu'ils avaient vraiment discuté ensemble fut le lendemain du premier rendez-vous que la jeune femme avait eu avec Charlie. Perdue dans ses pensées et sentiments, elle était montée jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'avait alors pas tout de suite remarqué la présence de Drago. Comme ce soir, elle s'était assise sur le balcon, faisant pendre ses jambes dans le vide et, le menton posé sur ses mains, elles-mêmes sur la rambarde, elle avait regardé le ciel étoilé en poussant un profond soupir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle avait tourné la tête et avait sursauté violemment en apercevant Drago. Assis par terre*², les jambes tendues devant lui et une cigarette à la main, il l'observait silencieusement.

\- Mauvaise journée, Granger ? Avait-il demandé de sa voix traînante

Elle s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse avant de lui retourner la question. Il avait imité son geste avant de tirer un coup sur sa cigarette. Le silence s'était alors installé entre eux, ni pesant, ni étouffant. Hermione regardait les étoiles, en réfléchissant. Drago la regardait elle, en fumant.

Après un temps indéfini, elle s'était levée dans le but de regagner ses quartiers, mais un coup d'œil en direction de l'ancien Serpentard l'avait finalement incité à rester. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait ressenti ce besoin. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'était doucement laissée glisser à ses côtés et, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago lui tendait une cigarette. Elle avait ricané avant de parler.

\- Je suis Médicomage, Malefoy, je ne fume pas.

-Quel est le rapport ?

\- Je connais les risques. Fumer tue, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, et je tiens à la mienne.

Drago avait tourné ses yeux gris vers elle, ensuite sur le tube fin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts puis avait haussé une fois de plus les épaules avant de tirer profondément sur sa cigarette.

\- Faut bien crever de quelque chose, avait-il alors dit en recrachant la fumée

Hermione en avait regardé les volutes tout en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que le silence se réinstallait entre eux. S'est Drago qui le brisa, plusieurs minutes plus tard, faisant sursauter la jeune femme à la fois parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle, mais encore plus à cause des paroles qu'il prononça.

\- Je suis amoureux.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle n'avait toute fois pas ouvert la bouche et avait attendu sagement la suite. Que Drago Malefoy se confie était déjà quelque chose, à elle encore plus, mais au sujet de ses états d'âmes amoureuses, là c'était tout bonnement ahurissant. Aussi ne préférait-elle pas le brusquer et attendre qu'il parle de lui-même, si tant est qu'il en avait envie.

\- Il s'appelle Benjamin, il est français, avait-il alors ajouté Je l'ai rencontré pendant mon exil, après la guerre. Il... Il est moldu.

Hermione, assurément surprise, avait de nouveau patienté, mais ne le voyant pas poursuivre, et la curiosité étant bien trop forte, l'avait interrogé. Et Drago avait répondu de bonne grâce à toutes ses questions, même si parfois il avait mis du temps avant de donner ses réponses, comme s'il cherchait ses mots et en soupesait tous les sens.

Benjamin Bristol était donc un moldu de vingt-trois ans. Il était également le fils du patron de Drago, Émile. Le vieil homme lui avait proposé de le prendre à l'essai dans sa librairie parce qu'il se sentait lui-même décliner et que, quoiqu'en dise son fils, ce dernier ne pourrait jamais tout gérer tout seul.

Drago, qui passait quotidiennement, fasciné par la boutique, et habitant juste en face, avait accepté avec joie. Le Ministère de la Magie lui avait fourni un logement, qui leur permettait aussi de le tenir à l'œil, mais il devait se débrouiller pour se nourrir et pour tout le reste, c'était donc une occasion à ne surtout pas refuser.

Le lendemain, il rencontrait Benjamin et il fut immédiatement séduit. Ben était un grand gaillard, bien bâtit, aux cheveux châtains et aux prunelles noisettes qui vous transperçaient l'âme. Troublé, parce qu'il n'avait alors jamais été attiré par autre homme, Drago avait tenté de garder ses distances, mais cela s'était révélé bien compliqué puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Dans un premier temps, le sorcier s'était dit que cela lui passerait, mais il n'en fut rien, que du contraire. Et il commençait sérieusement à devenir fou lorsque, un soir, Benjamin avait prit les devants en le plaquant contre une étagère pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

A partir de là, ils ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire pas quittés une seconde et ce, pendant dix mois. Au cours de cette période, Drago était tombé éperdument amoureux, pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Cependant, lorsque la date de son dernier jour d'exil était arrivé, il avait fait ses valises et était rentré en Angleterre sans un regard en arrière. Il y avait près de quatre de cela à présent.

\- Tu... Tu es parti, comme ça ?! S'était écriée Hermione, sous le choc de la révélation

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasses ? Il vit en France, ma vie et ma famille sont ici, en Angleterre. Il est moldu, je suis un sorcier et, de surcroît, fils de Mangemort.

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Mais rien, Granger.

Éberluée, Hermione n'avait plus su que dire. Elle avait alors laissé quelques minutes passer avant d'expliquer son histoire à elle : le fiasco du mariage avec Ron, ses parents, et enfin Charlie. Drago l'avait écouté religieusement, en silence, ne posant qu'une question ou l'autre de temps en temps. Puis...

\- Weasley, le sixième, et toi n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble de toute façon. Je l'ai toujours dis. Il n'a vraiment aucune classe ou savoir-vivre. Sérieusement, tu l'as déjà regardé manger ?

Hermione avait éclaté de rire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, dépitée. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, et ce n'était pas plus mal parfois. Drago s'était contenté d'un petit sourire en coin, celui dont il avait le secret.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Professeur de Potions avait écrasé son énième mégot sous le regard désapprobateur de la Médicomage, mais plutôt que d'allumer une autre cigarette, il s'était levé et l'avait aidé à en faire autant. Il était temps d'aller dormir.

Avant de se séparer, aux pieds des escaliers, ils s'étaient observés un moment et s'étaient souri en se saluant d'un signe de tête. Cette soirée avait alors marqué le début d'une série de bien d'autres et, plusieurs fois par semaine, ils se retrouvaient là-haut, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Drago parlait de Benjamin, Hermione de Charlie. Et petit à petit, ils devenaient amis.

.

La Médicomage venait présentement de raconter son rendez-vous de la veille et Drago s'était écrié qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise de moi que je me rabats sur le frère de Ron parce que je suis trop déprimée ou désespérée pour me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que je sors avec Charlie à défaut d'avoir Ron et encore moins que leur famille me regarde comme si j'étais... Comme si j'étais une fille de bas étage, confia-t-elle à voix basse

\- T'es sérieuse là, Granger ?

Dans le ton de Drago, on pouvait décelé de l'étonnement et un peu d'agacement. La jeune femme leva alors la tête et tomba dans son regard si particulier. Il la sonda un instant, cherchant à lire en elle.

\- Merlin, oui, tu es sérieuse. Bordel, j'y crois pas ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement, forçant Hermione à lever la tête. Pendant des années, tu t'es battue contre Tu-Sais-Qui, tu as soutenu Potter, tu as tenu tête à ma Tante Bellatrix, et... et... Et tu as peur du « Qu'en dira-t-on » !?

\- Je ne... !

\- Oh non, tu vas te taire et me laisser parler sur ce coup-là ! gronda Drago en s'accroupissant pour être bien face à elle. Je vais t'avouer une chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé dire un jour. Depuis qu'on est gosses, tu m'as toujours impressionné, Granger. Tu n'étais qu'une maudite Sang-de-Bourbe, pardonne-moi l'expression, mais je n'ai jamais pu nier le fait que tu étais plus forte et plus intelligente que la plus grande majorité d'entre nous. Ça me rendait dingue, mais j'ai fini par m'y résoudre. Quand Weasley et Potter voulaient baisser les bras, s'est toi qui leur remontait les bretelles, qui les poussaient, et s'ils sont en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi, tout le monde sait ça. Dès qu'un danger menaçait, tu fonçais, tu devais être terrifiée, pourtant tu courais droit dedans. Malgré les insultes, j'ai toujours admiré et respecté ça chez toi. Mais là, tu es lâche Granger. Et ça me déçois beaucoup.

La véhémence des propos de Drago Malefoy fit monter les larmes au yeux d'Hermione si vite qu'elle ne pu faire autrement que les laisser couler. Il avait raison bien sûr.

\- On... On était dans des situations d'urgence, en temps de guerre, je ne devais pas réfléchir, je devais être réactive. Il en allait de nos vies... Ce n'est pas pareil, répondit-elle, amère.

\- Tu veux une situation d'urgence ? Je vais t'en donner une. Si tu ne réagis pas maintenant, Granger, ton dragonnier va te passer sous le nez. Honnêtement, il doit vraiment être dingue de toi pour être si patient, parce que je t'aurai déjà envoyé bouler depuis longtemps personnellement. Si tu ne te décide pas bien vite donc, il abandonnera et passeras à autre chose. Et toi, tu finiras vieille fille, avec tes bouquins pour seule compagnie !

Hermione voulut pour s'insurger, mais Drago la coupa de nouveau.

\- J'ai tort ? Oses me dire que tu ne vas pas te morfondre pendant des mois, si pas des années, puis que tu auras trop peur de sortir pour faire d'autres connaissances, prétextant du travail, par exemple. Toi et moi savons que si tu laisses passer cette chance, tu n'oseras plus tenter quoique ce soit avant qu'il ne soit peut-être trop tard. Resteront donc tes collègues, mais honnêtement, à part moi, tu ne trouveras rien de potable. Et vu que tu n'as pas le bon équipement pour m'intéresser, c'est mort avec moi aussi. _Donc_ , tu finiras vieille fille avec tes livres. Et peut-être un chat, je sais que tu aimes ces bestioles. Vieille fille avec ses livres et son chat devant la cheminée tous les soirs.

Une fois de plus, Drago Malefoy avait raison, il était cependant hors de question pour Hermione de le dire à voix haute. Merlin l'en préserve !

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas ?

Drago soupira. Cette fille avait beau être la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse, elle n'en restait pas moins désespérante.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je euh...

\- Ne réfléchis pas, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui,... Mais j'ai tellement peur que ça ne fonctionne pas et de finalement souffrir encore.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais savoir à l'avance si ça ira ou pas. Dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques, sinon à quoi bon ?

Drago se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations légèrement ankylosées et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

\- Donc, dans un premier temps, tu vas m'essuyer ces larmes de crocodiles, dit-il en effaçant lui-même les perles salées qui avaient coulé. Ensuite, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, parce qu'entre nous, tu empestes l'antiseptique et le renfermé, puis tu iras le voir.

\- Quoi ? Mais...!

\- Silence, fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien.

Ils se défièrent du regard, mais Hermione abandonna la bataille. Quand Drago Malefoy avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait clairement pas autre part, alors à quoi bon ? Elle le suivit donc jusqu'à ses propres quartiers et se laissa guider jusque dans la salle de bain. Là, il fit couler l'eau du bain, versa quelques gouttes d'essence de vanille avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Voilà, tu rentres là-dedans, tu te récures, t'épiles, tu domptes ta crinière puis tu m'appelles. Je prépares ta tenue.

\- Bien chef, grogna Hermione avant de tout de même obtempérer.

Satisfait, Drago lui lança un sourire éblouissant, qui la fit rire, puis tourna les talons. Dans la garde robe de la Médicomage, il sélectionna un jeans, associé au seul chemisier blanc qu'il trouva. Simple, mais généralement efficace. Surtout si... Il se pencha et souri victorieusement lorsqu'il aperçu une paire d'escarpins noir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le tiroir à sous-vêtements et, sans gêne aucune, l'ouvrit. Bon, pour le coup, s'est un air dépité qui s'inscrit sur son visage.

\- Vraiment, Granger, il va falloir qu'on aille faire quelques achats toi et moi, marmonna-t-il en observant la montagne de culottes en coton.

Heureusement, tout en dessous de cette pile, il dénicha un petit sachet en plastique contenant un très joli ensemble noir en dentelle.

\- Voilà qui est déjà mieux !

Drago déposa le tout sur le lit avant d'aller se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la demoiselle daigne sortir de la salle de bain. Le Professeur de Potions se jura tout de même que si elle n'était pas prête dans les vingt minutes, il ira lui-même achever le travail. Il ne fallait tout de même pas trop jouer avec sa patience non plus.

S'installant face à la cheminée, son verre à la main, il laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Leur couleur lui rappelait douloureusement les petits éclats qu'il pouvait percevoir par moment dans le regard de Benjamin, et son cœur se serra. Il lui manquait tellement. Pourtant, comme il l'avait signifié à Hermione, le quitter était pour lui la meilleure solution. Comment aurait-il pu imposer au jeune français le fait qu'il soit sorcier et un sorcier dont la réputation laissait clairement à désirer de surcroît ? Il avait souvent imaginé les journalistes les poursuivant, ainsi que les regards mauvais. Il ne souhaitait pas cela pour Benjamin, il le voulait heureux et il ne l'aurait pas été s'il avait su la vérité, Drago en était certain. Il avait donc fait le bon choix. Mais Merlin, ce qu'il lui manquait.

La voix d'Hermione, étouffée par la porte, le sorti de ses pensées.

\- J'ai fini !

L'interpellé se leva gracieusement, déposa son verre maintenant vide, puis attrapa les vêtements posés sur le lit avant de la rejoindre.

\- Tiens, mets ça, dit-il en passant les affaires par l'ouverture de porte qu'Hermione venait de faire

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée.

\- Alors ? Monsieur est-il satisfait ?

\- Franchement ? T'es bandante comme ça Granger.

\- Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant furieusement

Drago ricana, mais sérieusement, elle était tomber. Le jeans qu'il avait choisi lui faisait un très joli derrière et, perché sur ses talons avec les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier ouverts, elle aurait donné le vertige à pas mal d'hommes. Un seul les intéressait cependant.

\- Tu es parfaite.

\- Ça ne fait pas... Trop ?

Drago se contenta de croiser les bras, de basculer une hanche sur le côté et de la toiser en levant un sourcil, l'air de dire _« Pour qui tu me prends au juste ? »._

Bien, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut baissé les yeux, maintenant tu vas le voir.

Hermione se mit à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, Drago.

\- Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

La tête de la jeune femme se releva rapidement et elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis avant de répondre d'une voix ferme, sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Oui.

Cet instant était important, ils en avaient clairement conscience l'un comme l'autre. Ils avaient discuté des heures durant, s'étaient confiés, et avaient même ri ensemble, mais jamais rien n'avait été aussi... solennel. Et dans les yeux gris de Drago, Hermione pu lire de la reconnaissance.

Rentrer en Angleterre n'avait pas été simple pour lui. En plus de quitter Benjamin et une petite vie qu'il avait commencer à apprécier, malgré l'absence de magie, il se retrouvait dans un pays où on le voyait comme étant hostile. Il n'était pas le bienvenu et, chaque jour, quelque chose venait le lui rappeler. Pourtant, l'Angleterre était son pays et il voulait y rester.

Lorsqu'il avait intégré l'Université, il avait dû faire face aux regards des autres étudiants et aux injustices de certains professeurs. Seul, sans véritables amis et constamment surveillé, épié, il avait pourtant tenu bon. Parce qu'il s'était fait la promesse qu'il leur prouverait, à tous ces gens qui le sous-estimaient, qui le jugeaient sans même le connaître, ce dont il était capable. Et il avait réussi. Ce fut terriblement difficile par moments, mais il y était parvenu. Et aujourd'hui, le fait de savoir qu'il n'était plus vraiment seul, qu'il y avait au moins une personne, qui lui faisait vraiment confiance... Merlin, s'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il en aurait pleuré.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant. L'instant passa cependant et après s'être secoué, Drago se dirigea de nouveau vers le petit bar où il servit deux verres. Il en tendit à Hermione.

\- Tiens, bois ça.

Renversant sa tête en arrière, la jeune femme avala son contenu d'un coup. Aussitôt, elle senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans ses entrailles et son esprit s'engourdit légèrement.

\- Ça fait du bien, mais vraiment Drago, je... Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à faire ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

\- Écoute Granger... Hermione... Tu te poses trop de questions. Ronald t'a peut-être menti, mais Charlie n'est pas son frère, il se bat pour toi, il te respecte. Il t'a dit être amoureux de toi et même si tu ne m'avais pas tout à l'heure confirmer que tu l'aimais aussi, j'aurais clairement pu te l'affirmer. Tes yeux pétillent quand tu parles de lui et je ne te parle même pas du sourire niais que tu affiches quand tu rentres d'une soirée en sa compagnie. Tu as peur parce que tu as été blessée, ce que je comprends tout à fait, c'est parfaitement légitime, mais tu ne peux pas condamner un homme à cause de ce que t'as fait un autre. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as le droit d'être heureuse et qu'importe que ce soit avec le frère de ton ex ! Les gens jaseront toujours de toute manière, parce que la nature humaine est ainsi. Si ce n'est pas là-dessus, ils trouveront autre chose, crois-moi. Dis toi qu'au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Tu as assez fui, Hermione, secoues-toi et redeviens la lionne que tu étais quand nous étions ado, par Merlin.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Hermione avant de se traiter d'idiote en fermant les yeux

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je suis un Malefoy, les Malefoy ont _toujours_ raison.

Ben voyons ! Elle pouvait être certaine qu'elle allait en entendre parler pendant un moment de celle-là. Malgré tout, elle le pensait vraiment, il avait raison, elle devait arrêter de se cacher.

Hermione inspira profondément, alla se servir un second verre qu'elle bu tout aussi rapidement que le premier, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Sur le rebord était posé un petit bol. Elle préleva un peu de son contenu et en jeta dans l'âtre. Aussitôt, les flammes devinrent vertes.

A sa demande, la Directrice avait accepté de faire débloquer sa cheminée. Elle ne pouvait l'utiliser que dans un seul sens cependant, mais quand on savait la paranoïa que la Minerva McGonnagal avait développé après la guerre, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait accédé à cette demande.

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Drago avec un petit sourire crispé puis entra dans la cheminée. Juste avant de prononcer distinctement « _Charlie Weasley. Rue des Mandragores, Pré-au-Lard ! »_ , elle lui promit de bientôt lui rendre la pareille. Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

.

Le salon était baigné dans l'obscurité lorsqu'Hermione arriva chez Charlie. Avisant l'horloge murale, elle constata qu'il était déjà près de vingt-deux heures trente. Peut-être dormait-il déjà, songea-t-elle en grimaçant. Légèrement encouragée par les deux verres d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle traversa la pièce pour partir à sa recherche. Elle ne le trouva cependant ni dans la cuisine, ni l'étage. Dépitée, elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Charlie. Le dragonnier sursauta violemment en remarquant la présence de quelqu'un chez lui. D'un coup de baguette il alluma la lumière et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il la reconnu.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !

\- Désolée, fit-elle avec une petite moue. Je suis arrivée par Cheminette et comme tu n'étais pas là, j'allais partir.

\- J'étais à la Réserve.

\- Oh...

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Charlie pour meubler la conversation, sentant qu'un silence gêné s'installerait dans le cas contraire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bonne idée... Je... J'ai déjà bu deux verres de Whisky avant de venir.

Les yeux bleu de Charlie s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne buvait que rarement et surtout pas en plein milieu de semaine.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, j'avais... J'avais besoin de courage pour venir te parler en fait.

Le dragonnier ne répondit rien, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Hermione, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large. _J'aurais dû en boire un troisième ! Bien sûr, pour ne plus être lucide après ?_ Lui demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui, bon... Face à elle, Charlie attendait la suite.

\- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Drago ce soir. Il... Il a dit que j'étais lâche... et idiote aussi, je crois.

Un sentiment de colère s'insinua dans les veines de Charlie. _Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là !?_

\- Parce que tu es un mec génial, que tu tiens à moi, que je tiens à toi, énormément même, et que je m'obstine à ne pas vouloir aller de l'avant malgré tout, continua Hermione

 _Oh ! Autant pour moi, je l'inviterai à boire un verre !_

\- Et... Il a raison. Je suis une lâche et une idiote, c'est ce que je suis venue te dire. Il y a six semaines, tu m'as dis que tu attendrais que j'initie le mouvement, eh bien je le fais maintenant. Je me sens prête pour... Plus.

 _Merlin._

\- Plus ? Demanda Charlie, incertain de vraiment bien comprendre alors que son cœur lui faisait mal à la poitrine à force de cogner si fort

\- Oui, plus... Tu sais... bredouilla Hermione en faisant des petits gestes de la main tout rougissant violemment

En fait, elle était devenue tellement rouge et embarrassée que des plaques étaient apparues sur sa gorge et sur le haut de son décolleté. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Charlie réalisa en même temps la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et une vague de désir le submergea.

En deux enjambées, il fut à ses côtés, les mains entourant son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise par sa fougue, Hermione gémit et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser était fiévreux, demandeur. Il l'avait embrassée la veille, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Cette fois il n'y avait aucune retenue, pas qu'ils en aient vraiment eu dans le parc, mais là ils se laissaient vraiment aller à leurs envies.

Charlie ne croyait pas en sa chance, elle lui avait tellement manqué, lui qui commençait à désespérer! Sa peau, ses yeux, son odeur, il aimait tout chez elle ! Délaissant ses lèvres, il embrassa sa mâchoire avant d'aller nicher son nez dans son cou pour en humer la peau. _De la vanille._

\- Merlin, tu sens tellement bon ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant plus encore dans ses bras.

Hermione ne réalisa qu'il les avait fait transplaner dans sa chambre que lorsqu'il la poussa vers le lit. Elle était tellement étourdie par toutes ces sensations, qu'elle perdait pied. Elle aimait ça. Et le meilleur était qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment touchée. Un frisson la traversa de part en part quand, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, elle sentit ses mains fraîches sur son ventre. Elle en gémit de bonheur, puis de frustration lorsque les caresses cessèrent et que Charlie stoppa leur baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oui, affirma sérieusement Hermione

Charlie lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Et la jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait décidément été bien bête d'avoir perdu autant de temps à se poser des questions.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, si tu savais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends dans ce cas ? Invita la jeune femme, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour les déshabiller tous les deux

Un grondement, proche du rugissement que pouvaient émettre les créatures avec lesquelles il travaillait, sortit de la gorge du dragonnier juste avant qu'il ne soulève Hermione pour l'allonger sur le matelas.

Contrairement à leur première fois, il ne prit pas le temps d'être doux, de la couver du regard, il avait bien trop besoin de la sentir, de lui montrer à quel point il la voulait. A quel point il la désirait et l'aimait. Aussi la posséda-t-il tout de suite. Ce qu'Hermione ressentit à cet instant fut tellement intense qu'elle eu soudainement peur de se noyer.

\- Regarde-moi, l'implora-t-elle

Lorsque les paupières de Charlie se levèrent et qu'elle pu plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux, elle su que jamais elle n'avait prit une meilleure décision que celle de suivre les conseils de Drago Malefoy.

S'accrochant à son regard comme un naufrager à un rocher, elle se laissa porter par les vagues de désir qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus intensément. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils chavirent.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Charlie se sentait d'excellente humeur. Lentement, il se tourna sur le côté, afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui avait partagé sa nuit, mais son sourire se figea : la place d'Hermione était vide et froide, signe qu'elle avait déserté le lit depuis un moment. Elle était partie, encore. Et lui sentait son cœur se briser, encore. Sauf que cette fois, la douleur n'était pas accompagnée de colère, seulement de fatigue. Il était las, épuisé de courir après elle, de tenter de la convaincre. Cette nuit, il avait vraiment cru que tout avait changé, mais il s'était trompé.

Charlie s'assit au bord du lit en soupirant, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage dans ses mains. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? Continuer encore un peu? Jusque quand? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait bon l'aimer, il se demandait maintenant si cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux réponses parce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur Hermione portant un plateau. Charlie avait l'impression de rêver. Elle était là ! Les cheveux ébouriffées, vêtue de sa chemise à lui, laissant transparaître sa petite culotte en dentelle. Elle était là !

\- Oh, tu es déjà réveillé ? Je voulais te faire la surprise ! geignit-elle en déposant son fardeau sur la table de nuit

Elle allait se tourner pour ouvrir les rideaux, mais Charlie l'attira à lui par le poignet. Il la plaça entre ses cuisses, fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise pour les joindre juste au-dessus des fesses de la jeune femme et déposa son visage sur le ventre.

\- Tu es là, pour de vrai, tu es là, murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix

Émue, Hermione laissa glisser ses doigts dans les mèches rousses et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je suis là. *³

\- Et tu restes.

\- Et je restes, confirma-t-elle

\- Merci Merlin... !

\- Appelles-moi Hermione.

Charlie leva les yeux vers son visage et rit doucement, se souvenant qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

\- Moi aussi Charlie.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! :D Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

 ***** Ceux qui ont entendu Timon parler lève la main ! XD  
« - Honnêtement Pumba, ça sent mauvais !

\- Oh, pardon.  
\- Pas toi ! Eux ! Lui, elle, l'amouuuur !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?  
\- C'est terrible, c'est affreux !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Et ils se moquent de tout !  
\- Qui ?  
\- L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux, ils nous jettent tous les deux !  
\- Oh !  
\- Sous les diamants des étoiles, quel magiiiiique univers, MAIS ! Dans cette romantiiiiiique atmosphère, ça sent mauvais dans l'aiiiiir ! »

 ***²** Assis par terre... voir le monde qui défile, et n'avoir pour domicile, qu'un bout de trottoir. Assis par terre ! (8) Louisy Joseph xD

 ***³** Je suis là, me voilà, si fragile et si fort tout à la fois ! (8) Spirit l'Étalon des plaines *cœur*

HUM. Voilà voilà. xD

A bientôt, et Meilleurs Vœux d'avance :D


	26. Chapitre XXV

**Bonjour les Chats :)**

 **BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE SANTÉ !**

Qu'elle vous soit pleine de bonheur et de magie.

Bon, comme je l'ai dis sur ma page Facebook, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire. Je vais y aller sans détours, ce chapitre est le dernier et il ne restera donc plus que l'épilogue.

Pour être honnête, je ne me vois pas broder pendant encore des chapitres et des chapitres, ça irait à l'encontre de ma façon de fonctionner. Je l'ai déjà dis à plusieurs reprises, je marche à l'inspiration... Et là, à part mon épilogue qui est déjà bien clair dans ma tête depuis le tout début, je ne vois plus rien après ce chapitre. Après, vous constaterez que ce chapitre est assez long de nouveau et l'épilogue devrait l'être également.

CEPENDANT, j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment vraiment, envie de développer l'histoire de Drago et celle d'Harry. J'ai donc pensé leur faire un chapitre bonus chacun. Le truc c'est que cette fic est une Charmione, donc ils seront publiés à part, en tant qu'OS indépendants. Je me dis que de cette façon, pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas du tout, et bien ça ne gênera pas.

.

Pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai pour projet de faire une fic miroir, dans un futur proche, avec _**Mery-Alice Gilbert**_. Il s'agira d'une Dramione.  
Et encore après, j'ai pour objectif de terminer le roman que j'ai laissé en pause. Rien avoir avec HP, c'est mon Bébé à moi, ma chair et mon sang :p Hahah J'en parlerai sur ma page Facebook.

Voilà voilà.

.

 **Facebook : NathanaelleS**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes  
** **Charmione333** : Hahah je me doutais bien que je n'aurais pas tout le monde :p  
 **Pouilie:** Oui, merci Drago :p Mais on ne va pas trop lui dire sans quoi il va prendre la grosse tête xD Bonne année à toi aussi :)

 **MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE *cœur***

* * *

 **Chapitre XXV**

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

Charlie détourna rapidement le regard lorsque les yeux contrariés d'Hermione se braquèrent sur lui. Celle-ci enleva sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise qui, sous le poids, tomba à la renverse. Sur son perchoir, Lizzie s'ébroua, fâchée qu'on la réveille de sa sieste si brusquement.

\- Tu as un problème toi aussi !? Et bien va voler ailleurs pour voir si je n'y suis pas ! S'exclama Hermione en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Poussant un cri outré, la chouette s'envola rapidement. Au passage, cependant, elle se soulagea sur l'épaule gauche de sa maîtresse, juste après lui avoir tiré les cheveux. Non, mais.

\- Chouette stupide ! Cria Hermione en refermant violemment la fenêtre avant de se lancer nettoyer d'un coup de baguette

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Charlie tentait difficilement de dissimuler un sourire amusé.

\- Ça te fait rire ?

Le sourire du jeune homme fana et il poussa un long soupire en passant une main sur son visage, soudainement horriblement las de cette journée.

\- Non, Hermione, ça ne me fait pas rire. Mais hurler sur cette pauvre chouette ne sert à rien.

La jeune femme allait pour répliquer quelque chose, mais referma la bouche. Il avait raison, crier, que ce soit sur cet oiseau stupide ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre ne servirait à rien. L'imitant, elle soupira longuement en se passant les mains sur son visage avant de se laisser tomber dans le divan. Elle aussi se sentait complètement lasse.

Lorsque Charlie vint prendre place à ses côtés, elle se laissa volontiers glisser dans la sécurité de ses bras. Là, elle se sentait bien. Elle pouvait écouter battre le cœur de l'homme qui faisait battre le sien, se laisser bercer par les mouvements réguliers de sa respiration et s'imprégner de son odeur. Là, dans ses bras, plus rien ne pouvait l'attendre. Ni les journalistes, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle était chez elle, avec lui, dans leur petite bulle et c'était bien comme ça.

.

Charlie et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais hormis l'équipe de dragonniers, Harry et Drago, personne n'était au courant. Ils voulaient y aller lentement. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de leur couple, bien au contraire, mais Charlie avait fait cette proposition de garder leur relation secrète un temps afin de protéger Hermione. Après avoir eu tant de difficultés à la faire céder, il était hors de question que d'autres viennent détruire tous ses efforts en quelques remarques bien senties à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché.

L'étape la plus délicate avait été pour les fêtes de fin d'année, pendant lesquelles ils leur avaient fallu se séparer pendant une semaine entière. Un record depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble puisqu'ils se voyaient, depuis lors, tous les jours.

Hermione ne souhaitait pas, à juste titre, se rendre au Terrier. Elle n'avait pas encore reparlé avec Ginny et souhaitait que cela reste tel quel encore un peu. Sans parler du malaise qu'elle aurait ressenti à se trouver en présence de Ron et Lavande, sans pouvoir être trop proche de Charlie. C'était bien gentil de proposer, mais non merci !

Aussi avait-elle mis le cap pour l'Australie où elle était restée la première semaine des vacances et avec qui elle avait fêté Noël. Elle avait ensuite rejoint Charlie à la Réserve pour la Nouvelle année. La soirée avait été un véritable succès, marquée par la mise en couple de Rémy et Josh, ainsi qu'un discours d'adieu à Raphaël. Celui-ci avait en effet décidé qu'il en avait momentanément fini avec les dragons, il souhaitait voyager pendant un temps. Charlie lui avait promis qu'une place lui serait toujours offerte s'il choisissait un jour de revenir. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors serrés dans les bras et Hermione, accompagnée d'Élisa, avait versé quelques larmes.

Après les vacances, ils étaient plus ou moins retournés à leur routine. Plus ou moins parce que la Réserve avait enfin accueilli les premiers dragons et Charlie avait alors eu de grosses journées de travail. Ensuite parce qu'Hermione avait commencé à alterner son emploi du temps entre l'infirmerie et une petite classe située à proximité afin d'enseigner les premiers soins aux élèves. Son cours était un succès et Minerva McGonnagal l'en avait chaleureusement félicité. Et pour Hermione, le moindre compliment explicite de la Directrice valait tous les Gallions du monde.

Tout se passait donc parfaitement bien d'un point de vue professionnel, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et pour le privé, rien n'avait jamais été aussi parfait. Hermione s'étant progressivement installée dans la maison de Charlie, celui-ci lui avait finalement proposé, aux alentours du mois de février, de s'installer pour de bon. Les draps se souviennent encore de sa réponse positive.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle avait un travail qui l'épanouissait et un homme qui l'aimait, la respectait, avec qui elle pouvait discuter de tout. En un mot comme en cent, elle était heureuse.

Quant à Charlie, il découvrait. Pour la première fois, il découvrait l'amour. Pour la première fois, il faisait des projets. Pour la première fois, il avait hâte d'avoir fini sa journée de travail pour rentrer chez lui. Hermione transformait sa vision de la vie, l'enrichissait. En un mot comme en cent, il était heureux.

Vous vous demandez certainement : « Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ce cas ? » Eh bien pour le comprendre, il fallait remonter quelques heures en arrière. *

 _ **Flash back.**_

Charlie venait de s'installer pour déjeuner lorsque Lizzie arriva avec le courrier. Il aimait bien cette chouette, et elle le lui rendait bien. Il lui tendit un morceau de toast et elle lui mordilla le doigt pour l'en remercier. Elle alla ensuite se poser sur son perchoir pour se nettoyer les plumes.

Le courrier se composait de la Gazette et de deux enveloppes. L'une était destinée à Hermione et provenait probablement d'Harry, l'autre était une lettre signée par Raphaël qui les saluait depuis les contrées chinoises. Dragonnier dans l'âme, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un détour dans son voyage pour visiter la Réserve nationale, connue pour ne s'occuper exclusivement de Bout de feu chinois.

Secouant la tête en riant, Charlie attrapa ensuite le journal en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Le contenu de ce qu'il venait de prendre en bouche se retrouva cependant recraché tout aussitôt. La mine horrifiée, le jeune homme déplia rapidement les pages. Sous le titre principal se trouvait une photo d'Hermione seule, une autre où elle était accompagnée de Ron du temps où ils sortaient ensemble et enfin une autre où elle embrassait Charlie sur le pas de la porte. Vu les vêtements qu'ils portaient respectivement, ce cliché avait été prit la veille. Hermione s'était levée en retard et avait failli partir pour Poudlard avant même d'avoir donné son baiser à Charlie. Celui-ci lui avait couru après pour rectifier le tire.

Fébrile, Charlie commença sa lecture.

 ** _« Hermione Granger, la femme aux Weasley. »_**

 _Il s'en passe des choses chez nos célébrités !_

 _Nous nous souvenons tous du fiasco que la Cérémonie de mariage devant unir Ron Weasley, sixième fils de la famille, à l'illustre Hermione Granger, avait donné. Devant l'autel, cette dernière avait révélé être au courant de l'infidélité de son fiancé et s'était ensuite volatilisée. Plusieurs mois se sont passés avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse, visiblement en pleine forme. Malgré nos tentatives, Hermione Granger n'a cependant jamais consenti à nous en dire plus quant à ses activités au cours de cette période. Mais aujourd'hui, chers lecteurs, nous avons peut-être la réponse à nos questions._

 _Hier matin, alors que je me promenais dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, et absolument par hasard, qu'elle ne fut ma surprise d'apercevoir Hermione Granger sortir de la demeure de... Charlie Weasley ! Ses cheveux encore mouillés et sa tenue de Médicomage indiquaient clairement qu'elle y avait passé la nuit, lorsque le second fils de la famille Weasley et donc le frère aîné de Ronald Weasley, ex-fiancé d'Hermione Granger l'a rattrapé pour l'embrasser sur le seuil de la porte. Malgré ma surprise, j'ai toutefois réussi à sortir mon appareil photo, qui ne me quitte heureusement jamais, pour vous offrir ce cliché._

 _Je me pose actuellement plusieurs questions, chers lecteurs, et je ne pense pas être la seule._

 _Ronald Weasley est au courant de cette liaison ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? Depuis combien de temps dure-t-elle ? Lorsqu'Hermione Granger a disparu, était-elle en Roumanie ? Après enquête, nous apprenons que l'ouverture de la nouvelle Réserve de dragons, proche de Poudlard et dirigée par Charlie Weasley lui-même, coïncide étrangement avec l'engagement d'Hermione Granger dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Après avoir interrogé quelques voisins, nous apprenons également qu'il n'est absolument pas rare de voir Hermione Granger dans les parages. A-t-elle emménagé avec le dragonnier ?_

 _Une autre question se pose toujours également et peut-être trouve-t-elle maintenant réponse : pourquoi Ronald Weasley a-t-il trompé Hermione Granger ? La jeune femme allait-elle voir ailleurs a-t-elle point qu'il a décidé d'en faire de même ? S'est-elle servie d'un frère pour en avoir un autre ? Ou se sert-elle de celui-ci pour récupérer le précédent ? Outre ces deux-ci, il reste encore trois autres fils Weasley, est-elle sortie avec l'un d'eux également ? Compte-t-elle le faire ? Quoiqu'il en soit elle semble particulièrement aimé les hommes roux. Messieurs bruns, châtains ou blonds, nous sommes navrés de vous apprendre que vous n'avez aucune chance._

 _Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Nous espérons en avoir dans les jours qui suivent. Nous vous tiendrons, bien sûr, au courant._

 _C'était Rita Skeeter, journaliste en chef pour la Gazette du Sorciers. »_

Les mains tremblantes, Charlie referma le journal pour le poser sur la table avant de fermer les yeux. S'il les fermait assez fort et assez longtemps, peut-être que ce torchon aurait disparu lorsqu'il les ouvrirait, comme un mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, il était toujours sur la table lorsqu'il leva les paupières.

 _Par Merlin, Godric et les autres Fondateurs, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide._

Les plus grands mages du monde sorciers n'avaient visiblement pas pitié de lui puisqu'Hermione apparut avant qu'il ne sache quoi faire. Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés, elle était adorable. Charlie se délecta de cette vision, sachant parfaitement que le calme et la sérénité sur le visage de la jeune femme n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître.

\- Bonjour toi, chuchota Hermione en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son homme

\- Bonjour ma belle, répondit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux pour plonger son visage dans son cou et s'enivrer de cette odeur vanillée qu'il aimait tant

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et qu'il inspira profondément

Charlie se détacha légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles noisette se teintaient progressivement d'inquiétude.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, moi aussi je t'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Charlie ?

Ne pouvant lui répondre tant l'angoisse quant à sa réaction lui nouait la gorge, il lui indiqua plutôt la Gazette. Il ne quitta pas son visage du regard et il put graduellement le voir se décomposer. À la fin de sa lecture, Hermione était livide.

\- Je vais me réveiller et réaliser que c'est un cauchemar... marmonna-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, ça fonctionne pas, dit-il pour faire un peu d'humour.

Les paupières d'Hermione se levèrent pour lui envoyer un regard lourd de sens. _Autant pour l'humour._ Brillants, ses yeux étaient emplis de contrariété et d'une certaine colère latente. Charlie sentait que cette dernière ne tarderait pas à s'exprimer et malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas échapper au spectacle.

\- Bien. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me rendre présentable, j'imagine qu'on ne va pas tarder à avoir de la visite, dit Hermione, la voix pleine de ressentiments

\- Tu... Tu ne vas pas à Poudlard ?

\- Pour voir débarquer la famille Weasley là-bas ? Non merci. De toute façon, on est samedi et j'ai installé les alarmes avant de partir hier soir. Si on a besoin de moi, je le saurais, mais il n'y a pas de match ce week-end donc je devrais être tranquille. Enfin... De ce côté-là en tout cas.

Sur ces mots, Hermione disparut à l'étage et quelques instants plus tard Charlie put entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Juste à ce moment-là, la cheminée commença à crépiter.

 _Quel le spectacle commence..._

Mais il ne s'agissait que de Drago et Charlie en soupira de soulagement. Si avant d'apprendre que le blond était gay, il avait eu quelques accès de jalousie, maintenant qu'il était au courant Charlie appréciait bavarder avec le jeune homme. Et puis il était celui qui avait poussé Hermione à accepter de lui laisser sa chance, il ne pouvait donc que lui en être reconnaissant.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda sans détour le Professeur de Potions

\- Elle prend sa douche. Elle n'a pas encore vraiment réagi.

Drago grimaça. Les colères contenues d'Hermione Granger étaient souvent bien plus dangereuses que celles qu'elle laissait éclater tout de suite.

\- Je te sers un thé ?

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Drago s'installa à table et Charlie fit le service. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis qu'ils attendaient qu'Hermione les rejoigne. Que dire de toute façon ? Il fallait bien que la vérité éclate un jour ou l'autre, certes, mais ils auraient clairement préféré avertir eux-mêmes leurs proches. Perdus l'un et l'autre dans leurs réflexions, ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque les pas de la jeune femme se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Charlie déglutit lorsqu'elle apparut. _Merlin_. Elle était vêtue de la même façon que le soir où elle avait débarqué ici, d'un jeans moulant et d'une chemise blanche, à la différence près que seuls deux des trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts.

\- Tiens, salut Drago ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton un peu trop enjoué en lui accordant un petit sourire. Comment ça va ? Tu veux du thé ? Oh, je vois que Charlie t'a déjà servi, c'est parfait.

\- Salut Grangie, tu... Tu vas bien ? bredouilla maladroitement le blond, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à l'humeur étrange d'Hermione

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Drago échangea un regard avec Charlie, qui grimaça à son tour en haussant les épaules. Quand elle était triste, en colère ou joyeuse, ils savaient gérer, c'était clair comme émotion. Mais à l'instant, elle semblait au bord de l'hystérie, à sourire exagérément et à parler d'une voix trop aiguë. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient devoir marcher sur un fil au-dessus du vide. Le moindre faux pas déclencherait les foudres de la Médicomage et, puissants sorciers qu'ils étaient ou pas, ils n'avaient clairement pas envie de s'y frotter.

Après s'être servi un café fort, sans sucre, ni lait, comme elle le prendrait habituellement, Hermione se beurra un toast en feuilletant le reste de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle commenta certains articles en marmonnant dans ses dents. De nouveau, les deux hommes se lancèrent des regards, sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Au bout d'un moment, elle referma brusquement le journal et se leva pour faire la vaisselle en chantonnant.

Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti, Charlie et Drago sursautèrent.

\- J'y vais ! Il doit s'agir de nos invités !

\- Elle a complètement disjoncté ! Chuchota rapidement Drago, les yeux écarquillés

\- Je le sens mal, mec. Vraiment, vraiment très mal, confia Charlie en se frottant le visage des deux mains

Tendant l'oreille, le rouquin attendit. Lequel des membres de sa famille avait été le plus réactif ?

Il soupira, une fois de plus, de soulagement en entendant la voix d'Hermione s'élever dans le couloir.

\- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup trop aiguë pour que cela ne soit naturel. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Entre, Charlie et Drago sont dans la cuisine. Je te sers un café ? Noir et sans sucre, c'est bien cela ? Comment avance ta petite entreprise ? Tu as déjà eu des dossiers à traiter ? Comment tu t'en sors avec toute la paperasse ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il te faudrait une assistante ?

Éberlué, Harry se laissa guider vers la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'Hermione tira pour lui. Il chercha des réponses auprès des deux autres hommes présents, mais ceux-ci ne firent que secouer mollement la tête de gauche à droite d'un air dépité.

Hermione attira l'attention du Survivant sur elle lorsqu'elle déposa une tasse de café devant lui et qu'elle prit place sur la quatrième chaise. Le menton dans les mains et les coudes sur la table, elle le fixa intensément.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Alors euh quoi ?

\- Eh bien, comment ça se passe ton nouveau boulot ?

\- Oh ! Je... Ça va. Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ?

\- Lizzie ne l'a apporté que ce matin, intervint Charlie en désignant l'enveloppe posée au centre de la table.

\- Oh. Ok... fit Harry. Eh bien tout se passe bien mieux depuis qu'euh... Depuis que Marie a accepté de me donner un coup de main.

\- Marie ? Marie ton ancienne assistante ? Celle sur qui tu as hurlé au Ministère ? S'enthousiasma Hermione, un large, et franc, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, bon, pas besoin de remettre ça sur le tapis... grommela Harry tandis que Drago ricanait

\- Mais c'est géni... ! commença la jeune femme avant d'être interrompue par la sonnette.

Son expression changea alors du tout au tout. Son faux air joyeux disparu pour laisser place à un masque dont rien n'émanait. Sa magie crépita quelques secondes autour d'elle avant de cesser. Personne n'aurait pu dire à cet instant ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle comptait faire. Charlie devint livide et les deux autres réprimèrent un frisson. Ils étaient bien beaux le Dragonnier, le Maitre et le Survivant, mais face à une femme de la trempe d'Hermione Granger, ils ne savaient comment réagir.

\- J'y vais, annonça la jeune femme

Un instant plus tard, un rire retentissait dans la maison. George.

\- Alors là, je vous tire mon chapeau ! S'exclama-t-il à l'égard du couple.

Comme ils ne répondaient pas, George les rassura. Ils se fichaient bien de toutes leurs histoires, ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés, alors ils pouvaient bien faire ce qui leur chantait.

\- Je ne suis vraiment venu que pour assister au spectacle en fait ! Dit-il en riant.

Charlie lui offrit un regard sévère avant de lui sourire sincèrement, soulagé. Quant à Hermione, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en murmurant un _« merci »_ avant de lui servir une tasse de thé. Faisant comme chez lui, George s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, attendant, comme tous, la suite des événements.

Celle-ci apparut en la personne de Molly Weasley, directement suivie de son mari. Quelques secondes plus tôt, la cheminée s'était mis à crépiter, avant que la matrone ne débarque telle une furie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ! Hurla-t-elle en jetant son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier sur la table. Oh, bonjour les garçons.

Harry et Drago s'empressèrent de la saluer avant de vouloir se lever pour partir. Un regard d'Hermione les en dissuada cependant bien vite.

Derrière Molly, Arthur semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise et se dépoussiérait en silence. Encore une fois, sa femme avait dû l'entraîner sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Encore une fois, on ne pouvait que constater que c'était sa femme qui portait la culotte dans leur couple. Mais n'est-ce pas presque toujours le cas ? En y réfléchissant, Drago se fit la réflexion que même le grand Lucius Malefoy se ratatinait sur lui-même lorsque Narcissa se mettait en colère. Il en aurait ri si la tension dans la pièce n'avait pas été aussi pesante.

\- Bonjour Molly, intervint Hermione. Est-ce que je peux vous servir un thé ? Un café peut-être ?

N'ayant pas encore repéré jeune fille, qui était dans un coin de la pièce à son arrivée, Molly sursauta. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rapide, on aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crise d'asthme.

\- Her... Hermione ! Ainsi, ce que raconte ce torchon est... Est vrai ? Bredouilla la femme en se laissant guider vers une chaise qu'un de ses fils venait de faire apparaître

\- À votre avis, Molly ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'en pense ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, à la place elle remplit la théière pour la remettre sur le feu et prépara une nouvelle cruche de café. Il émanait d'elle un calme étrange et le masque impassible qu'elle portait ne permettait toujours pas de deviner ses pensées.

Une fois les boissons prêtes et après avoir servi tout le monde, elle s'appuya contre le meuble de la cuisine. Sur sa gauche se trouvait George, qui était, on ne peut plus, attentif à toute la scène. Juste devant elle, de dos, se trouvait Charlie, plus tendu que jamais. De part et d'autre de la table, Harry et Drago avaient le nez plongé dans leurs tasses respectives, souhaitant se faire oublier. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avaient pris de débarquer comme ça ? Se demandaient-ils respectivement. Arthur était toujours devant la cheminée et tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il aurait préféré être partout sur Terre, sauf ici. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Enfin, Molly était installée face à Charlie et Hermione étant debout, elle l'avait directement dans sa trajectoire.

\- Eh bien, ma question n'était pas très compliquée : pensez-vous vous que ce que dit ce torchon soit vrai ? En d'autres termes, pensez-vous que je me sers d'un de votre fils pour en avoir un de ses frères ? Pensez-vous que j'ai pu tromper Ron ou encore que je tenterai d'obtenir les... faveurs... de vos trois autres fils ?

Un silence de mort tomba dans la cuisine. Cette fois, même George avait perdu son petit sourire et affichait une mine choquée. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixant la matrone Weasley, Hermione attendait patiemment les réponses à ses questions.

\- Euh... Non, je... Euh, bégaya Molly

Harry Potter en avait vu des phénomènes étranges dans sa petite existence, mais une Molly Weasley qui remuait sur une chaise, mal à l'aise, ça c'était une première.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de tout ceci, Hermione.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, tout va bien ! Lança la jeune femme en décroisant les bras pour se servir une tasse de café

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ?

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Nous voulions nous faire discrets, précisément pour éviter ce genre de scènes. Depuis combien de temps nous nous fréquentons, c'est notre problème et tant que nous n'aurons pas discutés ensemble, Charlie et moi, de ce que nous acceptons ou pas de dire, vous ne saurez rien.

Si la situation n'avait pas été tellement tendue, Charlie aurait éclaté de rire devant l'air effaré de sa mère. Un petit rire dissimulé par une fausse toux, sur sa droite, lui indiqua que son père lui ne s'en était pas privé.

\- Je te demande pardon !? S'offusqua enfin Molly en se levant de sa chaise. Écoute-moi bien, jeune fille, je suis leur mère et j'exi... !

\- Vous êtes leur mère, oui, coupa Hermione en haussant légèrement le ton. Cela ne vous donne cependant pas le droit de débarquer comme vous l'avez fait sans vous annoncer et encore moins pour venir nous juger !

\- Mais je ne j...

\- Si, Molly, vous jugez. Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Nous sommes majeurs et vaccinés, nous sommes des adultes. Il s'agit de _notre_ vie privée. Vous venez de me dire, à moins que vous ne mentiez, que vous ne croyiez pas ce que ce cafard avait écrit à mon égard. Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ?

Comme la mère Weasley ne trouvait rien à répondre, Hermione se réinstalla contre le meuble. Elle recroisa les bras et leva un sourcil sarcastique tandis que ses lèvres s'ourlaient en un sourire entendu. Drago fut frappé d'une vague de fierté.

Clairement colère, Molly grogna, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour partir.

\- Molly ! L'appela Hermione

La femme s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'Hermione dans son dos.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas, Molly. Je ne suis pas fâchée sur vous non plus. Je veux juste que vous compreniez qu'il n'est pas toujours nécessaire de vous mêler des affaires de vos fils. Nous allons gérer toute cette histoire nous-mêmes, comme les adultes que nous sommes. Ensuite, Charlie et moi serions ravis de vous avoir à dîner un jour de la semaine, nous pourrions même discuter de toute cette histoire autour d'un bon repas. Mais aujourd'hui, vous devez comprendre que tout est beaucoup trop récent.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se défièrent pendant plusieurs secondes, ne souhaitant ni l'une ni l'autre céder la première. Contre toute attente, ou presque, se furent les prunelles de Molly qui perdirent doucement de leur colère pour laisser place à une lueur plus douce. Un sourire sincère fleurit ensuite sur son visage et sous les mines ébahies de tous les hommes présents, elle prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Un instant plus tard, Molly disparaissait dans un tourbillonnement de flammes vertes. Après avoir fixé Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une toute nouvelle espèce de créature étrange à plusieurs têtes, Arthur servit un grand sourire à la cantonade et parti lui aussi.

\- Waouh, chuchota George. Je crois que jamais personne n'avait fait fermer son clapet à Maman. Pas même Ginny ou Fleur. Je crois que je suis choqué.

Et en effet, il en avait tout l'air. Tous s'entre-regardèrent avant de littéralement exploser de rire, Hermione y compris.

\- Oh Merlin, elle va me détester ! Geignit-elle en se cachant le visage.

\- Je ne pense pas, au contraire, affirma Charlie en se levant pour l'enlacer. Tu viens juste de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour moi, que tu prenais le relais. Elle va être déboussolée pendant quelques jours, mais elle s'y fera.

Hermione se laissa aller, à l'étreinte que le rouquin lui offrait, savourant cette merveilleuse sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie auprès d'un homme ? Oui ? Autant pour elle dans ce cas.

Après avoir lu l'article de Rita Skeeter, elle avait bien cru devenir complètement folle. Plus les scénarios qu'elle imaginait affluaient à son cerveau et plus elle avait la sensation de devenir hystérique. Ce qu'elle se doutait d'être finalement devenue en fait.

Elle avait ensuite entendu Charlie souffler de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait annoncé Harry, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu être soulagé plus qu'elle en cet instant. Si son meilleur ami était à ses côtés, rien de trop grave ne pouvait arriver, il serait là pour la soutenir, avec Charlie et Drago. Elle s'était sentie entourée et plus forte.

Et juste avant que la sonnette ne retentissent pour la seconde fois, elle avait, _enfin_ , réalisé à quel point les trois hommes présents dans la cuisine avaient raison : elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, par Merlin ! Charlie et elle s'aimaient, qu'il soit le frère de Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autre, elle ne devait rien à personne ! Aussi avait-elle pris la décision de ne rien laisser paraître et d'accueillir les Weasley, parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de l'un d'eux, avec un masque impassible. Cela les mettrait mal à l'aise et elle pourrait se protéger en même temps. _Merci Drago pour tes leçons._

La sensation des lèvres de Charlie sur son front sorti Hermione de ses pensées. Elle releva doucement la tête pour quémander un baiser, ce qu'il lui offrit bien volontiers. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à table.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda Harry

\- J'irai voir Kingsley lundi matin, informa Hermione après avoir bu deux gorgées de son café. Cette Rita Skeeter a assez joué avec mes nerfs, elle a écrit son dernier article.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque des grands coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée.

\- J'y vais ! Se proposa George en sautant sur ses pieds, curieux de savoir qui de Ginny ou Ron se trouvait sur le seuil.

Il s'agissait de ce dernier, son teint était déjà livide, mais son aîné s'amusa à lui servir un regard sévère.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix penaude.

George fit un pas de côté et lui indiqua la cuisine du bout du doigt. Ron le remercia d'un signe de tête et suivit la direction donnée. Si apprendre, par le journal, que son ex-fiancée et son frère Charlie sortaient ensemble l'avait choqué, le constater fut pire encore.

Il en resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce lorsqu'il aperçu les personnes attablées. Il imaginait bien que le... couple... ne se serait pas seul, mais de là à imaginer que même Malefoy serait présent... Cela relevait presque de la fiction ! George passa à côté de lui pour aller reprendre sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ron, se trouvant exposé à cinq paires d'yeux, se sentit menacé. Il serra les poing et fronça les sourcils.

 _Tellement prévisible_ , pensa Drago, dépité de constater que le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis leur scolarité. Son sourire narquois s'effaça cependant bien vite lorsque nouvel arrivant ouvrit la bouche.

\- Alors, tu te tapes lequel en réalité ? Cracha Ron

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Drago, Charlie et ensuite Harry ne réagissent. Bientôt, les trois hommes furent debout, et quatre baguettes furent brandies. Même George avait clairement perdu son petit sourire et affichait maintenant un air méchant. Ce que son frère pouvait être un abruti quand il s'y mettait !

\- Espèce de sale petit merdeux !

\- Pour qui te prends-tu !

\- Retires-ça tout de suite, Ron !

\- Silence ! cria Hermione plus fort que tout le monde.

Et le silence se fit. La jeune femme s'était levée, elle aussi, et s'était placée au milieu de la pièce, s'interposant ainsi entre Ron et les autres.

\- Baissez tous vos baguettes, tout de suite !

Si Drago s'obstina à ne pas vouloir baisser la sienne, un regard sévère d'Hermione le fit s'exécuter.

\- Non, mais regardez-vous !*²

\- Mais Hermione... tenta Harry

\- Silence ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces histoires ! dit-elle d'une voix forte avant de se tourner complètement vers Ron.

Celui-ci, par instinct de survie très certainement, fit deux pas en arrière.

\- Bien, maintenant, écoute-moi bien Ron. Oui, je sors avec ton frère Charlie. Non, je ne le faisais pas avant la Cérémonie et non, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Mais, tout à fait entre nous, même si je l'avais fait, tu serais très mal placé pour parler. N'échange pas les rôles, s'est moi qui ai été cocue pendant plus d'un an. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais vouloir faire en débarquant ici ? Me revendiquer comme ta propriété ? Je ne suis pas un objet, je n'appartiens à personne...

\- Mais c'est mon frère !

\- Oui, et ?

\- Eh bien... Euh...

\- Eh bien rien du tout. Je reconnais que ce n'est pas une situation, disons conventionnelle, mais c'est ainsi. J'aime Charlie, de tout mon cœur et si tu ne souhaites que mon bonheur comme tu me l'as dit lorsque je suis venue chez toi, alors tu accepteras ça, dit sévèrement Hermione avant de changer de ton pour quelque chose de plus calme. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Ron, je suis tombée amoureuse de Charlie pendant les vacances d'été. Oui, si longtemps. Crois-moi, ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je n'y comprenne quoique ce soit. Et Charlie non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai pas voulu, dans un premier temps, me mettre en couple avec lui, parce que j'avais peur de tout ce qu'on pourrait en dire. Je le sentais venir de loin cet article, de très loin même, et je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter. Parce que ce que tu m'as fait m'a laissé dans un état second, je n'étais plus moi-même. Pendant des mois, j'ai fui, une vraie lâche. Et puis j'ai décidé de suivre les conseils d'un ami, non ne regarde pas Harry, il s'agit de Drago. Ne fais pas cette tête, si tu grandissais un peu et que tu acceptais de passer à autre chose, tu découvrirais à quel point il est génial. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de suivre ses conseils et de penser à ce que je souhaitais, pour moi, et peu importe ce que pourrait en dire les gens. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Jusqu'à ce matin. Avec Charlie, on souhaitait rester encore un peu cacher, mais il a fallu, qu'une fois de plus, les autres se mêlent de nos histoires. Et de ça, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Alors à moins que tu ne sois venu ici pour nous dire tout simplement bonjour et prendre des nouvelles, la porte se trouve derrière toi, je ne te retiendrais pas.

La fin de la tirade d'Hermione fut suivie d'un long silence pendant lequel son regard resta rivé à celui de Ron. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas trop si elle souhaitait qu'il reste ou qu'il décide de partir. Parce que quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil avec lui, elle ne lui ferait très certainement plus jamais confiance pour qu'il puisse garder ne serait-ce qu'un statut d'ami. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait parfaitement conscience que si Ron tournait les talons, les réunions familiales au Terrier deviendraient délicates. Hors, elle ne souhaitait pas devenir la cause de conflits familiaux.

Manifestement, le grand rouquin qui lui faisait face et qu'elle avait tant aimé auparavant était dans le même dilemme, mais il finit par se racler la gorge et baisser les yeux.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je suis content que tu sois heureuse, soulagé même, mais je ne peux... Je vais mettre du temps à digérer le fait que tu sois avec mon frère.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait. Ron se balança un instant sur ses pieds, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire puis leva une main en signe de salut.

\- Bon ben, j'y vais. À plus.

Et il s'en alla.

Hermione se retourna ensuite vers les autres hommes présents. Le sourcil gauche levé, bras croisé et un pied tapant la mesure, elle les fixa. Lorsqu'ils baissèrent, un à un, les yeux, Drago en dernier naturellement, elle éclata de rire. Et l'atmosphère se détendit. Au fond, elle avait apprécié qu'ils la défendent tous de cette façon, mais vraiment, les hommes et leur façon de faire. Une bande de rustres.

Elle allait leur proposer de préparer des sandwichs, midi approchant à grands pas, lorsqu'une alarme retenti dans la pièce.

\- Zut ! C'est une urgence à l'infirmerie, s'exclama Hermione avant de se précipiter pour prendre sa veste. Je dois y aller !

\- Je viens avec toi, informa Drago en se levant. J'ai des copies à corriger de toute façon.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi dans ce cas, annonça Harry. Je repasserai à la semaine, lis ma lettre au fait.

\- Bon, si tout le monde part, je vais rentrer chez moi aussi, décréta George en sautant de son rebord de fenêtre.

Tous se tournèrent ensuite vers Charlie qui rougit de tant d'attention.

\- Quoi ? Je suis déjà chez moi !

Les quatre rirent, Hermione alla l'embrasser en lui promettant de faire vite et puis la cuisine se vida.

.

Hermione resta plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait à l'infirmerie. Huit élèves de septième année, quatre Serpentard et quatre Gryffondor, s'y étaient retrouvés après s'être battu violemment dans le Parc.

Le fait que la guerre soit terminée n'avait pas fait totalement disparaître le vieux conflit qui opposait les deux maisons. Malgré les tentatives d'Hermione et des autres professeurs pour apaiser les tensions, rien n'y faisait. Le corps professoral se consolait en se disant que d'ici deux ans, il n'y aurait plus aucun des élèves ayant été présent dans l'école pendant la période de guerre. Avec un peu de chance, le calme reviendrait avec leur départ.

Hermione renvoya le dernier élève dans son dortoir après lui avoir fait, comme aux autres, un joli sermon et ferma les portes de l'infirmerie.

Plutôt que de se rendre dans ses quartiers pour rentrer directement via Cheminette, elle décida de passer par le Parc et transplaner. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Le printemps serait bientôt là, mais il faisait encore assez froid.

Hermione songea que cette année passait vraiment rapidement. Quand on y pensait, cela ferait bientôt un an que toute cette histoire de fiasco de mariage avait commencé. _Bientôt un an que je suis tombée amoureuse de Charlie aussi._  
Et comme elle l'avait dit à Ron, elle en était heureuse.  
Elle aura mis du temps à l'accepter, mais laisser Charlie entrer dans sa vie était la meilleure décision qu'elle n'ait jamais prise. Il était doux, drôle, sécurisant... Incroyablement sexy. Rien que d'y penser, le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus vite.

Que faisait-elle à marcher tranquillement au juste ? Elle devrait déjà se trouver dans ses bras !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle commença à courir pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana dès qu'elle eut passé les grilles.

Son enthousiasme s'envola cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle avisa l'attroupement de personnes se trouvant devant la maison. Des journalistes.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Oh ! Miss Granger ! s'exclama soudain une femme, un carnet et une plume à la main.

Aussitôt, tous les journalistes se tournèrent vers elle et, tels des rapaces, fondirent sur elle.

Les questions fusaient de toute part, Hermione était éblouie par les flashs des photos. Trop surprise pour réagir, elle resta un instant sans bouger avant de se secouer. _Fais quelque chose ! hurlait une petite voix dans sa tête._ Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'assemblée s'écarta soudain, devenant étonnamment muette et craintive. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main puissante se glissa dans la sienne qu'elle comprit que Charlie était à ses côtés, baguette brandie.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il sans pour autant quitter la foule des yeux.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Oui, ça allait, maintenant qu'il était là.

\- Nous ne ferons aucune déclaration. Il s'agit de notre vie privée et notre vie privée ne regarde que nous ! dit-il d'une voix forte, celle-là même qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un dragon récalcitrant.

Plusieurs journalistes acquiescèrent et transplanèrent sur le champ, les autres se contentèrent de reculer de plusieurs pas. Une femme blonde s'approcha cependant, courageuse ou complètement stupide, selon les avis.

\- Monsieur Weasley, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis...

\- Skeeter, devança Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Cela faisait longtemps.

Le petit sourire narquois de la journaliste disparut lorsque la Médicomage avança vers elle et qu'elle continua à voix basse.

\- Je pensais pourtant avoir été très clair, Rita. Visiblement, je me trompais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Profiter bien de votre week-end pour aller vous faire bichonner. Vous n'en n'aurez pas souvent l'occasion à Azkaban.

Là-dessus, Hermione se redressa, reprit la main de Charlie dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'à la maison.

 _ **Fin du Flash back.** _

C'est ainsi que Charlie et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, affreusement las de cette maudite journée. Comme Charlie l'avait si bien fait remarquer, cela aurait pu être pire. Finalement, bien qu'ils soient épuisés, il n'y avait pas eu ni pleurs, ni bain de sang et après les petits discours d'Hermione à Molly et Ron, ils devraient être relativement tranquilles.

\- Le positif, c'est que maintenant nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, fit Charlie d'un ton optimiste.

\- C'est vrai. Tu vas pouvoir m'inviter au restaurant, blagua Hermione

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! ria le dragonnier avant de lui voler un baiser et de lui promettre de l'emmener au restaurant dans la semaine.

En attendant, ajouta-t-il en la renversant sur le canapé, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

.

Lorsque Lizzie revint, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle trouva sa maîtresse et son compagnon allongés sur la grande carpette du salon, entièrement nus et endormis. Hululant d'indignation, la chouette s'envola pour la volière de Poudlard. _Ces humains, franchement, aucune pudeur !_

* * *

EH VOILA ! Pfiou ! :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?

* Oh purée, après une relecture, je me rends compte que je tire cette phrase de ces trucs qu'ils passent le matin sur TF1 du genre _« Petits secrets entre voisins »_ hahahah C'est généralement un médecin qui dit ça. « Pour savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Anne, il fallait remonter 48h plus tôt. » xD

*² Shenzi : Non, mais regardez vous! Pas étonnant qu'on se balance au bout de la chaine alimentaire!  
Banzaï : Moi j'aime pas me balancer!  
Shenzi : Ah oui? Vous savez que si il n'y avait pas les lions c'est nous qui mènerions la danse?  
Banzaï : Moi je les aimes pas non plus les lions!  
Shenzi : Ils sont poilus !  
Banzaï : Orgueilleux !  
Shenzi : Et puants !  
Banzaï : Et en plus ils sont AAAffreux!  
Scar: Oh, mais tous les lions ne sont pas comme ça !

Ok je m'arrête là parce que je peux vous faire tout le film sinon :')

A dimanche pour l'épilogue,

Des Bisous :)


	27. Epilogue

**Bonsoir les Chats !**

Eh voilà, the last one. J'ai le cœur un peu serré au moment où j'écris ces lignes parce que je viens tout juste de mettre le point final. * inspire un bon coup *

Cette fois, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici et plutôt vous donnez rendez-vous en bas. :)

 **Facebook :** NathanaelleS

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes  
Berenice :** Oh, ben non je n'ai pas reçu ta review précédente ! :( Mais merci mille fois pour celle-ci. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer comme elle m'a rendue fière et heureuse, alors Merci à toi. Tu es une de celles qui suivent cette histoire depuis le tout début et pour cela aussi je te remercie. Merci merci merci, et bonne année à toi aussi. ^^ J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira.:)

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

De là où il se trouvait, Arthur Weasley avait une vue imprenable sur l'autel. Comme il était fier son Charlie, qui contemplait avec admiration la jeune femme présente à ses côtés.

Pendant longtemps, ce père de famille nombreuse avait craint que son second fils ne découvre jamais le bonheur de l'amour. Ce sentiment s'était d'ailleurs accru lorsque le jeune homme avait mis le cap pour la Roumanie et un peu plus encore après la guerre.

Malgré tout, et contrairement à sa femme qui ramenait constamment le sujet dès que leur grand garçon passait la porte, il ne l'avait jamais poussé à quoique ce soit. Parce qu'Arthur Weasley avait toujours été persuadé d'une chose : Charlie était un passionné. Aussi, Arthur était-il certain que, même si cela prenait plus de temps que pour ses frères et sœur, un jour cela lui arriverait aussi. Un jour, Charlie aimerait quelqu'un du plus profond de son âme. Pour son père, la femme, ou l'homme, qui aurait la chance d'attirer l'attention de son cadet serait une personne incroyablement chanceuse.

Parce que, comme il venait de le souligner, si Charlie était timide, maladroit et solitaire, il était aussi, et surtout, un passionné. Alors il serait sans doute un peu difficile à cerner au départ, mais lorsque la personne qu'il aurait choisis aurait réussi à percer sa carapace, elle découvrirait à quel point il pouvait être doux, protecteur et amusant.

Oui, son grand garçon était comme ça. Alors il ne lui avait jamais rien dit et tentait même de convaincre sa femme de le laisser tranquille. En vain, naturellement, personne ne peu empêcher une Molly Weasley inquiète pour ses enfants de faire ce dont elle a envie. Sauf Hermione Granger peut-être.

.

Athur devait reconnaître que cette jeune femme avait du tempérament. Petite déjà, lorsqu'elle courait les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry, elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Encore une fois, personne ne doutait un instant que sans son intelligence remarquable et la loyauté sans faille qui la caractérisait auprès de ses amis, le monde sorcier ne connaîtrait peut-être pas la paix qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant près de huit années.

Plus de deux ans auparavant, alors que la relation entre Charlie et la jeune femme était dévoilée par la presse, Arthur se souvenait avoir été tiré du lit par une Molly littéralement hystérique. À peine avait-il ouvert les yeux, qu'il se retrouvait avec un exemplaire de la Gazette sous le nez, les cris suraiguës de sa femme agressant ses oreilles.

\- Regarde ! Regarde ! Ils... Ils... Comment ont-ils... avait-elle hurlé en bégayant.

Il avait bien tenté de la raisonner, mais avait finalement abandonné bien vite. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire, elle resterait dans cet état, aussi avait-il simplement acquiescé à tout ce qu'elle disait, sans même écouter le moindre mot de ses tirades. Lorsqu'elle s'était exclamée _« Tu es d'accord !? Parfait, allons-y immédiatement dans ce cas ! »_ , cependant il avait compris son erreur. Malheureusement, le temps de réagir, ils apparaissaient dans la maison de Charlie. Gêné et peu désireux d'entrer dans ce genre de débat, il était resté en retrait et avait observé la scène.

Et quelle scène, par Merlin ! Jamais il n'avait vu qui que ce soit remettre Molly à sa place. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, par peur de représailles, mais il avait trouvé ce moment purement jouissif. Une fois de retour au Terrier, sa femme était partie s'isoler et il s'était rendu dans son atelier pour laisser éclater son fou rire contenu.

Vraiment, il aimait beaucoup Hermione Granger. Avec les années, elle était devenue comme une seconde fille pour Molly et lui, et il avait un profond respect pour la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Depuis ce jour bien particulier, cependant, il lui était, en plus du reste, infiniment reconnaissant.

Parce qu'après cet épisode, Molly avait passé des heures à réfléchir dans son coin, en silence, et lorsqu'elle avait eu fini, elle avait reconnu que la brunette avait raison : elle devait couper le cordon. Certes, elle restait la mère de leurs enfants et elle continuerait à les aimer plus que sa propre vie, mais elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était plus obligée d'être constamment sur leurs dos.

Une nouvelle Molly avait alors vu le jour et Arthur en était plus qu'heureux. Parce que le temps qu'elle ne passait plus à se ronger les sangs pour ses enfants, elle le passait maintenant à prendre soin d'elle et de son mari.

Arthur Weasley était reconnaissant envers Hermione pour cela. Pour cela, mais également pour l'amour qu'elle offrait sans compter à son fils Charlie.

Avant tout le monde, le patriarche avait compris que Ron n'était pas l'homme qui conviendrait éternellement à la jeune fille. Elle était bien trop passionnée, bien trop ambitieuse et, disons le clairement, bien trop intelligente pour son dernier fils. Non pas que celui-ci ne l'était pas, mais Arthur doutait que Ron puisse un jour combler totalement la jeune femme d'un point de vue intellectuel. Et il était plus qu'évident que c'était là quelque chose de primordial.

Aussi, s'il avait été foncièrement déçu du comportement de son fils, Arthur était maintenant plus confiant quant à son avenir. Lavande était une jeune femme aimante, entièrement dévouée à son compagnon. Elle était parfaite pour Ron, parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, parce qu'elle prenait soin de lui et qu'elle le faisait se sentir le centre de son monde à elle. C'est d'une personne comme celle-là que Ron avait besoin dans sa vie.

Alors, certes, Arthur avait été déçu, mais certainement pas surprit. Il n'était finalement pas étonnant non plus que cette femme au caractère si particulier qu'était Hermione Granger ait pu séduire son grand gaillard de Charlie. D'aucuns diraient qu'ils formaient un couple plus qu'improbable, pourtant lui, en tant que père, pouvait affirmer qu'ils se correspondaient parfaitement.

Lorsque Charlie était mal à l'aise en public, ayant été trop longtemps isolé, Hermione lui prenait la main et l'accompagnait, où qu'il aille. Si, au contraire, c'était de solitude qu'il avait besoin, elle le laissait partir sans poser de questions et en profitait pour se perdre dans les pages d'un livre. Les deux jeunes gens pouvaient également parler des heures de leurs emplois respectifs, étant l'un et l'autre curieux de nature.

Et ceci n'était que des exemples parmi tant d'autres. Ils étaient tombés amoureux rapidement et il était vrai que la situation était particulière, mais non moins sincère. Et pour ceux qui pouvaient encore douter de l'amour d'Hermione pour Charlie, il suffisait de la voir en ce beau jour.

On se souviendrait certainement des siècles durant du conflit qui avait opposé la future mariée à sa future belle-mère, mais la première avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. Si à l'époque des préparatifs du mariage qui aurait dû l'unir à Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger avait laissé carte blanche à Molly, elle n'en avait rien fait cette fois-ci. Là où Molly avait invité des centaines de personnes, Hermione avait souhaité une cérémonie plus privée et sans le moindre journaliste.

D'un point de vue vestimentaire, elle avait troqué sa grosse robe bouffante pour une plus simple qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Oublié le voile, oublié les cheveux lissés pendant des heures, oublié le maquillage trop prononcé, Hermione avait souhaité rester le plus naturel possible. Et Arthur devait bien admettre que sa future belle-fille avait eu raison de tenir tête à sa femme. Elle était magnifique.

La seule chose pour laquelle la jeune femme avait laissé carte blanche à Molly était le buffet, cela avait bien sûr contrarié Molly, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire. À la grande stupéfaction de Fleur, qui, malgré sa ténacité, n'avait pas su faire plier à ce point la matriarche à l'époque de son propre mariage avec Bill.

.

Le murmure de la foule sorti Arthur Weasley de ses pensées. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le début de l'allée centrale. Il jeta alors un œil dans cette direction et un grand sourire fleurit instantanément ses lèvres.

Dans les bras de son Parrain, Nathanaëlle Weasley tenait fermement, dans ses petites mains, un coussin en forme de cœur. Avec ses cheveux aussi bouclés que ceux de sa mère, aussi roux foncés que ceux de son père et son intense regard bleu, la fille de Charlie et Hermione était magnifique. Vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche, la petite affichait un sourire que seul son Parrain avait pu lui apprendre. Impatiente, elle remua et celui-ci la déposa par terre. Lui prenant la main, il lui fit un signe du menton avant de se redresser et comme elle hochait la tête vivement, il l'entraîna dans l'allée.

Ayant rejoint ses parents, Nathanaëlle leur tendit le coussin, mais refusa de partir quand Drago Malefoy voulut pour la ramener sur les bancs avec lui.

\- Non ! Este Papa, Maman ! Cria-t-elle faisant la moue.

Elle n'avait pas encore deux ans, ne maîtrisait pas encore les consonnes comme le « r » ou le « j » mais cette petite avait déjà énormément de caractère et savait se faire comprendre !

\- Tu m'abandonnes alors ? Tenta de l'amadouer Drago en courbant sa bouche tristement.

\- Oui !

L'assemblée éclata de rire devant l'air déterminé de la fillette. Levant les sourcils, faussement vexé, l'héritier Malefoy se releva.

\- Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je te laisse.

\- Mais Pa-hain. E t'aime hein ! S'écria Nathanaëlle lorsqu'il fut en bas des marches.

Le visage de Drago Malefoy se fendit alors d'un grand sourire. Il revint vers elle, s'accroupit et lui embrassa le front.

\- Moi aussi, Princesse, je t'aime fort.

Il se pencha ensuite pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, la faisant ainsi sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de retourner auprès de Benjamin, sous les regards émus d'une grande partie des personnes présentes.

.

Arthur Weasley avait dans un premier temps eu quelques doutes par rapport au fait de donner une si grande responsabilité au jeune aristocrate, il devait bien l'avouer. Les relations qui l'avaient lié à Lucius Malefoy n'ayant jamais été très cordiales, il avait eu des a priori. Et il était loin d'être le seul. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione, qui n'hésitait jamais à défendre le blond. Un jour, alors qu'elle était venue sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Drago et Nathanaëlle, et se dirigeait vers Fleury et Bott pendant que Drago gardait la petite, une femme l'avait abordée.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ? Avait demandé l'inconnue

\- Pardon, Madame ?

\- Je vous demandais si vous n'aviez pas peur ?

\- De quoi, Madame ?

\- Eh bien, de prendre un Mangemort comme Parrain pour votre petite..

Choquée qu'on ose l'arrêter en rue pour lui poser ce genre de questions, aussi absurdes de surcroît, Hermione avait vu rouge. Et tout le Chemin de Traverse se souviendrait sûrement encore longtemps de son éclat.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, ma petite dame ! Déjà, je n'admets pas que vous puissiez juger quoique ce soit de ma vie. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et quand bien même.. ! Ensuite, je nomme Parrain de ma fille, qui je veux. Je vous rappelle que la guerre est terminée depuis longtemps maintenant ! Quelle image voulez-vous donner à vos enfants si d'un côté, vous leur expliquez que vous vous êtes battu pour un monde plus juste, plus ouvert et, que de l'autre, vous ne pardonnez pas des erreurs d'adolescence !? Avec ce genre de mentalité, il ne faudra pas s'étonner qu'un autre Voldemort apparaisse un jour ! Et arrêtez de trembler, par Merlin, il est mort !

Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers la foule qui s'était agglutinée autour d'elles et avait fusillé tout le monde du regard. Aussitôt, les passants avaient commencé à se disperser, mais l'arrivée surprise d'Harry Potter aux côtés de sa meilleure amie avait fini d'éloigner les derniers têtus.

Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'était venu importuner ni Hermione, ni Drago à ce sujet. On ne survivait pas à une guerre pour s'attirer les foudres de ses héros juste après !

Les lettres d'injures que le blond recevait encore de temps en temps de certains parents d'élèves avaient cessé également. La rumeur, quelque temps plus tard, qu'Harry avait été embauché par Drago pour retrouver les destinataires avait suffit à calmer tout le monde.

Et comme beaucoup, après cet éclat, Arthur avait réfléchi et avait dû reconnaître que la jeune femme n'avait pas tort. Au contraire. Il avait alors invité le jeune héritier à aller boire un verre. Au bout du compte, ils avaient échangé une poignée de main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

Arthur Weasley était fier d'avoir une personne comme Hermione Granger en tant que belle-fille. Enfin... Se concentrant momentanément sur la cérémonie, il put confirmer qu'elle ne l'était pas encore tout à fait. Cela ne saurait trop tarder puisque le Mage demandait présentement au couple de d'énoncer leurs vœux respectifs.

\- Il y a un peu près trois ans, je me trouvais exactement à cette place, commença Hermione en regardant Charlie dans les yeux. Et pourtant, tout ce que je ressens actuellement, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je me souviens la colère, la déception et la tristesse. Je ressens la joie, le bien-être et de l'impatience. Il y a un peu près trois ans, je me trouvais exactement à cette place, mais rien n'est plus pareil. Je...

Hermione fit une pause pour avaler sa salive, ses yeux devenant brillants de larmes.

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir me remettre de tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un peu près trois ans, mais tu es arrivé. J'avais terriblement besoin de quelqu'un et tu t'es proposé, tu m'as épaulée et tu m'as relevée. Aimée aussi, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant furieusement au souvenir de leur première nuit. Moi qui croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir accorder ma confiance à un homme, je t'offre aujourd'hui ma vie et mon amour à travers ce serment de mariage. Parce que je sais que tu en prendras soin, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, peu importe la situation. Et je voudrais tellement te remercier pour ça Charlie. Merci de m'aimer, merci d'embellir ma vie, merci d'être là et d'être toi.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme cette fois, ce qui alarma sa fille.

\- Pou-oi tu pleu-es, Maman ? Demanda Nathanaëlle, sa petite main gauche tirant sur la robe de sa mère tandis qu'elle tenait toujours le coussin rouge de la main droite.

Hermione rit doucement en reniflant.

\- Parce que je suis heureuse, ma Puce, lui expliqua-t-elle en prenant une des alliances accrochées au coussin.

Elle embrassa sa fille puis se redressa et se racla la gorge pour continuer.

\- Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, te reçois toi, Charles Weasley, pour époux. Je te promets de te rester fidèle dans le bonheur et les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie. Je jure sur ma magie.

Un halo de lumière apparu alors autour d'Hermione lorsqu'elle glissa la bague au doigt de son homme. Le Mage fit signe à Charlie de se lancer à son tour, et d'où il se trouvait, Arthur Weasley pouvait voir le regard empli de larmes de son fils.

\- Il y a... Hum, excusez-moi, dit Charlie la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Il y a un peu près trois ans, j'étais assis là-bas, un peu plus loin. J'étais arrivé le matin-même après plusieurs mois d'absence et je ne pensais franchement pas me trouver ici aujourd'hui. Il y a un peu près trois ans, je ne croyais pas être capable d'aimer un jour. Je ne le cherchais pas non plus, j'aimais ma vie telle qu'elle était, mes dragons me suffisaient et c'était parfait. Il y a un peu près trois ans, je t'ai rencontré. Vraiment, je veux dire. Jusque-là, tu n'étais que la petite copine de mon frère, la meilleure amie d'Harry. Je ne te connaissais pas autrement que par les récits des autres. Disons que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'avais sous le nez et ce que j'ai vu, m'a plus. Irrémédiablement.

Charlie fit une pause le temps d'avaler sa salive et de se noyer dans le regard d'Hermione.

\- Il y a un peu près trois ans, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que de poursuivre ma petite vie, et pourtant, après t'avoir rencontré, j'ai commencé à voir les choses différemment. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions, à me demander si je souhaitais réellement vivre comme ça toute ma vie. Et j'ai réalisé que non. Par Merlin, non ! J'ai pris conscience que l'idée de fonder une famille m'attirait énormément, à condition que tu sois à mes côtés. Je remercie aujourd'hui, Drago de t'avoir ouvert les yeux et de t'avoir poussé dans mes bras. Merci vieux.

\- Pas d'quoi ! S'exclama Drago, faisant rire l'assemblée.

\- Il y a un peu près trois ans, je ne vivais que pour mes dragons et je ne savais rien de l'amour. Aujourd'hui, je vis pour vous deux, notre fille et toi. Aujourd'hui, je rentre plus tôt du travail pour avoir le bonheur de vous serrer contre moi le plus longtemps possible. Et je te remercie pour ça Hermione. Merci d'être aussi magnifique que tu en as l'air, merci de m'avoir fait découvrir l'amour, la vie et de m'avoir fait ce cadeau qu'est Nathanaëlle. Merci d'embellir ma vie, merci d'être là et d'être toi.

Charlie renifla et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, luttant clairement contre les larmes. Il s'accroupit devant sa fille, glissa deux mèches derrière ses petites oreilles et, à l'instar de Drago et Hermione, lui embrassa le front avant de se redresser. Il attrapa ensuite la main de la femme merveilleuse qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- Moi, Charles Weasley, te reçois toi, Hermione Jean Granger, pour épouse. Je te promets de te rester fidèle dans le bonheur et les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie. Je jure sur ma magie.

Comme pour Hermione, un halo de lumière apparu autour de Charlie lorsqu'il glissa la bague à son doigt.

\- Bien, fit le Mage avant de pointer sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes. En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la loi et la Magie, je vous déclare vous, Charles Weasley, et vous, Hermione Jean Granger, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez... Embrasser la mariée.

Trop impatient, Charlie n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase pour faire un pas en avant et ravir les lèvres de sa femme. Les halos lumineux les entourant chacun se rejoignirent alors pour former un seul et même dôme, avant de disparaître dans une pluie de poussière dorée.

\- Waouh, joli ! S'écria alors Nathanaëlle, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.

Et personne ne la contredit.

.

Après la Cérémonie, les mariés et leur fille s'étaient éclipsés le temps d'une séance photo en compagnie du jeune Dennis Crivey. À leur retour, chacun avait été invité à boire un verre de champagne avant de prendre place à table. Harry s'était alors levé pour porter un toast, faisant pleurer la mariée à chaudes larmes et se faisant incendié par la petite Nathanaëlle pour avoir fait pleuré sa Maman. Cette petite était beaucoup trop intelligente, s'était alors dit Arthur en riant avec tout le monde. Après le repas, qui fut un véritable festin, les mariés avaient ouvert le bal.

Présentement, Arthur Weasley était confortablement installé à une table, un verre à la main. Il était bien là, à se laisser bercer par les mélodies tantôt sorcières, tantôt moldues, jouées par le DJ né-moldu engagé pour l'occasion.

 _ **« On rêve tous d'attraper une étoile.**_  
 _ **Moi, je veux vieillir avec toi.**_  
 _ **C'est mon plus beau rêve ici-bas.**_  
 _ **Oui, je veux vieillir contre toi.**_  
 _ **C'est mon plus grand rêve ici-bas. »**_ *

Son plus grand rêve à lui, Arthur Weasley, s'était réalisé aujourd'hui même.

Il y a bien des années de cela, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, il avait fait le souhait d'épouser un jour une femme qu'il aimerait toute sa vie. Et il avait rencontré Molly.

Alors qu'il découvrait le bonheur de la vie à ses côtés, il avait souhaité fonder sa propre famille. Et il avait eu Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges, Ron et puis Ginny.

La guerre étant arrivée entre-temps, il priait chaque matin pour la vie de sa femme et de ses enfants. Malheureusement, ils avaient perdu Fred.

Après la guerre, en promettant qu'il ne demanderait plus jamais rien ensuite, Arthur avait souhaité le bonheur pour sa famille. Ni plus, ni moins. Simplement les revoir sourire, les voir heureux. C'était là sont plus grand rêve.

Et aujourd'hui, il se réalisait.

Au centre de la pièce, Hermione et Charlie, avec Nathanaëlle entre eux deux, rayonnaient de bonheur.

A leurs côtés, Bill et Fleur, enlacés, jetaient des regards amusés à Teddy Lupin, alors âgé d'un peu plus de huit ans, qui luttait contre Victoire. Il ne voulait pas danser avec une fille, c'est nul les filles !

On trouvait également Harry et Marie. Le jeune homme était monstrueusement mal à l'aise le jour où il était venu leur présenter sa nouvelle petite amie. Mais comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Molly, il faisait partie de la famille. Peu importait qu'il soit marié ou non à leur fille.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs partie juste après la Cérémonie, mais personne ne s'en était offusqué. Si Hermione ne lui avait jamais pardonné, elles restaient toutefois polies en présence l'une de l'autre. Ginny avait accepté de revenir en Angleterre pour le mariage, par égard pour Charlie et leur mère, mais était ensuite repartie pour la France. Elle s'y était installé peu de temps après son divorce et avait entamé une carrière dans le Quidditch. Le lendemain, elle devait justement jouer son premier match officiel avec l'équipe. Avant de partir, elle avait glissé à l'oreille de son père qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour elle, elle était heureuse. Et c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Sur sa droite, Arthur perçut soudain un cri outré de Percy, tout de suite suivit par un éclat de rire et des remontrances féminines. George avait manifestement, encore, décidé de piéger son aîné et, visiblement, Audrey et Angelina s'unissaient encore pour le traiter de gamin. Pourtant, il était tellement bon de l'entendre rire son grand garçon ! Aux dépens de son frère, certes, mais tout de même. Arthur avait sincèrement cru ne plus jamais le voir sourire après la perte de son jumeau, il en avait eu le cœur déchiré un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Qu'il rie à nouveau était pour lui digne d'un véritable miracle.

Enfin, légèrement en retrait, se trouvaient Ron et Lavande. Un sourire bienveillant étira les lèvres d'Arthur lorsqu'il avisa le ventre rond de la jeune femme et l'attention manifeste que lui portait son grand maladroit de fils. La descendance de la famille Weasley était clairement bien engagée de ce côté-là également.

\- À quoi penses-tu donc, Arthur chéri ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

La seconde d'après, deux bras tendres entouraient ses épaules et un léger parfum de fleur d'oranger emplissait ses narines. L'homme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

\- À nos enfants, ma Molynette, répondit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les embrasser.

\- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en balayant les lieux d'un regard ému et fier.

\- Oui, ma Molynette, nous avons de beaux enfants. De beaux et heureux enfants.

 **FIN.**

* * *

*auteur émue*

Alors voilà, je ne sais pas si tout le monde sera satisfait de cette fin, mais c'est précisément comme ceci que j'ai imaginé, il y a de cela plusieurs semaines déjà. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je vais vous avouer un petit truc : j'ai écrit les échanges de vœux en écoutant plusieurs chansons du groupe _The Script._ Gloire à eux et à ma Ju qui me les a fait connaître. Et j'ai dû faire plusieurs pauses parce que je ne voyais plus rien tant je pleurais !

Tant que je suis dans la musique, l'extrait provient de la chanson _« Vieillir avec toi »_ , de Florent Pagny. J'aime beaucoup trop cette chanson.

Bon, après j'ai pleuré parce que j'ai posé le point final aussi. Je me réjouissais un peu que ce soit le cas, je le reconnais, parce que j'arrivais au bout de mon inspiration, mais ça me fait un coup quand même. Demain, jour pour jour, cela fera cinq mois que cette fic rythme mes semaines et l'air de rien, elle va me manquer.

 **Je terminerai par des remerciements.** Je vous l'ai répété tout au long de ces dernières semaines, mais vous n'imaginez pas la force que vous procurez à quelqu'un en lui laissant votre avis sur ce qu'il écrit. Que ce soit en positif, comme en négatif, parce que même les reviews négatives, à conditions qu'elles soient un minimum argumentées, sont enrichissantes. Alors **merci** pour tous vos commentaires, **merci** à celles qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, **merci** à ma _Ju_ de m'avoir poussé à écrire cette histoire, **merci** _à Marine_ de m'avoir fait découvrir Charlie de son point de vue, **merci** à ma _Laureen_ qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il fallait que je vérifie mon orthographe hahah, **merci** , **merci** , **merci**.

Je vous dis à bientôt, parce que comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, je publierai deux OS à part pour développer un peu l'histoire d'Harry puis celle de Drago. D'ailleurs, par qui préfériez-vous que je commence ? :)

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
